Rock Meet Bottom
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Hopes for a Bastard 2... So he's, maybe, kind of, slightly in over his head... But How the hell was he supposed to know they were sending Deadshot after him? Also, why are all these Bats coming to his defense in his war? And what the hell was that?
1. Breathtakingly Fucked

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Breathtakingly Fucked…**

With as many people as he had on his ass one could never say Jason Todd was too paranoid. It wasn't paranoia if they really were out to get you, he reminded himself and it the past six months since he had left the Tower he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched and followed. It wasn't Bats, he knew that, he was keeping tabs on the family through sunshine who was persistently texting him.

Yeah, he still had the phone, it wasn't smart, it wasn't wise, it was a pain in the ass, but Raven had enchanted the fucking thing; he knew that. And honestly, he kind of liked having it, having someone who talked back when he reached out. She texted him daily, it had started with a photo bomb of the puppy and the Titans, and the Bats, and it had proceeded from there. The thing with Raven, the thing about her which scared the hell out of him, was how fucking easy it was to talk to her. He'd spent the first month resisting her texts, and then he'd finally texted her to knock it off, she immediately replied that as his Queen it was her duty to make certain he was alive and it was all downhill from there.

Daily texts, sometimes just as simple as a hello from one of them, or a raving rant about something or a question about a book suggestion. The calls were weekly, and he had started those unintentionally after a nightmare and he'd called for reasons he still couldn't fathom. Raven had walked out of the shadows in his condo in Germany armed with books, tea, and conversation while he had slowly calmed down and crawled out of the corner he had retreated into with a gun.

They could talk, real talks, things about morals, ethics, and the law, and it didn't end with him wanting to destroy something or having her wanting to turn him into the authorities. Raven might never break the law, and she might not be as morally flexible as he was, but she was open minded and she listened. They also talked books, cars, and food. Over all, it was easy to be around her, and it was easy to talk to her, and it freaked him out how easy it was.

But that brought him to a crappy November day in his New York City apartment, his mind and senses on overdrive since he could not shake the feeling that he was being followed. Dropping his bag where he could grab it he checked over his supplies as he checked the security of his safe house; it was in Hell's Kitchen, which was coming up, but it was also… well, Hell's Kitchen.

Barely had he checked his security when his alarm blared and he turned as he saw a tactical; not swat, tactical, team coming at his door. He grabbed his bag and was diving out the window just as his door blew. He caught a fire escape, hissed as his shoulder protested and then he released it as he landed on the narrow landing of the lower landing and then he was running. He hit the street in a dead run, pulling the back pack over his shoulders. He ducked into an alley and sought the high ground where he'd have the advantage. He yanked out the phone as he dialed; suddenly there was about six guys all aiming weapons for his chest. The one damn time he traveled without wearing his Kevlar!

"Fuck!" he slid down a gap between buildings then smashed into a window, there was a yelp but he didn't slow.

"Pick up!" he pleaded.

"Hello?" was the sleepy answer as he leapt to another building and started scaling.

"Hey sunshine, getting your beauty rest?" he asked as he swung over the lip of the building and staggered in exhaustion. There were shots hitting the roof, he didn't stop to see how close they were as he ran.

"Was that gunfire?" she was fully awake now.

"Yup! Remember when you said you'd help me? _**HELP!**_ " he roared as he leapt over a road, and winced at the hard landing but was on his feet again.

"Where are you?" she demanded, he heard her moving as he ran for a cache of weapons he had stowed near here, there were more shots and he slid down, landing hard in a pile of garbage.

"The Big Apple, Hell's Kitchen," he answered.

"I'm coming," she hung up and he ducked into the shadows when he saw the tactical team coming down to the alley level, he tensed the team fanned out. Jason quietly slunk through the other end of the alley and he immediately made two plan clothes guys., they spotted him and he ducked back into the alley.

"We got him," he heard one speak into his wrist, Jason bolted. Feet don't fail me now! screaming in his head as he wove through the people, he could feel the men after him and ducked into an alley. He readied for a fight as he took a steadying breath. The men came into the alley, guns drawn. Jason moved fast as he caught the first's wrist and spun to slam his elbow into the other's face. The second went down, Jason twisted the first's arm as he pulled the gun from his grasp and kicked his knees out. The man would have screamed but Jason slammed his head into the wall of the building before leaning down and grabbing the coms.

"Still need help?" a monotone from the shadows asked, he turned to see Raven standing there wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and black boots. Her black hair was swirling around her as she stood there looking like a normal human and like she belonged in the shadows.

' _What's your status?_ ' a hard woman's voice snapped into the com before he could respond to Raven. ' _Team A come in, is Jason Todd in custody?_ '

* * *

Jason shoved his bag at her, and stripped his hoodie before leaving it behind and taking his bag. Raven also found herself tucked into his side as he grabbed one of the men's hats and slid it on.

"What's going on Jason?" she asked quietly as they started walking down the street.

"I have no clue, I just came back from Ireland, like, thirty minutes ago back," he said calmly.

"I see," she held up her hand and let the shadows wrap around them and they stumbled into her room before she turned on him, he looked exhausted. She walked back to her closet to change while she let him regroup and get his bearings. When she walked out she was dressed in her traditional nightwear of a too large man's t-shirt, and running shorts.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"I was in my safe house when the alarms were triggered, I was out of there just as a tactical team breached, I ran. They know who I am too, they have since been trying to capture me. And they sure as hell aren't cops, too trained," he muttered as they walked.

"Alright," she nodded as she gingerly took the radio he had snatched from him and looked at it. It looked League or military, high grade, she immediately shut it off and pulled out the battery.

"Tell me from the top who they are, what they want, and how much trouble you're in and we'll go from there," Raven said firmly.

"Dunno, but they're after Jason Todd, not the Red Hood. Think Bats told someone that I was alive?" Jason sighed tiredly.

"Bruce can be an ass, but even he's not that much of an ass. If he was going to arrest you, after finding you, he'd come for you himself, besides, he wants you home and not in jail or Arkham." Raven pointed out.

"Good point. Then I have no idea who it was, yet," he muttered as he glared at the radio and earwig.

"I'll take it to Victor and he'll check it out, perhaps he can identify them using their frequency or the radio itself," Raven said calmly.

"Thanks sunshine," he smiled.

"Don't call me that," she reflexively stated. "Stay here."

"You're going to willingly let me into your room?" he mused.

"Provided you don't steal anything, again, I don't have a problem with you being in my room, I can even bring Damian up for company if you'd like," Raven mused. Jason pulled a face and she chuckled as she moved for her door.

"Thank you, you know… for coming…" he said uncomfortably.

"Of course, Jason, I pick you," she assured him in her monotone and she felt the shock rolling off him in waves.

"I don't know why," he muttered.

"Because you're worth it, also, you make the best waffles ever," she stated.

"See I knew it! It couldn't possibly be for my devilishly handsome looks," he said. He was comfortable teasing, joking, and taking nothing seriously. Raven smiled softly as she opened her door. Being with Jason just felt… natural. Whereas with anyone else physical or emotional contact felt foreign with Jason it just felt natural. It was like it was one of those things one simply did, and she kind of liked it. Walking up to Victor's room she knocked lightly on his door before entering.

"Victor," Raven knocked.

"Huh?"

She walked in and looked at her bleary, recharging friend.

"I need you to look into who's radio this belongs to in the morning, and Jason's in the Tower, he'll be staying in my room," she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, good, wait what!?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning," she promised as she left her friend. Returning to her room she found Jason had changed and was currently sprawled over her California King mattress, and he seemed to swallow that all up.

"Oh God! This is a bed, I missed it" he groaned.

"Glad you like it," she said dryly as she walked over to her bed then pulled the blankets aside again and crawled in on her stomach. A yawn escaped her as she burrowed into her pillow.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again," he muttered.

"Mmhmm," she hummed tiredly as his arm fell over her back and sleep took them both. Only Jason made her life this topsy-turvy, and for some reason she couldn't despise it as sleep dragged her under.

* * *

"What do you mean he got away?" she grounded out. Six months of planning when to capture him at his weakest… it couldn't have fallen apart that easily! Red Hood was isolated, he was not an active member of the Bat family, and he was exhausted, without ammunition, and without resources! On top of that he was legally dead! He was cut off from all Wayne ties.

She seethed at this because she'd been planning it perfectly for six months.

"Very well," she muttered.

She had an ace up her sleeve yet, if she could not trust a tactical team to collect him then she would use her other arsenal. It'd be more messy but it wouldn't be all that surprising if someone had a hit out on the Red Hood. She snatched up a secure line as she thought about who she would require for this mission carefully.

"Get me Belle Reves Prison, I want a flight down to Louisiana immediately," she snapped.

"Of course ma'am," was the response before the line was dead and the details of her flight were being arranged.

If she could not get him quietly then she would get him with brutal force. The kid was too valuable of an asset to be left to his own devices, also, him running around the world was a waste of his skills. Jason Todd was ideal for her work, and he was a good scape goat for is missions went wrong.

She would add the Red Hood to her collection.

And Batman would be none the wiser to what his dead bird was doing, of this she was certain.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm Posting It Early.**

 **For the Fluffinator.**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	2. We Ordered An Amazon on Amazon

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **We Ordered an Amazon on Amazon…**

Jason woke with a groan and a roaring headache, which had him rubbing his eyes and rolling over in the bed.

For the past six months, he'd been systematically going through the League of Assassins to try to find Talia. The double-crossing bitch had done a good job of returning to the shadows this go around, however Jason was just yay-much-more determined than Talia was. See, the main reason he was more determined in this matter was Talia had not only fucked him over, but had apparently thought he wouldn't notice said fuck over (and he might not have caught it immediately, however, he had grown up in Crime Alley, good fucking luck pulling a fast one on him and actually getting away with it). Sighing he gave up his quest for sleep as he sat up, looked around Raven's room and stood, picking up a sweatshirt as he yawned and walked barefoot, armed with a .45 and his Fairbairn he made his way through the Tower to the kitchen.

There was a woof, and Jason found himself slammed into at the knees by a huge black, leggy puppy which gave him a dog grin and wagged it's tail.

"Titus?" he blinked, the dog barked and Jason smirked as he and the dog made their way to the kitchen. He blinked at the sight which greeted him in the kitchen.

Damian, Jaime, Bart, Cassie, Kaldur, Zachary, Tim, Jon, and Stephanie were all sitting in the kitchen nursing various ice packs and frozen vegetables at the kitchen table. Yes, he was very proud he even remembered the brats' names since he'd only met and lived with them for less than a week six months ago.

"You look like you all just got your asses handed to you," Jason said with a yawn.

"Language," Kaldur chided as Damian glared at him indignantly holding a bag of peas to his eye.

"Jay! You're Back!" Tim flew at him and Jason found himself trapped in an octopus then.

"Uh…?" he started.

"I missed you!" Tim said, still not letting go but Jason wasn't up for the fight to escape right now.

"Kay?" Jason uncertainly replied.

"Queen Hippolyta thought the Titans could use another combative instructor other than Kori," Stephanie said.

"Uh-huh, and who'd she'd send to make you look like you've been through a meat grinder?"

"Who Are You Intruder?" a stern voice demanded which had Tim diving off him and Jason twisted just in time to evade a sword to the gut again.

"Fuck!" he yelped when she swung again for his head, Jason ducked as he came in on her low, catching her wrist and slamming a knee into her side which sent her rolling and was up in the air for him again. Jason slashed the sword up when there was a blackness materializing before him and Raven held the other woman up with her powers.

"Enough," Raven said calmly, all the kids peeked out from under the table then. "He is my guest, you will not harm him."

"He is an intruder," the black-haired vixen hissed, Jason looked her over then, she was actually a very beautiful woman. Black hair, dark eyes, pouty lips, high cheek bones, and a beautiful form when she wielded her sword; all this spoke warrior, he was betting Amazon because of the sword, and that meant she had abilities and was highly trained.

"He's my brother!" Damian and Tim shouted at the same time, which had Jason lifting a brow at the boys as they glared at one another.

"He is?" the woman asked.

"I am?" Jason asked.

"Of course, Jason, do not act stupid, it is unbecoming and very Drake-like," Damian sneered.

"Rude, but you're the only one that keeps the little troglodyte in check," Tim growled as he and Damian looked ready for World War III on one another. Raven released her magic on the woman and she dropped to the ground.

"He's a friend," Raven said calmly. "Jason, Donna Troy, Donna, Jason Todd."

"They order you from Amazon?" Jason smiled as he handed her sword back to her, she frowned.

"You are not amusing."

"Damn, and here I have a stand-up routine," Jason snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Areyoucooking!?" Bart shouted gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah," Jason waved off as he opened the fridge and saw it fully stocked, he looked over at Raven and she shrugged as she walked over to the kids and ordered them to line up so she could help heal them.

"I was unaware that Batman had a fourth son," her voice was smoky as she watched him from her perch at the counter.

"Well, he doesn't, I am _**NOT**_ his son. And I'm only here because little bird is helping me out, I'll be on my merry way in a few days," Jason said.

"What!? No! Youcan'tleave! Youshouldmovehereandcookforus!" Bart blurted out as he raced the counter. Jason blinked.

"Yeah!" the Superbrat chimed in.

"No." he stated flatly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the collective whine which had him rolling his eyes.

"One, I will shoot you. Two, I don't do team shit. And Three, the only fucking way I would stay to cook is if I was offered a fucking king's ransom to even consider feeding you black holes," he stated to the kids.

"Raven could make you stay," Damian informed him.

"No she couldn't, my Queen would never enforce that brand of Hell on me, oh wee one," Jason chimed happily. Damian snarled at that nickname.

"Queen?" Donna asked.

"Raven," the entire kitchen answered, which had Donna looking over at Raven. Jason just took a moment to start the burgers.

"Need help?" Stephanie asked.

"Slice these, thin enough for burgers," he said as he shoved the tomatoes at her and started mincing the onions for some grilling.

"You are a Queen?" Donna asked Raven as Raven walked over to the counter.

"Queen of Hell," Jason snickered.

"As your Queen, I order you to hurry up with the food," Raven said flatly. Jason smiled wickedly.

"And as your adviser I advise you not to piss of the cook," he reminded her.

"Little wing!" Dick shouted as he appeared, Jason ducked the flying hug which had Dick slamming into Stephanie as Jason snatched her knife from her.

"Impressive, usually one cannot evade a flying Grayson hug," Damian commented.

"That's no fair Jaybird," Dick muttered as he stood.

"I will stab you," Jason warned seriously as he handed the knife back to Stephanie who grimaced and giggled.

"Oh man I smell dinner!" a booming, gleeful voice announced and Jason looked up as the other team came filing in chattering.

"Jason!" Supergirl waved.

"Uh… hi?" he said uncertainly as he looked at Raven for help, the demon shrugged.

"Your problem, not mine," she shrugged.

"Some Queen you are," he hissed.

"Queen of Hell, not Heaven," she reminded him.

"I'm sure Constantine could pull a few strings to change that."

"The exorcist does not possess the pull to change my status, and besides, I doubt I'll be allowed within the vicinity of Heaven" she looked at her brow.

"Oh right, how goes that? Having lovely chats with daddy dearest?"

"Do you?" Raven asked.

"Fair point, and demon spawn if you pick that knife up it had better be to make fries and not Timkabob," Jason warned seriously as he saw Damian pick up the knife.

"I am not a kitchen hand."

"Don't fucking care, my kitchen, you will either work or leave, or I might stab you, the only one welcomed as sociable company here is the Queen and that's cause she _**cannot**_ cook!" Jason snapped. Damian growled as he took the tub of potatoes and moved to the counter with the peeling and got to work. Jason rolled his eyes heavenward and reminded himself yet again why he didn't deal with family shit.

"Seriously Jay, how do you do that when Alfred and Bruce can't?" Dick demanded.

"The kitchen is a bullshit free zone, and you will either shut up and work or leave. No exceptions," Jason growled lowly as he glared at Dick.

"I got it!" Dick grinned and hurried out.

"How do you live with this chaos, sunshine?" Jason demanded.

"I am the Queen," Raven stated monotonously.

"Too true," he agreed with a mock salute.

"Hey, after dinner I'd like to talk to you about that thing, you and Rae," Victor appeared and whispered.

"Thanks," Jason nodded as he continued his work. He listened absently to the conversation filling the air, ignored the eyes on him, and enjoyed having Raven sitting at his counter in companionable silence. That was the best thing about Raven, she could do companionable silence. Stealthily he looked Donna over, and noticed her eyes were still on him, she was a beautiful woman.

* * *

"How long are you staying?" Damian asked him suddenly which had him looking at the kid.

"Well, I'm here for sleep and hot meals so a few days," he admitted.

"Then what?"

"Then I resume my job, kid," Jason answered.

Damian tried not to fret about Kyle's pregnancy, and he had even become a little interested in being a big brother but he was still nervous about it. He wasn't entirely sure his position in the family was secure, he was not sure his father wouldn't just discard him after obtaining the perfect heir, and he wasn't sure Grayson and Drake would still be his brothers after the baby came. Alright, so he didn't care if Drake was still his brother or not, he just didn't want to lose Grayson.

Seeing Jason walk into the kitchen after having his ass kicked by an Amazon was… reassuring. Jason was unfazed by everything, and he had evaded the Amazon without warnings or help until Raven appeared.

"Kyle is close to having her baby," Damian said suddenly.

"Good for her, I'm sure she wants the kid out," Jason answered as he pulled a cigarette, Raven snatched it away which had Jason glaring at her.

"Not around the kids, outside or on the roof," she said.

"My kitchen," Jason started.

"My Tower," Raven counter.

"Fuck, fine, but I get to chain smoke and you don't get to bitch about it," Jason warned.

"It's a disgusting habit," Donna suddenly quipped.

"Horrible, not disgusting," Raven and Jason said in unison. "And I haven't smoked in two months," Jason continued.

"Congratulations, I'm still getting you nicotine patches for Christmas," Damian informed his elder brother.

"I'll get you a kitten if you leave me and my life alone, assassin prince," Jason snapped.

"Really?" Damian asked in interest.

"Yeah, hey, how'd those three animal rallies go?" Jason asked with a malicious grin. Damian frowned as he glared at the counter. Raven had kept her word, and also kept him out of jail, however it was splashed all over the news about Damian Wayne's summer activities, and he'd been compared to father's 'wild child' Jason Todd all three times.

"Bruce bought me and Kori a spa week after the third attempted arrest," Raven said.

"Oh, I'd have given you a month, I was actually in Hong Kong during the Hong Kong disaster," Jason stated.

"Why didn't you come?" Damian demanded hearing that.

"Not a Bat, remember, and I'm not your brother. Also, I have a life of my own!" Jason defended.

Damian frowned; stupid, stubborn, idiotic Todd! For all of Jason's obvious intelligence, he was incredibly dense about the matters of family. Damian had asked Raven to speak to Jason about this matter (because Damian happened to know for a fact there was no way Jason and Raven weren't still in contact, they were inseparable before Jason had left), however Raven said it wasn't her place. He disagreed, mostly because Raven was a voice of reason and Jason listened to her. Jason did not listen to anyone besides Pennyworth and Raven from what he had observed.

"What were you doing in Hong Kong?" Damian asked.

"None of your fucking business, tatter tot," Jason answered as he moved to the stove. Troy's lips quirked, and Danvers was blushing, Raven was reading and Damian scowled.

Damnit! Why didn't anyone just leave them alone! He did not like this. Perhaps he should speak to Grayson about this obvious connection Jason and Raven were both ignoring. Or Jon, Damian's self-proclaimed best friend was the half Kryptonian, Jonathan Samuel Kent, he could speak to Jon about this matter. No doubt the Kryptonian would be able to aid him. but first he'd speak to Grayson.

"Looking good little D," Grayson smiled as he looked at the fries.

"Precision," Damian answered as he continued his cutting.

"They're fries, not C-4," Jason stated.

"You must have precision in all aspects of life to be successful," he retorted. Jason snorted, Grayson smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey Rae, think later you and I could spar?" Grayson asked.

"Um…" Raven shifted away.

"Why are you and little bird sparring, Dickhead?" Jason asked.

"Damian's pointed out I'm inadequate at hand to hand combat," Raven stated monotonously. Damian looked down when Jason gave him a pointed look, however, in his defense, he was worried about if someone got close to Raven she was next to defenseless against a real opponent.

"Oh, did he now? I'll teach you," Jason drawled. Damian felt that pit in his stomach sinking a bit, he remembered Raven saying the exact same thing in that exact tone, it was like he'd stolen Alfred's freshly baked cookies before Kyle got any.

"You teach her?" Troy asked, and Damian bristled.

"Yeah, why not?" Jason shrugged. "What do you say, princess, wanna go a few rounds?"

"Sure," Raven said uncertainly.

"He's just offering to grope you," Grayson chuckled.

"I'd never grope sunshine," Jason snapped.

"I don't have anything to grope, besides, he sleeps in my bed, it's not like he hasn't felt me up before," Raven pointed out.

"What!?" Danvers, Troy, Gordon, Stone, and Kori all shouted.

"You didn't honestly think I slept on the floor, did you?" Jason asked innocently which had Damian sniggering as he finished cutting the potatoes.

"You and I are going to go a few rounds, and if you lay a finger on my sister I'll neuter you with a rusty blade and shove your balls down your throat," Stone snarled which had Raven and Jason rolling their eyes and Damian smiled covertly as they went back to their tasks.

Troy was still looking his brother over with that look of interest; he only knew that look because of Kyle and his father, and Kori and Grayson.

"So, any idea what Selina's having? Cat or a Bat?" Jason asked rousing Damian from his thoughts.

"She cannot possibly have a kitten, it is biologically, anatomically, and genetically, impossible," Damian snapped haughtily.

"Not what he was asking, little D, and no, she's guarded that secret closely," Grayson filled in.

"Personally, I hope she has a daughter, that'll really fuck with Bruce," Jason grinned.

"Why?" Damian asked.

"Cause your floundering father would finally get his ass kicked by karma," Jason grinned.

* * *

He was really handsome, for a specimen of man, he truly was handsome. Though she supposed it would make sense for him to be handsome if was a son of Bruce Wayne.

Short black hair, a streak of white in it, startling aquamarine eyes, chiseled features, and a straight nose. Oh, he was handsome alright, and Donna could appreciate that. Raven was sitting with Dick and Kori as they discussed something which had Donna biting her lip she looked over at the kitchen. Jason was helping Stephanie and Damian was seasoning the potatoes.

Shaking her head of such distractions she stared at the ceiling.

She had only come here because her Queen had demanded it. It was to teach Cassie to be Wonder Girl, it was to aid Diana, and to learn about the world of man. As the Princess of Themyscira it was her duty to know about man's world, and she was thus far unimpressed. The few warriors worth her time were never the ones she was fighting, and people of interest to her were never here. However, she was obligated to help Cassandra with her armor, as was the sorceress Raven, and thus far they were not making progress.

"Food!" Jason shouted and started serving, the kids were all eagerly swarming the counter, and actually orderly; she'd never seen them this well behaved.

"Well that's because he'd poison us if we irritate him," M'gann chuckled knowingly which had Donna's eyes narrowing on the telepath.

"He wouldn't really poison us?" Donna asked.

"He might," was Dick's answer.

"Then why would you trust him with the preparation of food!?" Donna demanded.

"Cause poison beats Gar's tofu," Jaime answered.

"I heard that!" Gar squawked.

"Knock it off or I'm knocking you out," Jason shouted which had the order back. She gathered her lunch, and sat with the mentors, Jason was quick to join, he slipped in beside her and Raven. Donna would have been offended at his attitude had he not turned to Raven immediately and said:

"So _War and Peace_ , which chapter?"

"I've actually been drawn off that for the _Art of War_ right now," Raven answered.

"No shit?"

"Jason, please watch your language, you are a bad influence on the children," Kori said. Donna smirked and Jason frowned.

"Fine," Jason growled.

"Are you always this sociable?" Donna mused.

"Every other Tuesday of every third month," Jason answered sweetly.

"I do not see why the children look up to you," she said.

"They don't," he answered and Raven smacked the back of his head then. "Ow!"

"Empath, I know that didn't hurt, and they do too, so knock it off," Raven warned. Donna smiled a bit as she looked at Jason as he smiled a bit at Raven.

"I forget about the empathy thing, that's cheating, Queen," Jason warned.

"If I could turn it off I would, I can't, deal with it," Raven yawned.

"How did you two meet?" Donna asked, which had the whole table chuckling for reasons she didn't know.

"This jerk stole my mind," Raven said promptly.

"I usually steal hearts, so a mind was a first," Jason chuckled.

"He is a thief?" Donna asked.

"Former, sunshine here has sort of demolished my reputation as a thief single handedly," he answered.

"Which is good, else we'd still think you were dead," Dick said.

"I liked being dead to you, it made my life so much easier," Jason sighed wistfully.

"Ah, but you love friend Raven, and would not stay dead for her," Kori said sweetly which had both Raven and Jason pulling faces, and Donna chuckling.

"You are an interesting man," she said.

"Thank you, gorgeous," he smiled.

"I have a name," Donna said sharply.

"Good luck," Raven snorted.

"Ah, angel, you love the nicknames!" Jason grinned as he nudged Raven.

"I will hurt you," she warned. "And please do not use one as blasphemous as angel, we'll get sent to Hell sooner than either of us would like."

"Fine, your majesty."

"Remember that dimension I know of with no women?"

"You just want to suck the joy out of life, besides, I think Golden Boy would perish in that dimension sooner than I was. Womanizer is not on my list of sins," Jason said.

"Fair point, I will seek out a different dimension to send you too, perhaps Wayne Manor."

"Now you're just being a bitch."

"I try."

Donna just chuckled, she had never heard the demon speak so much.

"So, since I've annoyed the little bird, what's your story princess?" Jason asked turning to her.

"There's no story," she said firmly.

"Dude, Donna's a badass Amazonian warrior who could take out an army, total badass," Victor announced as he devoured his burger.

"Donna has been a most excellent addition to the Titans, and very helpful in teaching new methods to fight," Kori said. Donna felt her face heat a bit.

"I see, so what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Jason asked.

"My Queen ordered me to come to man's world to learn," Donna answered.

"I see," Jason nodded thoughtfully. "The most my Queen has ordered of me is food."

"That's because you can cook, Garfield cannot," Raven said monotonously.

"Hey!" the greenling protested. Jason smirked. Donna smiled, and she found herself relaxing with Jason there. There was a dangerous edge to the man, but she found that to only be more appealing as she sipped her drink and continued eating her burger. It was very good.

Jason was interesting, Donna wanted to know a bit more about him though before she completely let her guard down. It was not often she met an interesting male in man's world, and Jason was just as interesting as the rest of the Bat family, as she had come to know them to be called. She finished her meal and walked to the kitchen where Terra and Kara were doing dishes and talking amicably.

"Cassandra, come, we shall continue our training," she called out to the younger blonde, the teen groaned.

"I will join you later," Raven called out, Donna nodded as she walked out.

* * *

It was after she had finished her meal as she was walking with Jason through the Tower that she found herself relaxing. However, Jason made her relax when he was a continuous raging storm of emotions was beyond her because he was always bombarding her shields. But still, she felt a peace with him. Jason paused at a window and she stood there staring out with him as they both stood in the silence.

"How are you Jason?" she asked quietly.

"Good days and bad days," he shrugged. Raven slowly nodded in understanding.

"It is manageable though?"

"Good days and bad days, it's really bad when he's on the news," Jason whispered and Raven understood. She knew what had happened to Jason for his death, who had killed him, and how he felt about his murderer being alive. Quietly she slipped her hand in his and squeezed reassuringly.

"You're alive, Jason, and I'm happy you are, as is Constantine, and Zed, and Chas, and your brothers, Alfred, Cass, Bruce, Stephanie, and Selina," she whispered.

"I doubt a few of your listed people are happy about me, but thanks little bird," he murmured as he squeezed her hand and released it. She stared out at the training of Donna and Cassandra.

"So, what's with blondie's need for you to train her?" Jason asked as he resumed walking.

"Her armor is one of my father's creations, it's been trying to take over her and she's been trying to resist and use it," Raven answered. They both came to Victor's room and she knocked on it lightly. Victor opened the door as he frowned at Jason.

"If I let him in here he's not going to steal something of mine, right?" Victor asked.

"Cross my heart, and Queen here will kick my ass if I try," Jason replied cheekily.

"I'll handle Red," Raven promised and grabbed Jason's ear as she dragged him in the room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What'd I'd do!?" Jason demanded.

"It was for being a smart mouth," Raven warned.

"You have no idea how smart my mouth is, especially my tongue," he smiled.

Raven just blinked at him.

"My God, how innocent are you?" Jason gaped at her. Victor smacked the back of Jason's head.

"That's my sister!" Victor snapped.

"Um… we'll come back to references I don't grasp later, what did you find out about the radio?" Raven asked. She was thoroughly confused by Jason's reference. Not the intention, she'd read romance novels and listened to Kori talk about her sex life enough. But why he had directed it at her was beyond her, especially since she'd felt his attraction to Kara and Donna, so why direct that at her? She'd think about it later, for now it wasn't her worry as she gave Victor her undivided attention.

"Well, it's military grad tech, the encryptions are off the charts, however I did isolate it to a single frequency, which has since been abandoned, but I've traced it to the particular you of an off the books black ops organization called A.R.G.U.S.," Victor said.

"A.R.G.U.S.?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Armed Revolutionaries Governing Under Secrecy," Victor said.

"I know what it is," Jason said then which had Raven looking pointedly at Jason. He stared back at her, she folded her arms and tapped her food, he groaned then. "When I was with… the Assassins, I heard about them. No I didn't do business with them, they were however, people Ra's and Talia tried to avoid."

"Why better than the League of Assassins?" Victor chuckled.

Jason snorted. "I wish, the opposite, A.R.G.U.S. wanted assassins, the problem is the League of Assassins make death their art, A.R.G.U.S. just makes a fucking, bloody, big, unavoidable mess. How the hell they remain a fucking secret I don't know. Anyways, anytime an Assassin had a run in with A.R.G.U.S. it wasn't pretty, Ra's advised his people to not make deals with them. Apparently A.R.G.U.S. tried to pull a fast one on Ra's."

"And how'd that work for them?" Victor asked with a grin. Jason gave them both a blank, hard stare.

"Ever seen an army of Assassins who are pissed and have been double-crossed?" Jason asked dryly.

"No."

"No one does, Ra's took out an A.R.G.U.S. out post in the Antarctic, just to prove A.R.G.U.S. wasn't untouchable but he was," Jason sighed.

"So why do they want you?" Raven asked carefully.

He merely sighed. "The fuck if I know."

"Well, I advise you to lay low, you can hang here, Raven's letting you room with her but if you grope her I'll kick your ass," Victor warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the message," Jason waved off.

"Thank you, Victor," Raven said as she walked out of the room, Jason followed with his hands in his hoodie's pockets. Once they were in her room she turned to him.

"Why would A.R.G.U.S. be after you?" she asked.

"Honestly, sunshine, I have no fucking clue. I never had a dealing with them, I was a bit busy with the Lazarus Pit, training, plotting and Talia, I didn't really pay close attention to what the Assassins were doing. And I know I've never crossed A.R.G.U.S., I'm careful about who I fuck with and leave alone. As both Reds," he said. "The only time I bit off more than I could chew was with you, and I'm still trying to figure out how I got here."

"Alright, does this have anything to do with Talia? I know you've been tracking her for the past six months, Jason," Raven said.

"How'd you…?" he blinked.

"Because you have a reputation to fix," Raven said as she sat on her bed. He sighed.

"You know the disadvantage to you having been in my head is that you actually know me," he muttered sourly. Raven softened.

"Yes, I do know you," she agreed. She knew exactly what Talia had done to him, and she knew how she had raised and treated Damian. It only made Raven dislike the vulgar woman who could use teenagers like they were her toy, or twist their child up and abandon them. "But you know me."

Jason stared at her then and she tilted her head.

"I have no secrets with Victor or you, you are of the few who know me, I think that is a fair exchange," she said.

"I guess. How are you handling your father, real answer this time," he said as he sat on her bed.

"Good days and bad days, mostly I ignore him, I'm not his," she said honestly. She'd had a few bad slips in the first month of her having her father on her brow, in her head, however, she was stronger than her father thought her to be, and she was sure in who she was. And she was not a killer, or a portal to genocide.

"And the Nevermore?" he asked her.

"Locked away on Azarath," she answered.

"Still?"

"I could think of no safer place for it, for Azarath resides between the multiverse, behind the veil," she sighed and fell back on her bed. He joined her and they both lay there in silence.

This was the best thing about Jason, he could do silence, even when he was a raging storm of emotions and questions, he could relax enough to actually be quiet. She liked that about him, it was part of why she was comfortable with him. Not many could do actual silence with their emotions, thoughts, and words. However, now was not the time for silence as she let her eyes shut and she took a deep, steadying breath as she silenced her father again.

"What are you going to do about A.R.G.U.S.?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"No Fucking Clue, Little Bird, No Fucking Clue," he said slowly.

"We will think of something," she decided.

"We?"

"I picked you, Jason, even when you are a pain in my ass I pick you, and you helped me with my father, I will help you with this," she firmly stated.

"You don't have to," he pointed out.

"You are my friend, my friends' brother, of course I'm helping you. You'd help me," she assured.

"Thank you Raven," he said softly.

"Of course," she sighed.

"So… the Amazon…? Did you order her through amazon or did she really get sent here by her Queen?" Jason asked. Raven snorted as she lightly whacked Jason's chest.

"What!? I'm completely serious!" he chuckled.

"About as serious about that as your promise to get Damian a kitten for Christmas."

"Actually, I'm totally getting shorty the kitten, it'll piss of Bruce and get me in the green with Selina, and I happen to like Selina so I want to be on her good side," Jason informed her.

"Great, you should know they weren't overly thrilled about Titus until Damian house broke him, he still eats Bruce's shoes thought."

"Perfect!"

* * *

 **First, I'm only posting Rock Meet Bottom early because I had to put down the world's best dog five days ago and I'm dying inside, I need something fun to write so I'm posting this.**

 **Second, the updates here might not be as quick as when I was writing Give Me Back My Mind, but I'm going to try for weekly. Please be patient with me, I'm hurting but I'm trying.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	3. Care to Dance, My Queen

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Care To Dance, My Queen…**

After spending most of his day, yesterday, cooking, and getting reacquainted with a much hated, but most useful skill (hacking). He found himself awake at five in the goddamn morning, of course it didn't help that Raven was already up, pulling on a hoodie as she walked out of the room soundlessly. He'd have thought her to be flying but he'd watched her walk away. After about thirty minutes of vainly trying to sleep again, without Raven there to calm him down he gave up and left her room. Of course, he had his .45 and the Fairbairn; he liked the Fairbairn! It was the most amazing knife he'd ever had aside from a few tactical knives. However, he loved the Fairbairn, it was a fighting knife, a beautiful piece of weaponry and easy to use. As to the .45, well, if he was shooting someone this fine morning then he wanted them to have a big fucking hole in them so they'd leave him alone!

"Well, you're up early," a smoky voice said and he turned.

"Hm? Oh, right, little bird is up, hard to sleep without her," he yawned as he scratched the back of his head. Raven's empathy was a true thing of beauty, and honestly it was addictive. He'd have hated her for the calm and good sleep she gave him when he slept had he also not found it so fucking nice. Sleep, real sleep! Not a twenty minute combat nap taken due to exhaustion!

"So you and Raven…?" Donna asked as she walked with him.

"What about it?" Jason asked.

"Are you courting her?" she asked, and Jason stopped in his tracks as he stared at this gorgeous woman. Seriously!? Was everyone from Constantine to Dickhead going to ask him this!? How many times did he have to go over it!?

"Not really your business, is it, princess?" he asked coldly.

"No, but I am most curious, man's world is so different from my own," she said earnestly.

"If you must know, no, I am not dating sunshine. However, I do sleep in her room, in her bed because I happen to like sleep," Jason snapped as he stalked past the Amazon. Seriously, had no one ever taught these people that a guy and a girl could be good friends!? Was it so fucking hard to understand? Raven was a friend, he didn't have many of those he could really count on, and he'd chop his arm off before he fucked up his friendship with Raven.

"I didn't mean to offend!" Donna flew in front of him.

"Look, gorgeous, guys and girls can be friends. No sex or courting involved. And frankly, my relationship with Raven, whatever that may or may not be, is, like the answer is for everyone else, none of your fucking business! So butt out!" He snapped and slipped under the flying Amazon as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Jason," a snotty voice called after him, he groaned as his head fell back.

"What demon spawn?" he growled as he glared at the kid who was walking up to him, sheathing his sword.

"I merely came to ask what trouble you have gotten into now and if you need assistance," Damian said as Jason resumed his determined one man march for coffee. Fucking Bats! Fucking Amazons! Damn Titans! The only person he had the energy to deal with today was Raven because she'd leave him alone.

"Not your problem, I'm handling it, and you are not assisting me with anything other than developing a five-a.m. migraine," he stated.

"Father says we help family," Damian persisted.

"Listen, assassin prince, we're not family, Bruce never adopted me, and I'm not a Wayne, I don't need Bat resources, and I don't need help," he snapped.

"Is that why Raven brought you to her room?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! I called a friend! I was in town for a few days decided to hang with Raven, now; butt out, short stack, or I'll make sure you never hit that puberty growth spurt," Jason warned.

"Do not threaten my kids," a monotone said which had him snapping his head over to where Raven and Dick were sitting.

"You're responsible for demon spawn? I must say you are looking really young for a mother of a ten year old, sunshine," he retorted. Something hit him and he chuckled seeing a spoon encased in Raven's black powers.

"I'm gonna, go…" Dick said awkwardly as he stood and grabbed Damian as he left, Raven sighed.

"What's the tea this morning?" he asked.

"Just earl grey," she answered.

"Good selection," he replied as he poured himself coffee rather than tea, he needed the caffeine. After he sparred with Raven he was going to be hacking, trying to get information about why A.R.G.U.S. could possibly want him.

"I have errands today, you want to come?" Raven asked as he sat where Dick had been.

"Sure," he shrugged as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He heard Donna fly in and heard her fly over to their table.

"Good morning Donna," Raven greeted.

"Good morning, Raven," Donna replied, Jason sipped his coffee then.

"You spoke of errands, would you be bothered if I came alone, I have a few things I need to collect?" Donna asked, Jason felt her eyes on him which had him cracking an eye open.

"Don't ask me, ask the Queen," he suggested and then glanced to see Raven sitting there sound asleep. Oh, so that's why she was asking him.

"Yeah, I don't care," Jason shrugged. He saw Raven twitch in discomfort which had him gingerly moving her tea from her fingers and setting it on the table before she spilled it on herself. A few dishes rattled, and he noticed the way her gem was pulsing.

"Little bird, wake up," he touched her shoulder which had all her powers surging forth, knocking him and Donna back, Donna landed on him and he rolled to his feet as he watched Raven fly to the ceiling, her eyes wide and startled.

* * *

Raven stared bewildered from the images of everyone she cared about being dead at the reality of Jason slowly walking over to her, his hands in his hoodie pocket, and relaxed. Donna was hovering by Jason and Raven sighed as she rubbed her brow. Her father, he'd slipped under her shields when she was relaxed and safe because Jason was here and he'd attacked.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in her hands as she hid her face.

"It's alright little bird," Jason said. "Want to come down from there?" he asked.

She shook her head as her back pressed into the corner.

"Okay," he said, and she heard him parroting her and how she handled him when he called her in his nightmare induced panics. "Princess, here just asked if she could come on our errands, I said yes. Today you and I will spar, I can't believe shorty ratted you out to Dickhead, but that's okay, I'll give you easy tricks which will work on the assassin prince. Oh, I've borrowed your copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , I thought about _Sense and Sensibility_ but eh, fuck it, after that I'm thinking of raiding your Oscar Wilde, though I notice you only have two of his books. But I did notice you have a copy of _The Old and the Sea_ , and _Don Quixote_ , very tempted to read those.

"Also, I'm getting you _1984_ , it's a classic and I have no clue why you don't have it when you have every other book in the world. And could you teach me a bit of Azarathian, you keep muttering it under your breath, I think you're swearing at me, but I'd like to know for sure," he said and Raven floated down to his level when her breathing was even, barriers were strong, and she was centered again.

"I'm giving you _The Idiot_ to read, and you'll shut up about _1984_ ," Raven warned.

"I've already read _The Idiot_ ," he sighed.

"You're a pain in the ass Red," she stated and stood up as she picked her cold tea up and walked to the sink.

"But of course, my queen," he replied cheekily. Raven took a steadying breath as she silently thanked Jason for just talking to her and not freaking out though she could feel Donna's panic filling the kitchen.

"I apologize, Donna, I was startled," Raven lied as she looked at the Amazonian. "I'd be pleased to have your company on my errands, I'm just picking things up for the Tower."

"Thank you," Donna nodded and took her coffee as she flew out then. Raven leaned against the sink as she kept her empathy tuned to Jason as she settled the last of her emotions and mind. He was standing opposite of her with his coffee in hand and leaning on the counter.

"So, real answer, your father?" he asked.

"Good days and bad days," Raven answered. "He just caught me by surprise, it won't happen again."

"Are you alright?"

"It will not happen again," she repeated.

"Not what I'm asking, sunshine, I'm asking if you're alright," he said patiently. Raven sighed as she rubbed her brow.

"No," she whispered the admittance softly as she folded her arms and looked back up at Jason. "But I'm working on it, I'll be alright, not right now, but I'll get there."

"Kay, well, as president of a 'Day at a Time' Club I appoint you my Secretary of State." He cheered his coffee.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" she smirked.

"Not if I can help it," he lied, she nudged his ribs as she walked past him and headed up for her room. She shut the door and took another steadying breath as she focused on her friends and their emotions as she ignored her father. Once she was centered, and she sensed Jason coming towards her room with Dick, she grabbed sparring gear and slipped into her bathroom to change. Jason walked in when she stepped out.

"Good, you're ready, gimme a sec and I'll join you," Jason said as she left him. Raven was not thrilled about hand to hand combat, she never liked getting drawn into fights. She was a passive, evasive member of the Titans, she was the last line of defense, and she kept everyone at a distance. She frowned seeing Donna, Kara, Jaime, Cassie, Bart, Jon, Damian, Zachary, Kaldur, and Stephanie in the gym.

"Aren't you supposed to have lessons?" Raven asked monotonously.

"No, besides, the last fight between you and Jason was epic!" Stephanie insisted.

Raven arched her brow at the blonde.

"It was, however, I'm curious how Jason fights," Damian announced.

"Well, one, this is a lesson, and two we were trained by the exact same people, baby bird, you'll learn nothing from me aside from possibly killing," Jason announced as he walked in, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Kay, we'll turn this into a lesson, since I'm sure none of you are here to watch little bird and I," Jason said.

"Really!?" Zachary sighed.

"Oh, especially you, wannabe warlock," Jason smiled maliciously. The kids snickered and Zachary scowled.

"Oh! Thiswillbeexciting!" Bart announced.

Raven frowned, exciting was not the word she'd use.

"No powers, at all, today, and we will listen and learn from Jason," Raven decided.

"Wonderful, care to learn to dance, my queen?" Jason smiled at her and Raven internally cringed knowing that she was going to be hurting from this spar. However she reluctantly sighed.

"Don't be surprised if I step on your feet," she warned.

"Oh I'm sure you're an excellent dancer, and as a man who's been on the wrong end of your wrath I can assure you this is pointless, but useful," Jason promised. Raven said nothing.

"Now, let's pair off, and we'll go from there," Jason decided which had her team breaking up into pairs quickly.

* * *

She looked at her commander of the criminals and saw him looking as indifferent as he sat there rigid, his hand looped with his girlfriend's; June Moon, as they flew to Belle Reves.

"I've assembled your team for you," she said sharply as she pulled the team files for him and the target's file. "And we've gotten a lead as to where the target may be."

"Ma'am, may I ask why a son of Batman?" he asked.

"Batman has trained four of the finest young fighters of this generation, they make your SEALs look like pussies. Now," she pulled Todd's file as she handed him. "This one, died has come back to life, was trained by Batman and the League of Assassins, he has eighty-three confirmed kills, and he's still legally dead. He possesses no ties to the Bat family as far as our intel can tell, he's a lone operator, no ties to the League of Assassins anymore. He's a dangerous criminal, and he's going to work for me."

"And he's warranted the squad?" Rick asked.

"Flag, he evaded two Delta teams and Force Recon team who had him boxed in New York City's Hell's Kitchen and vanished without a trace. I've seen this man systematically take apart a squad of trained Assassins, he's warranted what I say he's warranted," she snapped.

Jason Todd would be her crème de la crème, her finest prize, the ultimate jewel in her crown, and the greatest 'Fuck You!' to the Batman. It was time Bruce learnt that he and his children were not untouchable just because he was Batman and Bruce Wayne. And seeing as how Jason Todd was legally dead there would be no legal action Bruce could take to get his son back. Jason Todd would be hers.

"Reverse-Flash?" Flag muttered.

"Yes, according to the intel I have recently gained, Jason Todd is hiding out at the Titan's Tower in San Francisco, you ae going to need the fastest and the most ruthless to get through the Titans," Waller stated. Jason was still a lone wolf operator, but if he was hiding out at the Titans Tower that meant a Bat knew he was alive and there'd be a massive fight.

"The Titans, you want us to attack the Titans?" Flag muttered.

"Is that a problem?"

"Attacking the Titans will piss of the Justice League," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm counting on it," Waller stated as the plane pulled to a stop. She walked under the umbrella as she looked at the shitty prison. This would work in her favor. She would take Jason Todd to work for her, and Batman would be helpless to save his son.

It was time to finally beat the Batman, and Bruce Wayne would not be able to save his son this time. Also, it was time for someone to reign in the Red Hood, and she would do that. Jason Todd was not untouchable because he was dead.

* * *

Dick liked having Jason here, he liked knowing Jason was safe, and alive, and here. If Jason wasn't liable to shoot him, Dick would have probably confined Jason here or dragged him to the Manor again. This morning though it had been nice talking to Jason about his relationship with Kori. Mostly because for as surly, antisocial, and volatile as Jason was, he'd been solid advice for this relationship.

See, Dick had gotten an apartment in the city, he felt it was time he just… try to be Richard Grayson in San Francisco, Bruce had even helped him get a job in Wayne Enterprises here so he could stay here. Of course, as the 'son' of the CEO he'd have gotten the job on status, but Dick wanted it on ability. And he'd gotten it on ability.

Now he was moving, and he was thinking of asking Kori to come with him. Raven could handle the Tower life, as could Cy, Gar was going to the community college here, and he had a house already for when he decided enough was enough. Dick had merely brought it up with Jason because he'd been trying to draw his brother into the family again. And after Jason had snapped he wasn't family, he asked Dick the dumbest, most logical question.

'Isn't moving in a step in a serious relationship? And why, the fuck, ask me!? It's your problem!'

Which was why Dick was watching the lesson Jason was teaching with Raven and enjoying the fact his baby brother was alive. Kori appeared, she was holding a clipboard and reading it over with her smoothie in hand.

"Hey babe," he smiled.

"Hey, my people have requested my presence on my home world, I was thinking to take my team there," Star said as she sat with him.

"Uh…?" he hated to point out that Raven's team had crashed her ship in the English Channel six months ago, because after she had dragged Raven's team off to retrieve it with Cy, she'd started having to rebuild it.

"M'gann has a ship, it is not ideal, I know, but I would like to see my people again for a little bit. Also, there are rumors about my sister and I would like to confirm them myself," Kori said softly.

"Hey, I get it, go, take the team it'll be a good learning experience for them, and I think since most of them are aliens it'll be more educational to them," he smiled.

"Thank you Dick," she smiled and he pulled her to him for a kiss before he let her go. He'd bring up her moving in with him after she got back. Starfire hid her home sickness well, but even he knew that there were times she wanted to go home. Now was clearly one of those times.

"Are you leaving now?" he called out.

"Yes, it is a long trip, my team and I will leave this afternoon, after we pack," she smiled.

"Kay, fly safe, keep in touch," he said.

"I will!" she smiled and flew off.

* * *

Kori released a shuddering breath in her room as she floated against the door. She had a problem, and it was the sort of problem she did not think was possible. However, before she panicked about it, she was going to go home, and speak with Galfore before she did or said anything.

Using her team as cover would be good enough, she was certain that Conner, Kara, Terra, M'gann, Artemis, Tim, Connor, Gar, and Wally (Wally had joined her team about three months back after he and Jinx broke up), would learn plenty from this trip. And she would be able to give herself some piece of mind.

Walking into her closet she peeled off her clothes and checked again before groaning.

She would speak to Galfore about this, and then worry about it. There was no point in worrying about this yet. Certain of that she picked up her comfortable clothes and dressed before packing a bag again and double checking everything. She looked up to see Dick in her door and she smiled reflexively, he smiled back.

"What?" she asked as she floated there.

"Nothing, just… I've been thinking, when you get back, I've got an apartment in the city," he said as he caught her arms and pulled her floating form to his level. "How'd you like to move in with me?"

"Really?" she smiled, the happiness had her soaring, Dick kept her anchored.

"Yeah, really," he chuckled.

"Um…" she wanted to say yes, but saying yes right now might not be wise as she wrapped her arms around Dick's shoulders.

"Well, I want to say yes," she said softly. "But I have to check something first, back home, when I get back, may we continue this discussion?" she asked. It might be a very different discussion when she got back, but if she said yes now and was right… Dick might not like that. Best to confirm or refute before she said yes.

"Kay," she saw his disappointment and she took that moment to kiss him hard and with everything she had for him. She loved this man, she had loved him since the first time they had met, and she would continue loving him until she was dead and gone. Dick Grayson was the one man for her.

"I am not saying no, but let me see what is going on at Tamaran, and then come home with an answer for you," she smiled. "I really want to say yes."

"Good, here," he pulled a small box and handed it to her. "To help you think it over," he smiled.

Slowly she opened it and smiled.

"Thank you," she squealed as she hugged him again and pulled the key out as she flew to her box of chains. Slipping the simple bronze key on a chain she pulled it over her head.

"When you get back…" Dick started.

"We will talk," she stated.

* * *

"If this kid doesn't come out soon I'm going to kill something," Selina groaned in discomfort. Bruce just nodded, he knew she was uncomfortable and she had tried every known way to naturally induce labor.

"This is your fault," she snapped.

"I do not see how," he countered as he gingerly sat beside her, she put her feet in his lap.

"You knocked me up, and the kid's inherited your stubbornness," she snapped. He smirked a little as he continued reading over the Wayne Enterprise stocks.

"You mean your stubbornness," he corrected.

"Oh no, this is not from me!" she hissed, he lightly squeezed one of her feet. The past six months he'd managed to coax Selina into living in the Manor, she had moved in and even given up her apartment. And slowly, very strenuously and slowly, Damian and Selina had come to a truce after Jason had gotten Damian to apologize for calling Selina a harlot. The truce had been cemented when Selina had gone on two of his animal rights protests and helped his son commit felonies which left no one harmed and Raven teleporting them home. No, he was not pleased that his son had committed felonies, but he was pleased that Damian and Selina had a truce.

Damian still was not thrilled about having a sibling, but he seemed more accepting of the prospect as Selina's pregnancy had progressed. Tim of course had said Damian was lulling them into a false sense of security, which had Bruce warily accepting the possibility.

"Have you heard from Jason?" Selina asked.

"No, Raven said he was well," Bruce admitted softly. Everyone heard about Jason through Raven, and he talked to Raven now once a week to know how Jason was. The demoness was not forthcoming about what she and Jason discussed or the whereabouts of his son, but she told him how Jason was doing.

"You know, actually talking to Jason might bring him home," she pointed out.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Bruce bitterly pointed out. Jason had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with the family, and though it hurt, Bruce saw his reasoning. Constantine had said his home was of the lost things and rejects, and Jason fit right in, and Bruce saw now he'd pushed Jason into believing he was broken and not worth the fight.

Both of which were unforgivable.

However, Bruce was not giving up on his son. He would coax Jason home, it would take patience, it would take planning, and it would take help. Raven was the first step in that help. If Jason learned to rely on the Titan then perhaps slowly he'd rely on his brothers, and his brothers could coax him home, and if that didn't work then there was Alfred.

Mending his relationship with Jason was going to take a lot of time, but first Bruce had to get his son home.

* * *

"Ow," she muttered as her back hit the matt, Jason stood over her and offered her a hand then.

"Come on, up and at 'em, sunshine," he said as he got her too her feet. The team was exhausted, Kara had been pulled about an hour ago to pack for a trip to Tamaran.

"Can we be done," she sighed.

"Yeah, we're done," Jason chuckled and Raven sighed in relief. The kids all scrambled off then. "I don't think they'll be sitting in on one of our spars again anytime soon," he chuckled.

"You think," Raven sighed.

"And they thought I was brutal," Donna mused.

"What can I say?" Jason shrugged innocently.

"Nothing Red, say nothing," Raven ordered as she started walking away. "I'm showering and changing then we'll go for our errands."

"Great," Jason said as he and Donna started talking.

Raven smiled a bit at Jason's social circle expanding and as she walked to the elevator she was feeling every hit she'd gotten learning those moves from Jason. True to his word Jason's moves were easy to learn, but they were hell on her body as she leaned back in the elevator and stared at the ceiling. She was aching all over, and she could feel her father's energy pulsing furiously on her brow and not in her head. Sighing she wondered if she shouldn't just banish the gem to Azarath, however, she also had a sick feeling that someone would seek it out. For now it was for the best if she kept it with her.

Not a thrilling reality, but Raven was finding reality to rarely be thrilling or favorable for her.

Closing her eyes she took a steadying breath as she focused on her center.

There was a sudden image of her walking with Jason and Donna, she recognized the market, and then there was a blinding light and she heard a gunshot, felt the warmth of blood splatter on her cheek as Jason fell back.

Gasping Raven's eyes snapped open as she trembled in the elevator. That wasn't her father's imagery. The elevator dinged and Raven reluctantly walked off of it.

Something bad was going to happen, and it was coming for Jason. She wasn't going to let that happen to him. Jason deserved to live, Raven would have to figure out what that vision had meant.

Groaning she dragged her hands through her hair.

Visions were not a typical power of hers, the precognitive ability was picky about when it worked but it did occasionally work. Now was clearly a time it worked. Walking into her room she took a hot-cold shower before grabbing her hoodie, jeans and boots and walking down to the main entrance of the Tower. She didn't like this, she didn't like the vision, she didn't like that it had been in the market place, and she didn't like that it was getting dark now and all the villains would be out. Part of her wanted to keep Jason here, however she couldn't.

"Raven," Damian's voice ripped her from her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

"Yes."

"You seem troubled," Damian said.

"Just thinking," she vaguely dismissed. She wasn't about to tell the boy about Jason possibly dying when she didn't know what the vision meant.

"I am pleased you brought Jason back," he said.

"You are?"

"Yes, though I do not understand why he insists he is not family," Damian muttered.

"That's complicated and how he feels, Damian, however, just because he doesn't see you as family, yet, doesn't mean you can't see him as family," she pointed out as she leaned on the wall.

"Very well, are you going out?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I have errands to run."

"Do you wish to have company?" Damian asked with disdain, which had her lip quirking a bit.

"I have company," she said.

"Who?"

"Well, who do you think?" Jason snapped as he appeared, his hair a bit wet and his white streak stubbornly flopping in his eyes.

"Is this a date?" Damian asked, Raven felt his hope and interest peek which had her frowning. She knew about Damian's liking of her being around Jason, he liked being normal, however, she was getting tired of him and these emotions whenever she and Jason were near one another.

"What? No, we're going to the market, twerp," Jason snapped.

"And Donna is coming."

"Then I shall come too," Damian decided. Jason gave her a bland look, she shrugged. Raven wasn't really one to interfere with whatever it was Damian was up to or into. However, if he started messing around trying to play cupid on her she was siccing Jason on him.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I was getting ready, Donna said as she appeared.

"It's fine," Raven admitted as she lifted her hand and felt her powers slid through her blood as she opened a portal to an alley near the market. Donna followed her lead, Jason with Donna and Damian shoved his way between them to be by her. Raven looked at the list Cy had given her yesterday and started walking to the food.

"Wait, food?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, if you have other things to get, go get them, I'm here for food," Raven said.

"Oh, thank you," Donna replied.

"Yeah, no powers though," Raven said.

"Jason would you care to come with me?" Donna asked.

"Sure, he'll go, Damian and I need to talk anyway," Raven said as she gave a pointed look to Damian who looked ready to protest.

"Kay, later queen," Jason waved.

"Meet back here in two hours!" Raven waved off.

"Coming princess," Jason asked Donna as they walked off.

"You're just letting him go!?" Damian protested, and Raven caught his hoodie before he jogged off and pulled him around to face her, he was almost taller than her now.

"Damian, I don't know what you're after, or what you're up to, but I'm telling you to knock it off, Jason is a grown man who makes his own choices and I'm sure he'll be fine," Raven said. "Now get a cart, and I don't want to hear anything about the meat."

Damian pulled a face but did as he was told. Raven looked worriedly after Jason and Donna, she was scared now.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	4. What's the Matter? Scared of the Dark?

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **What's the Matter? Scared of the Dark?**

It was about midafternoon when Raven had finally collected all the needed food, and was at the checkout as she double checked her list and Damian unloaded the cart for her.

"Raven do you… how do you feel about being an older sibling?" Damian asked suddenly.

"Hm?" she looked over at him.

"Father says Selina is due any day now…" he grumbled.

"Damian, I'm not the best person to ask," she sighed as she forked over the money to pay for the food.

"Why not?"

"I have well over two hundred siblings and they all want to kill me," Raven stated.

"Oh."

"Speak to Dick, or Jason, perhaps even Tim," she said. Damian frowned a bit but he didn't respond as she loaded up their cart again and left the story. "If you are really that worried about it, those would be the people I would speak to."

"Jason still says he isn't family," Damian said.

"Jason says a lot of things, Damian, be persistent and patient with him and I'm sure he'll come around, you have to remember he's been out of your family for six years," Raven pointed out carefully.

"I think I remember him," Damian muttered.

"What?"

"From the Assassins, mother had this pet project which took up most of her attention, grandfather hated it, but I never understood it. They never discussed it in front of me," Damian said.

"And what makes you think it was Jason?" she asked carefully. Jason had shared snippets of his missing years with her, when they were too much for him, or when she asked, however even she did not pry for all of it.

"They called him American," Damian said. Raven paused and sighed.

"Damian, this is something you should discuss with Jason, if you want to discuss it," she carefully said.

"I just don't understand why he says he's not family, father is sadder when Jason isn't around."

"That's really not something I can explain to you, Damian, that's Jason's business. But be patient with him, I know you're not good at patience, but I think that's the best approach with this, now let's go before this food goes bad or we freeze," she said as they hurried to the meeting spot.

Jason and Donna were walking over to them, Jason carrying Donna's bags, and they appeared to be talking enthusiastically. Damian glared at Donna and Raven walked over to Jason and Donna.

"Did you find everything?" she asked.

"I believe so, I did not pack adequately for a cold winter," Donna said.

"This is nice weather," Jason protested.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's from New Jersey."

"And where is my Queen from?" Jason asked hotly.

"New York, I've told you this," she retorted, he balked.

"What!? I didn't think you were serious! I serve a New Yorker, you traitor," he hissed.

"You asked," she shrugged.

"Well as your advisor I advise we never speak of this again," he decided.

"Probably…" Raven's eyes widened when she heard the thunder of a gunshot, and shoved Jason out of the way as light sliced through her shoulder. Raven hit the ground with a roll as the air was knocked from her lungs, and she saw the light.

There was a manic laugh and Raven's lips curled back in a snarl as she staggered to her feet.

"I will blind this city with the amazing brilliance of light!" the maniac laughed. Raven focused her empathy on healing herself as she walked forward, her powers slid over her as her uniform materialized, Jason had a gun out and Raven grabbed his wrists before he could fire.

"Leave, now," she ordered softly.

Light was laughing as he blasted something else, there were screams, and Raven opened a portal.

"Donna, take Damian and Jason away," Raven ordered as she flew up.

"You will not defeat the brilliance of Light!" he laughed.

" _ **It's My Day Off!**_ " Raven snapped which had Light's attention snapping to her. " _ **Do You Realize How Few Days Off I Get!?**_ "

"What's the matter, shadow, scared of the light!?" the man laughed.

Raven's second eyes emerged as her rage leaked a bit, her lips twisted in a smile as she felt her fangs growing and her claws elongating as the shadows quivered. Dr. Light paled vastly as Raven created a complete black out.

"What's the matter?" her voices boomed as she let a fraction of her power slam into him again. "Scared of the dark?"

There was a deafening scream and Raven landed again as she pulled her shadows to her again and she kept her hood up. There were sirens and Raven used her powers to lift the incapacitated Dr. Light up and to a cop car before she stalked to her portal.

"Well sunshine, remind me never to piss you off," Jason mused.

"Please, I wasn't mad, just annoyed, he's tried blinding me once, and well… he knocked my father loose the first time so I feel it's best to hit him first," Raven shrugged. Yes, Dr. Light was to blame for the first time she lost control of her inner demon and had her father's influence rampaging loose in her head. And since then Raven hated him and felt no shame in unleashing a fraction of her powers on him.

"Well, he never was the brightest bulb in the box," he snorted. Raven groaned.

"Really? You have nothing better?"

"For such a bright guy he's pretty dim," Jason grinned.

"Please stop, now, you're worse than Changeling," she stated.

"I'm insulted, though I have to admit that isn't my finest work," he chuckled.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"What was what?" Raven and Jason asked in unison.

"I saw…"

"Oh, I'm the daughter of Trigon, that was some of my powers," Raven shrugged as she levitated the bags with Damian and they walked into the tower.

"Was it really necessary to unleash that power upon an unworthy opponent like Dr. Light?" Damian asked.

"Probably not, but it's worth it," she said with a smug smirk.

* * *

After wasting two hours with Donna shopping for clothes, and him being told he was a very good boyfriend for carrying his girlfriend's bags, and what a cute couple him and Donna were, he was done. Done. He hated shopping for his own damn clothes as it was, but after being with a girl and shopping? He'd rather be doing anything else. However, he had to admit Donna wasn't bad company, she was a bit to prying for his tastes, but she wasn't bad company.

Now he was sitting in Raven's room typing away as he did his research on A.R.G.U.S., also not fun. However, it was vital he knew what he was up against before he made plans of action. It wasn't like the League of Assassins where he knew what they wanted, this was A.R.G.U.S. and a giant mess.

There was a knock on the door which had his head snapping up before he could take a bite of the slice he had.

"Jason?" a familiar voice called out to him, he groaned as he shut the laptop and walked to the door, he contemplated not answering it but decided that the owner of the voice would just come back later to bug him.

"What?" he growled as he opened the door and looked down at Barbara. He and Barbara had never had the best of relationships. It might have been because he wasn't Dick Grayson, it might have been because he was the worst Robin, or it could have been because he was creeped out on her having a thing with Bruce and Dick. However, they had had good times too, but because of the Pit he mostly remembered how much she didn't like him.

"I felt it was time we talked," Barbara said. "May I come in?"

"No, you can't, it's Raven's room," he answered as he stepped out and shut the door, shoving his hands in his pockets he stared down at the older woman. "What is it, red?"

"I just wanted to say I'm happy to see you alive," she said calmly.

"No you're not," he gave her a lopsided grin then. "You never really liked me, and let's be honest, I'm not Dick who will buy whatever you're selling. So again, Barbie, what do you want?"

"I've come to warn you that if you mess with my family again or if you're here to play one of you sick, Red Hood games I will bring you down," she warned coldly.

Oh, so this was going to be one of those talks. Jason felt like laughing and crying and raging at her. However, he also remembered that he wasn't here for the Bats, he was here because Raven was his friend, and she trusted him. There was no fucking way Raven would let someone into her domain if they were a threat to her friends and family so he was going to trust Raven's faith in him. But now there was an itch just beneath the surface that had him wanting to lash out as violently as he could against Barbara. Not that he would, because that was the Pit and not him, but still, he wanted to hurt her as she hurt him.

"Alright, look Barbie, if I wanted to hurt a single Bat in this place I wouldn't be friends with little bird, and if I was a real threat to any of the Bats, there's no fucking way sunshine would let me be here. So think carefully about that," he warned her lowly.

"You and Raven are close, and I know just how charming you can be when you're deceiving someone," Barbara said.

Now Jason let out a laugh as his head fell back. Trying to pull a fast one on an empath! Oh that was fucking idiotic, and Raven would kick his ass three way to Sunday, toss him in some wretched dimension and walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Listen, red, you can't pull a fast one on an empath, Raven would know I'm lying and destroy me and frankly, I'm not charming," he growled lowly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do, and it has nothing to do with fucking Bats so you don't have to worry a pretty little hair on you head Barbie. The Bats are the least important thing on my lists of worries."

He stalked back into Raven's room and waited until he was sure Barbara was gone before he punched a wall. Growling he fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Was it really so hard for Bats to believe they weren't the most important thing his life? He had real issues, and not just A.R.G.U.S. or the League of Assassins or Deathstroke.

He had things he was working on to, and contacts he was working with as he looked into smuggling rings and arms dealers, there was also the criminal underworld he was still connected to, and his 'business' to control. There were things he had to do, and his contracts to full fill even if Red X was burned. He just had shit to worry about that wasn't Bat related, at all.

Also, the sooner he finished with A.R.G.U.S. and Talia, the sooner he could get back to investigating the missing arms shipments he had stumbled on before sunshine had come crashing into his life. He wasn't a good guy, but he wasn't a villain either, and Jason found the most room to work with his skillset was in the grey area of the world, and to rain hell when needed.

Groaning he sat up and resumed his work as he picked up his slice and started reading over the information he had. Looking down he tapped a few keys, his eyes narrowed and he set the pizza aside as he reached for a beer, then remembered he was in the Tower with no beer.

"Fuck, now's a good time for a drink," he muttered as he grabbed the phone from Raven and texted her.

* * *

Floyd Lawton, the man who never misses, was mercilessly pounding away on his punching bag.

He'd read Zoe's and Suchin's letters today and he was pissed at the mentioned visit of Waller in those letters.

If it wasn't for the nanite explosive in his neck he'd have ripped Waller apart limb from limb for what she had done to him and his family. Oh sure, on the outside it looked like he had a good deal, his daughters were going to one of the finest prep schools in the country, and they were safe, however that was far from the truth.

After he had turned himself in after that nonsense with the Kobra Cult trying to kill his daughter and him breaking his killing promise to Batman to save his daughter, Waller had come into the picture. In exchange for working on her Suicide Squad to reduce his sentence, his daughters would be taken care of. It was only after the first mission he realized this was a noose around his neck, especially when he had disobeyed Waller's command to kill the daughter of a diplomat. Waller had a sniper on Zoe as Zoe and Suchin were doing homework in the courtyard of their school.

Needless to say, he had complied, and kept his daughters' safe. But the point was, aside from the nanite explosive, and the privileges he had earned as a prisoner in Belle Reves, Waller had him by the balls because she had his daughters.

"Got another mission," a familiar voice called out which had Floyd pulling away from the punching bag as he looked at his cell door being opened to look at the only person he respected on this Suicide Squad; Rick Flag. Yeah, Floyd had found it easy to respect Rick after all the shit he went through because of Waller too, and for his girl.

"Who's the target?" Floyd asked.

"Former second Robin, now known as Red X and Red Hood," Rick said and Floyd took the file. Floyd had heard of Red Hood, and had to admit he was interested in going toe to toe with the man, for Red Hood was said to be a marksman like him. Looking over the file he was impressed, but he didn't see what Waller wanted him dead for despite the list of crimes here.

"We're taking him alive, Waller's assembled a team already," Flag stated.

"What for?"

"Join the Squad," Flag said. Floyd snorted, a man like Hood, with that rep was not going to join the Suicide Squad. Even if he was caught and convicted.

"He's hiding out with the Titans right now, his name is Jason Todd," Rick said.

The name rang a distant bell and then Floyd remembered his research on Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne's son?" Floyd said. "He's dead."

"Apparently not," Flag stated as he left the cell and Floyd looked at the file. He owed Bats, and if this was the former second Robin he was betting Batman was Bruce Wayne, Floyd would get the words out to Bruce or Batman.

* * *

Jon had no idea how he and Damian had gotten to be friends, but after the first few punches, and initial dislike of one another had faded, they were friends. Jon would even go so far as to state Damian was his best friend. But right now he wasn't so sure as he sat in Damian's room with Titus happily munching on a toy as Damian paced.

"This operation will take precision, and perfect execution to work," Damian foretold. Jon just looked up at the ceiling; and he had thought his siblings were dramatic!

Kara was like a big sister to him, and she even lived with him and his family, and Jon really liked Conner even if Dad wasn't too fond of him. And while Jon's family was dramatic, Kara had gushed for months about how Jason was her soul mate, and Conner was angry all the time, while his dad didn't know how to handle this, and his mom kept them together (Mom loved Conner), his family had nothing on Damian's family drama.

"Why don't you just arrange for them to go on a date?" Jon piped up.

"They won't go," Damian ground out.

"They do everything together when they're together already," Jon sighed. Damian's obsession with Jason and Raven wasn't something Jon understood. Jon was close to just asking Jason to ask Kara out to shut Kara up.

But Damian had called dibs on this problem already.

"We need to make Raven jealous," Damian decided.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Jon asked.

"I read it in one of your sister's novels," Damian said.

"Cousin, and that might work, but why not get Jason jealous?"

"Who's brave enough to date Raven?" Damian deadpanned and Jon shrugged. But this could work in shutting Kara up too, if he got his opinion in on Damian's grand plan.

"I still don't think we should mess with this," Jon shrugged as he floated upside down.

"They'll thank us for it later," Damian decided.

"When this doesn't work, I'm telling you I told you so," he decided. He didn't think Damian understood people relationships, and though they were both only ten (he had turned eleven recently but he didn't feel older), and didn't fully get adult stuff, Jon didn't think it would work. Setting people up was hard according to his mom who had been trying to set his Aunt Lucy up for ages.

"Fine, but we need a plan," Damian snapped.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Wanna make Raven jealous set Jason up with someone else," he parroted off of Kara when she was talking about setting people up. Kara and M'gann talked about this stuff a lot, and having super hearing was not a blessing because he couldn't tune them out.

"And who do we set my brother up with?" Damian asked.

"Donna!" Jon exclaimed flipping right side up with a grin.

* * *

"Got your message what is it?" Raven asked.

"Bring Cyborg?" Jason asked.

"Right here," Victor said as he walked in and they shut the door. Raven stood there calmly and Jason looked at Victor looking apprehensive.

"I have no idea what I've found, but I know it's not normal," he said. Pulling up the files he handed his tablet over to Raven and Victor and waited as they looked it over.

"Dude, these are…"

"I know, I just have no idea why A.R.G.U.S. has it," Jason said calmly.

"They're kids, at schools," Victor muttered.

"I know, but there's no records of their names, they're in a file for 'Project X', but everything in there is so heavily encrypted it'll take me years to even crack through it, so I was thinking you could," Jason said looking at Victor.

"Yeah man, I mean if they're using kids…" Victor shook his head then. "It's not right and we need to fix it."

"I was thinking liberate the prisoners, but yeah, we're going to need to fix this," Jason muttered.

"Thank you Vic," Raven said.

"Hey, he's a pain in the ass but not so bad," Victor grinned. Jason balked but laughed.

"Thanks Cy," he said.

"I still don't like you sleeping in her room," Victor stated.

"Have you ever slept with an empath, it's addictive," Jason waggled his eyebrows and Raven just sighed as she shrugged and sat on her bed. Victor glared at him as he left and Jason snickered as he fell on the bed beside Raven.

"Do you have to provoke him?" she asked dryly.

"Yes, yes, I do," Jason laughed.

"Don't come crying to me when he decides to test the sonic canon on you," she said.

"Now what fun would that be?"

"I'm not sure if your suicidal, insane, or a Bat."

"Not anymore to the first, yes to the second, and fuck no to the third."

"Very well," she sighed and he sat up fully as he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at nothing. Raven was soothing to be around, and she was easy to talk to and it was freaking him out just a bit at how easy she was.

"I couldn't find why A.R.G.U.S. could possibly want me," he admitted softly.

"Could this have to do with Talia?" Raven asked.

Jason shook his head. "As I said, the League of Assassins and A.R.G.U.S. are not on speaking terms, ever. A.R.G.U.S. is nothing but a double-crossing organization."

"We'll figure this out," Raven assured him.

"Careful with that 'we' stuff, little bird, I might actually think I'm a part of a team," he smiled.

"You can be if you want to be," she said evenly. "And if you don't want to be then I'm ensuring that you know you're not alone Jason. I'm not leaving you behind, ever, no matter the trouble."

"Good to know," he replied uncertainly. The scary thing was he believed her, he shouldn't, but God did he believe her. Raven didn't seem the type to say something she didn't mean, even when he was teasing her. And that scared him more that the darkness she wielded or the bullets aimed at him, or even facing Bruce again. Raven was someone he could rely on, and it was the most terrifying thing in this world.

"Come on, you have dinner to cook, and just because Kori took most of her team to Tamaran, does not mean you get out of cooking," she said.

"Admit it, Queen, you only befriended me for my cooking," he teased.

"Damn straight, let's go slave," she shoved him out her door and he laughed as he spun off her, she pitched forward and he slipped an arm around her. "That's cheating."

"How so, you were pushing me, love, not the other way around," he said as they walked to the elevator.

"You do things like this on purpose, I don't know why but I know you do," she grumbled. He just laughed. He didn't, but with Raven they were just as easy as breathing so he just went with it.

"Just go with it, princess," he asked because it felt normal and she gave him her blank look before arching a brow.

"Jason!" Donna smiled walking into the elevator.

"Hey Donna," he greeted.

"Are you cooking again?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't get why everyone in this Tower acted like his cooking was a godsend, but he was alright with it. Cooking was of the few things he actually liked to do. The elevator opened again and in walked Dick.

"Raven, I was looking for you, can we talk?" Dick said.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I like your cooking," Donna admitted with a blush.

"Where'd you learn to cook, Jaybird?" Dick asked. Internally Jason was shocked at the nickname but externally he cringed against it. It wouldn't do to be sucked into this warm, happy, fake, family feel again, he didn't want to die again. And family was his weakness, he knew that.

"Alfred, and then here and there," he answered.

"You should tell us about where you were sometime, I'm sure those would be interesting tales," Dick mused.

"They aren't," Jason answered. His life wasn't interesting, it was hell, and he didn't feel like sharing it. What he chose to share was because he chose to share it, and that was all there was to it.

"What's for dinner?" Donna asked then.

"I don't know until I see what I've got to work with," he said calmly.

"I got us steak, and Damian's vegie things," she answered.

"Kay, well, that's one thing, sunshine, dinner is more than just one thing," he pointed out. Raven shrugged and he leaned against the elevator.

"Jay, I'm taking Damian to the movies with Jon and Bart, tomorrow, want to come?" Dick asked.

"What movie?"

"The new Thor," Dick answered and Jason thought about it. He wasn't a movie guy, but the Marvel stuff was good.

"Sure," he answered.

* * *

Jason was sound asleep when Raven woke after midnight, she was hanging off her bed, near her floor, and slowly she slipped out of her bed. Picking up a discarded hoodie, which smelled of cigarettes, Jason, and whiskey she walked out of her room. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Dick after dinner like he had wanted to because he'd gotten an alert about some case he was working, but now she sensed him on the roof which had her walking up to the roof. Dick was sitting there, his feet dangling over the edge and she shivered as she pulled the sweatshirt closer to herself and walked to the ledge.

"You're back," she said.

"Yeah, just got back," he admitted, his eye never leaving the view of the bay leading into the ocean.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Raven asked as she folded her legs and floated there with him.

"I was going to ask you about Red," Dick admitted.

"Mmm, I sense that you're not telling me everything," she said.

"Fine, not just Red, it's about Star," he sighed and dragged his hand through his hair.

"What do you want to know about Red, and then I will discuss Star with you," she decided.

"I just… I want him home, Raven, how do I get my baby brother home?" he asked her.

"Patience, the movie was a good first step," Raven said.

"Robin's invited Wonder Girl too so I'm not sure this is going to be good," Dick mused, and Raven frowned. This could mean one of two things to her:

One, Damian was trying to make friends.

Two, Damian was up to something.

And face it, with Damian it was more than likely two rather than one. Which was having her tempted to go to the movie just to make sure that Damian wasn't up to something, however she was also spending the day training with Jaime and Bart, Jaime's armor needed people training, and Raven was trying to figure that one out. It wasn't like she had the best people skills as it was, so she wasn't entirely certain about what she was doing with Jaime's armor.

"Good luck with whatever Robin planning," Raven said.

"Ha, you sound like time, I don't get why he can't just be a regular kid," Dick sighed.

Raven gave him a bland look and Dick sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, I just… I wish he got to be a kid, him and Red, they were never kids," Dick muttered.

"Some of us must grow up, to survive," she said.

"But they're my baby brothers," he sighed.

"We cannot change the past, any more than we can travel to the future, we only have the now to worry about, and that is all you should focus on," she said calmly.

"You're right," Dick grinned.

"Of course I am, now what is the problem with Star?" she asked.

"I asked her to move in with me, but she… I don't know she seemed off," Dick muttered.

"Off how?" Raven asked.

"Well, for the past couple of days she… I don't know, she seems to force herself to be herself, I don't know, and then she asked to go home, and I wasn't saying no, I just… it's how she was acting. It was like she was hiding something from me. Know anything about that?" he asked.

"No, but I agree she was acting strange, even for her," Raven said. Kori had seemed off, but she figured her friend would talk to her when she wanted to talk. Until then Raven was not going to push Kori.

"Great," Dick muttered.

"I'm sure she will tell us what is bothering her when she is ready Nightwing, Star's not very good about keeping secrets," Raven pointed out.

"Thanks Raven," Dick smiled.

"Of course, we're family," she smiled a bit.

"And thanks for keeping my idiot brother alive," He said.

"You're going to have to be more specific as to which one you're talking about now," she dryly stated, and he chuckled.

"Just be patient, life works itself out sometimes," Raven said as she stood. "I'm going back to bed before I freeze now."

"Red's sweatshirt?" Dick asked.

"He leaves them everywhere and they're warm, night Nightwing," she said as walked back to her room. She reached her hall when there was a scream from her room which had her running, Jason's emotions were everywhere from terror to rage, and a toxic combination of everything with the Pit. She flew in and landed on her bed as she caught Jason's shoulder.

"Jason!" she shouted, he bolted up, his eyes glowing green as he gasped for a breath and then fell back with a groan.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Everything alright?" Dick and Victor appeared.

"Fine," she slammed her door shut with her power when Jason's unease filled the room at the voices and she sat back.

"Sorry," he panted.

"What's the matter?" she said as she felt his panic and fear still rolling off him.

"Do you have a light?" she started and she flicked her wrist as all her candles lit and her room glowed. She got it now, Jason was afraid of the dark, he handled that fear on his own, but she sensed his ease come as the light flooded her room.

"Scare of the dark?" she asked.

"Only sometimes," he breathed and dragged a hand over his face. Raven let her calm wash over him just to ease him down a bit.

"You're alright Jason," she murmured. "You're not alone," she reminded him.

"Being alone isn't what scares me," he muttered as she stretched out on her bed beside him. Raven said nothing as she just laid there listening to him. Eventually he was asleep again and she flicked out her candles.

Jason rolled over, his arm slinging across her back and Raven just left him be as she let sleep claim her. she understood nightmares a bit too well, and Jason had some of the worse she'd ever felt.

But he was strong and he'd handle them how he needed to.

And when he was ready his family would accept him again; or she hoped they would.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	5. Knock Knock! We're Not Home!

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Knock Knock! We're Not Home!**

"We land in thirty," he said to her.

"Rick I don't… please…" she pleaded. He caught her face and she settled.

"You're going to be fine, this is the last one, then we're both out," he said.

"You promise?" she murmured, she didn't think Waller realized how dangerous the other half of her was, or how vengeful it was.

"Yeah, Waller put it in writing, we do this and we're free," he murmured. June wanted to believe him, she did, however, Waller was not a woman to let go those things she found valuable and useful. If this didn't end June was ending it, the world could not afford to have the Enchantress loose.

"I love you," she whispered to her fiancé, she had to accept that she might not come out of this in the end.

"Hey, June, everything will be fine, trust me," he pleaded. She smiled weakly.

"I do," she promised.

"Good, this is the last one, we get the Hood and we get out," he promised. She nodded. June just didn't believe him. Rick had first met her to stop her, now he loved her, and it was all by Waller's design. The problem was there were forces that the great Amanda Waller couldn't control, and the Enchantress was one of them. No one could control the Enchantress, and she didn't think they had accepted that yet, but she had. The evil witch plagued her dreams, filled her nightmares.

But after this June was done, no matter what. One way or another.

* * *

Jason found morning routines were good for him, cooking being a part of that morning routine after a hellish nightmare of a night was healthiest for him. At least it was until Raven showed up and plucked his unlit cigarette from his lips.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"No smoking in the Tower, do it on the roof or outside," she repeated and he rolled his eyes as he continued cooking.

"Dude! Ilovehavingyouhere! Allthegoodfood!" Bart blurted out as he appeared.

"Yeah, oh, can I have the recipe you used for the dinner last night, my mom would love that," Jaime said as he walked in and Jason sighed. How was it that he got sucked into this shit!? He'd only been here three days! He was leaving by the end of the week, and that was final.

"Yeah, I'll jot it down," he sighed.

"Ready for the movie!?" Jon blurted out by his head as Jason flipped a pancake, the fire was right there!

"Shit! Do that elsewhere, not over the stove!" Jason snapped. As he caught the pancake and narrowly avoided burning himself; again.

"I'm fire proof!" Jon stated proudly.

"I'm not!" he growled as the Superbrat floated away.

"No crepes?" Zachary sighed.

"What is a crepe?" Kaldur asked.

"I am not cooking crepes!" Jason shouted over his shoulder as he moved to get the waffle from the iron before it burned.

"Is it customary in man's world for a man to occupy the kitchen?" he heard Donna ask.

"I'm told that isn't but I've don't know," was Cassandra's reply.

"You know, guys like eating just as much as women," Jason pointed out.

"Can I help!" Stephanie blurted out by his shoulder which had him lifting a brow at the over eager blonde.

"Sure, don't burn it," he said. And relinquished the pancake making to Stephanie.

"Are those Alfred's omelets?" Dick yawned appearing in his kitchen.

"Yes, and no touch," Jason ordered as he continued making them.

"For as much of a pain in the ass as you are, you are a hell of a cook," Cyborg praised.

"Glad I'm of service," Jason mocked a salute as he focused on the hash browns then and turned the bacon.

"Are you attending the movie with us?" Damian's voice piped up then.

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged.

"That will be fun," Donna mused and he glanced at her, she was smiling.

"Raven, will you attend?" Damian asked.

"Nope, today is my day with Jaime, we're hunting up a way to socialize the bug," Raven answered, Jason noticed she was reading then.

"Oh!CanIcome!?" Bart blurted out.

"Yes, Zachary, Kaldur, would you like to come?" Raven asked. Jason frowned at Zachary's sputtering, the kid seriously needed to get a handle on his hormones.

"Yes, I am curious to see more of the surface world," Kaldur admitted.

"Great," Raven nodded. "Cy you got the rest of the kids then."

"Oh, I was kind of wanting to go to the movie too," Stephanie announce.

"Me too!" Cassandra agreed.

"The more the merrier, Vic you want to tag along?" Dick asked.

"I'm good man, I have a few things to run down, and I'll enjoy having the Tower to myself." Cy smiled.

"And me," Barbara announced as she rolled in.

"What? You don't want to go to the movies with us Babs?" Dick griped.

"No, I'm not interested in Thor," Barbara answered. Jason just rolled his eyes and continued his cooking. It was going to be an interesting and long day and he wasn't sure how he'd handle it. Pausing for a second he shook his nightmare from his mind again, nightmares tended to linger, especially the ones of clawing his way to life again. Once he was steady he turned to Stephanie.

"See the bubbles, you want to flip it now," he said to the teen. The girl carefully flipped it and smiled at success. "Perfect, and in another minute take it off, and put on a new one," he said.

"Thanks, I've never made pancakes," she said.

"What do you eat for breakfast then?" he asked.

"Cereal or toast," Stephanie answered.

"Well, now you know pancakes," he shrugged. He was kind of fond of Stephanie, she was sweet and funny and interesting. She was also a from a shitty situation and making the best of it as she could, and Jason found he could respect that. He also liked that she smiled despite the shit, because that took guts.

* * *

Floyd looked over his gear again, he was a bit pissed that Waller had tampered with it so it only worked during missions, but he was trying to figure a way around that. Just like he was still trying to figure out a way to get word to either Bruce or Batman (and while he suspected they were one in the same he wanted to make sure that this man got his message) without Waller catching it.

The problem was Waller had eyes and ears everywhere.

Sighing he looked over the other cages holding his latest team. There was Black Manta, El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Reverse-Flash, Rick's right hand, Katana, Dr. June Moone (a.k.a. the Enchantress), and Rick Flag. Rick was a mind he could respect, but Rick belonged to Waller because Waller had Moone's heart. And Waller had his kids so he had to be careful.

He looked out the window as he saw San Francisco approaching and wondered if there was a chance he could get the hell out of all this. ALL of it. Take his girls and live life far away, watch his daughters grow up and be their dad. He loved being a dad above all else.

But he knew that until he figured out a way to get this nanite explosive out of his neck he wasn't going anywhere. Which was the biggest problem, and one he was working on. He'd figure this all out and put a bullet in Waller's head.

* * *

"Yeah Bruce, he's here," Dick said into the phone as he walked in his room and shut the door, he was still packing his stuff, even if Kori didn't move in with him he felt it was time he had his own place. But he really hoped she said yes and moved in with him. "He cooked breakfast, and has Damian doing dishes with Zachary Zatara."

"Really?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Apparently six months later and Jason still holds power over Damian," Dick chuckled. Damian and Jason had gotten in a shouting match in Arabic when Jason had told Damian to do the dishes, but Jason had ultimately won the war. Especially when Jason fired a shot from the .45 he had pulled from his waist band to get everyone's attention.

"It's good to know he's there," Bruce said.

"Yeah, hey, how are things going with Selina?" Dick asked.

"We're going to the doctor today," Bruce answered.

"Well, here's to good news," Dick decided.

"We'll see," his guardian said darkly. Dick rolled his eyes at Bruce's pessimism, but he got where his guardian was coming from. When one got used to expecting the worst they never planned for the good.

"It'll be fine, we're going to the Thor movie today, Jason's tagging along," Dick announced triumphantly.

"Keep at it, Dick."

"You know, you could come by and talk to him, he's here for the week, at least, he's working on something and he's recuperating from whatever it is he does when he's out there in the world," Dick said. Jeez that sounded vague! But Dick honestly had zero clue what it was that Jason did out in the real world as the Hood. Oh, he heard about the aftermath of what the Hood did, but actually tracking Jason and what Jason was doing…? It was nearly impossible.

Nearly, Dick did know Jason had been in Ireland last week for unknown reasons, and the only reason Dick had found out about that was because of Arsenal who was tracking his missing wife(?) (wife(?)/girlfriend/enemy/rival/exceedingly complicated Dick stopped trying to keep up with it), Jade Nguyen.

"I'll try," Bruce tentatively replied and Dick sighed. "How is he?"

"He's good, or he seems good, last night he was screaming, Raven shut us out before we could help him, but… I don't know, Bruce, he's here, he's alive, he seems well and healthy," Dick answered. He didn't know how Jason was, Jason was about as interested as talking about what was going on with him as he was in dying. Not very much, and Dick wasn't going to fight to reach Jason when Jason had sort of proved he was more than capable of out lasting them all in stubbornness.

"Screaming?"

"Nightmares, he's… I don't think he sleeps all that much, when he's here he sleeps with Raven but Raven's empathy sort of knocks you out and keeps you calm, unless she's having a nightmare, and well I was talking with Raven and she went in, I followed, and I heard him screaming Bruce. And these weren't screams for show, they were of terror," Dick sighed. "But this morning he's cooking and acting fine, so I don't know if he's fine or good at hiding it."

"I see," Bruce said softly.

"He mentioned it last time, sleep being addictive, I just guess that it never registered to me that he was having nightmares," Dick murmured. He'd been so wrapped up in having his brother back he hadn't thought about the little things or what Jason had to cope with. But hearing **that** scream, a scream like Jason was being tortured, or dying, one of sheer terror, it had made Dick realize how little he knew about Jason.

"Keep a close eye on him, I will try to be there before the end of the week, you said he was working on something," Bruce said.

"Yeah, I have no clue, but I'll interrogate Vic about it, he asked Vic for help," Dick said calmly.

"Perhaps having resources will help him in whatever he's doing."

"And if it's illegal?" he asked dryly, he knew all about Red Hood's illegal rep, and after Jason stealing Raven's mind he knew about Jason's life as Red X.

"I've been looking over the cases of the Red Hood and we're going to have to actually look at the big picture instead of what he's showing the world," Bruce muttered.

"Jason being nefarious, did not see that coming," Dick chuckled.

"Keep an eye on him Dick," he pleaded.

"I will Bruce," Dick promised and hung up. He'd keep an eye on his baby brother.

* * *

Kori smiled a bit when they approached Tamaran, she'd typed in an equation which had cut the travel down a lot, and then there was the matter of Martian technology being just as good as her own, just different.

"Welcome to Tamaran!" Kori announced when she saw her home world.

"Whoa," was the whispered reply of Wally and Conner, but she just smiled. Finally, she was home, and it was time to talk to Galfore. She needed his wisdom, and she wanted to understand something. After everything she had lived through… after everything that had happened in her life, she needed to know just what had happened.

"This is your home world?" Kara asked.

"Yes, is it not most beautiful?" she asked with a smile. It was so lush, and vibrant, she had missed home. But it was also no longer her home, a sad acceptance she had come to when she realized she loved Dick. Still, this was her world, and these were her people.

"It's… nothing like my world," M'gann mused.

"Mars is very different from Tamaran," Kori agreed. "Take us here, M'gann, I have sent word to my father to expect us, and Galfore will be meeting us at the palace."

"You really are a princess!?" Artemis Crock blurted out.

"She's the Queen," Wally and Garfield said simultaneously.

* * *

Damian scowled as he walked with Jon in the ticket line as Grayson and Drake spoke with Brown and Sandsmark about something, and Jason spoke with Troy in the back of the group. It was maddening, Raven was supposed to have come with them, instead she'd gone off with Zatara, Kaldur, Allen and Reyes, and Jason let her!

"Shut it Jon," he snapped.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," Jon sang.

"They're imbeciles," Damian seethed.

"Love is blind, Damian," the half-Kryptonian giggled.

"They're blind! **And dimwitted!** " he hissed. Honestly, how could they not see it!?

"Looks like Jason and Donna are hitting it off though," his friend mused, and Damian kicked a rock. Stupid Todd!

"Quite scowling like your evil plan didn't work, wee one," Jason snapped, which had Damian glaring up at his big brother then.

"I had no plan," he defended.

"Uh-huh, kid I was raised in Crime Alley, I know when someone is up to something," Jason warned lowly. "Which is why I'm going to warn you once, knock it off or it'll bite you in the ass."

"How could it possibly 'bite me in the ass' when I am not planning anything?" Damian counted.

"Kid, the moment I believe you is the moment when Chuckles there isn't an acrobat," Jason said dully.

"What?" Grayson turned then.

"Your idiot kid brother is up to something," Jason snapped.

"He's your brother too," Grayson reminded him, and Damian smirked when Jason pulled a face.

"Not likely," Jason retorted.

"Jay, can I sit with you!?" Brown asked eagerly then, and Damian growled.

"Uh…?" Jason was looking confused and Damian sighed.

"He's sitting with me, Brown!"

"I am?"

"You are," Damian confirmed.

"I'm going to sit alone then," Jason decided and Damian moved to kick Jason in the shin, but Jason had moved. Stupid Todd!

"Oh no, little wing, you are sitting with us," Grayson snapped and stalked after Jason who was walking away, Grayson dragged Jason back by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Let Go! Fuck! You and Raven, going to rip my fucking ear off!" Jason hissed.

"You're watching the movie with us," Troy said as she hugged Jason's arm then and Brown got the other.

"Yup! Come on big brother!" Brown grinned.

"Wait a minute! I'm not!" Jason started as they walked into the theatre.

"Little D, I don't know what your plotting, but whatever it is, move it to getting it through Jason's thick head he's got family," Grayson said.

"What?" Damian blinked.

"He likes you the most out of the three of us right now," Drake informed him and Damian nodded as he took his ticket and followed Jon.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Jon whispered as they walked to the concessions line.

"Shut it, or I'll slit your throat," Damian hissed. Jon laughed and ordered them a jumbo popcorn. This would work better if Raven had come to the stupid movie instead of running off today. Now Jason had Brown and Troy holding onto him and Raven wasn't here. Damian seethed as he sat beside Grayson and Jon. Grayson ruffled his hair and Damian decided he could do as Grayson had asked and plot to bring Jason into the family too.

Damian just didn't get why Jason was so stubborn about this family, and Raven wouldn't talk about it, and neither would Jason. It was very confusing though, even as Jason flicked popcorn at him and Grayson throughout the movie.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when the theatre doors were thrown open and Jason was up, twisting around, there was a shot fired which had Jason falling back.

People screamed and Damian dove under a seat, rolled as he pulled out his domino mask as he pulled some batarangs from his pocket, ditching his hoodie and was up. Dick had done the same thing two, as had Drake and Brown and they stood there ready.

"We only want the Hood," a man announced as the people scattered. Flames erupted from his hands and Damian flinched.

"That Fucking Hurt!" was Jason's roar and before Damian or Dick could catch him Jason was up in the air and clearly pissed.

"Red No!" Grayson shouted, Damian ran after him, going low, there was a flash of silver and Damian slid under to come up as he saw Captain Boomerang. There was gun fire and Brown was in the air.

"I told you, you had a problem Hood!" Damian shouted as he threw his batarang.

"Shut it midget!"

* * *

"They've split into two teams, two at the Tower, Croc I want you to take out the Tower, Deadshot, El Diablo, Captain Boomerang will go to the theatre, Flag, take Enchantress, Reverse Flash and Black Manta to the piers, that's where the second group went. Make this clean," Waller ordered.

Looking at the satellite feed she smirked. She would take down the Titans and she would prove to the League that they weren't untouchable. But mostly, she'd have a son of Batman before the end of the day. This would be worth it, and it would prove her to be the best.

* * *

Talia would admit she was rather proud of Jason, and the Assassins he was removing from her organization were clearly unworthy of being Assassins if they could be put in ICUs by him.

Jason was her greatest accomplishment, and her greatest disappointment and her biggest threat.

Still, she would sit back and see how he developed. He was proving to be most effective, and lethal, but now she threw her cup as she looked at the intel reports. It was one thing to have a hit out on her protégé, one she would attempt to execute just to push Jason, however, it was another thing to have a capture order on him.

And reading over the intel reports she was furious!

"Get me a jet to San Francisco!" she shouted as she walked out of her office in Metropolis. It was time to pay the wayward son a visit to help him.

* * *

Raven had taken them to the fish market because Kaldur was curious about it, and life here was booming so it would do the bug good. Also Jason had made a list of things he needed for tonight's dinner which meant she went to the fish market. Looking at the list she bit her lip and thought it over.

"We have fish markets in Atlantis too," Kaldur explained to Jaime and Bart who were asking questions about Atlantis.

"Cool! Hey,perhapsonedayou'llinviteusthere!" Bart blurted out.

"Slow down Bart," Raven said evenly.

"Right," the young man answered.

"Jaime, how's the bug?" Raven asked as she liked over the fish and pointed to the ones Jason would want.

"So far so good, but um… I…" Jaime blushed.

"What?" Raven asked.

"The other day I was thinking to volunteer at this center, feeding the homeless," he said.

"That's a good idea, the bug…" Raven started when there was a pulse of shadows which had her head snapping up as her inner demon went on alert to a powerful force approaching.

"Raven?" Zachary whispered.

"I feel it too," she informed the younger magician. Suddenly there was a woman, she looked like shadows and mud, doing a weird walk to them, her eyes glowed as her long hair swayed.

"Um… what is that?" Jaime muttered.

"I don't know," Raven answered as she walked towards the woman who smiled a bit. There was a blast of magic at her, and Raven threw up her shields as the force of impact knocked her back. Raven flew into the air as she slashed her own powers back.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded. Kaldur, Bart, Jaime, and Zachary stood together then, in their uniforms, and Raven heard a life as the witch spoke an ancient tongue she didn't recognize until there was a flurry of ancient spells shot at her.

"Sdleihs!" Zachary shouted, his spells shattered the moment they were hit and Raven pulled her own energy to create a shield before she saw a blur. Suddenly there was a black costumed man as red energy cackled off him, in the same manner as Flash or Impulse's energy. Then there was another man who came from the water, a huge helmet and red glow behind his glass and Raven looked at the witch.

"Who are you?" Raven asked again as she felt her powers swirl around her kids as she floated over them.

"We're only here for the Hood," the red glowing eyes answered.

"He is not here," Raven answered.

"Raven, that is Black Manta, an enemy to my King," Kaldur informed her.

"And that's Reverse-Flash," Bart said evenly, his cold collected tone seeping through then.

"I do not know who the witch is, but this cannot happen here," Raven said as she pushed her powers out to hit her team and the others as she dragged them through the shadows and stood in the Arizona desert. Standing before her team she saw the other three flinch.

"I do not know why you are after the Hood, but if you persist on this matter I will stop you," Raven warned.

The witch laughed and then there was a flurry of spells sent her way, Raven twisted as she wrapped the shadows around her team protectively and she let her soul surge forth. Bart ran, Reverse-Flash tore after him and Kaldure and Jaime were attacked by Black Manta as Zachary shot spells at the witch. Raven hit the witch and sent them both toppling over a cliff.

The witch growled, and Raven flew up as she pulled on her own will to unleash her spells in a full fury. The witch laughed.

"Gem of Scath," the witch smiled. "It's been so long, Trigon," the Witch's English was halted and stunted as if she was unused to it.

Raven pulled the shadows forth as she slammed them down on the woman, but burst of smoke and the woman stood fine on the ridge over, Raven floated there.

"Raven!" Zachary shouted as a massive blast of energy was sent her way.

"Help the others!" Raven snapped as she dove and flew low evading the spells as she hit used her telekinetic abilities to grab the witch and throw her into a mountain. Twisting into the air Raven stared at the woman as she rematerialized.

"Ancient magic," Raven observed. Though not something Raven practiced, she knew it when she saw it as she formed a shield to deflect the fire spell aimed at her, Raven let her shadows wrap around and into the fire as the witch tried to disappear in the shadows. Raven grabbed the shadows though, before the witch used them.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	6. Ow

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Ow…**

Raven's hold on the darkness was stronger as she yanked the witch to where she was and wrapped a fraction of her powers around the woman. The glowing eyes were red as the witch spat out curses in an unknown language, but Raven held tight. Her own powers reacting, her inner demon struggling as her father's rage pulsed, Raven felt her second eyes emerge as the woman smirked. Raven grabbed the woman's face as she snarled as she slowly drained the witch.

A flicker of something caught her attention as she drained the woman which had Raven focusing, her empathy had latched onto another part of the witch and Raven was slowly pulling it forth.

The witch screamed and there was a blast of power as Raven was knocked back from the witch and the witch disappeared and reappeared on a different ledge. The witch snarled and Raven blinked, there was something… off about this woman. There was another surge of magic and Raven wrapped the shadows around her as she stepped out of them behind the woman. The witch turned on her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said as her powers surged forth and slammed into the shield the woman summoned as she formed another circle and summoned a spell of immense power as she fired it at Raven. Raven wrapped energy around herself as she deflected the spell and felt her father's praise rolling in her head.

"You are strong witch, but you're hiding something," Raven said calmly. The witch's lips twitched and then there was a flash of movement as a spell was over where the kids were battling and then the witch smiled.

Raven flew fast, and she flew hard then as she reached her shadows out to wrap around the kids, her soul form catching Bart just as her body hit Jaime and she imaged the safest place to go as the spell crashed into her. Raven screamed as her soul took the hit and she fell through reality as she hit the ground, her soul floating over her body and she couldn't seem to get back to it. At least she felt that way she looked at the chaos of where she had landed her team. Raven surged forward as she saw coming flames and flew through them as she cloaked the fire user in darkness and dragged him up, there was a scream from the man even as his flames burned her soul.

There was a gunshot, Raven turned as she felt the bullet slice through her head. Her eyes noticed Jason bleeding before she dropped the man and flew around Jason at the threat, the man fired all his bullets into her, but Raven didn't feel it. As she threw him back with her force and stood there as she looked back at her body. There was something silver aimed for it which had Raven diving to get back to her body.

She hit her body just as the silver boomerang hit her lower chest, her eyes surging open as she gasped and forced her body up and unleashed a wave of darkness as she staggered.

"Raven!" a voice, Damian's shouted.

"I'm fine," she replied with the lie as she pulled the boomerang from her lower chest. She could taste the blood on her lips as she rested a hand over the bleeding wound and breathed before she opened her eyes, healing it enough and saw Jason in a hand to hand fight with the gun wielder, Dick a step behind Jason, Stephanie and Damian were fighting the man with flames, and her team was tending to the wounded as Zachary shouted defensive spells to protect Cass, Bart, and Kaldur. Raven let her head fall back as she stood on her feet then and saw the boomerangs fly at her, she slashed out the darkness as she flew at hi.

Her powers and emotions had her eyes glowing as she broke through the shadows and grabbed the man's throat before turning and using her telekinesis to throw him into the flame man. The gun man managed to clip Damian and Raven saw Jason dive to catch Damian as the gunman held a gun level to Dick's chest. Raven reacted as she surged forward, her body slow, as she wrapped herself around him and summoned the shadows.

There was a piercing heat which had her falling back in the shadows with Dick as they hit the ground and she lay there.

"Raven?" Dick gasped.

"'M fine," she lied as she tried to get up but couldn't the blood slipped from her lips and she collapsed.

"Fall back," a voice shouted.

"Call Cy!" Dick shouted and Raven gasped, she was finding it hard to breath.

"'Salright, 'Wing, I heal," she muttered and suddenly there was another face over her.

"Hey little bird," Jason said with a slight smile.

"'M fine," she insisted, but she felt heavy and her vision was darkening as she felt her father sapping her of her energy. He wouldn't escape his prison, but he also couldn't unless she released him. Even if she died, he'd never escape. Besides he was the one who wanted to be with her for forever.

The cruel irony of that had her lips twisted.

"Sunshine, hey, Rae, focus on me, no smiling, you're going to be fine," he said.

"I know," she hummed, she felt like hell but she'd be fine.

"Good, I've called the exorcist," he said.

"Hmmm," she sighed and felt her world disappear. Slowly she could feel her body mending, however the biggest oddity of her body was how slow she felt, and it was like her father was sapping her of her strength to be this slow. But Raven felt as if her soul was now weighed down and she was swimming in molasses. It was exhausting as she gave in, gave up, stopped swimming and let the weight drag her under. She'd be fine, for now she was surrendering.

* * *

Jason had a problem, there were more holes in him than he had left the Tower with, and now Raven's soul form seemed to be flickering in and out of her body like it was disconnected and she was losing blood as fast as he was. The moment Raven's eyes closed, was the moment he sat back with a hiss and felt the blood slipping out of him faster.

"You idiot Red!" Damian appeared as Dick worked on Raven.

"Go away demon spawn, I'm fine," he grunted and struggled to his feet, feeling more blood slipping as the phone he'd used to call Constantine for help on clattered to the ground and he staggered a few steps.

"You need to let us assess those," Donna's hand caught his chest.

"I'm fine," he growled out and glared at the woman.

"You're not fine Red," Donna snapped.

"Raven's fucking soul isn't staying in her body and she's bleeding, I'm going outside and waiting for Constantine, I'm breathing, I'm standing, I'm talking, I'm lucid, I'm fine, and need a fucking smoke," Jason spat as he staggered a few more steps. He hissed when his arm was grabbed and an arm slipped around his waist. The body armor he'd worn today wasn't his best, and the gunman had known every spot to hit on him.

"If you persist on being stubborn I will stop you," Donna snapped.

"Let me go," he growled.

"I know Constantine, I will wait for him," Damian snapped and shoved him. Jason's weight collapsed on the amazon then, and he groaned as he gave up trying to walk.

"There, now settle," she snapped.

"No, you're not touching me," he hissed as she sat him in a seat. Jason shoved her away, then groaned as he stood up and staggered to where raven and Dick were.

"You hit Dickbird?" he asked as he collapsed in a chair.

"No," Dick answered and Jason slowly peeled his sweatshirt off and shoved it at Dick to be used on Raven. Dick took it and pressed down on her with all his weight. Raven's soul slipped, and he saw the way her form was herself as she gasped.

"Ever seen her do that?" Jason asked.

"No, it's like she can't get back in her body," Dich whispered. Or get out of her body, Jason thought worriedly. There was a sudden flurry of movement and Jason winced when he heard Zed and Chas.

"Ah fuck," he muttered.

"You didn't think they'd come you wanker? Now what'd you do to yourself this time?" Constantine's arrogant voice asked.

"I didn't call for me, I called for little bird," he snapped.

"I see," Constantine muttered and Jason wearily opened his eyes too look at Constantine who was looking down at Raven. "Well this is problematic."

"Red are you out of your fucking mind! We leave you alone for less than six months and you have eight new bloody holes!" Zed shouted at him, and he felt her tugging at his armor.

"Can you strip me when I get to the house?" he asked.

"Chas, get the Gem, I've got the nutter, everyone else to the house," Constantine ordered and Jason felt himself joisted up as he sagged on Constantine.

"Wonder Girl, go to the Tower, tell Cy what's happened," Dick ordered. Jason looked down as Damian appeared at his hip and was hugging him or trying to help Constantine; with the kid being so short Jason wasn't sure.

"We'll go to the Tower, it's just easier if we're in the house," Constantine snapped.

Jason staggered with Constantine, hissing as he felt a small hand press in on a bad wound on his side; he was pretty sure the shot had missed his liver but didn't know as he staggered into the house.

"You just can't stay out of trouble," Zed hissed behind him.

"Be too boring if I did," he countered.

"It is good to see you again, Jason," a serine voice greeted him.

"Hey Orch," he muttered with a weak bloody smile.

"You are bleeding again," the House observed.

"Astute observation, flower," he nodded and sighed as he walked with Constantine and Damian slowly up to his room and was set on the bed.

"You're going to stay put, and let Zed and Orchid look over your wounds, and I'm going to go check on the Gem," Constantine snapped.

"Alright, don't think I could move anyway," Jason muttered and then Zed was there undoing his armor, pulling it off and Black Orchid appeared then with a medical kit and potions.

"So, Zed, how's it going?" he asked as Damian joined in helping her.

"I'm mad at you right now Jason, and you're bleeding again, so shut up," Zed snapped. "Drink this."

"Be real handy if Constantine did whatever he did to Chas for me," Jason muttered as he popped the potion open and downed it. Once that was downed he was hit on the back of the head.

"Don't wish that," Zed snapped.

"Alright, I'm not."

"What trouble are you in, now, Jason?" Damian demanded.

"Fuck if I know, I didn't start this," he stated and felt someone with tweezers in a hole on his shoulder. It had to be Damian, but Jason was too tired to care as Zed cleaned a wound on his abdomen.

"The potion I gave you is going to speed up the healing after we clean you up, so you're going to stay put, in this bed, and sleep. And if you don't Jason, I'll chain you to the bed," she warned.

"That's a little too kinky for our relationship Zed, not that I don't find you to be a gorgeous woman but Constantine would gut me," Jason laughed.

"If you weren't bleeding right now I'd get even with that remark," Zed muttered.

"Everything alright in here?" Chas appeared.

"Hey Chas!" he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, Constantine wanted you to know we're on the Tower roof," Chas said as he left. Jason hummed a bit as Damian and Zed worked before they stood, he yawned and fell back on the bloody bed as the world disappeared on him.

* * *

Victor stood there heaving for breath when Donna had appeared and punched the ugly thing biting his arm out of the Tower and over the city.

"Thanks," he shouted.

"I'm going to go finish that thing," she said as she floated beside him. Victor helped Barbara back into her chair after she'd been knocked from it. "But first, Raven is injured, and a house is on the roof of the Titans Tower."

"A house?" Victor asked.

"It disappeared in the middle of San Francisco and reappeared on the roof here," she answered. He nodded.

"You got this?" he asked Barbara who looked pissed.

"I've got the Tower," she said with a huff. Victor just boomed to the roof and walked out to see the House of Mystery which had his eye widening. Oh fuck, it wasn't good if Raven was in there, he ran for the house, it allowed him in, the door swinging wide as Victor looked around.

"Hello, Victor Stone, I presume you are here again for your friends?" the pink lady said appearing.

"Raven? Where's Raven!" he snapped.

"This way please," she said. Victor followed, walking when he felt like running as he made his way up to a new room, not where Raven's room had been last time.

"The physical wounds have healed so I don't understand why her soul's still slipping," a burly brown haired man said.

"I don't know, for now we leave her in here so her soul doesn't go wandering," Constantine muttered.

"Raven?" Victor called out and both men looked over to him and he walked forward.

"Relax, the Gem is fine, she's just suffering some difficulties, she's unconscious right now, but she was lucid when she was awake," Constantine caught his shoulder.

"Thanks man," Victor muttered as he felt his eye filling with tears.

"Victor Stone, this is Chas, my oldest, and longest surviving friend, we're going to figure out what's the matter with Raven. For now, I'm holding onto this," Constantine held up Raven's gem, and Victor frowned. "So father dearest here, stops messing with Raven's body and she'll start healing again and perhaps fix her soul problem on her own. It'll be plenty safe with us, and she'll get it back when she's healed. For now, go sit with her," Constantine said as he left.

"I've heard a lot about you from Jason," Chas said as he walked up. "I understand she's like your little sister, and she's Jay's friend, we're going to help her."

"Thanks," Victor nodded and slowly he approached the black shadowy bubbly Raven was contain it, this was her own doing, he knew enough of her magic to know it when he saw it. But when he looked at her it was like she was slipping apart, he could see two of her as her body's eyes were open and all four glowed white as her black soul form hovering, in, over, and under her, appearing to be slipping through her.

What the hell?

* * *

Damian sat with Jason as his brother slept and frowned at him. Zed and he had managed to get Jason in the center of the bed, and Zed sighed.

"He's going to be alright," she said as she moved Jason's hair from his face.

"How can you be certain of that?" Damian snapped.

"Because he's Jason, and he's allergic to death," Zed smiled. He scowled. "I don't know, Damian, not for certain, nothing in life is certain, but I can still see him so I know he'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I see his future," Zed murmured softly as she knelt down beside the bed and played with Jason's hair.

"You can see his future?" Damian asked.

"Yes, it's ever fluid, always changing. He has so many possibilities before him, possibilities he doesn't even see," Zed smiled.

"Do you see Raven's future?" Damian asked.

"Not as clearly," Zed said.

"Do you see mine?" he whispered.

"Yes, and yours has yet to change," she replied, a motherly smile on her lips as she stood up and kissed Jason's brow. "The future is nothing to fear Damian, and the more you fight it, the more you seal your fate."

"And what is my fate?" he asked sourly.

"It is not set in stone or written in blood Damian, your fate is whatever you decide to make it," she said and looked once more at Jason. "You'll be sitting with him, I presume?"

"Yes," Damian grunted.

"Excellent, I will go check on your teammates," she said and left. Damian pulled off Jason's domino mask then and stared at it before shoving it in his pocket and peeling his own off. Jason never moved, not even when Grayson walked in and looked down at him.

"He's healing, Zed gave him a potion or something," Damian said as he moved so Grayson could join them on the bed. Jason grumbled but didn't move.

"I never noticed how many scars he has," Grayson muttered. Damian nodded and sighed.

"What's the matter with Raven?" Damian asked.

"She was injured, and now her soul doesn't want to go back into her body, or come out of it," Grayson sighed. "Zachary, Kaldur, and Constantine are looking up all possibilities, for now she appears to have cocooned herself in her own magic and Constantine's done some magic on the room so her soul can't escape it even if it does slip out of her body. But Constantine and Chas think she'll be alright."

"Has this sort of thing happened to her before?" Damian asked.

"No."

Damian frowned.

"And I called Bruce, he is flying out here with Selina, and they'll be here in about six, seven hours, depending on winds," Grayson said tiredly.

"But Kyle is due to have her baby any day now," Damian protested.

"I know, but the words 'Jason shot' had her coming here faster than I could assure her he was going to be fine," Grayson sighed.

* * *

Dick had finished calling Bruce with an update and found himself sitting with Damian and Jason now. Dick stretched his legs over the bed and pulled off his domino mask as he let his head fall back and a sigh escaped his lips. Lightly he messed with Jason's hair, the younger man twitched as if he were facing a demon or a nightmare occasionally but didn't wake. There were whimpers and sounds from Jason too; inhuman sounds of discomfort or fear, and Dick felt a part of his heart shatter. Especially when he looked over the scarred bandaged torso of Jason. Whatever Jason had lived through he hadn't deserved it, whatever was haunting him he didn't deserve it, Jason deserved to be a twenty year old, not act like a man with the weight of the world on his back.

"Grayson, did you… did you ever wonder where Jason was when he was alive but before Raven found him?" Damian whispered after hours of near silence. Dick looked up from Jason's twitching face to Damian who was looking at Jason's scars.

"I have a few educated guess as to where he might have been," Dick admitted. He'd thought a lot about it, and Bruce and he had both come to the same conclusion that Jason had at one point or another been with the League of Assassins. But it was also clear that Jason had been Red X and traveled a lot, and there was the other thing of him being the Red Hood, and his unclear link to Constantine and Constantine's little band of people. Jason had skills, and he had mystery, he wasn't forth coming about what he'd been doing during the missing years. Raven might know, if she and Jason talked about that sort of thing.

But no, Dick didn't know for certain what his little brother had been up to in those years. He did have a few guesses though.

"I think I remember him," Damian muttered.

"Really?" Dick asked, and the younger boy nodded slowly. Dick looked at Jason when Jason let out a low sound and moved away from them curling up in a ball. Dick and Damian both slowly uncurled Jason and had him stretched out again on the bed.

"Yes, but… I'm not certain, mother had a pet project and she often traveled with a slave called the American," Damian said.

"No," Jason whispered. "No, No No!"

Dick reached for Jason, but Jason was fast, Damian was knocked off the bed and Dick was slugged in the jaw which had him seeing stars as Jason lurched up gasping for air and then he fell back.

"I fucking hate magic, and what the hell are you two doing here?" Jason snapped. Damian scowled as he pulled himself back up on the bed.

"I am here to enforce Zed's and Black Orchid's orders that you rest and not do something idiotic," Damian spat.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what they said, well, Zed might have, but not Orchid," Jason muttered.

"You're my baby brother, I'm looking out for you," Dick answered as he rubbed his jaw and Jason rolled his eyes as he rubbed his face.

"No, no, and no, nope," Jason hissed. "I will not and shall not ever again do family shit! **It Is Not Happening** , and where's my, ah, thank you Zed," Jason muttered as he picked up a sweatshirt at the foot of the bed and zipped it up before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Damian grabbed Jason then.

"No! Zed said you were not to move!" Damian hissed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Jason unzipped the sweatshirt and tugged off the gauzes, Dick just blinked at the bloody gauzes against healed skin. "I'm fine kids, now, excuse me while I go to take a shower, ALONE!"

The door opened then and Jason, Dick and Damian all looked over to Alfred, Bruce and Selina walking in.

"You've got to be fucking me," Jason muttered. Dick just shrugged at Bruce's disbelieving look as he stood up and stretched. He motioned for Bruce to follow him as Alfred, Damian and Selina started fussing over Jason, and he heard a parting shout.

"I Hate You Dickhead!"

"What is it?"

"Deadshot, El Diablo, and Captain Boomerang attacked us, Kaldur hasn't said much but he mentioned that Black Manta and a speedster attack them, and Zachary swears a sorceress attacked Raven. And Babs and Vic were attacked by Killer Croc," Dick whispered.

"All of those men…" Bruce started.

"They're locked up, Bruce, every single one that I was told about; I don't know about the witch or the speedster, Bart's been out of it, and Raven's… she's having troubles right now," Dick muttered worriedly. He had seen Raven, that wasn't natural for her, whatever did that to her had to be strong, Raven was one of the strongest creatures he knew of, and there was no doubt in Dick's mind that if Raven decided to destroy the Titans and the League she could do it. The limits of Raven's powers had never been fully tested, but Trigon's power was well known and if Raven could seal her father away then she was very powerful indeed.

"Bruce, I don't think it was a jail break, they were coordinated enough to attack us when we were separated and relaxed, and those villains are not ones the Titans have ever dealt with, and they were specifically after Jason, the Hood, but they shot Jason first," Dick whispered.

"Did you ask Jason about it?" Bruce asked.

"He just woke up, and he had a mean punch!" Dick stated as he rubbed his bruising jaw. Yeah, that was going to bruise, big time, and painfully.

"Alright we'll talk to him, without Damian or Selina, just Alfred," Bruce decided.

"What? Afraid of his answers?"

"No, but I do not need Selina worried, and Damian involved in something over his head," Bruce said. Dick nodded.

* * *

Jason managed to slip into the bathroom with only Alfred on his heels, and Alfred pulled all the gauzes back to inspect what had once been eight holes to see none.

"I'm fine Al," Jason sighed as Alfred looked him over. "And I've had worse, as you can clearly see, now, can I get my shower, alone, please?"

"We all worry about you, Master Jason, you are family after all, and I would hate to lose another grandson," Alfred informed him.

"That's cheating," Jason muttered.

"Not at all, Master Jason, you do not realize the impact of your first death had on the family the first time, and it is not something I care to endure again," Alfred stated firmly.

"Well, I'm a bit allergic to death until I've killed the Joker so I'm not going anywhere, now, seriously, I need a shower," Jason sighed. Alfred smiled at him and was gone. Jason just turned on the shower and sighed in relief as he pulled off what he was wearing and stepped into the shower. A sigh escaped him as he relaxed under the familiar heat of the shower spray.

Now, the thing about when he let Zed and Constantine shove potions down his throat was they had a tendency to unsettle his mind and give him jumbled impressions of his nightmares. This semi-nightmare had been of blurred impressions of the explosion, he blamed the fire dude from the theatre. Scrubbing off the blood and cleaning himself of the sweat he finished his shower and toweled off.

"These are for you," an even sweet tone announced which had him slipping on the tile in shock as the towel fell on his waist.

"Jesus, Orch, we talked about this," he groaned as he stood up and held the towel in place.

"I apologize, I merely came to deliver the clothes and to inform you that the Gem of Scath has slipped into a meditative state and is wandering the halls in her soul form," Black Orchid said.

"Kay," Jason nodded and the pink woman vanished. He mere shook his head and started getting dressed, his jeans, one of Constantine's button down shirts, and Jason made a mental note to stash new shirts here that weren't covered in blood, and he picked up his red hoodie as he walked out to find Bruce sitting in a chair, and Dick on his bed.

"What happened to no one coming in my space I didn't want in it!?" Jason shouted at the house, and glared at Dick and Bruce.

"Jason, we need to talk," Bruce started.

"I haven't killed anyone recently, and no, I'm not coming to Gotham unless it's to kill a certain clown!" he spat out venomously. "Now go away, I've got shit to do, bad guys to kill, and a double-crossing bitch to beat half to death."

"We're not going anywhere little wing until you tell us what you've fall into," Dick said.

"Oh for the love of God, I am not—!" he started.

"Jason," Bruce cut him off in a quiet serious tone which had Jason at his former guardian suspiciously. "Have you ever crossed a men known as El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, or Deadshot in your travels?"

"No, too flashy, and everyone on the business has heard of Deadshot, but no, I've never met the man personally," Jason spat out.

"Jason, what have you been doing?"

"Up until six months ago, playing dead," he snapped. Actually, before Raven had come crashing into his life he'd been working on infiltrating Black Mask's organization to tear it down, but it was sort of his pet project to get him back to Gotham so he could tear it all down and kill the Joker. Jason had recently put that on the back burner though in his hunt for Talia al Ghul to beat her double-crossing, back stabbing, manipulative, bitchy ass to a bloody pulp. Then he'd resume his work on Black Mask, and continue on with his life, and possibly take out Maroni while he was in Gotham. It was a bit up in the air at the moment, and he wasn't focused on that right now.

"Jason," Bruce's tone was hard.

"Why do you want to know, old man? Planning on stopping me, cause that didn't work too well the first time," he growled.

"Jason, these are dangerous criminals, and they are locked up, now once more, what have you been working on?"

"Honestly, I'm tracking Talia down," he spat back.

"Talia?" Dick looked confused. "Why?"

"She's a double-crossing, back stabbing, manipulative bitch who double-crossed me, and I don't let double-crossers walk." It wasn't a complete truth, but neither was it a complete lie.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?" Dick shouted then. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Kind of, I mean she did train me, and she did try to manipulate me, and she did fund my fun rein of hell on Gotham," he stated dully. He didn't feel the need she'd also fucked him, mostly because it wasn't their fucking business.

"And why are you tracking Talia al Ghul," Bruce asked lowly.

"Well it's not because I want to fuck her," he stated flatly to get a rise out of Bruce. "Mostly I'm in the current mess I'm in because of her. Whatever she and her goons were planning with Raven's mind got me caught by Raven, and now I have to deal with Bats. Seems only fair I kick her ass for royally screwing me over. I was taught to be a gentleman after all."

"Why'd you come over to the Tower, Jason?" Dick asked suddenly.

"Because some people were chasing me, and sicced tactical teams on my ass in New York City, Raven said she'd help and she brought me to the Tower. And before you ask, yeah, I know who they were from," Jason sighed.

"Who?" Bruce demanded.

"A.R.G.U.S., A.R.G.U.S. is after me," he sighed.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Dick shouted.

"Are you my wife all of a sudden or something!? Never! But now it appears this is getting a little out of hand!" Jason hissed.

"And it wasn't before?" Dick snapped.

"I've usually got everything completely under control!" Jason retorted.

"When? When everything is blowing up or in a fiery glory of bullets?" Dick shouted.

"And this is why I don't work with people!" Jason muttered.

"Enough! Jason, why would A.R.G.U.S. be after you?" Bruce demanded stepping between him and Dick.

"Fuck if I know, I haven't done anything!" he defended.

Bruce and Dick both gave him that irritating bland look as they lifted their brows in skepticism.

"Yet," he amended.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	7. To Put It Simply: It's Complicated

**Part 2 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Also able to be found on Archive of Our Own!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **To Put It Simply: It Is Complicated…**

While Dick and Bruce argued over what he was doing Jason slipped out of the room as he slowly navigated the House of Mystery to find Raven. He had very little doubt that the house would get him to where he needed to go, it did that frequently. But that wasn't what was on his mind as he walked, what he was thinking about was how what little he'd omitted to Bruce and Dick would come to bite him in the ass. Jason frequently did things that they would toss him in jail for, and he kept all his works to himself and operated alone for a reason.

Yes, he was a thief, and a contractor, but there was so much more to what he did that he played it all very close to the vest so as to not have Bats coming after him. Now he was in a house of Bats. He really needed to rethink how he made life decisions, because clearly, whatever it was he was doing, it wasn't working anymore. Jason found himself in front of a door and he opened it to find Victor sitting with a book as Raven appeared to be meditating, and Constantine was reading in the room with scotch in hand. Looking between them, Jason sat and picked up the spare glass before pouring it.

"You aren't old enough to drink legally, lad," Constantine said.

"Legally, I'm dead, and I technically am as I'm officially twenty-one since August," he countered as he poured his drink and tossed it back with ease. Also, since the Pit, alcohol didn't get him drunk, just like smoking didn't ruin his lungs, and pain killers didn't work right, neither did poisons, and the madness talked back sometimes. It was also hard to believe he was only twenty-one sometimes, he felt like an old man at times, and he looked in the mirror and didn't recognize himself.

"So, little bird, what is the problem you've gotten yourself in now?" he sighed as he looked at Raven, four white eyes opened as she turned to look at him, her soul still flickering in and out and around her body.

"It appears the Gem here took a separation curse, no doubt it'd have killed the kiddies if it had hit them, but as the Gem here used her soul as teleportation here she was the only one hit," Constantine said. "Powerful magic, whatever you tangled with was almost of equal power Gem."

"Her name is Raven," Jason reminded Constantine as he stood up and walked over to Raven, inspecting her little bubble as he looked closely at the flickering soul. Whatever had done this to her was after him, but he couldn't think of a high-power magic user he'd pissed off lately other than Raven.

"So how do we fix this?" Jason asked as Raven looked at him with four glowing white eyes.

"Well, we solved a part of the problem, removing Trigon from the Gem, sorry, Raven here, now the rest is what we're trying to figure out. I'm a wee bit out of my depth though, my magic is useless and Raven here is adamant about not calling in Dr. Fate, who could surely help," Constantine sighed.

Jason watched as Raven's soul surged out of her body as a silhouette of herself and said something.

"Then there's the matter of that," Constantine gestured and Raven's soul-self looked completely frustrated as she slipped back into her body. "Any time Raven tries to communicate her soul slips her body and we don't know what she's saying."

"Oh, she was saying she didn't trust you so why would she trust Fate," Jason chuckled and Raven's body relaxed as she nodded.

"How'd you…?" Victor looked up then.

"I have a natural gift of tongues, that and it's obvious when a woman is pissed," Jason shrugged.

"Well, unless we can figure out a way to keep her soul in her body to prevent her further damage, she's not leaving the house. So, perhaps you can talk your friend here into letting Dr. Fate help her," Constantine sighed. "Because we've got nothing, and I've read over all these books looking for a solution since she got here."

"Me too," Victor sighed.

"Uh sure…?" Jason looked at Raven, she had her arms folded and was giving him a level stare which had him sighing as the men left. Sitting on her bed he did a staring contest with the four-eyed demoness as she float there.

"Raven," he said softly figuring the best approach with her was her approach with him when he was being stubborn. "Come on, you cannot live with… this," he gestured to the flickering soul which now turned to glare at him so he was staring at eight eyes instead of four.

"Rae, I don't know much about magic but I'm pretty sure that your soul is supposed to stay in your body so you can live. And I'm sure Dr. Fate isn't out to annihilate you," he lied. He didn't know Fate all that well so he couldn't say one way or another if she was safe or not. However, Constantine would intentionally endanger a friend of his; so, Jason was going to assume Fate was useful and good.

She slumped then in defeat.

"Good, now I'm going to go tell Constantine you've agreed, do you want anything from your room to help with this, cause you're not leaving here until this is resolved." Jason was kind of worried her soul was going to slip out of her and disappear. She tried to use her powers, and sighed when nothing happened, he got up and got the paper and pen with a pad as she jotted it down and handed it to him.

"Kay," he nodded and stood up as he walked out of the room to find Victor and Constantine there. "Get whoever you need, she'll accept the help."

"How'd you get her to agree to that?" Victor gave him a look and Jason shrugged.

"She has a list of things she wants from her room," Jason said as he walked down the hall.

"I'll help, and make sure you get the right things," Victor decided.

They were walking out of the house and on the roof of the Titans tower when Victor spoke.

"So, I did a lot of digging before that thing attacked," Victor said quietly.

"And?"

"The kids, they're leverage, they go to a private school classified location and are prisoners," Victor murmured.

"I'm assuming you've got the location?" Jason said.

"Yeah, you're not getting it though," cyborg smirked.

"What?" Jason grounded out as he turned to look at Victor.

"Raven has a soul issue that's your fault, you're staying until it's resolved, and I'm talking to Bats about this."

"Oh, you've got to be fucking me," he groaned.

"You're not my type," Victor deadpanned.

"I'm everyone's type."

"This just got awkward."

"You started it." He pointed out as they walked in silence.

"Why would you drag the Bats into my business?" he asked as they entered Raven's room.

"Because Jason, whether you like it or not, you're Raven's friend, and she took a massive hit for you, and since you're her friend she doesn't want to see you dead. And whatever you've gotten yourself dragged into, Raven's following you, and I refuse for her to get in danger without adequate back up," Victor said. "Also, they attacked Titans, it's no longer just your problem."

"Great," he rolled his eyes.

"If you had known you were in trouble you shouldn't have brought it to us," Victor chuckled.

"I didn't know I was in this kind of trouble when I called Raven, and she brought me here," he said.

"Why did you call her?"

"Because at the time I hadn't slept, for real in about three months, and I was exhausted and I was about to get attacked by a squad of unknown goons who wanted to capture me, calling her seemed like the thing to do," he shrugged. He looked over her shelves for the book she had written down and found the old leather-bound thing as he looked at the list.

"So, you do follow logic."

"Shocking, I know, but yes, I follow logic," he mused. Finding the second book he stood up and saw Victor holding a bag of the other things.

"Good…" Victor said and then there was a loud alarm, Jason pulled his gun as he and Victor ran out of Raven's room. "Front entrance, I'm booming us there," Victor said and Jason leapt up as he dove through the wormhole.

He saw the brunette and catsuit and skidded to a halt.

"What the fuck!?" he roared.

"Hello Jason," a smooth voice purred and he grabbed the smaller woman by the shirt front as he jammed the gun in her chest.

"Alright Talia, I've been hunting you for six fucking months, no fucking doubt you've noticed it, so what the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

"You know her!?" Victor shouted.

* * *

Dick was furious when he turned around to find Jason was gone and he felt like throttling his brother then. How the fuck did he do that!? Bruce had trained them all but Jason seemed to have a knack for escaping without being noticed.

"Where'd he go?" Dick demanded.

Bruce opened his mouth when his phone rang and Dick looked at the Titan's line calling, red, and Babs.

"What Oracle?" he snapped as he answered.

"Talia al Ghul is here at the front entrance and she and Jason are fighting," Barbara said. Dick shoved the phone in his pocket as he ran.

"What is it?" Bruce shouted.

"Talia al Ghul and Jason are apparently fighting in the front entrance!" Dick shouted, Bruce was hot on his heels then, and Dick saw a little blur of Damian out of the corner of his eye as they ran down the stairs and took the express elevator. Victor was out. Talia and Jason seemed to be in the middle of a hand to hand fight, Jason armed with a knife, and Talia kicked the knife from his hand and Jason rolled. Damian ran for his mother, but Dick caught him as Bruce caught Talia's wrist.

"Hello beloved," she smiled and all traces of the fight were gone, Jason was on his feet though and looked ready to commit murder.

"We had a deal Talia," Bruce snarled.

"Mother!" Damian shouted.

"Hello dear, and no beloved, we did not have a deal," Talia said. "You had dictations, and I have complied thus far. But now it appears that my son is in trouble, again."

"Damian is fine," Bruce said.

"As I can see," Talia said. "But I speak of the other son, Jason."

"I am not your kid! And I'm handling it! Now let her go Bruce so I can finish kicking her ass!" Jason seethed.

"Is that anyway to greet the woman who trained you?" she asked.

"You tried to kill me! You double crossed me, you set up Zatanna, Raven found me because of you, and now I have to deal with Bats! Yes! This is the appropriate response to seeing you again! You manipulative bitch!" he growled.

"Wait… you know my mother?" Damian said and both Talia and Jason looked at Damian then.

"Yes, dear, Jason was an apprentice of the League," she smiled.

"Slave, and yeah kid, I know your mother, I know Talia very well, you could even say we were close, once," Jason said slowly. Dick didn't get what Jason was saying but clearly Talia did because her eyes narrowed on him. Damian stopped struggling now and Dick released him. Dick had never liked Talia, but he didn't know what she was doing here, yet. No doubt Talia would tell them, all the al Ghuls loved the sound of their own voice.

"What do you want Talia?" Bruce asked.

"I am here because Jason is my charge, and as my charge he is my responsibility, nine hours ago I received a report from my people that an organization which would love to utilize Jason's particular skill set is after him," Talia said.

"Yeah, A.R.G.U.S., tell me something I don't know," Jason snapped.

Dick just sighed. Jason and that mouth of his was going to get him trouble one day.

"Amanda Waller personally ordered your capture," Talia said.

"Unsurprising," Jason shrugged. Well, Dick was surprised. Bruce and Waller had been going toe to toe about many things since he was a kid, just before the Justice League was formed. The way Waller operated irked Bruce, and the way things were handled by A.R.G.U.S. was unknown. However, Dick knew enough to know that A.R.G.U.S. after Jason was going to piss of Bruce, and Dick had been arguing with Bruce about how to handle it.

"Well, would it surprise you she wishes to use you as a patsy in that little Suicide Squad of hers?" Talia asked sweetly and now Jason paled.

"The what?" Bruce asked.

"The Suicide Squad of A.R.G.U.S., they have been covertly using the very villains you arrest and put in prison to operate around the world, so when things go wrong, it was just villains going crazy," Talia filled in.

"And why would they want Jason?" Dick asked. Damian hadn't moved and stood there glaring at his mother.

"Why wouldn't they? Jason is the perfect patsy with how the Red Hood operates. No doubt you still maintain your connections in the criminal underworld, Jason," Talia said sweetly.

Jason didn't answer and Dick just blinked.

Red Hood, they wanted his brother as a criminal to be used as a patsy. The rage that boiled up in Dick was uncontrollable. No one messed with his little brothers, even Jason, and even if Jason didn't think it or believe it he was family and he was Dick's baby brother. And Waller was after him. Waller would regret this! She would rue the day she had come after his brother.

"Jason," Dick said carefully seeing Jason being silent and still.

"A.R.G.U.S. has been after a trained assassin, and they seek to use him," Talia said. "The contacts, the abilities, his particular skill set, it is all what Waller seeks for her little operation."

"Shut up!" Jason venomously hissed which had them looking at them.

"Jason is my son, Waller will not get to have him," Bruce said.

"Shut up! All of you! I'm not a tool, I'm not your kid, and I'm sure as hell not your son. This is now my fucking problem and it's getting out of hand. Now we've got a real problem to handle right now, and then there's this mess to sort out." Jason snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Damian asked calmly.

"First there's Raven to attend to, then I'll go from there, I don't need your help Talia," Jason shoved his way through them all and stalked to the elevator. Dick just watched his brother go and sighed when Jason disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

Damian looked between his father, and his mother, and then where Jason had disappeared to before he looked at Grayson.

"Alright Talia, what did you do to Jason!" Grayson growled.

"I found him, healed him, trained him and have been looking out for him ever since my beloved tossed him aside," his mother haughtily stated. Damian frowned, since leaving his mother and coming to live with his father and brothers, he'd come to understand one thing about his mother he'd never noticed before:

She never did anything without a personal gain in it.

And Damian had no doubts that whatever had happened between her and Jason had somehow been in his mother's favor. But knowing Jason, the little Damian was coming to know about his elder brother, there was no way Jason had let his mother get away with it. However, he also felt like there was a piece of this he was missing and wouldn't understand as he looked back up at Grayson; whose face was twisted in a furious snarl. Grayson was a mother hen like Reyes and Jon said.

"Grayson, perhaps mother is here to help us," he admitted reluctantly.

"It is good to see one of my children is intelligent," his mother praised, and Damian frowned. He didn't know what was going on, but help might be needed.

"No Damian," both his father and Grayson growled.

"Ow, what hit me?" was a muffled voice.

"Hey Cy, Damian, help Cy to the infirmary."

Reluctantly Damian complied with the order because he knew that tone of Grayson's and honestly, he wanted to go away from where the fighting was. His mother and father always seemed to fight and it was exhausting.

Damian got Stone to the infirmary with minimal fuss when he decided to go back to the House of Mystery. He managed to make it to the room where Jon, Zatara, Kaldur, and Sandsmark were and Troy was standing over them.

"It came out of nowhere, it was like this eruption of flames!" Jon explained.

"That was a meta, dude and you should have seen the witch that showed up for us and Raven," Zatara muttered.

"Where's Reyes?" Damian asked, observing he was the only one not present in this room.

"His armor was acting finicky," Zed said as she was looking over Jon's head. "Chas is looking over him three rooms over with the fast kid helping."

"What is this house?" Troy asked.

"The House of Mystery! We stayed here a whole week last time!" Jon grinned, and Damian rolled his eyes. It was five days, and five days that didn't really count because Constantine had moved them to a dimension where time was irrelevant.

"Last time?" Troy asked.

"Raven and Jason got in a fight with Klarion, knocked Raven out with a direct magical hit, they were here for five days in a suspended time dimension while Raven and Jason recuperated from their stupidity," Zed filled in.

"Do they do that often?"

"They only did the one mission together," Sandsmark said.

"Yes," Damian countered. Raven and Jason together was like boundless trouble, they were two that couldn't seem to stay out of trouble when together. The first time around they had just walked into trouble without asking for help, and this time around didn't seem all that different.

"One mission, what was it?"

"To retrieve what Jason stole from Raven, it turned into stopping Trigon," Zatara said.

"Interesting," Troy said and Damian rolled his eyes as he left the room and started looking around the house. He found a room of paintings, they were odd paintings and as he looked through them he paused at the map. It was a world map, but the odd thing was the rand red blobs on it, the drops of red seemed to move or were wet. He reached out to touch it but paused when there was a voice behind him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," was the cocky, tired tone. He turned to look at the blond exorcist. "That there's a scry map, it tells me where in this world the Darkness is seeping in."

"And the dots?"

"Blood, a friend's daughter made this for me, after everything we went through and the first one being burned…" Constantine smirked. "It's a tricky thing to make. However, she has her father's natural gift for the mystic arts. Doesn't have the stomach to pursue it though."

"What do those wet drops mean?" he asked pointing to a point in the Himalayas.

"That's where trouble's brewing, and after we get the Gem sorted out that's more than likely where I'll be heading," he sighed wearily.

"So, you do have jobs," Damian mused.

"Frequently, there's always people being played a fool because of the Darkness, and sometimes it just seeps out with something nasty," Constantine smirked as he fell into a seat. "Now what seems to be troubling you kid? You've got the same look Red gets when there's something on his mind."

"I was just thinking that you could track the magic user that did that to Raven down and we'd know where the enemy is and could strike them down," he said.

"Lovely thought lad, however it isn't that simple. Whatever attacked the Gem is very clever. It was powerful, yes, but it appears able to conceal itself in a manner that no locator spell can track it," Constantine said.

"It? I thought it was a witch."

"Ha, I know of very few witches who could create soul problems for a creature like the Gem," Constantine mused. "Most of them are dead, and are now merely history, and the few with that sort of power aren't interested in tangling with a full powered Gem of Scath with her father's power at her disposal.

"Then what attacked her?"

"Dunno, but when the Gem can talk again I'll consider it," he shrugged.

* * *

Raven looked up when Jason walked in with a bag, she stubbornly focused on her center and tried to keep her soul in her body as she meditated on the bed in the pentagram she'd barely managed to make, the fire was swirling beneath her. Jason was sporting a fat lip and cut on his brow, his knuckles were raw, and she saw a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Here you are, Queen, everything you ordered," he sighed as he dropped the bag in her lap. Raven tapped to her face, he blinked.

"Oh, demon spawn's double-crossing assassin mother is here," he sighed and fell into a chair with a groan as he rubbed his face over. Raven just silently sorted through her things and slowly set them up as she focused on her soul.

What little Raven knew of Jason's relationship with Talia was complicated, however she did know was what she'd seen in his memories earlier this year, and from what little he told her. Jason was staring at nothing when she struggled to light a candle hissing as her body's arm dropped and her soul arm slid through the candle.

"Here, I've got it, all five?" he asked.

She nodded slowly as she levitated again and forced her soul back into her body as she focused on her center. Jason suddenly crouched in front of her and dropped her hood which had her blinking at him as he left her be.

"This is getting out of hand!" he groaned as he dragged his hands through his hair and pulled out a cigarette. "Mind?"

She slowly shook her head, furious when her soul almost slipped away and she again focused on her center.

"Sorry little bird, I didn't mean for… that," he gestured to her. "To happen."

Raven sighed. It wasn't that big of a deal, the spell was wearing down, it just was irritating having her soul and body disjointed. It was one thing to completely leave her body, it was another to not be able to be in, or leave. It was like being stuck in a door way with all other doors shut, and Raven was slowly breaking her way through the doors with her focus. She didn't like it, but patience was key in her not losing her soul.

The spell which had struck her was meant to sever her, she could feel that, but the spell was cast in such haste and Rave had been half way gone that the spell hadn't had the desired effect. Well, it did and it didn't. It did because her body and spirit were separated, and it didn't because Raven was still alive. Which was a bit infuriating at this moment as she focused on her center and breathing and the scent of nicotine as it wafted through the air.

The blinding blur of light had her soul head snapping up as an ankh and then a sorcerer walked in wearing a blue uniform, gold accents, and a gold cloak but Raven's eyes were on the helmet. Which was staring down at her.

Raven's inner emotions all had various reactions to having a Lord of Order this close to her but she was still stubbornly grasping her center as she looked at Dr. Fate. Jason looked at the great sorcerer and merely frowned.

"Dr. Fate?" Jason asked, standing, his hand had his gun and the host of Nabu looked over to Jason then.

"Yes," he said in a calm voice which was a bit harsh and had Raven scowling.

"Great, we called you here to help Raven," Jason said and looked down at Raven. She wanted to hide behind Jason because her inner demon was trembling in fear with her current state of vulnerability.

"The Gem of Scath," Fate corrected as he looked at her and she could feel his mistrust and disgust rolling off him. It wasn't personal, she knew that, no doubt because of her father and her heritage and not because of herself. She had actually tried to never piss Fate off. Fate held his hand up and Raven felt a pulse of his magic as he assessed her, his power shoved her soul from her body and Raven stubbornly held on and tried to wriggle back in.

Jason sniggered, she glared at him, and he turned solemn again.

"I have not felt that magic in a long time," Fate said.

"Great, can you fix her?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but this will require an older ritual," Fate said.

Raven sighed, she was not going to like this, and this was going to hurt, she knew it. Funny, all the years of projecting her soul, having it take the hits instead of her body, and she knew this was going to hurt.

"What do you need?" Jason sighed.

"You to leave, it is best to only have the performer of the ritual, the caster of the curse, and the victim here, and as I do not have the caster it will be a bit more challenging to contain this power and the Gem's," the severe voice decided. Jason looked at her, and she nodded slowly. Once she and Fate were alone Fate's power surged into the room, drowning her, and while her inner demon screamed to fight, she did not as she levitated there and stared at Fate. A circle erupted beneath her bringing forth ancient runes, and the lights illuminated the room. Fate stood there looking down on her.

"You encountered the Enchantress," he said as his hands moved and magic flowed. "She is an ancient being, of immense power."

Raven felt the wind knocked out of her as there was another surge of power and then the walls were dancing with symbols.

"And it appears she knew exactly what she was doing when she cast this spell upon your body," he said. Hands touched her brow and shoulder, Raven tensed as an ancient language; the witch's language, rolled off Fate's tongue. Raven screamed as she felt the flood of overwhelming magic pour through her veins flushing out her own powers. She couldn't fight it, and her emotions shattered as she released a shockwave of her own powers which knocked Fate back before she collapsed on the ground gasping for air as she lay on the floor feeling one again.

"You have considerable power, Gem of Scath," the man groaned.

"Thanks," she panted, as she felt her upper eyes again recede, the door was thrown open and she saw Jason, Constantine, and Damian there.

"Well that didn't take as long as I was expecting," Constantine said as he walked over to help Fate up. Jason had her up.

"Put me down! I'm fine!" she struggled in his arms and found herself unceremoniously released, her knees gave and she found an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You were saying, Queen?" Jason cheekily hummed.

"I hate you," she hissed.

He laughed. "You adore me and know it."

"No, I really hate you right now."

"You two can get back to the honeymoon later!" Constantine snapped and Raven found Damian sliding an arm around her hip as he helped her remain on her feet as she struggled to catch her breath.

"It would appear an old foe is alive, and well again," Fate sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Who?"

"The Enchantress," Fate said.

"And who or what is the Enchantress?" Constantine demanded.

"AAAAHHHH!"

BOOM!

"Ow," Bart muttered as he lay in the rubble of what had once been a wall. Weakly Raven shoved off of Damian and Jason, though she felt Jason hovering behind her as she staggered to the room where Jaime was sitting with a talkative, angry bug.

"Jaime?" Raven asked.

"Sorry Raven!" Jaime sighed. "It won't settle down!"

The boy was currently struggling with a cannon the bug had armed him with and the man she had heard be called Chas was laying on the floor, bloody. Raven reached for Jaime's wrist, Jason caught her waist before she tripped and she stumbled as she stood in front of Jaime.

"Clear your mind, focus on your breathing," she said softly, the boy trembled. "Jaime, I don't have empathy right now so you're going to calm yourself down. Just breath. In…two…three…four. Out…two…three…four."

The boy nodded as he slowly started the breathing rhythm, and she followed.

"Clear your mind, we're safe, just breath," Raven encouraged and slowly the talking, agitated bug settled. Chas groaned and Raven blinked at the man she had thought critically injured slowly standing. But she kept her focus on Jaime. The bug finally retracted completely and she staggered back as she rubbed her head. Fate's wash out of her powers was maddening, but the silence was peaceful.

"Dios mío, gracias," Jaime sighed.

"Anytime Jaime," she smiled a bit and felt herself swaying when she found herself tucked into Jason's side.

"Now, who's the Enchantress?" Raven breathed as she tried not to have a love affair with the floor. Was the room supposed to be spinning?

She didn't think so.

"Little bird?" she sagged feeling the world cease to be. "FUCK!" was the last sound she heard.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	8. Rock-a-Bye-Bye Baby

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Rock-a-Bye-Bye Baby**

They landed near the palace and Kori smiled as she hurried off the ship and saw Galfore waiting her. The warrior ways of her people had her quickly hiding her emotions as she turned into the regal Queen, none of her worries were to be shown, even as she looked at her little brother standing with Galfore.

"Koriand'r!" he said.

"Brother, you are well I presume?" Kori asked as she halted before them.

"I am, our father will be pleased to see you," he announced.

"We shall see," she agreed as she clasped her hands behind her.

"Ryand'r, these are my earth students and allies," she said as she looked at her group.

"Hey Kori where am I storing my ship!" M'gann flew up to her and reached to touch her when every guard pointed weapons at the young Martian.

"Do Not Touch the Princess!" Galfore and her brother shouted.

"Friends, it is alright, I'm apologize M'gann, just leave the ship here for now," she said. "Brother, Galfore, meet my earth team: you remember Garfield, this is Wally, Tim, Conner, Terra, M'gann, Kara, Artemis, and Connor."

"Where's the uptight one with slick hair who could not follow the rules?" Galfore asked.

"Dick remained home," she answered. "He is trying to reconnect with his estranged brother."

"Who can cook!" Artemis and Wally piped up unhelpfully. Kori just sighed as she shook her head at them. Those two, like the rest of the Tower, were always thinking with their stomachs, while the mere thought of food had her wanting to hurl as of late so she was not going to think about food.

"Show them to my wing, I wish for them to be treated as extended family of the royal family," she informed the guard and gave a pointed look to her little brother who just sighed as he lead her horde of teens off with their luggage in toy.

"It is good to see you again, Galfore," she smiled when she was alone with her caretaker.

"It is good to see you too princess," he softened. "I am presuming you're happy on earth from your transmissions."

"I am, I am in a happy relationship with Dick," she said. "But that is why I need to speak to you and a physician, Galfore."

"Has he infected you with some earth disease?" Galfore growled.

"No, but… I think I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"I will summon a physician immediately."

"Quietly, Galfore, I do not wish fo my team to know," she said softly.

"Of course, princess," he nodded.

"Any word on my sister?"

"Komand'r was last heard about from Okaara," he said.

"Thank you Galfore," Kori sighed as she watched her caretaker go and then she stopped as she stood there alone in the hall.

Slowly her hands rested on where a life could be growing within her and she shook. She had always wanted to be a mother. But after everything with the Psions, and after everything of the Okaara Warlords, and even her own idiocies, she hadn't thought it possible. She had been told it wasn't possible. But now… now she wondered.

* * *

"She's down for the count," Jason sighed as he checked her breathing and her pulse before he gingerly lifted her. She's just crumpled faster than anyone had anticipated, it was like all the bones had left her body with how she'd collapsed.

"I am surprised she did not pass out immediately when I flushed the curse out," Dr. Fate said and Jason walked her back to his room since her room had a giant hole in it at the moment. "That was a massive flush of magic and her focus on fighting the curse. It is amazing a demon could even handle such a ritual."

"Well, the good news is Gem's fine, and even better she'll have her father back in her care," Constantine decided.

"Constantine, I do not believe it wise to trust the Gem of Scath with Trigon," Dr. Fate said.

"Too fucking bad, he's not your dad so you don't get a say," Jason shouted over his shoulder as he put Raven on his bed and walked out of his room. "When Trigon is your father then you get a say in what happens to him. Thanks for helping with Raven, I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

Shoving his hands in his pockets he navigated the house and stood still for a minute. What the fuck was coming to be his life? He wondered if this was the universe's way of screwing him over; again, for kicks. At this point he was pretty sure fate was fucking with his life for kicks, there was no way he pissed off the gods that badly.

He got to the kitchen and started pulling everything out. The need to just do something was driving him as he looked over the ingrediants.

"Huh, what do you know, it does work," Dick muttered.

"What work?" he asked wearily as he started up the kitchen.

"The house, anyway, Vic gave me the files on what you asked him to look into, he's fine in the infirmary, was happy to hear someone was looking after Raven while he replaces his arm; apparent Talia shot it before knocking him out," Dick said.

"I was there," Jason said blandly. And snatched the tablet from Dick. "It appears that you have found Amanda Waller's leverage over the members of her Suicide Squad. The kids in the photos are prisoner kids, Waller has standing kill orders on if the parents don't do what they're told."

Jason thumbed through file and looked up at Dick.

"What?"

"Nothing, just surprised you're calm about this," Dick shrugged.

"You do know that to keep a low profile for as long as I did, you have to be calm, right?" he asked coldly. Jason didn't execute calm, but for the most part he was pretty level about whatever he was working on. he'd learned early on after the Pit he'd have to be level and focused not to lose it or to attract unwanted attention.

"Then Raven found you," Dick grinned smugly.

"Completely fucked up my life and plans," he omitted truthfully and continued reading through the file. "Says here these kids are being tested for meta genes, and possible grooming for recruitment."

"I know," Dick nodded.

"Well fuck, where's this place we gotta bust them out?" Jason said.

"And that's the part you're not going to like."

Jason looked at Dick then and with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the way Dick said that, and he didn't like where this seemed to be going as he slowly closed the tablet in his hand as he frowned. "And where is it, Dickhead or do I have to beat it out of you."

"Gotham."

"You Have Got To Be Fucking ME!" he roared. Why! Why was it always Gotham!? Why couldn't it be a nice place! Like New York! Or Yemen! Or Syria! Or Russia! Or ANYWHERE ELSE! Why did it always have to be Gotham!?

"Nope," Dick shook his head.

Jason sighed, his life used to be so fucking simple then he'd stolen Raven's mind. Now it was cursed. Glaring at the onion he chopped it in half before he resumed his work because he needed to be busy. This wasn't good, Waller was going to suffer after he got this mess straightened out. One thing at a time though.

"So… Talia, how do you…?" Dick started awkwardly and Jason stiffened as he looked over to where the elder was looking uncertain then.

"Dick, unless you want to be neutered, you will leave it alone," Jason warned lowly as he held his knife up to prove his point. He had a… complicated, relationship with Talia and it wasn't he was going to be discussing with his family, ever. He didn't even like talking to Raven about it, but she'd seen it so it wasn't like he was telling her something new, and she didn't judge.

"Little wing, we ask because we care," Dick said.

"Look dickhead, if I ever want to talk about feelings or take a stroll down memory lane I'll give you a call, until then, drop it!" he hissed.

"Just know we're here for you," Dick said. Jason frowned, he hated family, he hated how gullible it made him feel that he actually wanted to believe Dick's words. However, Jason still heard that laugh as he was beaten death by a crow bar and he remembered the words the Joker had taunted him with and he still felt the rage he felt when he had first found out Bruce hadn't killed the fucker. He wasn't worth it, and he wasn't going to fight them to be worth it.

"Uh-huh," he managed skeptically as he dumped his chopped onions in a pan and picked up the peppers to do the same with them. Jason refused to be suckered into this family crap again. It was bad enough he actually found he could rely on Raven, he would not be duped again though. He was fine on his own.

* * *

Bruce dragged Talia out of the Tower then and it was only when they were walking alone, and away from Selina and his children did he decide to interrogate her.

"What are you doing here, Talia?" he asked lowly as they walked the street in the crowd, he was ready to strike her down on a moment's notice.

"I am here because Jason is in danger," she said.

"Talia," he growled.

"He means just as much to me as he does you, he's like a son to me, and I trained him," she said. Bruce frowned.

Yes, this was a theory he had come to have, but it wasn't a theory he liked having confirmed. God only knew what she had done to him, and Jason wasn't really one to talk about anything, ever, even before his death. And Talia wasn't likely to give him a straight answer. Which left him with what he knew of Talia, and what he knew of Jason, and what he knew of the League of Assassins, and honestly, he didn't like where that took him.

"You're not telling us something," he growled lowly.

"The Suicide Squad is as it is called, they have nanite explosives in their neck, detonated when they displease Waller, or they disobey her," Talia whispered.

"Or if she wants to," a new voice filled in and Bruce turned to the new voice as he looked at an old foe he'd once helped. He looked at the dark eyes of Floyd Lawton and frown. "I come in peace, Bruce, I'm here because you saved my kid once now I'm returning the favor."

"What?" Bruce blinked. He'd also gotten this man in prison as their agreement, and Floyd told him it was worth it if his daughter was safe. Bruce hadn't understood that until he thought about how far he'd go for his boys and he understood. Thinking about it now, perhaps those were the measures he should have taken when Joker had killed Jason, but he couldn't. Bruce Wayne would never be able to live with himself if he did kill someone, father or not.

"Waller is after your boy, I'm assuming you know he's still alive," Floyd said.

He said nothing.

"Waller knows Jason Todd is alive, and I can safely assume you know what he does that has attracted her attention." Floyd said calmly. Bruce could only blink.

"Don't worry no one else on the squad has or is likely to figure it out," Floyd shrugged.

"I thought all squad members had a GPS chip in them," Talia suddenly.

"I'm scouting out sniper positions, of the Tower," he shrugged and walked into the crowd. Bruce tensed. Fuck! He released Talia as he ran for the secret entrance to the Tower. That was the warning, his son was in danger, and now it was time to stop thinking about what to do and get Jason to safety. The House of Mystery was an ideal hide out. Bruce punched in the code to the elevator when he made it and road it to the roof as he ran up the steps of the House of Mystery.

"Constantine!" he shouted and the blond's head appeared from a door.

"What?"

"Where can you hide Jason until this mess is resolved?" Bruce demanded turning on the other man. The blond just looked confused.

"In my home, why?" Constantine asked.

"They're coming for him," Bruce said as calmly as he could fake he wanted to scream and shout and demand all his sons be safely tucked away. Waller was a ruthless psychopath with a tendency to maim whatever stood in her way. If she had to tear the Tower apart for Jason she would do it, and he had to now call in the League because she would come for their wards as well.

"Then we'll disappear too," Constantine shrugged.

"Constantine? What's going on?" the woman, Zed appeared then.

"Nothing love, but Bats here feels it time we move, we're going to get the ones in the Tower and go," Constantine said.

"Kay, well the kids are in the rooms, your fiancée or girlfriend is devouring our kitchen with Jason and Dick, and the only two not here is the tech girl and Victor," Zed said.

"I'll get them," Bruce said as he hurried out. He didn't care about what happened to him, all he cared about was getting his son to safety, he'd failed Jason once, he wasn't going to do it again now that Jason was in way over his. Bruce didn't think he'd survive losing another child, and God knew he'd come close to losing Dick, Tim, and Damian a few times along the way. He's also almost lost Cass, and he'd lost Stephanie once before. He was not losing his children. Barbara was one of his kids goddamn it.

Joker had broken Barbara, shattered her, and he had fought hard to reach her again, even now she was lost at times. But Jason was the only child beyond his reach. Bruce refused to lose his son. He'd just gotten Jason back, again. There was no way he'd get a fourth chance to have his son, and he wasn't risking it.

"Bruce!" Barbara blinked as she wheeled out of the watch center.

"Good, go to the house on the roof," he said.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere I've got work to do!" Barbara shouted.

"Don't argue with me Barbara, do it!" he shouted as he ran for the infirmary. He would give Waller nothing, and when she came after them he'd have the full strength of the League backing him. but first he had to get everyone out of this Tower. He skidded into the infirmary to see the giant cyborg working on his arm.

"We've got to go, Waller is coming," he said.

"What?"

"Now!" he snapped.

* * *

It wasn't too often that Damian didn't have a plan, and he did have a plan this time as he watched the security feed of the Tower watching his mother and father leave the Tower. It wasn't a very good plan, but it was a plan all the same, he'd just need a bit of help. And he knew a certain indestructible half Kryptonian who was perfect for the job. Else, Damian would have considered Zatara and playing the older boy's crush on Raven against him. However, it wasn't to that yet as he quietly slipped to the room where Jon and the others were staying.

"Jon!" he hissed as Zed talked with Zatara, his friend looked over to him and Damian motioned for him to follow. He waited in the hall and folded his arms as Jon appeared.

"What?"

"Come on," he motioned.

"Damian, what are we doing?" his friend sighed.

"We're following my mother and father," he said softly as they carefully, and quietly slipped out of the house and onto the Tower's roof.

Jon sighed as Damian plastered his domino mask on.

"And why are we following your mom and dad?" Jon asked.

"Because they know something about Todd, and they aren't saying it, and to cripple an enemy one must first know how to destroy them," Damian said calmly.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble for this, it's your fault," Jon warned.

"Whatever, come on!" Damian hissed as his friend flew them over the bay, Damian landed on a roof, rolling as he pulled out his mini microphone and tracked his parents down as he stealthily slipped over the roofs, Jon following. Damian paused as he slithered down into an alley and hid behind a dumpster as he listened, Jon fell beside him with a thud which had him wincing.

"How can you fly but not land?" Damian hissed.

"It's a work in progress!" Jon hissed.

"Quiet, I'm listening," Damian hissed as he looked around the dumpster at his father and mother talking to a shadowy figure. He couldn't identify the other member but the conversation wasn't good as he listened with a frown. It appeared Jason had withheld information which would be crucial to the dismemberment of this A.R.G.U.S. he wondered why that was. Jason wasn't a one man wrecking crew to Damian's knowledge, but then he wasn't in contact with Jason by Jason choice. There were foot steps and he was dragging Jon to the nearest manhole.

"Come on," he hissed, and Superboy got the message as he lifted the lid and Damian hopped down, Jon followed, and Damian broke a glow stick he cared around with him and looked at the sewer. When in doubt, go low.

"Where are we?" Jon hissed as Damian started navigating the tunnel.

"Below the docks," Damian answered.

"mmmm… I think you tourists are lost," a growling, scratchy voice rumbled which had Damian stiffening and Jon's eyes going bright red.

"Looks like I have a couple of little lost birds out of the nest to eat," the voice said, it was moving, it was getting closer. "But the boss wants you alive."

"Show yourself!" Damian shouted, he was unafraid but his Kryptonian friend trembled as they looked around.

"Boo."

Jon screamed.

* * *

Kori lay on her bed of her private quarters with the family's private physician there looking her over with the scanner. She refused to worry, she refused to even think it possible until the doctor confirmed it or denied it. So for now she would patiently wait for the answers she needed.

She wasn't that young, and she wasn't old, she was at the prime age of breeding and honestly, she had never thought it possible for her. Komand'r and she, after everything they had been through, had both been declared infertile, and it would be their baby brother's duty to sire the royal heir of Tamaran. Not that her brother… unhappy, with that announcement. She had learned, upon her return to her people before she ran off to earth, Ryand'r had an enjoyment of the pleasures of flesh. Until she had met Dick though, Kori hadn't seen the enjoyment.

Upon hearing their news though Komand'r had been livid and avowed the throne would be hers'. Kori had just wanted to disappear. Dragging her fingers through her hair she stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

If she did have a child would it look like her or Dick? She would wish his coloring and hair on any child he gave her, he was so beautiful to look upon. However, she would wish her child to look like her as well. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and willed the images her imagination was creating away, especially when cold hands roughly grabbed her breasts for inspection. Suddenly a robe was tossed at her and Kori covered herself as she floated up and stared at the old physician.

"Well, it appears my dear, you are indeed pregnant, though how I do not know," the old woman sighed.

"How is this possible?" Kori asked as she settled her feet on the floor and she stared at the old woman.

"It is genetically impossible for a Tamaranian male to impregnate you, your sister already tried that, so perhaps this other species is compatible," the woman said.

"A Human?" she clarified.

"Yes, but I have never studied one, and was forbidden from going near your friends," the Tamaranian snorted.

"Yes, thank you, how far along am I?" Kori asked.

"I'd say about a month," the old woman said.

"Thank you," she nodded as she was left alone and Kori bit her lip as she trembled, her hands resting over the life in her. she had never thought this possible, and especially not a human. But it had happened, and she couldn't stop the smile which had her floating, and the tears of joy which had her laughing.

She had a life!

It shouldn't even be possible!

* * *

Raven woke with a groan as she slowly sat up and looked over at the gold and blue which held her attention, blank eyes stared at her and she sighed.

"Hello, Dr. Fate," she sighed as she sat up, folded her legs, squared her shoulders and held her head up high as she looked levelly at a being of Order. He looked her over carefully, she knew he was assessing her for weaknesses, just as she had him.

"Gem of Scath," he acknowledged after a bit of time. Raven remained indifferent to the name he called her as he stood, she tilted her head back to look up at the man. "It would appear you are not what Trigon intended."

"And what were you expecting? A creature with no thought of her own blindly following her father's will because she is half demon?" she asked calmly.

"Actually yes, humans have a tendancy to be vain, and fickle creatures easily swayed to darkness," he pointed out.

"Mmm, my mother was young, and foolish, and she paid that price a thousand times over in ways you will never understand. But she was kind, and she was loving, and she loved me, I am my mother's daughter, not my father's door," Raven warned lowly.

"You appear to be in very good control of your demon," he said.

"Azar can be thanked for that, the monks there taught me well, now, Dr. Fate, what is it you want?" she asked as she slowly stood, her legs shaky but she was steady, she was one again and she was fine.

"You have encountered the Enchantress, and from the curse she was willing to use on you I am willing to say she will be after you again Gem," Fate said as he moved aside and she watched him carefully. "You are a powerful being, and you dampen that power by being in control. But the Enchantress, she was worshipped as a god, her power is as great as your own."

Raven doubted that, for not even she knew the full depth and power of the powers she wielded. And she dared not explore them in fear of creating Azarath on earth. Earth was her home now and she'd do whatever was needed to defend her home.

"And you are telling me this way?" Raven asked cautiously. There was no way a League member, a magic wielding League member ever shared information with her.

"Because you will face her again, if only because she does not like to be challenged and you, Gem are a challenge. A challenge to her rule, to her power, to her," he said. "I first encountered the Enchantress many lifetimes ago, she and her brother ruled over the native people in what is now Chili. They built temples to them, and called them gods. However the Enchantress's spirit, a being infused with greate magical power, requires a host, as does her brother.

"They claim bodies of people connected to the magical arts, both knowingly and unknowingly, and they slowly drain their host of life. I do not know her current host, I was not even aware she had escaped her prison," Fate said.

"Escaped?"

"When I first encountered the enchantress she and her brother, they were going to attempt to conquer the world. I do not interfere in the work of mortals, but these two are not mortal. They are beings of extreme power. The Enchantress will come for you again, there are few of her power and you are of these few," Fate warned her.

"And you're not going to aid me," Raven guessed.

"I cannot, I will attempt to retrieve her brother in hopes that he is not released, again, it is troubling that someone even found her after I sealed them away," he said.

"Old evils have a tendancy to come to the surface," she said calmly. She spoke from expierence.

"Yes, good luck with your quest, Gem, I advise you to hold nothing back in a fight against the Enchantress," Fate said as he opened and ankh and Raven watched him disappear. Sighing she rubbed her brow and didn't feel her father's prison which had her stiffening until there was a blur of pink matiralizing beside her.

"I was ordered not to return this to you until Dr. Fate was gone," Black Orchid said and Raven stared at the floating, angry, ruby and sighed.

"Thank you, Black Orchid," she murmured as she gently lifted it and felt it fly for her brow before sealing itself there again. Raven felt the surge of her father's power as she took a steadying breath and locked it all back before she opened her eyes again.

"You are welcome, Raven," Black Orchid said. Raven blinked at the pink body of the House. "A name is precious, but more precious is the name we call ourselves."

"Thank you again, Black Orchid," Raven nodded and then she walked out of the room, she noted that it was Jason's because of the bloody sweatshirt as she walked through the house. Her empathy seeking out the person she wanted to make certain was alright and she paused sensing him in the kitchen with Jason and Selina.

She paused in the door and looked in to see Dick sitting there chatting with Selina Kyle, a heavy sigh of relief escaped her as she stood there.

"Yeah, he's alright, little bird," a voice quietly said in her ear and she looked up at Jason.

"Thank you, Jason," she said.

"For what?"

"For staying," she answered. He just nodded and Raven walked to the bar where Dick was sitting.

"She lives!" Dick mused.

"Yes, I do not die easily," she pointed out as she looked at what Jason was cooking. He just nodded hearing her words and she relaxed a little. She was fatigued, but she was alive. that was all that mattered, and now it appeared she had information on the enemy which was now hers'.

She didn't know how to feel about this.

* * *

A solid knock to the head and Jon had been out, Damian was just now rousing after having been crushed into a wall and he whimpered as he opened his eyes to the florescent lights above him.

"Well, well, two nosey children," a hard, clipped voice said as she walked in.

"And what do you want?" he growled, bristling, he noticed Jon was still out, and there was a green glow of Kryptonite on him.

"Well, your father has had good sense to disappear in that magic house, but I'm willing to make a trade with him," Waller smiled cruelly.

"Father will never trade anything to you!" Damian spat out.

"I have his precious son, and the son of the Kryptonian," Waller said softly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH TODD!" he shouted in frustration as she walked away.

"I want an operative of his skillset."

"You'll never get him!" Damian warned, knowing Jason it wasn't likely that Waller would get Jason's loyalty or cooperation.

"No, but let us see what Batman will do for his precious son. Jason Todd, for Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent," Waller said.

"That won't happen," he hissed.

"Oh, but it will, little robin, you see, it is my job to get people to go against their own self interests, and your father, will do exactly as I order to save you and your little friend," Waller warned. He narrowed his eyes on the fat woman and he felt the acidic, heated vile on his tongue as he glowered at her.

"I doubt it," Damian muttered.

"Well, little robin, while you and your friend were out I fitted you both with nanite explosives, as is standard, and I have put Kryptonium in Jon's, one toe out of line and… you're dead," Waller said. "You and your friend are being shipped to my institute, and if your fathers what you back, they will do exactly as I order. Or they will never see you or your friend there, again, until you are members of my Suicide Squad," Waller smiled as she left. Damian struggled against the bindings to no avail. It was now that the noticed he and Jon were both in nothing but their underwear.

This was problematic.

It was his brother they wanted, but Damian wasn't going to let Jason be pulled into this. Jason was his brother, even if he didn't believe it, or act like it.

Struggling he stopped when a doctor walked up to him and Jon.

"Get away from him!" Damian shouted as he struggled to help his friend.

"Calm yourself, this is merely a mild sedative for transport, it wouldn't do to have you and your friend know where you're being kept," the doctor said.

"I said get away from him!" Damian growled low.

"Such rudeness, very well you will be first," the doctor jabbed him with a syringe and Damian cursed in his mother's tongue as he felt the world slipping.

"Sweet dreams, pawn," the doctor smiled coldly. Then there was nothing.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	9. Welcome to Hell's Kitchen

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Welcome to Hell's Kitchen…**

Jason found himself to be a huge cook when he was stressed; he stress cooked, and being the only one he was cooking for he'd usually end up taking it all to the homeless shelter. Or the homeless depending on the country he was in at the time of his stress cooking.

Now he was pulling out a pie and setting it on the counter when he noticed the way Bruce was looking at him, he groaned as he rubbed his face.

"What?" he hissed, well aware of Raven sleeping at the table, her head on her arms.

"Can't I just be happy my son is alive?" Bruce asked. Jason rolled his eyes as he set the chocolate filled croissants in the oven and started.

"I ain't your kid," he said pointedly as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a deep inhale of the sweet toxic that was nicotine he sighed as his head fell back. He really hated family shit, he hated how he was drawn into it because he wanted it so fucking badly. However, if there was one thing he'd learnt over the years it was that he didn't have family. No one wanted him, and he wasn't going to stick around or be suckered into family shit to be killed.

"Jason, you're my son," Bruce sighed wearily which had Jason looking over at the old man as his eyes narrowed on him.

"No, I'm not. I'm the street rat you picked up and thought you could fix, and when I got too dangerous you were going to take everything from me and toss me out," he hissed. Yeah, he remembered that. He remembered being benched, it didn't matter if he did it or not, it didn't matter if he was honest or lying, all that mattered to Bruce was that there was the possibility he'd done it. And Jason remembered Dick ranting about how dangerous he was, and he remembered how much contempt he'd received from Barbara, and he remembered how Bruce constantly compared him to Dick, and he remembered how much Dick had disliked him and how much he had wanted to be liked.

But monsters like him weren't liked.

It was in knowing that, which had made it so fucking easy to make that deal with Slade, and it made it easy to stay dead, and it made it so fucking easy to watch life from afar. He wasn't required to stand there and take the bullshit, to be drawn in only to be tossed out again. At least he'd try to protect the family in his way, from afar, where he couldn't be rejected. And it was easy that way. But God there were times he didn't want to be the outsider looking in, he wanted to be on the inside, to be with them. However, he could still hear the Joker, and a small part of him knew the Joker was right.

And it was knowing _**that**_ which made it so easy to stay away.

The Joker was right about him, and he knew it.

"Is that what you think?" Bruce asked slowly rising and Jason pulled the cigarette from his lips.

"That's what I know, old man, I was dangerous, I was out of control, I was the bad Robin. I'm no more your kid than I was Willis'," he spat out. "I Am No One's Son."

"Jason," the older man started and Jason wanted to scream at him. He was so tired, so fucking tired, he couldn't even put into words how tired he was, just that he had a bone deep exhaustion that made him feel a thousand years old.

"You're my son, you're family, and you have a home to go to," Bruce started.

"Oh, the Manor, no Bruce, keep your charity for a kid who actually needs it. I'm fine on my own," he sneered.

"Jason, we worry about you," Bruce said and reached to touch him which had Jason moving a few steps out of reach. He didn't like physical contact as it was, and he didn't want to be familiar with Bruce. Never again would he make himself vulnerable, especially not for Bruce!

"No need, I'm dead," he hissed as he slipped the cigarette in his lips again and moved to the mixing bowel he was using for cookie batter.

"Damn it Jason, you're not dead!" he hissed, and Jason slowly lifted his brow then. "What would it take for you to believe that we want you home!?"

"A Dead Joker."

"You know I can't…" Bruce started.

"You'd do it for Dick, for Tim, for Damian, and don't fucking deny it, I know it, I've seen how you are with the others. You'd do anything for the golden boy, we all know I was just a piss poor replacement to the real thing, and Replacement would do whatever you wanted of him, and the demon spawn is a fucking prince of Robins. Don't deny it," he snarled. Raven muttered something and shifted but he turned his attention on Bruce. "I'm done. I'm not your son. I'm not a member of the Bats, and I'm sure as fuck not a member of the Wayne family. I was only your ward."

"Jason."

"No, I Am Done Bruce," he hissed. He'd been forced to handle life on his own since he was a kid, that apparently wasn't changing anytime soon, and he just didn't have the energy to be let down anymore. It was tiring to hope, it was exhausting to want, and it was painful never having the simple things. And it was because of this exhaustion that Raven scared him, because he could hope to have someone to rely on, he could want company, and he could have a friend. Terrifying didn't even cover how that felt to him. But with Bruce, it was something he wanted, he wanted it so fucking bad he could taste it. But it'd never happen, and he was done hoping, and wishing for it.

Jason Was Done With Bats And Family.

"You don't have to be," Bruce said.

"Bruce, leave, now," Jason grounded out. The only reason he was being this civil was because he didn't want to wake the entire House of Mystery with his ravings at Bruce. Also, he didn't have the energy to deal with the resounding headache the shouting would no doubt give him. Jason just wanted to resolve the mess with A.R.G.U.S., kick Talia's ass, and go back to what he was doing before Raven had come crashing into his life and he'd been handed complications.

"Jason…" Bruce started.

"Leave Now!" he grounded out as he clenched his jaw and tried not to see red at having been shoved into this situation and trapped in House of Mystery because they'd all reacted without thinking. Now he was here and he would really rather be anywhere else.

"Not until we talk," Bruce said.

"No, I've tolerated Dickhead, Replacement, and demon spawn simply because, they leave me ALONE!" he hissed. Damian didn't, but the twerp could be ignored. Dick was learning to back off. Tim left well enough alone and only hero worshipped him for unknown reasons. And of all the Batbrats, only Stephanie was liked, Stephanie cooked, irritated Bruce, and left him the fuck alone while being good company. "I've got nothing to say to you, and I've got absolutely no desire to be jerked around by the likes of you. Besides, I've broken your sacred rule, and am liable to do it again without hesitation, so go away!"

"That's…"

"Leave Now!" he ordered as he held up a knife then and Bruce merely sighed as he walked away.

It was once he was alone with only a sleeping Raven that he let the knife clatter on the countertop as he trembled and felt himself tearing up. Fuck he hated how Bruce did this to him! He hadn't even really dealt with Bruce since he'd demanded Bruce pick, but it appeared Bruce cared more about the Joker than him. And Jason was done, done with everything, and he wasn't going to compete for affections, attention, or love he'd never get, same with family. Rubbing a hand over his eyes he discarded the evidence of his weakness when a quiet voice had his head snapping up and looking over at his friend.

"It's alright to cry," she mumbled and he walked over to her, her sleepy eyes opened. "It's not the end of the world to break Jason."

"And what do you know of breaking, little bird?" he asked.

"Far more than anyone will ever know." He assessed her before he sighed and hopped onto the counter, pulling the forgotten cigarette from his lips as he exhaled. "Crying is not a sign of weakness, it is merely a sign of too much pain held in for too long."

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered rhetorically. Raven yawned as she stretched and sat up.

"I don't know Jason, but you have family who want you home and love you," she said softly which had him lifting a brow at her as he took another smoke of his cigarette before cropping it in the sink.

"And tell me, Queen, if it weren't for the fact we get along so well would you want anything to do with a killer, a man who sleeps like a baby having taken lives?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Jason, would you consider being friends with an interdimensional demon's daughter who's father's sole purpose is to devour worlds?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But not because of the whole demon thing, because I don't do friends, family, relationships."

"And yet you have Zed, Constantine and Chas who I am relatively certain would all rally to your defense in a single call," she mused. Jason just stared at her as she rubbed her eyes. "You're not as alone as you feel Jason. You only have to reach out and take the offered hand, and we won't let you fall, again. Life sucked for you the first time around, it doesn't have to be lonely and hell the second time too."

"You do know Constantine owes me a thousand favors, right?" he smiled.

"You do know that favors do not mean he has to like you, or care about you, right?" she countered.

"I doubt he likes me," Jason shrugged. "I'm not very… likeable," he muttered sourly.

"You're fine, and I like you if nothing else," she said and he looked back at the woman as she stood and stretched. "You're good company and don't talk Twilight. You're also very likeable once you stop being an ass all the time."

"Huh, you're not bad company yourself, Queen."

"Glad I amuse you," she yawned. "Just, stop thinking about the hurt Jason, think about what you want and work for it. You're good at that."

"Little bird," he started when she waved him off.

"Just think about it, good night, Jason, I'm taking your bed by the way," she said as she walked off. He just smirked as she went. Leave it to Raven to leave him with something to think about when he didn't want to think about it. He saw her stagger and moved to get her when she caught herself and continued as if nothing had happened.

Families sucked.

Sighing he let his head fall back as he continued to work on his cookies and finished his baking. One the kitchen was full of fresh food, cookies, and he had cleaned everything so Black Orchid didn't have to, he walked up to his room. It was exhausting, it was all so fucking exhausting. Entering his room he saw Raven sprawled out over his bed and he stripped for bed. Tugging on a discarded t-shirt he crawled onto his bed and collapsed.

Bruce was draining and exhausting. And Jason was too tired to deal with this over protective father act Bruce was giving him. In the end he would be alone again.

* * *

Raven slowly came to with Jason's arm slung across her back. Sitting up she slowly slipped from the bed as she rubbed her eyes as she picked up a discarded . Her powers seemed to be slowly returning to her but after having them 'flushed' out was like being in a black out for her. no empathy, but slowly there was a flicker of something returning to her. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen.

Barbara was in the kitchen when she arrived.

"Morning," she yawned as she rooted around for a kettle. There was a small woof which had her looking at the puppy.

"Morning, have you seen Damian, I haven't seen him at all," Barbara said.

"Isn't he with the others?" Raven asked as she filled the kettle.

"I don't know where anyone is, I grabbed Titus, and came into the house and I haven't found anyone else. Can't you sensed him?" Barbara asked as she leaned over her coffee.

"No, I got flushed of my powers, at the moment I'm… coming back," Raven winced as she sat down. She could tell that her body wasn't fully healed now but she could also tell that her body was slowly reawakening its powers and mending faster. Mumbo had once hit her with a spell to the head and she'd been knocked out without her powers for days before all her powers came roaring back to life and completely shattered every window in the Tower before creating a state wide blackout.

"This house is impossible," Barbara scowled and Raven scratched the pup's head as she sat at the table with Barbara.

"Just… focus on where you need to go and the house takes you there," she said calmly, Titus rested his head on her thigh and whined lowly.

"Bruce was… frantic to get everyone in the house," Barbara sighed.

"He was?"

"Yes, even Selina, the Black Orchid woman is now overlooking her and her pregnancy, Bruce isn't happy she traveled out here this far along in her pregnancy for Jason," Barbara rubbed her brow.

"Jason is family," Raven pointed out as she looked at the dog who was giving her a worried look. Something was wrong, but what Raven didn't know because she didn't have her empathy or any of her powers. It wasn't good though with how the puppy whined.

"Raven… he's dangerous, I don't know what you're planning on accomplishing with him but he's… he's not worth it," Barbara shrugged.

"You know, I remember when someone said those exact words about me to Dick when she found out what I was," Raven said pointedly. Barbara looked down then.

"That's not the same thing, and you know it," she muttered.

"It is, the only difference is, unlike Jason I never lashed out, Barbara. Also, no one has bothered to understand him, so Barbara, be careful when talking to an empath about what a person is or isn't worth. And people might surprise you." She said as she stood and got her whistling kettle as she went about making tea. She picked up one of Jason's croissants and some butter and strawberry jam before sitting with Barbara again.

"Raven, I don't want to see my family hurt, again," she said softly.

"Then stop treating Jason like he's the enemy. That is neither fair to him nor the family," Raven advised and smiled a bit having chocolate flood her senses with the strawberry and the butter.

"Do you trust him?" Barbara asked.

"With my body, soul and life, and I've left all three in his care at various points of knowing him," Raven said evenly.

"You sound like a wife, little bird," Jason yawned as he walked in.

"I have standards for a husband so you don't have to worry about it," she said.

"Oh, good to know," he said as he poured his coffee and sighed. "What is it Barbie?"

"I… I'm going to try to trust you," she grounded out before she rolled out and Jason just blinked as he stood there.

"I don't, uh-huh," he shook his head as he scratched Titus' head as he walked over with his own croissant and coffee. "And how are we today, sunshine?"

"Breathing," she answered honestly as she sipped her tea and then took a bite of her croissant.

"That's always good," she nodded as she looked at the table and sighed. "It is maddening not having empathy though."

"What, the Queen, with the rest of us mere mortals, how dare she," Jason mocked. She kicked him lightly and he chuckled. "Weird?"

"Yes," she answered as she sipped her tea and she looked at Titus, what was up with the dog? He was pawing her leg, and it was concerning since Titus was Damian's puppy.

"Well, here's a shock, Queen, this is how the rest of us feel all the time," he yawned. "Now what did you and red talk about."

"She doesn't trust you," Raven said calmly. She saw him stiffen.

"Of course not, she's the only smart bat," he muttered.

"Jason, she's not right about you," Raven said. "WHAT Titus!?" Raven gasped when the claws of the puppy sliced her skin.

"Is he hungry?"

"I don't think so," Raven said and stood, the puppy clawed her bare leg then.

"Ow! Alright, come on, where to," she ordered the puppy. The dog trotted out and whined as he pawed a door. Slowly she opened it and found the kids waking up, the boys in particular. She counted heads of the sleepy boys.

Jaime, Bart, Zachary, Kaldur…

She frowned not seeing Damian or Jon as she gingerly shut the door as she walked across the room. Damian and Jon were young enough to possibly sleep in the girls' room. Quietly she poked her head in there.

Donna, Cassandra, and Stephanie. Frowning she shut the door as Jason appeared to be heading to his room.

"Jason, did you see Damian, or Jon at all yesterday?" Raven asked as she shoved her hands in the pockets, Titus let out a low whine.

"Um… I was a bit busy," he said with a pointed look at her. She nodded and started walking away from him.

"Uh… little bird?" he called after her.

"Neither Damian or Jon were in the boys' or girls' rooms," she called as she slowly went looking for Bruce and Selina. Jason caught her then.

"Whoa, slow down," he said.

"Jason, they're my kids," Raven said sharply.

"No, I get that, but before we go on a massive man hunt, let's ask Constantine first, he and Zed live in this house," he said. "Then you can go on your rampage to Bruce and Selina."

"I didn't…?" she started.

"Rae, I know you're going to Bruce, but trust me on this, this house is massive and if they're in it, Constantine will know and tell us," Jason said calmly.

Raven bit her lip but nodded. "Lead the way," she ordered.

He let her arm go and she found herself walking through the halls after Jason and Titus walking with her. she didn't like this, she didn't like not having her empathy to track the kids, and she didn't like being powerless and blind essentially. It was like she had lost something which was slowly coming to life again as her father's powers pulsed in her mind but her shields were holding strong.

"Yo, Zed, Constantine, no morning sex, we're coming in!" Jason shouted as he walked in and Raven followed, she saw a tired blond sit up and his curly haired companion rousing.

"What, you wanker?" Constantine grumbled.

"Damian and Jon, have you seen them?" Raven asked before Jason could talk.

"No, but Dick's room is the fourth door down, ask him," Constantine mumbled as he fell in his bed. Raven was heading out of the room then as she followed Constantine's instructions before Jason could stop her. pushing the door open she looked at Dick who was in his boxer-briefs with a towel on his shoulders.

"Dick," she started. "Have you seen Damian or Jon, at all since yesterday?"

"Jesus Raven!?" Dick dove behind his bed.

"Please, I've seen you naked with Kori in acrobatic sex, now, Damian and Jon, have you seen them?" she demanded.

"Uh… no, I thought they were with you and Jason," Dick said.

"And why would demon spawn be with us?" Jason asked behind her.

"He likes you two together," Dick said. Raven frowned at Dick.

"I don't see why," Jason sighed. Raven hit him with her elbow in the ribs.

"Really? You haven't seen him, he wasn't with us and neither was Jon," Raven said.

"Cy's next door he might now where they are," Dick pointed out and Raven nodded as she slipped around Jason.

"Damn it! Raven!" Jason reached for her but she was shoving Victor's door open.

"Raven!" Vic shouted in obvious shock as he bolted up in his bed.

"Damian and Jon, have you seen them?" she demanded.

"Uh no, not since the infirmary when Damian helped me there. Why?" Victor yawned.

"I have four boys, and three girls, I'm missing two and no one seems to know where they are," Raven said briskly as she ducked under Jason's arm then and purposely marched for Bruce's room. She had a feeling it was near here, and even if she had to open every damn door in this house! The kids were hers', her responsibility and her teammates.

"Raven!"

"They're my kids Jason," she hissed.

"Not what I was going to say, Bruce's room is here before you go on your rampage," he sighed tiredly and twisted a nob. Raven marched in then and looked at a startled Bruce, and a struggling Selina.

"What the?" Bruce started groggily.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen Damian or Jon, since yesterday?" Raven asked.

"Damian's with Jason," Bruce muttered.

"I haven't seen him since Talia," Jason said and that had Bruce up.

"You're sure?"

"You're spawn is demanding and fussy, yes I'm sure of when I last saw him," Jason snapped.

"Raven?"

"I haven't seen him and my powers aren't back, yet," she answered.

"Bruce, you don't think that Talia took him?" Selina asked heaving her bulk out of the bed. Raven felt bad about putting all this stress on the expecting mother, however this was a real problem if no one knew where Damian or Jon were.

"He was at the Tower, Talia and I left the Tower together!" Bruce said. "And Victor did a scan before we left, no one else was in the Tower."

"Rae…?" Jason started and she frowned as she ducked under Jason. she didn't like this, she was going to need to get her powers here sooner rather than later.

"I'll be meditating," she called as she walked away and bit her thumb. Titus on her heel and she scowled. How could no one keep track of two ten year olds!? They were children! Did no one…? Raven scowled, she wasn't even going to start assigning blame in this matter. She would focus on her powers and retrieving them, then she'd use her empathy to find Jon and Damian. It wouldn't be easy but if she focused she'd get it.

A door opened, Titus growled and Raven stared at an abyss. This would work, walking in she shut the door behind her as she released a shuddering breath and looked around at the endless nothing as she folded her legs and sat on the ledge. Sitting up straight she took a steadying breath as she focused on her inner-self and slowly forced her mind opening. She felt a surge of power in the room but she ignored it as she focused. She could do this, she could do this, she would do this, she would not let her kids down. Her eyes opened and she felt herself start to float as she reached into her abys to find herself.

* * *

Damian came too with a groan as there was a loud pounding on the door and he looked over as a person shoved it open.

"Hey new kids!" there was a kick on his bed and Damian groaned as he turned to look up at a kid a bit older than him, about fourteen. He had dark skin, dark curly hair and dark eyes of the young teen.

"Mmm… where are we?" Damian groaned.

"You're at what we call, Suicide Academy for Children of Criminals, I'm Wally West, the RA," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"We're not criminals," Jon muttered.

"Well then what are you doing here? Chipped and everything?" Wally asked.

"What?" Damian muttered sitting up.

"Yeah, until this morning I didn't know about you two until I did the tracer sweep," West said. "We're all 'supervillian' kids, and this is where we're retained for learning."

"Why?"

"Dunno, I woke up here three years ago," West said as he sat on the bed. Jon looked ready to cry then.

"But… we're not…" Jon started.

"Hey, don't cry, I get it, it's… it's not so bad," West said. "Three hot meals, good education, and a bed. You're… you'll adapt, but don't try to escape. We're chipped with nanite explosives that'll blow your heads off, I saw a kid have that happen when he tried."

"But, I'm… I'm not a villain!" Jon cried then and Damian glared at the wall.

"Well then why else are you here?" West asked.

"He's the son of Superman," Damian stated. "And I'm the son of Batman."

"For real?" West blinked.

Jon was nodding vigorously and crying.

"Well shit!" West blinked.

"Who is your parent to get you here?" Damian asked, he felt like he should attempt to gather needed information and West seemed a good place to start collecting.

"Dunno, my mom… she died, and until I woke up here I was kind of on the street. The Lawton sisters know more about this place," he shrugged. "Hey, you guys are clearly not supposed to be here, but the classes start at eight, breakfast is now, get dressed and just stick with me today."

"Why are you helping us?" Damian asked.

"Cause I am NOT staying here! and if you're sons of Superheroes then you can help me and the Lawton sisters break out," West hissed.

"What?" Damian blinked.

"Consider this the quid pro quo kid, you help us, we help you, and trust me, there's no fucking way even Super there could get us out. And I'm guessing the two of you want the same thing as us," West said.

"Where exactly are we?" Damian asked cautiously.

"Dunno, but we're not staying," West said. "Get dressed, and I'll need your names. First names only if you want, here we're called numbers."

"I'm Damian, he's Jon," Damian said carefully. If West turned out to be an enemy then there'd be hell but for now this teen seemed desperate to escape.

* * *

She hissed as she cleaned the wounds on her host's body. That was a bit too… close, she hadn't felt that power in a long time.

And the demon had almost pulled her away from her host. She didn't like that, hissing she stared at the physical wound, something she had not received since her creation. No one had ever hurt her! Now she'd been hurt!

She would destroy the demon! She would annihilate the abomination which possessed the power to harm her! and after this she would go to destroy the humans kept her separated from her brother. Gasping for breath she felt a painful tightening of the wound on her arm and she gritted her teeth this wasn't over! She wouldn't let this knock her down.

There was a slashing pain through the wound and it was bleeding again.

She cursed the unknown curse which stubbornly refused to heal! It should have healed by now!

She closed her eyes and decided to leave this problem to her host as she retreated deep into the mind of the stupid human and frowned. A demon, a creature of Trigon, had done this, she would have to destroy the creature. And perhaps even painfully rip the woman's psyche apart, it was all mere show. She hissed as the power seemed to seep into her essence and she felt it slice through her causing her to cry out. The demon witch!

Enchantress would rip her apart! This would not go unpunished.

* * *

Floyd looked at the pictures Flag had smuggled him of his girls and he smiled a bit as he lay on the perfect roof looking down his rifle at the now very empty Tower. Suchin and Zoe were at that wretched school of Wallers, only God knew where, and he couldn't save them right now if he wanted.

Closing his eyes he hoped to God, not for the first time, that Batman would be able to save his daughters. Floyd perished at the mere thought of anything happening to either of his daughters, especially after all the trouble Waller had gone about collecting them. Looking through his scope again he focused. Once his daughters were safe he'd take Waller out. the bitch would never see it coming.

For now though he was going to hope Batman (or Bruce Wayne) would look into this and track his girls down to pull them out of whatever hole Waller had locked them in. Floyd knew he was now entering a dangerous game, but for his daughters…

The dangerous game was worth it. It really was, mostly because they were hid daughters and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

'What's your status?' Waller's voice demanded icily.

"Tower is empty, I'm still not picking up anything on thermals," he truthfully stated.

'Stay on it, they will return there,' Waller crisply stated. He rolled his eyes because he doubted it. He'd seen the house vanish himself. Also, he doubted Batman would just hand over one of his sons.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	10. Allies in Pink Poke-A-Dot Bows

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Allies in Pink Poke-A-Dot Bows**

Zoe Lawton was not a girl who liked being told what to do, she did not like being told her daddy was a bad man and therefore she was a bad girl, and she did not like people picking on her little sister Suchin, who was also a baby here. However, there was a problem, as she pulled her thick, tightly curled black hair up and inspected herself in the mirror; it was the nanite explosive in her neck.

But she was studying her chemistry hard to figure out a way around this problem.

The only problem was, she was ten and she was not an engineer. Minor issues she was working around, but trying to figure out the big words to be something smaller was difficult.

"No Su… come here," she sighed as she sat on her bed and her little sister came over. Zoe had never known about Suchin being her sister until she woke one morning with her then five year old sister there in the bed beside hers' two years ago and ordered to take care of the younger. Su and she didn't look alike; at all, but Zoe had no cares about that.

Suchin looked Asian, but with dark skin and a bit curlier hair, she also had their daddy's eyes. Zoe looked like their daddy, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and similar features; her mama used to curse her having her daddy's nose and mouth before mama had died.

Carefully Zoe braided Su's thinner hair and she smiled at her baby sister who was humming there, blissfully unaware of the nanite explosive in her neck.

"Kay Su," she smiled. "Let's get breakfast."

The doors were opened, everything about this place appeared to be a normal school, and that was the creepy thing to Zoe. Except, the students, the kids here were powerful, cunning, and the children of some of the world's most dangerous criminals, none were to be trusted. Except Wally.

Wally West, student 49850006, was the first boy Zoe had met and felt she could trust. Wally reminded her of her of the boys from her neighborhood. He had a wild streak, mixed with a bit of trouble, and good heart. Also, he was smart, and after a year of surveilling him she had decided to recruit him to help her and Su bust out of here. Also, no one had any clue what Wally was doing here because he wasn't a villain's son or a meta; Wally was Wally, and he didn't belong here anymore than a pig at a banquet. He'd also become like a big brother to her and Su in the past year.

Zoe handed Su her tray as she went about collecting breakfast for the two of them before she turned and saw Wally walk by with a wink and she frowned as she led Su to what had become their table.

Her eyes flicked to the boy's dorm door when Wally tilted his head to it and her eyes narrowed on the two new boys she didn't recognize. The first was a gangly pale boy, kind face, squaring jaw, straight nose, big blue eyes, and messy black hair. The second was shorter than the first, he had tanned skin, sharp features, slightly crooked nose, a mouth that appeared to neither smile nor frown, and sharp green-blue eyes. Zoe cocked her head at Wally, Wally winked and nodded before he looked at his meal and she frowned.

So Wally was recruiting, she didn't know how to feel about that, or why he'd picked two of the most useless looking boys she'd ever looked upon. However, she trusted Wally and she would see where this went as she finished breakfast.

"Zoe? Who are the new boys? I've never seen them?" Su whispered as she finished her breakfast.

"I don't know, Su, yet," Zoe amended as she handed her seven year old sister a napkin and looked up when the school headmaster (WARDEN!) walked in and she glared at him as he went over the morning announcement and assignments for each class. Zoe was unimpressed to have the range again; she did not like guns, she was just a good shot though. However this didn't seem to matter as Wally was on track again, and he hated running.

Sighing she offered Su her hand as they exited the cafeteria and she walked Su to her first class, languages.

Zoe ran into Wally as they both made their way to the fields.

"What was that about?"

"I got us help," he whispered.

"Help?" she blinked.

"Yeah, the son of Superman and the son of Batman," he said lowly.

Zoe blinked as she thought about this before she nodded slowly. "Alright, you're sure?"

"With how Supes was crying, yeah," Wally nodded.

"Very well, we will use them, have you figured out the location of where we're being held?"

"No, but I'm gonna get detention again so I'll see what I can do."

"I'll create the diversion," she promised.

"Good, see you later Zoe," he smiled as he left her to mingle into his class and she slowly walked over to the other two boys in her group. Students 67920015 and 28730004.

"Hello," she greeted as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked both the boys over critically. She'd been here for four years, she wanted out and she wasn't going to have Wally's botched recruitment screw it up. "I'm student 13769002," she introduced.

"Tt," the tan one clicked his tongue and the other kid was looking nervous and like he was trying to hide behind his friend.

"I'm Zoe Lawton," she said lowly then and that seemed to gain the tanned boy's interest immediately.

"And what makes you think I believe you?" he asked just as softly.

"Because only the son of Batman could sound like that," she answered quietly and the boy blinked. He had really pretty eyes, she thought and smiled a bit as he nodded.

* * *

Dick walked out of his room and saw Jason shaking his head at a door with Titus sitting there with big soulful eyes. Jason looked at him when he approached and Dick was careful about approaching the younger man, he had a feeling Jason was a bit on edge today. Especially after the interrogation he'd received from Raven before leaving.

"Where's Raven?" he asked as he looked for her, she and Jason were usually close whenever they were together.

"In the abyss doing voodoo or something, I don't fucking know," Jason sighed as he leaned on the door tiredly. "How is it that no one kept track of Superbrat or the demon spawn?"

"We were busy, distracted, and I doubt he's missing he's probably at the Tower," Dick sighed. Damian wasn't so reckless as to run off, no, the baby bird was cunning and calculating. He might be a softy at heart, but Damian Wayne was a dangerous kid on the surface. Besides it wasn't likely that Damian wandered away from Raven and Jason. Little D was proving to be very attached to them, and if Dick didn't know better he'd have sworn Damian was going to play matchmaker with them.

"I'll ask Constantine if we can go there and check," Jason yawned.

"Won't the house just appear there, seems to work that way."

"Honestly, no, if we walked out the front door right now we're in bum fuck nowhere, at the Mill house, or we're in England, or somewhere, the House gets around, once left me in fucking Syberia," Jason rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really?"

"Yeah, first escape attempt from Zed," Jason rolled his eyes.

"And you landed yourself in a Russian prison, idiot," Zed yawned and Dick smirked.

"Yeah well I had no fucking clothes!"

"If you had just stayed put and trusted us," she started.

"Have you seen you? Constantine looks like he's on a life long bender, Chas is a fucking bear, and you're the worst of them," Jason snapped.

"Jason," Zed sighed and Dick grinned.

"So I'm not the only who gets headaches dealing with him?" Dick mused.

"He's a massive headache."

"I cook so I'd be careful about the insults," Jason warned lowly.

"Constantine is looking for Damian and Jon, however I asked Black Orchid, we didn't find them, she's still looking, there's other rooms, even I'm not allowed in that they might have gotten sucked into, but it's looking like they aren't here," Zed said.

Dick scowled, he didn't understand why this was happening. Damian never did something without reason and there's no way he'd go with Talia, not after Talia had declared him an inadequate heir. That manipulative bitch though might…

"Jay, you and Talia…"

"Dick I will murder you, painfully and slowly," Jason warned.

"No, I don't care about whatever you're hiding," Dick sighed. He did care, he wanted to know how to help Jason however he'd also found out being stubborn about this wasn't the way to go. Having Bruce's subtly with Jason was likely to an undesired effect. Mostly likely, Jason would disappear before they could stop him, so Dick was going to do as Raven had suggested and have patience with Jason and his reluctance. "But I was wondering if you could track her?"

"Yeah, what do you think I've been doing for six months!" Jason sarcastically stated.

"Jay, she… she might have Damian and Jon," he sighed and he saw his little brother stiffen.

"Well fuck," was all the younger said.

"Yeah," Dick agreed. There were no words to describe the shit storm this could be and frankly Dick didn't want to think about it. He wanted to locate Damian and Jon and go from there.

"Fuck! I hate you all," Jason snarled sourly.

"You love us," Dick countered. "So can you?"

"Yeah, with the right equipment, not my shit, or anything in the House," Jason answered.

"What do you need?"

"Well, that's the part you aren't going to like it," Jason answered.

"And what are you proposing?" Dick asked.

"Heard of Felicity Smoak?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding," Dick groaned as he rubbed his face over and dragged his hands through his hair.

"I'm not, Arrow, owes me, specifically Red X, a favor, not that he knows it was me, he hired me to steal something from Merlyn, shit went sideways, I fulfilled my contract and Arrow promised me a favor because I kind of saved Felicity; unintentionally," Jason said carefully.

"Bruce is not going to like this," Dick warned.

"You asked what I need, I need Felicity Smoak, she's got access to the Assassin systems last I heard, and she's the only one to do that," Jason said.

"Why didn't you just ask her where Talia was instead of whatever the hell it was you were doing?" Dick demanded.

"Because I might have needed that favor from Arrow later rather than sooner! Also, the man is a prick and I wanted the favor possibility looming over his head for a while. He deserved to worry about what favor I'd ask of him," Jason snapped.

Honestly, of all the people Jason seemed to meet in this world, he just wondered how it was Bruce hadn't known he was alive.

"I'll get us to Star City," Zed yawned as she walked off.

"Really Jay, of all the people? Queen?" Dick hissed.

"Guy is a bigger ass than Bruce," Jason agreed. Dick sighed then glared at him carefully as Jason scratched Titus's ears.

"Well, Arrow doesn't know our family is the Bats, so…"

"Like I'm telling that moron I'm alive and we have shit in common," Jason rolled his eyes. "I'd sooner chop my arm off."

"You have shit in common with Oliver Queen?" Dick asked.

"More than anyone would ever think, but if I ever turn into a colossal prick like him, shoot me."

Dick laughed. Dick mostly didn't like Oliver Queen for what he did to Roy, but that was a separate issue.

"But first let's check the Tower, then I'll cash in my favor with Queen and his girlfriend."

* * *

Damian looked the girl in his class over carefully and slowly nodded in response to her claim of him being Batman's son, which wasn't comforting as he folded his arms. She was taller than him, her thick curly black hair was pulled up in a pink poke-a-dot bow, her large dark eyes were sharp, and her smile polite. He didn't know if he liked her or disliked her yet, but there was something about her which commanded his attention and forced him to admit there was something dangerous about this girl.

"Excellent," she smiled a bit, and Jon was poking his ribs then.

"You must be Superman's son," she said easily.

"Uh… yeah," Jon nodded as he shyly looked the girl over.

"Zoe Lawton," she held out her hand and Jon tentatively took it.

"Jon," he said meekly.

"And you are?"

"Damian," he omitted because he wasn't as worried about her piecing who he was together as he was worried about the supposed nanite charges in him and Jon. Damian and Jon had received the rundown of what was going on with them this morning after leaving their room when they had been intersected by one JGJ who had looked surprisingly familiar to Damian with his red hair and blue eyes. Damian just couldn't figure out from where that man had looked familiar. No matter, the man had gleefully informed them that they were wired with nanite explosives which would detonate if tampered with, if they tried to escape, or just because JGJ felt like it. Jon's was also fused with kryptonite to kill him slowly if he tried anything. So, at this moment, there were more important things than his secret identity being revealed.

"Excellent, Robin, Superboy, I'm here to get us out of here, with my little sister Su, but I'm going to need your help," Zoe said softly as they walked with the kids.

"Where are we?"

"Wally's the better one with computers, we're trying to figure that out, we're not in Gotham, that's the only think we know for certain," Zoe said.

"How do you know?" Jon asked and Damian looked at his home city's skyline and sighed, it wasn't Gotham. It was an image like Gotham, and unless one was from Gotham they'd never know.

"No smog," he and Zoe answered in unison. There was a grungy feel to Gotham even at a distance, it was like Gotham was encloaked in an ever present cloud of grunge, dust, smoke, and pollution; it's what made it Gotham.

"Oh…" Jon said lamely. Damian rolled his eyes, Metropolis, city of the future, so clean and pretty, it would never be as horrifying as Gotham. Still, home was home, and this skyline was a pretty version of the Gotham skyline.

"So where are we?" Jon asked.

"Dunno," Zoe shrugged. "Wally and I have figured it to be an energy dome, a fly kid flew up and crashed into something up there, all the power was out for five minutes. The skyline was gone," she said.

"So this is a secret base of operations," Damian muttered. He didn't like this, but it wasn't so much about being trapped in the unknown as it was being trapped and not having a way to reach out to the Titans or the batfamily. Right about now would be a good moment to have help.

"We will first need to find out where we are," Damian said.

"Agreed Wally's on it, but we need a diversion, one they can't link to us despite the cameras," Zoe said.

"I believe Jon is best suited for this, I will handle the computers, how is Wally getting to them?" Damian asked.

There was a shout and he turned to see the boy he'd met as Wally in a fight with four other students.

"Detention, again," Zoe said.

"Why?"

"The boxes have computer mainframes in them and Wally's been slowly hacking into it," she hissed as the guards appeared and caught Wally who got in a few more good kicks and punches as he was dragged off. Damian blinked when Wally smirked and winked as he was literally dragged off and Zoe looked at him.

"All I have to do is get to a computer mainframe, and those are in the boxes?" Damian asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Very well," Damian said and turned to his Kryptonian friend who was just gaping at the fight.

"Jon," he said, the blue eyed boy looked at him. "I apologize," Damian said and pulled his first before he clocked Jon in the jaw and sent the taller boy toppling. Jon hit the ground and Damian lunged for him.

"What Was That For!?" Jon shouted, and Damian smirked as Jon winked at him. Damian and Jon had been sparring partners for a month so it was safe for him to move and not be killed by the too strong Kryptonian.

"Cry baby! Toughen up!" Damian ordered as he leapt for the floating kid, caught his foot and flipped up to land on his shoulders to land a solid blow which would knock a human out, to the temple.

Jon grabbed his ankle and threw him off, Damian flipped and landed neatly on his feet before he charged the Kryptonian. There was a burst of light and then a searing pain in Damian's body as he collapsed jolting and gasping for breath.

"28730004, to the box," a guard said and Damian felt himself lifted up and dragged away. He just focused on his breathing as he was dragged off and he saw Jon land beside Zoe who just blinked but smiled slightly as she nodded in understanding. Damian would for sure get the information about where they were before the end of the day. But right now it hurt to breath, his ribs felt like they'd been hit by a fiery train!

* * *

Bruce was up, he was worried, Selina was taking a shower and he changed as he slipped out to find his sons. Dick and Jason were talking and he softened seeing Jason and Dick appearing to get along. Now if only he could reach Jason.

"More than anyone would ever think, but if I ever turn into a colossal prick like him, shoot me," Jason ordered, Dick laughed. "But first let's check the Tower, then I'll cash in my favor with Queen and his girlfriend."

Bruce frowned at hearing Queen's name, he did not like the man anymore more than he liked Hal's loud mouth. However now he was curious about what Dick and Jason were discussing, and more about why his son held a favor with Queen.

"Where are Damian and Jon?" Bruce asked when he approached them, Damian's missing was a more pressing status at the moment than whatever else he may want.

"Morning Bruce, Damian and Jon aren't in the House as far we know, Zed said Black Orchid is checking the house over," Dick answered.

"Then what does Queen have to do with this?"

"Well the Mistress of Manipulation might have kidnapped Superbrat and Demon Spawn so first we're checking the Tower, if they aren't there then I'll call in that favor and get Smoak to tell me where Talia is," Jason shrugged.

"Felicity Smoak?" Bruce asked dryly. Oliver Queen was partnered with a very dangerous cyber hacker, Overwatch, who's skills bested those of Barbara, and Queen was possessive of the woman. It was a known fact in the League that Oliver would go to extremes for the woman.

"One in the same," Jason answered drayly.

"What'd you do to get a favor from Queen anyway?" Dick asked.

"I told you, I saved Felicity, as Red X, Oliver, and I quote here, 'Anything you need kid, just ask'," Jason shrugged as he walked off and Bruce stood with Dick as Titus chewed on Dick's hand then.

"I swear he does this half story thing to annoy us," Dick muttered.

Bruce said nothing, he just wondered how Jason had survived this long and not gone insane. Jason wasn't open about whatever he'd been up to, however, the young man was very sure in himself and what he was doing. Sighing, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at again not being able to reach his son, and looked at Dick who was looking equally frustrated but relaxed.

"How did you get him talking to you?" Bruce sighed.

"I just talk to him, once I stop prying at him he'll talk, Bruce." Dick shrugged.

"Damian, we're certain he's not here?" Bruce asked.

"No but it's looking like he isn't, and in all the chaos of the Tower, the House, and the fight and Talia it's likely he got left in San Francisco, I'll take Jay and check it over, then Jay's backup plan," Dick sighed.

"I will come with," Bruce decided.

"Kay, just don't agitate Jason, Bruce. He's made it very clear how he's handling whatever he's handling, and he'll bolt," Dick warned as he moved to follow Jason. Bruce just looked at the puppy Jason had gotten Damian, and sighed as he scratched the dog's head and followed his sons. He didn't know how to approach Jason, and Jason didn't seem interested in being approached. However, he would be patient about his, one of his most gracious virtues was his patience, and he'd out wait Jason if needed. Dick and Damian and Tim seemed to be slowly worming their way into Jason's life.

"Morning Jay," a bright voice announced as Bruce rounded the corner.

"Hey Steph, you haven't seen the demon spawn, have you?" Jason asked the blonde. And the girls seemed to be slipping into Jason life, faster than the boys. But Bruce was a bit unsurprised at that because Jason always had a soft spot for girls. Bruce had once thought Jason would have daughters if he ever got to being a father. However, those thoughts had died with Jason, now though, now he was hoping a bit Jason would actually get to live his life.

"Nope," Stephanie announced.

"Thanks kid. Constantine! Where's this fucking House right now!" Jason shouted as he disappeared and Bruce looked at Tim's friend. A girl he didn't always have the best relationship with as he looked down at her.

"What's happened to Damian?" Stephanie asked.

"It appears he's missing," Dick answered. "Same with Jon."

"Crap! I saw Damian leave the room, but I don't remember Jon leaving, we were getting patched up, I thought he was with Jason and Raven, that seems to be his preferred people when they're around," Stephanie said.

"He's not with them," he said calmly. He would not panic; yet. First they'd check the Tower, then they'd ask Felicity for Talia's location, and if Talia didn't have his son and Clark's then he'd call Clark and the League would get involved with this manhunt. However, Bruce wanted to avoid upsetting Clark and Lois, mostly because they were first time parents, and as a father of four sons Bruce knew boys had a tendency to find trouble. Or to just go running off for adventure. Not that Damian was the type to do that, but Jon was.

"Let me change and I'll come help you," Stephanie ordered as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Thank you," Bruce called as they looked for where Jason had disappeared.

"You know his disappearing act is really annoying!" Dick grumbled.

"It is," Bruce agreed. Jason seemed quiet, and seemed good at disappearing. Which was irritating, but more than that, it seemed that Jason was after solitude.

"Remember when he was little and he couldn't be quiet for five minutes?" Dick chuckled.

Bruce smiled. "Remember how small he was?"

"God, and now he's a frickin' giant!" Dick laughed. Bruce smiled, but he couldn't help but want to know th man his son was now.

However, first he had to find his youngest son.

* * *

Kori stood there in her room and looked her body over in the mirror before looking at herself from the side and biting her lip. She was pregnant, a mere thought she hadn't thought possible was no a reality within her grasp, and that was a thrilling thought to her as she slid her hands over her body and smiled a bit. There was a life in her, she just wondered if Dick would be as interested in that life as she was.

Dick was an excellent big brother, and he was so good with children.

However, Kori knew they were both young, Dick was twenty-four, as was she, they were both still figuring out their lives, and she might have to return to Tamaran in the future. Were they ready for a child? Well, she was, but she had also thought she'd never have a child of her own. Which was why she a bit apprehensive about this. Still there was a life in her, and she smiled at that.

"No matter what, you've got me," she whispered to her unborn child and then she picked up her armor as she walked out of her room for her team's training.

"Today's lesson will be fighting unknown combatants," she said and looked over her group of kids. Garfield walked up to be beside her and smiled.

"It's important that you get used to improvising in a fight!" Garfield announced.

"Yes, I have asked my brother if he would mind lending the royal guard for this lesson," Kori smiled as she saw her brother appear with the guard and saw the way Kara and Conner cringed, while Terra scowled, as Connor and Artemis sighed, Wally and Tim grinned, and M'gann looked the guard over thoughtfully.

"The guard do not know you or what you can do, and you do not know my brother's guard or what they can do," Kori said.

"Will you be joining us?" Kara asked.

"No, but you will have Garfield and Wally participating as captain and co captain," she said.

"Sweet!" Wally laughed.

"We're doomed," Artemis sighed.

"HEY!"

"Play nice children, I will be observing the fight and we will discuss how to improve from there," Kori smiled as she floated up. "Oh, guard, you are not to kill them, this is training," she said firmly.

The guard nodded.

Making her way up to the spectator area she landed by Galfore and smiled as she folded her arms and stared down at them. Her brother walked forward as the fight began.

"Did you find out what you wish to know yesterday?" Galfore asked softly.

"Yes, and yes I am expecting a child," she said softly. She did not wish for this news to break out from her, Galfore and the physician, else her father might order her to stay here and Tamaran, for as much as she loved it, was no longer her home. Earth was her home, where she was surrounded by Dick, Victor, Raven, Garfield, and her friends. That was home now.

"Will you speak with the father?" Galfore asked.

"Yes, it is… important, on Earth that the father have knowledge of his child. What he should chose is up to him," she said cautiously. Here fathers were not really important, merely sires to the heir. And most children were raised by eunuchs with very little parental overview. Galfore was closer to being her father than her father was her father.

"Really?"

"It is quite common on Earth for fathers to be involved with their offspring's lives," she mused. She remembered how shocked she'd been learning that from Dick, but now it was common. Not all fathers were like hers' or Raven's, Garfield had had a loving family before they had passed, Dick had had two father, John and Bruce, and Victor had a strained relationship with his father. However, fathers were important. Earth even had a holiday dedicated to them, and that was a very special day on Earth just for fathers!

"Strange," Galfore muttered.

"Very, but it is a good strange, I think," she said evenly. "Also, siblings are quite close on Earth. Dick is a good big brother for Tim and Damian, and he has recently found his estranged brother, Jason," she giggled.

"It is a strange world you have adopted, Koriand'r," Galfore said.

"Yes, but it is home to me now, and I would not trade it," she stated earnestly.

"Will you speak to your father about the child?" Galfore asked.

"Perhaps after it's birth and I can keep it on Earth, I refuse for my child not to have it's mother or father and be raised by strangers, no matter how much I love you Galfore, I do not want that for my child." She murmured and looked at her flat stomach.

"It is your choice, Princess, all of Tamaran will support you," Galfore avowed.

"Thank you, I should join the fight," she smiled. Tamaranians were warrior people, and her anatomy was different from a humans, her womb and unborn child were safely fortified within her and she was pleased knowing this as she pulled a staff and flew down for her brother who was aiming a cheap shot at Conner.

Whacking Ryand'r as she landed over him. her fist was raised and she released a burst of energy at the guard before she turned. Her staff slashing through a coming dagger as Tim leapt over her releasing an array of batarangs as he landed and pulled a Bo staff of his own.

"Thought you were sitting this out," Tim said.

"It appears I underestimated your abilities and decided to even the battle ground," she said as she let her powers fill her as her elated emotions flew and she released the energy as her brother knocked her feet out from under her, she was floating and she spun and punched him releasing her strength and sent her flying brother up.

"I've got Ryand'r," she said as she took off at full speed then and smiled at the thrill of a spar with a Tamaranian.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	11. Mother Hens and Den Mothers

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Mother Hens and Den Mothers…**

Jason just ignored the Bats trailing after him as he walked into the Tower and started checking for a security system. Absently he found a panel he wanted as he looked over the motion sensors and winced a bit when Dick popped up by his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" Dick demanded.

"This entire Tower is one gigantic motion sensor," Jason pointed out blandly as he hacked into Damian's and Superboy's files for information on their sizes. Looking at the other screen he moved and typed in the information he had on the boys to have the Tower track them and waited.

"They aren't in their rooms," Tim announced appearing with Stephanie.

"And they aren't in any of the common areas," Stephanie said.

"No, they aren't in the Tower," Jason admitted as he finally got the readings he wanted. "According to this they flew off the roof and headed for the city."

"I will pull up the security cameras," Bruce said.

Jason just moved out of the little cluster of Bats, not really wanting to stand around with them. He went to Raven's room where his gear was still stored. Picking up his pack he looked through it, counted the bullets, the magazines, made a mental note of what he needed as he picked up his armor, and checked over a few things. Arming himself with his Fairbairn, the .45, and then picking up 9 mm he walked out of Raven's room to see Tim there.

"What Replacement?" he asked as he hefted up his pack and looked over teen.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my shit, then to track down Arrow," he said tiredly. He had a gut feeling neither of the kids were in San Francisco anymore and rather than have the mad scramble to gather gear when Bats figured this out, he was just going to get his shit now.

"What about Raven?" Tim asked.

"What does Raven have to do with any of this?" Jason asked rather dryly as he started walking for the roof. Yes, he got it, he and Raven were apparently close in these people's minds, but that didn't mean they were joined at the fucking hip!

"Well isn't she injured?" Tim asked.

"No, last I talked to her she was lucid and awake, and a wee bit pissed, and what does her being injured have to do with this?" Jason asked.

"I just thought you two were… you know," Tim said nervously as he started blushing which had Jason glaring at the ceiling of the elevator.

"Uh-huh, look redbird, the Queen is a friend, and whatever it you think is going on drop it, it's not," Jason stated as he walked on the roof, and towards the House.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he looked out towards the city, he shoved Tim aside, and there was a scream as something tore through him, knocking him off his feet as he hit the graveled roof.

"JASON!" a voice roared, but Jason was pulling his weapon as he tried to sit up.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he fell back, his left arm felt useless, and he could feel blood warming his shirt as it made the material stick to him. instead he stayed low as he reached for his pack, Tim skidded beside him but Jason ignored the kid as he tried to get his quick clot and a gauze.

There was a surge of power, he felt the Tower shake as he breathed and then there was a streak as black a shield landed before him, the owner of the black magic stood there, her four red eyes glaring. Then there was another rush of power as a black, four red eyed bird flew into the city. Hands were pressing on his shoulder.

"What the fuck!?" he gasped and saw Dick over him.

"Move," he heard Bruce and then he saw his guardian over him.

"Shit fuck," he muttered.

"Looks like it didn't hit any arteries," Bruce said.

"I've got him," he saw Constantine overhead then and felt strong hands on him as he was hefted up, he looked at Raven who was standing there and she looked at him with an annoyed look.

"See the Queen's back," he chuckled.

"Shut up and get in that house so I can fix this!" she snapped. He winced as he walked with Constantine then, staggering a bit and then there were other hands on him.

"Don't touch me!" he hiss venomously at Bruce as he limped into the house feeling like he'd been creamed by a Zamboni or something. There was a God, and Jason was pretty sure that said God hated him.

"Drop him in the chair," he heard Raven's monotone and felt Constantine shift him as he slowly sat down.

"Quick clot, and gauze, glad to see you're not a complete idiot," Dick said.

"Never leave home without it," he muttered as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Then there were cool hands on him and he felt all the pain coursing through his body slowly slip to one area before it stared sliding out of his shoulder and into the fingers. He looked at Raven's dark eyes which never wavered as she did her trick then there was nothing as a cool calm flooded the area and he felt his body mending. Finally she removed her hands and stood.

"What the fuck is Waller trying to do?" Jason asked as he stood and rolled his shoulder.

"Kill or Capture you apparently," Tim filled in dryly.

"Are you sure he's alright?" he heard Stephanie then and he stood to see Raven standing there assessing him closely.

"Yeah, this idiot will live," Raven stated monotonously.

Rolling his shoulder, he glared at his friend. "No need to sound so thrilled about it, sunshine."

"Just be happy I don't throttle you," she retorted. "Did you find Damian or Jon?"

"No, they aren't in the Tower, or in the city as far as we can figure," Dick said.

"I can't find them with empathy either," Raven rubbed her brow and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"How fast does the empathy work?" Jason asked as he started pulling on his gear, uncaring about the Bats as he peeled off his shirt and yanked on a clean one.

"I found you in less than thirty minutes and I didn't even know you," she pointed out dryly.

"Kay, so clearly wherever the brats are is somewhere you can't sense, that means it'll be Waller or Assassins, either way Arrow is our best bet," he decided as he checked his magazine, counted his bullets and snapped it back before checking the .45 over.

"Mmm, I'll get my gear," Raven said as she walked off.

"Wait, me too, Dami's my baby brother!" Dick said as he darted off and Jason rolled his eyes as he checked over his weapons.

"You do know Waller will not stop until she captures you, right?" Constantine asked.

"No shit, but if I can evade Deathstroke, I can beat Waller," he said and started pulling on his cargo pants. He looked at Bruce who was looking like he was thinking something over.

"What?" Jason snapped.

"That was Deadshot, if he wanted you dead you'd be dead," Bruce said suddenly.

"I don't know, I'm kind of allergic to death, just as him," Jason jabbed his thumb at Constantine as he belted his pants and tucked in his shirt before grabbing his holsters.

"That was a warning shot," Bruce said suddenly. "There's something else going on here."

"Alright, you dig, here's everything I've found on A.R.G.U.S., and you deal with that, I'll track the demon spawn down, you deal with A.R.G.U.S.," Jason said as he pulled on his kneepads and secured them. Then grabbed his preferred boots. He'd done this too fucking much, but the routine of it was enough to keep him calm when there was an itch just below the surface of his skin and a madness clawing at him to leak out and wreak a havoc no one could recover from. However, he wasn't going to let it rule him. The Pit was a rabid part of himself that he was coming to out wait or learning to control. Raven had started helping him with that in the past few months.

"Are you…?" Bruce started.

"I'm fine, not that it should matter to you, and I'll get the brat back, just figure out why A.R.G.U.S. has kids and we'll consider it fair trade before I burn Waller's playhouse to the ground," he said as he double knotted his boots and slipped the ties in the shoe, then stood as he did his vest and armor.

"Well I can track Oliver," Constantine offered.

"Don't bother, I know where the fucker is," Jason muttered. He had a bit of a score to settle with Arrow, he even had a scar to prove that they'd had a less than friendly encounter which had led to his being hired, which had led to that entire mess, and that had led to him saving Felicity, and that gave him leverage over a grudging Oliver Queen. He looked up to see Bruce and Constantine giving him disbelieving looks.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"How do you know the Arrow's hide out?" Constantine asked.

"I had a life before you met me, Constantine," he smirked as he then strapped on his holsters and did a double check before he slid his arsenal into place. Slipping on about five knives (no that was not excessive, he usually carried more but he only had these with him right now), his guns and doing a final armor check before he pulled his favorite leather jacket on he picked up his hood and looked at the adults. "What!?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're the bigger mystery or me," Constantine shrugged.

"Constantine, I don't have five different tales for the same event or give five different answers to the same question, just to fuck with people," he pointed out as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The Pit was seriously agitating him, he wanted to get in a fight or something and Oliver Queen was just the fucker to fight. And perhaps Jason could get a shot or two in on Digg and that Black Canary chick. God how he hated it when the Pit was just an itch needing to be scratched.

Bruce merely looked sadden but Jason ignored it as he walked out of the room and made his way to his room and lightly rapped the door, it opened and he walked in just as Raven pulled her catsuit up and he watched her zip it up.

"You sure you want to come?" he asked her.

"Dick's going, I'm going, and Stephenie will work with Bruce, my Team is going with Victor, and Victor is going to a known facility for A.R.G.U.S. for information," she said calmly as she collected her cape and walked to him.

"You've got this all planned out," he mused.

"Of course, and there's no way in Hell I'd leave you alone with Dick on a mission," she stated.

"Oh, and why not?" he chuckled.

"Because that'd be like entrusting my father's prison to Klarion," she stated firmly and he laughed. He remembered the first-time Raven ever truly impressed him, when he had seen her driving that stupid, yellow school bus, strapped to a rocket and all the bad guys tied up in the back with Star sitting there looking bored. Before then he hadn't never really thought of Raven as a boss, or on top of things, but then she'd given him a joke with a straight face and he had to admit she was formidable.

"You're the only person to laugh at me," she muttered.

"I have a warped sense of humor," he chuckled.

"Apparently."

* * *

Dick was geared up, he glanced at his communicator to see no messages from Kori, not that he expected any, shoved the communicator in his pocket as he walked out and found himself stepping back as he stared into the amber eyes of the mistress of the house.

"Zed!" he managed.

"Look, I don't… I try not to interfere in Jason's business, I have reasons for that, but this time I'm warning you: Don't Hurt Him. I don't care what you do, but do not hurt him," Zed said firmly as she stepped forward, he stepped back.

"I wasn't going to!" he managed. Dick did not like dealing with pissed off women, if there was ever something to fear it was a woman's wrath in his experience.

"He wanted you to be his brother so badly the first time, so I'm warning you now, Do Not Hurt Him. Or I will find you and I have many friends in low places who owe me favors who I will have hurt you," Zed warned.

"Zed, he's my brother, I'm going to try not to hurt him," Dick said calmly.

"Well, that remains to be seen, and while you say he's your brother, know he's my family and I will destroy you if you hurt him." then in a flurry of curls she marched out and he released shuddering breath. He really, really wanted to be a brother to Jason, he wanted to know the stranger who had been his baby brother. And this time, he really wanted to know Jason. However, there Damian to rescue first. Then he would deal with Waller coming after his baby brother, and then; somehow, he'd figure out how to reach Jason.

Walking out he saw Jason and Raven talking and wondered how Raven did that with every one of his brothers. Just slipped around defenses, and guards and wormed her way into a spot in their lives. An important spot.

"Ready to go, Dickless?" Jason demanded.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes behind his domino mask at the name, Jason seemed to refuse to call him by his name most the time.

"Alright, sunshine?" Jason looked at Raven who walked between them and lifted her hand. Dick watched in a mesmerized fascination as Raven's powers surged forth and wrapped around them in complete darkness, depriving them of all senses until they were standing on a roof in Star City which had Dick looking around blearily.

"They won't be in yet," Jason warned as he zipped up his jacket and Dick looked at Raven who muttered words in a different tongue as she grabbed his arm. Looking down he found himself dressed as a civilian with a ballcap. Raven was the same, as was Jason.

"Where to, Jason?" Dick asked.

"The Glades," he said as they started walking for a door.

"Wait the Glades?" Dick sputtered as he jogged up to his brother. "The same area that was nearly destroyed by Malcom Merlyn?"

"One in the same, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn stopped the attack," Jason said. "Bought up most the area, Queen hides out in his nightclub and Tommy promotes it."

"How do you know so much about this?" Raven asked.

"Because, it's my job and Queen pissed me off, also he has ties with Deathstroke," Jason said.

"Really?" Dick growled. Slade Wilson was of the few Dick wanted to kill painfully and slowly. Also, he couldn't ever seem to escape Slade as a teen, and then Slade had vanished after they'd gone to hell to get Raven back. There were times Dick wondered what had happened to Slade, oh, there were rumors, but confirmation was a different matter.

"Don't be so surprised, it's not like Slade's obsession was exclusive to you, it probably just felt that way because you're a Bat and think you know everything," Jason shrugged.

"And what do you know of Slade?" Dick asked blandly and Jason gave him a blank look but remained silent on the matter as he opened the door for them, and they walked onto the street of the dreary Star City. Dick wondered just what Jason was holding back, he knew that his little brother was hiding everything but he also wondered just what it was that he was hiding.

Jason was a walking mystery. There were parts about him which were obvious, like his League of Assassin training, and his time as Red X, but then there were parts about him Dick couldn't even figure out. Mostly, Jason was a walking question mark in his mind, and he wanted to know his little brother.

"Roy doesn't like Queen," Dick said absently.

"No one really does, guy's a major prick. Well, Tommy, Felicity and Digg do, but that's a different matter," Jason said as he slipped into the crowded street and walked them to a bus station before they walked on.

"You seem to know a lot about the Arrow's set up," Dick mused.

"I was there, I think about five years ago, so when he just started and I had just stolen your stupid suit," Jason shrugged.

"Why did you steal my suit?" Dick asked, sitting beside Jason, Raven was across from them, quietly looking out the window.

"Because you're a moron, and I made a deal with the devil," Jason shrugged.

"What?"

"Dick, mind your own fucking business, it'll save you a world of trouble," Jason sighed as the bus lurched and they drove into the city traffic.

He really hoped Talia hadn't taken Damian and Jon, he didn't want to think about the amount of irreversible damage she could do on his baby brother. She'd already inflicted so much damage on Damian, and there really was no telling what she'd done to Jason, but he had a few guesses and knowing Jason they'd never be confirmed or denied.

Damian however was her blood, and in the League of Assassins that meant something. Damian was like their little Prince, and his being dumped on Bruce an inconvenience because once Bruce and he knew about Damian there'd been no fucking way in Hell that they were handing the kid back over to Talia. It wasn't happening.

"Perhaps we'll see Roy again," Dick said.

"How's he doing?" Raven asked with genuine interest. Yes, Roy knew the Bat family secret, but he also knew why they kept it underwraps and away from Oliver Queen.

"Sober, going on a year and a half now, goes to his NA meetings. Has a thing with Cheshire," he smirked. Roy, or Arsenal now, also had a thing with Oliver Queen's little sister, Thea and was in something with Jade. It was kind of amusing, and he would admit that getting a kick out of his friend's overly complicated love life was a guilty pleasure of his.

"That's good," Raven nodded.

"Yeah, he's concerned though, Killer Croc went missing, and you know how Croc was his sponsor," Dick said absently.

"Did he check the sewer," Jason asked blandly.

"Yeah, but the thing is he thinks Croc fell off the wagon and is in something, problem is there's been absolutely no trace of Croc anywhere." The problem with living the lives they did was the stress of it, and Croc had the genetic misfortune of looking like that, and for being on the wrong side of the law about ninety-nine percent of the time. Still, Dick could respect Croc for trying to get his life in order, and for saving Roy who had slipped into drugs for unknown reasons.

Well, that wasn't true, the reasons for Roy turning to drugs were because of Oliver Queen. And everything else was a result of Queen pitching Roy out. However Croc had saved his friend, Dick didn't know, didn't think he'd ever know, but the point was Croc had saved Roy.

"He'll turn up, he always does," Jason shrugged.

"Ever had a run in with Killer Croc?" Dick mused.

"Yeah, it sucked, seemed like a nice guy too," Jason shrugged and Dick felt his jaw go slack as he gaped at his brother.

"What!?" Jason demanded.

"You and I are going to go for drinks and you're going to tell me all the crazy shit you've been up to since you resurrected," Dick warned.

"Uh…" Jason looked confused.

"I'm serious little wing, everything," Dick warned.

"And why _**the**_ _**fuck,**_ do you want to know!? You didn't even like me the first go around!" Jason spat out furiously and people glanced at them but continued their business. Dick sighed, he had really fucked up the big brother thing with Jason and he wanted to rectify that, but it appeared Jason was not going to make it easy. He didn't mind working at it, didn't mind proving himself to Jason, but he knew there was going to be a lot of work and Jason wouldn't do the work until he was sure of this.

"Well, that was my idiocy, but I want to know you Jay, you have no idea how much I regretted that," Dick muttered as he looked out the window. "Your dying, when you did, and how you did, I regretted it. I actually slept in your room for a month after I found out and tried to figure you out based on the things you had left behind. I still have your first leather jacket in the back of my closet, and I've kept about five books I figured were your favorites because of how worn they were, and I've got four of your creative writing stories that were all marked with A's from the teacher. I wish… I wish I'd been better to you the first time around.

"Then Tim came into the family and I avowed I'd be the best big brother to him, for you, and I wouldn't let him down like I did you. Then we got Damian, and let's just say I see a lot of you in Damian, which is funny because you two never officially met before Raven introduced you," Dick said softly. "I really want to try to be your brother, Jason."

He glanced at Jason but saw Jason silent and impossible to read. However there was a tension in him, it was like that time in the kitchen when he'd talked to Jason to try to get through to him. It was like Jason was holding himself back, restraining himself from something he wanted. And that gave Dick hope, if his brother wanted family again, if Jason wanted to be here again, then there was hope they could reach him. The problems would be Jason and his past experiences not being pleasant and he'd be difficult about this, but Dick had hopes.

He watched as Jason's fists slowly unclenched and he never looked at him but rather out the window.

"Maybe," Jason answered.

Dick smothered the smile he felt coming then as he looked out at Star City. It wasn't a yes, but Jason hadn't said no either, and that was hope. Dick wouldn't give up on his brother ever again. Still this was going to be a war.

"How old are you?" Dick finally asked. "Did death stall your age at all?"

"I'm twenty-one, Dick, but if you want to know if death stalled my age, yes, I'm physically twenty," Jason said calmly. And Dick grinned at that small bit of information. Dick was going to be twenty-five this coming March, but it was nice knowing that he still had that age gap on Jason. Jason just seemed so much older, honestly at first glance Dick would think Jason was closer to thirty than twenty.

"Next year we're hitting the town for your twenty-first birthday then," Dick decided.

"I'm already twenty-one," Jason pointed out.

"Ah, but physically you're twenty," Dick countered. Jason rolled his eyes.

"If you leave the matter of my confusing age then yeah, I'll go drinking with you," Jason said.

"Fine, but prepare for me to drink you under the table," Dick decided. Dick wasn't a heavy drinker, however, when he did drink he handled his liquor.

"I can't get drunk," Jason stated suddenly and looked horrified that he'd said that.

"Why not?" Dick asked.

"None of your goddamn business Dick! I just can't!"

* * *

Raven glanced at Jason when his eyes glowed green and tilted her head in an unspoken offer to him as she felt the Pit boiling unusually close to the surface for him. But he relaxed and shook his head which had her looking out the window again. Jason was working on handling the Pit, and she knew that, but it didn't mean she wouldn't offer help from time to time when it got to be too much. She could take it, Raven could take many things for her friends; and Jason was no exception.

"We're here," Jason said suddenly cutting off his and Dick's surprisingly civil conversation. She was up, Jason behind her and Dick behind Jason as they filed off the bus at the stop. Raven paused as she looked around the Glades, her empathy was pained and her father purred at the misery she felt here, but she sealed it all away as she looked up at Jason and Dick.

"Come on," Jason said as they walked through the streets.

"Hey, Jay, did you tell Alfred we weren't treating the girls right?" Dick demanded.

"Yeah, I did," Jason smirked, and it was then Raven felt his hand on her lower back. She forgot Jason did that, and she was a bit too comfortable having him this near her to miss something like his touch. When this was over she'd be having another serious talk with her emotions. But first they had to get Damian and Jon back, before there was a pissed of Superdad ready to tear the world apart.

"That's not fair, he's been hounding us now on how to treat women, he's relentless!" Dick sighed. Raven smothered her smile.

"Well, treat them like ladies and I wouldn't have ratted you out, in here," Jason said as he pulled a door open for her. Raven used her empathy, pushing it forth and she felt nothing as the birds flew the coop and the rats scattered.

"Why here?" Dick asked. "And we do too treat them like ladies!"

"Because this, has the best line of sight to Queen's hide out and we are far enough away he won't notice us, and we won't set off one of his traps. And you don't if the demon spawn calls Raven a harlot," Jason said as he moved up some stairs. Raven levitated as she followed, she didn't really trust the stairs not to fall apart and unlike Dick and Jason who were bats, she would hurt herself if she fell. Mostly falling hurt for her because it was so damn fast she couldn't focus on her center and catch herself. It was easier to catch herself if she was already flying though.

"Damian called you a harlot?" Dick asked her.

"Among other things," she omitted. Damian had a creative and colorful vocabulary when he decided to use it. Mostly though he tried to sound like the entitled Prince he'd been raised believing he was.

"I don't want to know," Dick and Jason announced in unison.

"I've been called worse, and at least Damian said them to my face," she defended.

"Still not an excuse, little bird," Jason said as they walked onto the roof of the building and Raven watched as Dick and Jason carefully picked their way across the crumbling beams of damp wood. She was prepared to catch them should they fall, but she was guessing that the two of them combined was about five hundred pounds of weight in the gear they were wearing. Slowly she floated after them as she released her glamor spell and felt her cloak wrap around her.

"Kay, where's Queen's base of operations?" Dick asked as they knelt near the edge and Jason produced binoculars.

"See the Verdant painted big on the old factory?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I've heard the club is epic, but I'm never here so I haven't checked it out, I thought it was Merlyn's," Dick said.

"No, it's Queen's and Merlyn's, they're partners in that endeavor, but Tommy runs the front, Oliver's base of operations is below the club," Jason said.

"Smart, gives him an alibi," Dick muttered.

"Yeah, well, not smart enough, see that side alley the vendors use?" Jason asked and Raven took the offered binoculars as she looked and saw the alley.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dick said.

"It's a trap, first set of traps actually, they have a 'jammed door' that's biometrically locked, we don't have the prints we don't get in. the club access is through the same sort of door, but it's a hidden door so patrons don't stumble down there. If you do get down there and don't belong there are about four main traps that I know of for sure, the real problem though is Felicity if she's there. That entire club is her fun house for cyber warfare and it's a fucking pain in the ass if you get stuck in there with her," Jason stated.

"And how do you get around it?" Dick asked.

"Remembered that stupid suit you built?" Jason asked blandly.

"Yeah, the one you stole," Dick dryly answered.

"I told you only someone smart enough to find the suit and dumb enough to take it for a joyride had it," Raven reminded Dick.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be offended, little bird," Jason balked.

"Give it a minute."

"I'm offended, and as your advisor I demand you take it back!" Jason snapped.

"Nope, so what do you plan to use the suit for?" Raven asked as she handed the binoculars back to Jason.

"It's not the suit exactly," Jason started. "You're teleportation uses you visualizing things right?"

"Kind of, unless I'm using empathy."

"Kay, well the belt, Dickhead there, made worked off of downloaded 3D schematics that it took regular scans of so you didn't land in a trap or well, hell," Jason said calmly. "I made another belt, duplicated the tech and upgraded it a bit after dealing with Felicity, I have two belts, both Xenothium powered."

"No shit, you managed to get around someone like Overwatch?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but making it hacker proof required a few modifications, we're going in using that, and Raven here will teleport using her empathy as an anchor," Jason said.

"That is… surprisingly intelligent," Raven said. Jason glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him as she levitated there.

"Alright so when do we want to go in?" Dick asked.

"Probably when the club's empty," Jason said.

"You have a plan to empty a club on a Friday night?" Raven asked dryly.

Jason smirked and she felt like this was going to be a lot of chaos and trouble, and somehow it was going to end up being a hell of a story.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	12. For Free Disasters Go To ClusterFucksRUs

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **For Free Disasters Go To ClusterFucksRUs.A.R.G.U.S.…**

Felicity Smoak, IT genius, resident hacker, and cyber warfare nightmare, had absolutely no intentions of wasting her night away. Since Roy had left, and Thea was now chasing Roy, and Oliver had been asked (ordered) to send his son Connor, and his other apprentice Artemis to the Titans for training, life was quiet. Which was why she had casually kicked off her shoes and was munching on Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream as she enjoyed her quiet Friday night below the raging club.

If anyone had ever told her that she would not only end up in the vigilante world, but engaged to the most wanted vigilant, whom she was currently watching, she'd have laughed in their face. However, she couldn't regret that morning she'd run into Oliver with coffee and it had all started because of her poke-a-dot bra. She could seriously watch him do that salmon ladder all day and night.

"Have you talked to Conner or Artemis?" she asked lightly as her fiancé continued his work out.

"They were off world," he growled.

"Well, I'm sure Batman has a reason for letting a group of teens off world," she said calmly. Yeah, she had had a run in or two with the Bats, especially after Roy had been recruited into the Titans. No, she didn't know who the Bats were, but she had a pretty good idea of who they could be.

"Batman doesn't run the Titans," Oliver said as he dropped to the ground and started toweling off

"Then who does?" she asked. She actually had never paid much attention to what the Titans did or what they were up to; there were other things in her world to worry about.

"His protégé Nightwing, and that demon," Oliver growled out the last part, Felicity hummed at that. Now, the demon, or Raven, was something she only knew about because Oliver didn't like a demon being his son's mentor.

"Well, at least they aren't a bunch of teens running around wild, I think they were that when they started," she muttered. Heroes, vigilantes, they hadn't meant anything to her even when she'd been with Cooper. And until Tommy and Oliver had hired a young man named Red X, she hadn't really much cared about the world of heroes and villains, she was just there to help Oliver.

"True," Oliver nodded reluctantly. Yeah, Oliver was new to the whole parenting, but Connor had been dumped on him after the Roy fiasco, so it was by no means easy.

Suddenly there was a sharp bang overhead which had her nearly dropping her ice cream as she spun around on the security monitors and saw a man in a leather jacket, armed, and wearing a red helmet.

"Oliver!" she started, Tommy appeared on the screen and Digg as people cleared out.

"I've got him, tell the other's I'm coming up!" Oliver ordered as he pulled on his gear and ran up the stairs. Felicity looked over at baby Sara who was gurgling as she armed the lower level to be a safe haven as she pulled on her comm.

"Hey guys," she greeted them as she rolled to her spot and looked at her monitors.

* * *

Jason smiled beneath his helmet seeing Diggle and Tommy there, both aiming guns at him as the club emptied. The doors behind him slammed shut and he heard the locks engage but he didn't tense at all as he twirled his own weapon in his fingers.

"You're looking pretty calm for a guy who's out gunned and outnumbered," Tommy Merlyn said. Jason laughed then, he looked at the Merlyn, assessed the way the business man held himself and noted that Tommy had definitely gotten training in the past five years. Still, Jason had been trained by Bruce, Dick, and the League of Assassins, and a bunch of other people over the years, few were on his level, and the number of people he was sure who could beat him in a fight could be listed on less than ten fingers. Dick, Bruce, Tim, Damian, Deathstroke, Lady Shiva, and maybe her daughter, Cassandra Cain.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not out gunned or outnumbered, and I'm not even here for either of you, or your boss up in the rafters."

The men froze.

"Then who are you and what are you after?" he head Oliver demanded. Lazily Jason tilted his head back, he knew Dick and Raven would be coming in the moment Felicity killed the power, the shadows were Raven's realm and Dick was a Bat, the dark was their ally.

"Well, I'm here for Felicity Smoak of course," he shrugged. The power was killed and his teleported as he heard an arrow hit where he should have been. There was a chilling in the dark air and his night vision activated as the shadows surged to life. Jason hit the rafters lightly and he fired a shot at Oliver to piss off the archer as he leapt, he caught a bar and swung up into Oliver with his full force knocking the taller man off the rafters as he teleported to the ground. Oliver hit the ground and Jason was on his feet.

"Arrow!" Digg shouted, Tommy screamed and Raven's four huge red eyes stared down at them as Dick came flying through the shadows.

"What's the matter boys? You look like you've never seen a shadow," Dick laughed and Jason evaded Oliver as Oliver came. He holstered his .45 and pulled his Fairbairn as he slashed out, blocked a hefty blow to his right as he came in and hit Oliver in the gut.

The other man might have been older, might have been better, but Jason grew up fighting, he was built for fighting, he'd keep going until he was dead, and he'd died proving that. Slashing again he went low as he kicked Oliver's feet from under him. The older man landed and Jason moved to kick him but was caught as Oliver spun up, Jason was stronger through as he threw the man off balance and twisted so his hands hit the ground he landed and surged up as he slice Oliver from hip to shoulder. The blond wasn't put off by this though as he came at Jason in full force. Jason blocked a blow aimed for his lower ribs as he moved to block another for the helmet.

Oliver caught his arm and twisted, Jason turn with the twist as he arched through the air, landing on his feet as he lashed his leg out to the man's gut and turned into the hold to slam his elbow in Oliver's ribs. The other released him as he stumbled back and Jason had his Fairbairn again as he looked at the man rushing him.

Jason stepped, going high, forcing Oliver to block as he went low just as fast, attempting to catch the older off guard. It didn't work as Oliver blocked but started backing up. Jason protected his left a bit as he slashed up and across, Oliver vainly trying to block him as he moved back. The goal was to keep him from Dick, and years of training kept him pushing the other.

Jason was relentless even as Oliver managed to disarm him. the knife clattered to the ground and Jason kept going. Block, jab, jab, kick, block, block, drew his preferred tactical knife, a cabar as he stabbed at Oliver, and buried the blade in the shoulder before he knocked the older man's knees out from under him and Oliver bit him.

"Did You Seriously Just Bite ME?" Jason growled as he grabbed the older man's ear and pulled him up to his feet, Oliver smiled a bloody smiled which had Jason throwing the man as hard as he could into the ground.

"Hood," a calm monotone called out before he could stab the fucker and he glared over at Raven who's eyes were glowing white as she walked forward wrapped in shadows and she looked down at Oliver who glared at them.

"I know you couldn't be trusted," Oliver spat out.

"We're only here for Smoak," Dick said and Jason reluctantly stood when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to the other two, Tommy was propped up on the bar looking like he'd relived every horrible thing, and Digg looked like he had gotten his ass thoroughly kicked by one Nightwing.

"Suddenly the entire warehouse flooded with light, Oliver leapt up and tackled Jason when there was an lightning flash of pain in his lower ribs which had him kicking his feet up as he rolled them over, straddling the other man the blocked Queen's wild punches before he cold cocked the older man and the blond was limp. Getting up to his feet Jason winced at the pain in his abdomen, but he turned to glare up at a camera. Then he pressed his belt button.

Teleporting was never Jason's favorite feeling, the sensation of being shredded, thrown back together at a hundred miles an hour while running head first into a wall. Still he utilized this and he found himself staring at one Felicity Smoak who scrambled back.

Dick appeared momentarily behind him and Felicity screamed when the shadows melted away for Raven to walk in.

"Look, Felicity, we're not here to hurt you," Dick said.

"I'm here for that fucking favor, Felicity," Jason spat out as he hit the release his helmet and pulled it off, he spat the blood out on the floor and looked at the woman who just blinked at him.

"Red X?" she squeaked.

"The one and fucking only, now I'm after that favor before your boyfriends up there wake up and com charging to your rescue, so what's it going to be? The favor or I kick all three of their asses at once while Dickhead and sunshine here get the information we want from you," he warned. There was a gurgle behind him and he stiffened as he looked over at the crib where he could see the baby.

"You could have just asked," she snapped.

"This way was more fun, and got the message across faster," he stated as he ignored the itchy feeling of his domino mask.

"What do you need Red X?" Felicity asked.

"We need information on the League of Assassins, specifically Talia al Ghul," Dick said and Felicity sighed as she turned around as she started typing. Suddenly there was a slim hand in his and he winced as his pain again coursed through his body and left through those fingers as there was a wave of calm and cool. He looked down at Raven who's hood was hiding her face as she released his hand and walked to stand by Dick.

He looked himself over before he pulled on his helmet and teleported out of the room to collect his knives.

"You had better not hurt Felicity!" Tommy shouted at him as he landed.

"And why the fuck would I want to hurt her, I don't hurt kids or women, just assholes," Jason snapped as he yanked his knife off of Oliver, noting the bloody arrow head he was betting stabbed him and he picked up his Fainbairn as he turned to see two guns on him.

"Let's not do something you'll regret," he advised calmly as he sheathed his weapons. "If I wanted you dead, trust me, you'd be dead. I'm only here because of that favor Felicity owes me."

He teleported back into the lower room then and folded his arms as he watched Felicity work. Dick leaning over her shoulder and working with her occasionally. Mostly Jason stood there silent, he didn't have anything he really wanted to say, and he was in a bit of a hurry to get all this straightened out so he could escape the Bats, again.

"According to the League of Assassin's information she's in Washington D.C.," Felicity said.

"Thanks, little bird?" he looked to Raven who nodded.

"This will be easier where I can't risk catching them in the portal," Raven said as she warped the shadows again and Dick sighed.

"This is a mess," he muttered.

"Hey, I didn't lose the demon brat, he's your kid," Jason defended as he hit the teleportation button on his belt and felt himself moved to where Raven was in the center of the dance floor, she was over Queen and Tommy was curled into a ball as Diggle kept a fair distance away from her and gun on her.

"He'll be fine," Raven stated as she stood up and walked towards them, Jason had to admit that right now she looked every bit the intimidating demon she could be as he cloak swirled around her and the shadows seemed to bow to their mistress.

"I apologize," Raven turned to Digg and Tommy who were trembling. "But we are in a hurry."

"Ready to go when you are Queen," Jason said.

"Alright," she took a steadying breath as she lifted her hand and Jason looked back at the men as Oliver groaned and sat up, then he turned and walked through the portal. Dick a step behind him and Raven behind Dick. She trembled a bit as she shut the portal and they stood there in an alley in D.C.

"Any ideas where to start?" Dick asked.

"Actually, I know exactly where she'll be," Jason said.

"Where?" Dick demanded.

"Think Talia, it'll come to you, little bird, you alright?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulder when she swayed.

"Yeah, just, took a bit too much," she said. He watched her eyes flicker red and he frowned.

"Raven, took a bit too much of what?" he asked her calmly.

"Lazarus," she answered.

"Shit," he muttered.

"I'll be fine Jason, I handle this better than you," she swatted him off her and he pulled back her hood as he assessed her, she glared as she tried to pull away but he was faster and grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't, little demon, I know exactly what that shit is, you're not going anywhere," he warned her. He wasn't letting her go until he was certain that the Lazarus Pit wasn't going to over throw her and she go on a killing rampage. Mostly because he didn't think there was a soul who could stand against a pissed off, homicidal Raven.

"I'm fine Jason," she repeated.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "Dick call us a cab and get me a fucking phone," Jason snapped as he kept a firm grip on Raven who's eyes flickered red again and he saw her indifferent face twitching minutely as she controlled her breathing.

"Great, where are we going?" Dick demanded as he started pulling off his mask and grabbed a jaket off the ground.

"Jefferson Hotel, I have a standing reservation there," he said calmly.

"What?"

"You heard me, get the phone and the cab, move your ass Dickhead!"

* * *

If her beloved was going to be stubborn about helping Damian and Jason, then she would eliminate the threat herself. Waller had been after the League of Assassins and the Batfamily for too long, it was time for someone to put the woman in her place, and Talia was more than up for the task. Standing in her room she looked over her arsenal and carefully selected her weaponry as she looked up at the information she'd gathered on Waller in less than a day. Come tomorrow Waller would have a bullet in her head, and there would no stopping her.

Looking up she stared at the door where there'd been a light knock and now she found herself looking at her sister.

"Are we certain we want to proceed?" Nyssa asked.

"Why, do you not approve?" she asked.

"I am just wondering if it is wise to attack Waller over a deserter of the League, father would also question this course of action," Nyssa said.

"I am well aware that father would not approve, however Jason Todd is an Assassin, and he has our protection from Waller," Talia said calmly.

"Father would never approve of your obsession over the boy," Nyssa grumbled.

"Perhaps not, but I am not obsessed with him," Talia retorted and she sat on the bed as she dragged her hand through her hair. She'd gotten to Washington almost immediately after that encounter with Deadshot which had her beloved running for his collection of strays. She'd run for the threat against the children. She wouldn't let Waller get an Assassin, even if he was a deserter. Talia knew that Waller would aim to destroy everything the League of Assassins stood for, using Jason as her information. Which was dangerous because Jason was actually very aware of the Assassin operations.

"Jason is our problem, to be eliminated at a time of our choosing, he is not Waller's pawn," Talia said calmly and confidently. She had to believe that because she didn't want to eliminate Jason just yet. There was more to the boy's story, the world wasn't done with him just yet, and Talia was interested why he was living again. Because the League had found him alive after he'd been dead for about a year.

"Very well, I just, when the time comes sister, I wonder if you will be able to pull the trigger," Nyssa said.

"Do you doubt me?" she challenged her sister.

"No, but I doubt you realize your level of connection to the boy," Nyssa said primly and walked off. Talia frowned. There were times she doubted herself about her connection to Jason as well. Jason was a soft spot for her, she'd known that from the moment she had accepted to take over his training after he had defied her father for so long.

But there was something more for Jason, the world must have had other things planned for him to defy death, of that she was certain. And being Waller's pawn was not something he was meant for.

* * *

Arriving in Gotham Bruce guided Selina out of the House of Mystery and saw Alfred standing there doing the gardening.

"Ah, Master Wayne, Miss Kyle, I was not aware that you would be returning," Alfred said stiffly.

"Well, Jason's in trouble, and Damian's missing, we're here to find them," Selina said.

"No, you're here to rest, I'll find my sons," he assured her as he kept a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm pregnant Bruce, not incompetent," Selina warned him lowly.

"Never said that, just you need rest," he said. Due to Selina's age, her pregnancy was 'high risk' and he just wanted her to be smart about it. No, he hadn't controlled it, but he tried to keep her from stress, like Jason being wanted by A.R.G.U.S., and Damian missing, however he knew how Selina felt about his sons so he couldn't keep her out of it.

"Fine, I get a nap and then I get to help," she said as Barbara rolled after them.

"Sure Selina," Barbara said as she rolled into the house. Bruce just sighed trying to figure out when this had gotten to be such a giant mess. Probably when Waller had started chasing Jason, and anything Waller did was a giant mess, and cluster fuck so he wasn't going to think about anything but untangling it.

"Good," she purred and he just softened a bit as he lead her into the Manor, she then pulled him to her as she kissed him hard. "Find them," she said as she then walked up the stairs of the Manor.

"Shall I prepare for a long night of work?" Alfred asked dryly.

"Yes, thank you Alfred," he nodded as he walked to the study and made his way to the Batcave. Pulling up the information he had on Waller he pulled out the drive Jason had tossed him and plugged it in, running a virus check (not because of a lack of trust in Jason, but rather a habit he'd developed early on as his time as Batman and Bruce Wayne). When it was clean he sat down and started pulling up the information. It was clear Jason hadn't looked through it entirely, but Bruce didn't mind as he worked.

There were schematics for a large energy dome, solar energy, and there were files on many children, his eyes narrowed recognizing the Lawton sisters. He'd helped Floyd save his eldest daughter, Zoe, a few years back from Kobra, it was a year after… Jason's death, and in the spot it was he couldn't wish to inflict that pain on another father. So he'd helped Floyd out, and now he was wondering why it was that the girl was in Waller's file.

He paused and clicked on a different group of files and stiffened when he pulled up images of his sons.

* * *

"Where did they take him!?" Jon whispered as he stood by Zoe in their class.

"To the box," she said lowly as she moved up in line.

"Who are you kids?" Jon asked her and she looked the taller boy over then sighed.

"We're the people collected, kids who slip through those breeches, and time travelers caught, villain kids," she explained.

"What, what are breeches?" Jon asked her.

"Breeches are doors between the different Earths, like…" Zoe stood up on her tip toes as she looked around the field and saw who was looking for. "See her, blonde, flying up high, about eighteen?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Jon said.

"She's Kara Zor-El of Earth-2, she's a Kryptonian," she said.

"What!? No way!" Jon blinked.

"Yeah, and on her Earth she was Power Girl. And see him," Zoe pointed to the young man with messy blonde hair and had a robot floating by his head. "He claims to be from the future."

"Really?" Jon blinked.

"Yeah, I've never talked to him," she shrugged and then she looked around for the other girl she knew was here. "And her," Zoe nodded to the blonde girl about sixteen with a vacant look in her onyx eyes. "She's the daughter of Clayface."

"Whoa," Jon blinked.

"And those four are what are called the Royal Flush Gang, they've been here longer than all of us," she said gesturing to the group of older teens. Jon just blinked as they stepped up in line.

"We're the collection," she said softly as she moved up in line. "Leverage against our parents, and future agents of A.R.G.U.S., no one knows for sure, but the few kids who have left here, breathing, never come back."

"What happens to them?" Jon asked.

"We don't know, but we're all trained. They'll be testing your powers too," Zoe whispered. "Don't show them off if you know what's good for you, else you'll be dragged out of here for whatever it is we're being trained to do."

"Who's she?" Jon whispered as a black haired woman, early twenties, walked by.

"That's Professor Gemini de Mille, she's the disciplinary enforcer too, do not get on her bad side," Zoe said softly. Gemini was the only one here, with JGJ who scared her, and she really feared for Su's safety with those two. It was her main motivation for breaking out of here.

JGJ was a sadist, and a psychopath, and since her daddy was a psychopath too she knew all about them. However, unlike her daddy, JGJ did not have a code, and he took great pleasure in killing and torturing. Her father, as far as she was aware, did not. Then, Gemini de Mille was a dangerous shape shifter who had no problems killing kids in spars. Few people scared Zoe, it was hard to fear when your dad was the baddest guy alive, however, she was very aware of how dangerous de Mille and JGJ were. She was also very aware that Jon here was Superman's son and she wouldn't put it past him to try to be stupid and heroic, like Power Girl had been when she'd first arrived.

The only way to survive a place like this was by keeping your head down and staying off their radar, it's how Zoe had survived this long. Also, she did not advertise just what she could do, and she didn't broadcast she was better than she actually appeared. Everything she did was to look as useless as possible so they didn't pull her out of here and force her to leave Su behind. Suchin and she would be leaving together, with Wally, and with the help of Superboy and Robin.

First though they had to escape, and that wouldn't be easy as she mentally noted the new change of the guard as she stepped up to the gun range and picked up a six shooter, .35, colt.

"Kay, princess, let's see what you can do today," the instructor laughed.

"Kay," she said sweetly and she resisted her anger as she wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in this monster's head. Still she aimed the gun and purposely missed as she was reprimanded and then taught again how hold the gun and fired, purposely keeping her shots wide. Zoe had her daddy's talent for hitting the mark, but she wasn't like her daddy, and she wasn't going to advertise her talent for it.

"Pathetic," the instructor sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better tomorrow," she lied and she was shooed off to her next activity. She counted the guards, she made a mental note of who was on shift today; though their faces were covered with identical white masks, it was their mannerisms which gave them away and she walked to the sparring range.

She watched the guards intently.

"13769002, you're up, you and 67920015," de Mille announced. Zoe then noticed Jon by her, and she nudged him. he looked petrified and she led him to the sparring arena.

"I'm not in complete control of my powers," he whispered.

"Just don't kill me or show off and we'll be fine," she promised softly as they squared off. Taking a steadying breath she looked at Jon, then briefly past Jon at de Mille, did a few mental calculations and then Jon lunged at her, she evaded, ducked low as she spun to kick his feet out from under him, but the Kryptonian was up in the air. She rolled out of the way as she went towards de Mille and then leapt up for Superboy as she caught his ankle. He struggled to chuck her off but Zoe had a plan.

"Throw me towards de Mille," she whispered as she clung to Jon's back, and Superboy nodded as he grabbed her and Zoe experienced a moment of weightlessness as she was sent crashing into their instructor. A grunt of pain escaped her lips as all guns were then trained on the sparring area, Zoe was sure her ribs were broke; which would get her to the infirmary, however, she looked at the flattened form of de Mille; worth it.

Also she needed supplies from the infirmary for their break out. she felt herself being lifted up and groaned a bit, but smiled at Jon and winked as she passed the worried looking boy. The scared boy smiled slightly and she sighed.

Zoe had taken so much worse for Su, this was nothing, and it would help her when she busted out here to have a full medical kit. Su was a bit clumsy. As was Wally.

She just focused on breathing now as her mind started plotting. They were going to get out of here, if Jon had that strength, and Damian could find their location, she was sure they could bust out. She'd be damned if she stayed here, and she was the daughter of Deadshot; fuck the rules, institutions, and demands, she was busting out.

And after she got out she'd track her daddy down. Then she was never leaving. First though, fix her ribs, that was her first concern right now as she was put on the bed and groaned a bit in agony at being jostled.

Damn it! Broken Ribs SUCKED!

"Well, 13769002, let us see what you did to yourself," the doctor loomed over her and Zoe fought the cold shiver down her spine. She was the daughter of Deadshot, she was not scared!

* * *

The ringing phone pulled him from his concentration as he answered Bruce Wayne's private cell, it was a number only his boys and Alfred had (and Selina since she'd gotten pregnant).

"Hello?" he said.

"Mr. Wayne," a contemptuous voice filled his ear and he stiffened knowing it.

"Amanda Waller," he greeted coldly as he started running a trace on his phone.

"I have a deal to be made with you," Waller said.

"I don't make deals with A.R.G.U.S.," he said calmly.

"Oh, but I think this one you'll make an exception," she purred and he frowned.

"What do you want Waller?" he demanded.

"Your second son," Waller mused.

"Jason is dead," he lied.

"Oh, legally he's very dead, but you and I both know that is not the case. So I propose an exchange," Waller said. "If you look in your email you will see my leverage, Batman."

He reluctantly opened his email and opened a video of Damian and Jon both being loaded up in a cargo plane, strapped down and drugged.

"Damian Wayne and Jonathan Samuel Kent for Jason Peter Todd," she mused. "I'll give you two days to think about it."

The line was dead and Bruce could only stare in horror at his friend's son, and his youngest as they were loaded up onto an unmarked, blacked out C-130. Oh shit. Pulling up the encrypted line he dialed Dick's number and continued looking through Jason's gathered intel as he frowned at this. He wasn't handing Jason over, however, he had to get Jon and Damian back.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	13. Blood Makes You Related, Loyalty Makes

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Blood Makes You Related, Loyalty Makes You Family…**

Dick was miffed when he, Jason and Raven all walked into the Jefferson Hotel looking like the homeless, however Jason wasn't put off by this. Instead Jason shoved Raven at him.

"Hold her, and do not let go no matter what she tells you," Jason said.

"Bastard," Raven muttered as Jason walked off.

"Any idea why he's like this about you at the moment?"

"He thinks I can't control the Lazarus Pit," Raven said as her head fell back and she yawned. Dick just blinked, he hadn't thought about where she would have picked the Lazarus Pit up, it wasn't exactly a League secret that Oliver Queen had bathed in the Pit, and Raven had no doubt healed Oliver after that fight he'd had with Jason. And since Jason wasn't bleeding, Dick also felt it was safe to assume Raven had healed Jason, and knowing how her empathy worked it made him hold onto her without question.

Raven sighed. "You do realize I live with Trigon in my head, and I am in complete control of myself, right?"

"Rae, as much as I want to trust that you're alright, I have seen the records of what the Lazarus Pit does," he said coolly.

"Very well, if you feel the need to hang on, loosen your grip or I'll drop you," she warned lowly.

He reluctantly did so as he tried not to think about the fact one of his dearest friends was now filled with the toxic Lazarus Pit's influence. Raven just muttered something and then Jason was walking to them again.

"Come on," Jason took Raven again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the elevator. They rode in silence, Dick was a bit worried about irritating Raven or Jason, however, his curiosity about Jason having a reservation here was driving him insane. But Dick was well aware there were times and places to pester people, and now was neither the time, nor the place, to pry into Jason's shadowy past. They walked into a suite and Jason released Raven as he dropped his gear and opened a dresser drawer and pulled out clothes.

"Get dressed, if I'm right we need to leave here to get Talia," Jason said calmly as he tossed a shirt and pants at Dick. "Sunshine, think you can control yourself or do you need time?" Jason asked.

"Time, just need to meditate," Raven answered.

"Good, you do that, dickhead, watch her, if you think she's going to lose it, tranq her," Jason shoved a syringe at him.

"And what are you going to do?" Dick demanded as Jason disappeared into another room.

"Well first, I'm going to not look like a homeless person, then I'm going to go handle Talia, and then I'll be back with the little demon if she has him, and you are watching her," Jason called out. Raven sat in a corner as she folded her legs and settled.

"Jason, how can you be sure Talia is here?" Dick asked. "We were only missing Damian for an hour, there's no way she could have gotten to Washington by now."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Dick, what was an hour to us in the House of Mystery was a different span of time out in the real world," Jason reappeared as he was tucking his .45 in his waistline. "Don't think about it, you'll get a headache, trust me, magic fucks up everything, for as useful as it is, it fucks up everything."

"So how long do you think we were really gone?" Dick asked.

"About a day, probably," Jason shrugged as he pulled out a leather jacket and shrugged it on.

"Do you live here or something?' Dick sputtered.

"Not exactly, I'll be back in a bit, order room service, but keep her," Jason jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Raven. "Here."

Dick shook his head as Jason jogged out the room. He wondered if there'd ever be a time his baby brother made sense and Dick looked at Raven as he walked by, she wasn't moving from there, he knew it. Which was why he decided to grab a fast shower, check for a message from Kori and see if there was any progress from Cy on what the hell was going on.

The shower was hot, and he walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips when there was a ringing of his phone. Raven didn't move, didn't open her eyes, and didn't even seem to acknowledge him as he walked to where his phone was.

Bruce was illuminating his screen and he reluctantly answered as he walked back to the bather room.

"Hey Bruce, no we haven't found Talia, Jason's on the job though," Dick said as he finished drying off.

"Talia doesn't have the boys," Bruce said evenly.

"Bruce, we only just started looking, give it time, they couldn't have just vanished," Dick started, thinking to reassure Bruce. Bruce, while not always the best father, was a man who worried greatly about his children, especially Damian. Even if he didn't always express it in a 'correct' way.

"Dick, Waller has the boys," Bruce said calmly and Dick's world stilled as he stood there in only his pants.

"What?" he said softly.

"She's demanded an exchange, and we'll get Damian and Jon back," Bruce sighed.

"Give her whatever the hell she wants Bruce! She doesn't get to have my baby brother!" he could feel the hysterics welling up in him at the notion that Bruce's pride might stop him.

"I Can't!" Bruce snapped.

"Bruce I don't care what she wants, give it to her," Dick growled lowly.

"She Wants Jason," Bruce grounded out and Dick felt his world shatter at those words as he caught the sink counter.

"What?"

"She wants Jason, Dick, she wants Jason for Damian and Jon," Bruce said softly.

"N-No… No! No!" Dick felt the hysterics when the door swung open and he looked over at Raven who looked indifferent and worried.

* * *

Jason slipped through DC, it wasn't that hard to figure out where Talia would go, she would go where she had the best access to everything. Or so she thought, he felt the Jefferson Hotel was in a better location, but that was him. He walked into the Watergate though and move soundlessly to the private dining where he knew Talia would be. He saw her as he approached, her back was to him and up his sleeve he felt his tactical knife ready to fall into his left hand as he slid across the table from her. There was a momentary widening of her eyes in shock at seeing him.

"Hello Talia, you look like you've seen a ghost," he said calmly as he leaned back in his chair.

"I thought you were hiding out in San Francisco," she said calmly.

"Yeah, no, I'm here for the kids Talia," Jason said evenly as a waiter came to kick him out no doubt but Talia held up her hand.

"I would ask how you got around my guards, but you were trained to be Damian's right hand," Talia said smoothly, her rich voice purred and he frowned.

"Yeah, kind of stupid to wonder about my training when you gave it to me," he smirked. She frowned.

"Now, Talia, enough games, where are the kids?" he growled lowly as he was served a glass of white wine which he didn't touch as he continued glaring at the woman. Jason didn't hate Talia, there were times he wished to, and times he tried to, but he couldn't genuinely ever find it in him to hate her. Dislike her, distrust her, and be disgusted with her, sure, but actually hating her? Now that the Pit wasn't in control of him, he felt it took far too much of his energy to hate her, or Bruce, or the Bats. He just didn't want anything to do with them.

"What children, I do not have any," Talia said.

"Playing coy with me right now is really stupid. I've had to put up with Bats, for almost a week now, I'm now traveling with Dick and working with Bruce, and I've been chasing your ass for six months, I'm tired, I'm low on patience, and I've got this itch I'm just dying to scratch, so one more time Talia. Where Are Jonathan Samuel Kent and Damian Wayne?" he asked lowly as he pulled his gun and held it level with her gut as he pulled his Benchmade into his hand.

"I do not have them, my beloved had you and Damian up in that house before I left," she shrugged daintily and he heard a safety click behind him. He moved fast as the blade flicked out and he slashed the Assassin's arm disarmed the fucker and shot him once in the knee as he leveled his gun on Talia's head then.

"No jokes, where are the brats?" he asked coldly as he held the blade to the man's jugular.

"I do not have any child in my care, Damian was removed from my grasp before I could relinquish his demon keep of him," she said.

"Then what the fuck are you doing in DC?" he spat out. The Assassin twitched which had him glaring at the trembling fool. "Talia, tell twitch here to calm the fuck down or he'll be staining the floor some more."

"Settle Jason, I taught you better than this," Talia said.

"You did, he'd be dead if I followed what you taught me, now answer the fucking question." He snapped.

"Language," she chided as she sipped her wine. "I'm here to kill Waller, it is about time the Assassins send her a message that she is not untouchable, and that we are."

"And this is so important now, why?" he asked calmly. The Assassin twitched again, and Jason narrowed his eyes on the man.

"Because, despite what you are, Jason, you are a trained Assassin, and we will eliminate you when the time is right for our purposes," she said.

"You mean you'll try," he blankly pointed out as he moved to leave.

"Why did you think I had my son, Jason?" Talia asked.

"To continue to fuck with Bruce, because face it Talia, you and I both know the only person you'll ever look out for is yourself," he said. An assassin moved then and he shot the woman in the thigh as he continued to leave. Once out on the miserable November street he started walking to ditch tails.

There was one thing Jason was a hundred percent certain of: Talia al Ghul did not have the kids. Which was a bit disconcerting because he was pretty sure they weren't in San Francisco either. Damian might hide from them, but Jason couldn't see the Superbrat lasting more than five minutes on the street before he ran home for his family. Damian could hide but Jason didn't see the demon spawn doing something like this. Running away was too dramatic for the little twerp, no, more than likely someone had him and Jason took no comfort in the thought. Mostly because that meant Superbrat was with him and whoever had them had the power to subdue a Kryptonian. Which was not easy, even if the kid was more than likely only half-Kryptonian.

Hopping onto a bus when he was sure he wasn't being followed he continued to ponder this.

There were only and handful of people he could list off the top his head who would have the immediate power to subdue a Kryptonian: Lex Luther (too flashy and obvious though), Black Mask (yeah, Jason was still trying to figure that one out), the League of Assassins (and clearly they didn't have the kids) and maybe Amanda Waller (he'd heard whispers that she had a store of Kryptonite). None of the options were appealing, but if Jason were a betting man, he'd bet Waller had something to do with this.

"Fuck," he muttered sourly.

* * *

Raven had just about been steady, centered, when she had felt a panic so overwhelming that when it had crashed into her she couldn't even think. Which had had her knocking on the bathroom door, Dick didn't answer, and so she proceeded to break in to find him standing there looking like he'd just received life ending news.

"Dick, what's the matter?" Raven asked carefully. She was careful to keep her voice flat, and her tone steady as she slowly approached him. Dick just shoved the phone in her hands.

"Hello?" she said.

"Raven," Bruce's voice filled her ear and she frowned.

"Have you tracked Damian and Jon down yet?" she asked evenly.

"Amanda Waller has them," Bruce said softly.

"I see," Raven nodded carefully as she felt Dick's panic and fear pouring off him like Niagara Falls.

"In exchange for getting them back, she's demanded Jason," Bruce said softly and Raven frowned.

"What?" she managed flatly as she felt a rage filling her, clawing at her center just beneath her skin.

"She will return Jon and Damian in exchange for Jason," Bruce said. Raven saw how Dick was trembling, and she knew that this was going to be a family talk, and a team talk, and not one she was looking forward too as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Bruce, call Victor, we'll be at the Manor the moment Jason returns," she stated as she hung up and looked at Dick.

"I… no, not again Rae! We just got him back!" Dick was almost yelling at her and she stood firm as he came to loom over her. "I'm not handing my brother over to that power hungry, mad woman!"

"Dick," Raven said levelly as she focused on her center and her calm as she counted her breaths like she'd been teaching Jaime. "We're not handing Jason over, however, we need to talk to Bruce about this, as a team, and talk to Jason, as a team, and decide what to do from there because we do not have a telepath in our ranks as of now we can't track them, and my empathy can't find them either. And the moment Superman finds out his son is being held by held by the most powerful, paranoid xenophobic on the planet he will go on a rampage and I don't want to have to drop him. Now, we will be calm, we will breath, and we will work the problem.

"Just Breath," she ordered as she held her ground and did not radiate her calm for him, he would have to solve this one on his own.

"But… Jason, we just…" Dick started.

"We're not abandoning Jason, but panicking about the problem without forming a solution is pointless, and you know this, so damn it Nightwing snap out of it!" she snapped which had him blinking at her as his emotions settled.

* * *

Victor and Donna pried the rusted door open and it hit with a bang as Victor's lights illuminated the place.

"Thgil," Zacharay muttered and the place was flooded with orbs of light.

"What is this place?" Jaime whispered.

"It's an old A.R.G.U.S. facility, my scanners aren't picking anything up," Victor said as they walked in slowly.

"So what are we doing here?" Donna asked.

"We need access to A.R.G.U.S.'s mainframe for more information, and the best way to do that is to come into their systems," he answered.

"Placeisspooky," Bart blurted out as they walked forward. Victor was inclined to agree as he looked the place over for what he was looking for. He just needed one cable, and as his scans searched he knew that he'd find it.

"Are we sure this place is abandoned?" Kaldur asked.

"No life was detected, why?" Victor asked.

"Because that isn't lifeless," Cassandra said and Victor turned his eyes widening on a pod as he walked forward.

"What is it?" Donna whispered as she followed him.

"I have no idea," Victor said.

"It's Prince Orm!" Kaldur scrambled away from his pod.

"Hey, these things, from Darkseid's invasion," Cassandra said and slowly Victor looked over the abandoned facility. What the hell was all this? He found the cable he sought as he hooked himself into the mainframe. The information was easy to gather then as he started watching the codes flash before his eye as he focused on what he was reading.

"All of this is Lex Corp," Donna muttered as she gently blew off some of the dust. Her fingers traced over it and then the pod she had touched hummed to life as light flickered on in it. There was a clicking noise she looked up just as a creature from the invasion came to life, it's fist breaking the glass as it grabbed her by the throat.

"Holy Hades!" Cassandra shouted. more pods started coming on. gritting her teeth she snarled as she slammed her fist under it's jaw, slammed her knee into it's side, twisted into it's grasp as she stabbed it with her sword. The beast released her and she fell to the ground gasping. Creatures broke from their pods.

"Protect Cyborg!" she shouted, as the man seemed absorbed in what he was doing, she drew her sword as she slashed off a creature's arm and slammed her elbow into it's face before she kicked it away. Bart zoomed out as Zachary stood there as Victor's shield with Jaime. Kaldur form water maces as he leapt into the fight with her and Cassandra.

"Uh… GUYS!" Bart came blasting through the fray as he spun around and pointed. "What The Hell Is That!?" he shrieked as a grey, ugly, demon looking monster appeared.

"Great Zeus!" she gasped, the creature roared as he stormed them. Donna pulled her shield from her back as Cassandra did the same. The beast was about to hit them when there was a sonic blast of energy knocking him back through the air, she turned to see Victor putting his cannon down.

"Time to go."

* * *

Jason walked into his hotel room to see Dick and Raven both sitting at the table looking solemn.

"Talia doesn't have the kids," he said calmly as he shut the door.

"We know," Dick said shakily.

"Great," Jason nodded as he looked the pair of them over. Dick looked like he'd received death news or something. "Who died?"

"No one, but Jay… we need to go home," Dick said.

"Great, I'm certain sunshine here can get you there," Jason dismissed. He wasn't going to Gotham, it wasn't happening.

"You don't understand Jason," Dick stood. "We all need to go to Gotham."

"Oh fuck no, I'm not going to Gotham!" Jason hissed as he felt every defense he had going on alert. He would not go to Gotham, he didn't want to be near Bruce, or the Manor, or deal with the insanity of Gotham, he wanted to get the demon back, beat the shit out of the asshole who picked on his family, and leave. Not that Dick and Bruce needed to know about the beating the shit out of the idiot who picked on his family. Jason did his own thing for the Bats from afar, it was better that way for him.

"Damn it Jason! Waller has Damian and Jon!" Dick snapped and Jason turned on the older man.

"What?" he asked lowly.

"Waller has Damian and Jon, and in exchange for them, she wants you, we need to go home," Dick said.

"Why?" Jason tensed, he wouldn't be surprised if he was the one thrown under the bus by the Bats, handed over to Waller for the demon spawn and Superbrat. It was the story of his life, for Jason was rarely the one anyone picked. And after all the shit Bruce and Dick had put him through he did not trust them anymore, he didn't trust them to keep him safe.

"Because, we need to think up a plan, and we need Bruce for help," Raven said as she walked towards him. "We're not handing you over Jason, but we need help, now, and Waller's probably sent people after you already, again, and we'll be safer at the Manor."

"And you want me to trust them?" he spat out, he saw Dick flinch but he didn't care. Jason was so fucking tired of being pitched under a bus for other's kicks that he wasn't going to the Manor without making his views on the matter very clear.

"No," Raven said evenly. "But you trust me, so go with that," she offered.

His eyes narrowed on her as he lips curled in a snarl. He felt like punching her right now, friend or not, that was a low blow. However, looking at the way Raven was standing there before him, calm, relaxed, and confident, it was enough to have him hesitantly trusting her. It wasn't that he didn't trust Raven, no, but he didn't trust the Bats, and he feared getting pitched under the bus by them and landing in Waller's hands. Not that Waller was scary, but she was formidable and after all the shit he'd been through he didn't want to be trapped again, especially not by Waller.

"If…" he started.

"We'll leave, just you and me, wherever you want to go, no questions asked," she assured.

Jason carefully assessed Raven then before he slowly nodded his consent. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit, especially since he didn't want to deal with Bruce, or the Bats, or the Manor, or that fucking laugh of the television. However, Raven had proven herself to be his friend, and if he needed to leave, he knew she'd help him leave. She'd done it before.

"Good, I'm opening a portal for us to the Batcave," Raven said as she lifted her hand and he watched as a purple tear in thin air emerged and wrapped around, and around, and around, until it was a giant, circular door.

"Thanks Jason," Dick said as he walked over to him. "We're going to figure this out."

Jason clenched his jaw as he nodded and watched Dick walk through the portal. With great reluctance Jason followed and he felt Raven behind him as she shut her portal down.

"I don't want to be here little bird," he muttered sourly.

"I know," she answered in a soft tone as she put her hand on his shoulder, he glared down at her as she stood there indifferent to how much he hated this place. "But trust me, if nothing else, trust me, Red."

"I do, and that's the fucking problem," he admitted sourly as he walked away from her and looked around the cave. It'd been about three, almost four, years since his rampage on Gotham and he'd last been in this Cave. It hadn't changed, not at all, he slowly looked around, careful to keep his face neutral as he looked up and around at the cave.

A cold, fury, something his own and fueled by the Pit sprang to life when he saw a case, his memorial case. 'A Good Soldier' a plaque read and he felt a snarl curling his lips as he felt the desire to shred that into a thousand pieces and blow it up bubbled up in him. He was going to blow it up! Blow it to smithereens! Good Fucking Bye!

There was a slight hand on his wrist before he could move to do so though and he turned around to snap at the person to see Raven, again.

"Leave it, for now, one problem at a time, Jason," she said.

"But I'm not dead!" he hissed.

"I know, but whatever you're planning, don't, not yet, we'll take care of it later," she promised.

"You mean that?" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and walked with her.

"Yes."

* * *

Dick walked through the portal and headed straight for Bruce and sat in the other chair.

"What do we know?" Dick asked calmly as Bruce pulled up the screen and Dick watched the video carefully. His eyes scanning over for hints, for clues, he didn't know what and he wasn't seeing anything obvious.

"The school or prison or wherever she might be holding these kids, isn't in Gotham, I've got blueprints for a solar powered energy dome, and there's nowhere in Gotham collecting the amount of energy needed to do it here," Bruce filled him in. "She must have a secondary location for them."

"You think she took Damian to this school?" Dick asked.

"It's the only place I see them going, the facility is designed to be impenetrable, and to hold Kryptonians and Tamaranians with ease, even a Martian," Bruce said as he pulled up the schematics. Dick looked at the blue prints, whatever went into here, it was going to have a very difficult time getting out, even just looking at the blue prints he could see that. This thing seemed built to withstand a nuclear wasteland with ease. Which was concerning in and of itself as he leaned back in his seat.

Bruce was suddenly up, and Dick glanced over as Jason was cautiously approaching them with Raven at his side. Jason looked ready to bolt, and Raven looked ready to open a portal for him if he decided to bolt.

"Jason…" Bruce started.

"Shut it, old man, I'm only here because the Superbrat and demon spawn are in trouble," Jason hissed as he took a step away from Bruce, keeping distance.

"Jason!?" a sleepy voice had Dick looking up at Selina as she appeared. Dick turned back to the monitor and looked it over before he looked at Bruce.

"Barbara below at her station still?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Bruce said softly.

"Kay, I have an idea," Dick said as he leapt out of his seat and ran for Barbara's work station, leaping down there he landed by her lightly on the stool.

"Hey Babs," he smiled, she jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Hey Dick, what is it?" she asked.

"Waller used a blacked out plan to transport Damian and Jon, it looked pretty big, I was wondering if there's a chance Wayne Satellites were overhead… California, just go with California in general, focus on the San Francisco area and then pan out, I'm betting the plane took off about thirty-six or twenty for hours, looks like cargo, and then we can track it with the satellites," he said.

"Already trying, I found the plane at a private airport just outside San Francisco, it took of thirty hours ago, tracked it to San Diego, and then it was gone," Barbara sighed.

"What?"

"Dick, I've hacked just about all of North, Central, and South America's ground radars, I've even tapped into military, Lex Corp, Queen, and a dozen other satilites, and the Watch Tower, but the plane is gone, I'm betting Waller is slipping around everything," Barbara sighed.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he got up from his seat.

* * *

Bruce stared at Jason who was glaring at him, but stubbornly remaining out of his reach even as he let Selina hug him.

"Any leads?" Selina asked him as she released Jason and sat in his chair.

"No, no leads," Bruce said calmly.

"Let's hear the recording, I want to know exactly what it is Waller wants," Jason spat as he moved to a chair. Raven was near him as she sat down with him. Bruce pulled up the recording of the call, there was a clattering of the tray by the end and they all turned to stare at Alfred, the normally stoic man shook.

"That bloody witch," Alfred whispered. "She can't take our boys."

"No she can't," Selina snarled ferally which had him looking at Jason who appeared to be thinking something over.

Bruce wondered what was going through his second son's head. It wasn't like Jason had said anything after listening to that call and now he was unusually silent. Jason had never been a quiet person, he always had a joke to crack, a smartass remark to share, or something to bitch about, he just wasn't quiet. However, the young man was very still and very quiet right then. Just what was he thinking.

There was a loud boom in the cave which had Bruce leaping up as a Boomtube was opened here and out a bunch of kids toppled.

Cyborg a step behind.

"Whatwasthatthing!?" the speedster was up and zipped straight to Raven and Jason. "Itwashuge!Tall!Coveredinbones!Andit…" the kid started going so fast no one could understand him, however Raven stood there patiently. Bruce turned his attention on Victor then.

"What did you find?" Bruce asked.

"Waller's up to more than we think," Victor said as he plugged into the system. "She's got more going on though than A.R.G.U.S. is funded for. There's also a bio-project with Lex Corp. it's labeled Project Replica. She's cloning the Darkseid things, and there's even prints of Kryptonian splicing, genetic engineering, and weaponizing unique meta's powers. There's a file for some of the most powerful meta's, and clones, tests subjects, successes; according to these rates though all the DNA and clones fall apart. Whatever it is she wants Jason for, it's for more than whatever we believe."

"The Pit," Jason said softly and everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"She's after the Lazarus Pit," Jason dragged his hands through his hair. "Fuck me!" he hissed.

"Why would she want the Lazarus Pit? It doesn't make sense," Dick said.

"Because you Bats have been going about your merry way blowing them up, and the few you haven't are heavily guarded by the League of Assassins, it's also not easy to synthesize, and when synthesized it's highly volatile as you no doubt know. I'm betting that they want the Pit for 'Project Replica', you said all the clones were falling apart right?"

"Yes, the DNA isn't able to hold up, or the clones are mentally impaired. It looks like they had success with Project Kr, but are unable to continue it because we have Conner now." Victor said.

"Why you then? There are others who have bathed in it," Barbara pointed out.

"After they dumped me in the Pit, Ra's said I was a perfect resurrection of the Pit, the only one he knew," Jason said calmly and Bruce felt his world shatter as he stared at Jason. The final bit clicked, he remembered how damaged Jason's death had left his body and if his son had lived Jason would have suffered from extreme brain damage, physical impairment, partial paralyses, possible amputation, and burns.

"Jason, you talk about the Pit like it didn't bring you back to life," Dick said carefully.

"It didn't."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	14. In English This Time, We're Where?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **In English This Time, We're Where!?**

Damian would never admit it, but even after he woke up in some wretched freezing box, he was scared as his teeth chattered and he numbly inspected the box he was in. He found what he was looking for fast enough, the blood on it was a sign he guessed.

"Pst!" a voice whispered overhead and he looked up at a vent.

"You awake yet?" a voice demanded, stiffly Damian pulled himself up and looked down the vent and saw Wally's face, his lips were blue.

"Where are we?" Damian chattered.

"The box, they put you in my box, the pannel's loose so if you could just open it, I've been working on the main frame with a cellphone I picked up," Wally chattered and Damian heard the older boy drop. Damian did as he was told and soon the work over took his mind as he ignored the cold and his shivering as his fingers shakily pressed the keys and he watched. The code was complex but suddenly there was a knock. Quickly Damian looked at the coordinates as he shoved the phone back into place and put the panel back as he let his teeth chatter finally.

"28730004, you are new here, so I will explain this slowly," the ginger spectacle wearing man announced and Damian backed away from the man. Though the man was eerily familiar, there was a cold chill in Damian which screamed get away, an instinct he'd never listened to was now fully alert. All shivering ceased. "Disobedience is punished with the box, disruption gets you the box, and if you should irk me greatly, and you serve no more purpose I get to blow you and your little boyfriend up! Now, I can't kill you, yet, but when you are of no more use to my employer you will be eliminated, and nothing will save you. not even Daddy-Bats!

"Understood?" the man sneered gleefully.

"Yes," Damian reluctantly grounded out.

"Good! Let the games begin Batbrat," the man cackled and Damian found himself stumbling into a shower, Wally was a step behind him. They were tossed in and the steaming water turned on which had him just about screaming in agony as she scrambled away from it.

"Don't worry, they need us alive," Wally shivered and chattered as he started stripping and walking into the showers.

"To what end?" Damian shivered.

"Dunno, what'd you learn?" Wally asked lowly.

"I got the coordinates," Damian admitted as he reluctantly entered a steaming shower stall.

"And?" Wally prompted.

"You're not going to believe," Damian stated.

"Dude, where are we? It's not Gotham! Zoe would know if we were!" Wally peeked over the divider.

"The coordinates were -78.14902º N, 4.394228º E," Damian said softly.

"What does that mean in English!?" Wally demanded lowly as he disappeared behind the divider.

"It means were in the middle of Anarctica," Damian spat out and he heard the other boy drop something.

"What?"

"We're not escaping," Damian spat out.

He and Jon would make it, him because of survival training, and Jon because Jon was half Kryptonian. However, he didn't think Wally, or Zoe, or Zoe's sister would survive the world outside of this hiding hole. They really needed someone to come for them, with proper gear, and equipped for the weather. Even he knew that the weather down here was ever changing and cruel. He didn't think Wally, Zoe or Zoe's sister were ready for that.

But this did lead him to a few interesting thoughts about the boxes they used for punishment. Why would you want to generate cold when there was a vast supply just outside? Which meant not all this compound was guarded. He was petting that the prison used that psychological trick on students often. But the point was, not all the compound was under power. If they were smart, and so far they had proven themselves to be worthy adversaries, there was a chance he could slip out the box and knock out the main power source. If he could do that then he could knock out these bombs, because no computers, no deadman switches.

It wasn't much, but it was worth a shot. He was going to need to actually study the charge to know for sure. Which had him forming an idea.

"I might have a way for us to take the school and call for help though," Damian offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be near impossible, still in?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, anything to get the fuck out of here," Wally said.

"Good, we'll discuss it later," Damian announced hearing foot steps and then there was a guard, the hot water was off and there were towels tossed at him and Wally. Slowly he dried off, feeling stiff and then there was a uniformed dropped in front of him again. Reluctantly he pulled it on as he was marched out of the showers and he found himself being escorted to his quarters again. Jon was curled up in the corner of his bed trembling. The moment the door was shut Damian turned onto Jon.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We have to get out of here!" Jon hissed. "There's people from the future and other dimensions here!"

"What?"

"Whoever has us is collecting people who fall into this time and this Earth," Jon stated.

"Waller," Damian growled.

"I don't know, I don't wanna know, I wanna go home!" Jon stated.

"I have an idea, but I need you to use your xray vision and tell me exactly what you see," Damian stated as he grabbed a scrap of paper and pencil.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"I might be able to defuse the bombs in our necks, but I must know what we're dealing with here," he stated firmly and sat on his bed, folded his legs and Jon came over as he looked at his neck intently.

"It's small, like a grain of rice," Jon started and Damian started sketching.

* * *

Bruce just stared at Jason and his second son didn't look at them. He was staring at the ground, and Bruce felt a sick.

"What you never exhumed my grave?" Jason laughed bitterly and stood to tower over them. "How I came back doesn't fucking matter, point is I took a bath in the Pits, and she wants it to fix the DNA problem."

"But why you? Oliver Queen, Thea, Sara Lance, hell half the Arrow allies have bathed in the Pit, so why does it have to be you?" Dick shouted and Bruce saw with horror why Waller had settled on his son, and there was a bubbling foreign feeling he hadn't felt since Joker had his child and blew him up. Bruce was seeing red, but slowly he focused on his breathing, his own heart as his hands slowly unclenched.

"Most the people known to take a dip in the Pit are League members, which isn't good for them, or Assassins," Jason stated and the horrid dawning appeared on Dick's face and Stephenie stared at him. "On top of that she's probably thinking to try to use me as an asset so she's not likely to stop."

"She picked you because…" Raven started.

"I'm dead," Jason spat out and Bruce stood. He reached for Jason but stopped himself as he saw the way Jason was glaring at him. Bruce noticed again how young Jason was, and how none of this should be Jason's problem. Jason should be going to school, he should have friends, he should be normal, he should be in frats, and drinking, and being a kid. However, his son was here, he was too young and he held the weight of the world, he was more trained than most his age, and he was good at what he did. Too good. And a mad woman wanted him.

"So, what are you going to do Bruce? Hand me over to Waller, possibly getting the brats back? Or are you going to make them die for a dead man?" Jason sneered as he stalked off and Bruce frowned. He'd figure this out. Raven walked up to him.

"He didn't mean that," she said softly.

"He did," Bruce assured the young empath.

"You two for being so smart are really stupid!" she hissed as she walked after Jason and Bruce sighed.

"We need to find the kids," Victor announced and Bruce turned back to the monitor. The cyborg looked at him and Bruce frowned at the sympathy he saw on the man's face.

"Raven's got Jason, right now we'll work on the kids, the team will work with Donna, and we'll find Damian and Jason wherever they are, then we'll go get them," Victor decided as he sat down.

Bruce grunted but didn't argue as he continued his work. they didn't have too long before Waller's deadline. But knowing Waller that didn't mean anything. The woman was a sociopath, or close to it, and everything she did was to benefit herself. If he handed Jason over (not that he was going to) there was no guarantee that he'd even get Damian and Jon back. And if there was a pissed off Kryptonian family on Earth then there was going to be war and Bruce would have to put Clark down. Not something he wanted to do, but he was capable of doing if called upon.

"Why did it have to be the Pit?" Dick muttered. Bruce lifted his brow at Dick and his eldest sighed as he fell back in his seat.

"Talia kept him because of the Pit no doubt, and Constantine met him because of the Pit, and now Waller wants him because of the Pit. When does it end?" Dick stated.

"When it's over," Bruce answered. However his eldest was rising a valid point now. Everyone kept Jason away, everyone wanted to use him, everyone had an agenda with him, and from what little they had pieced together, the only common thread was the Pit. Which was infuriating. But after this, Bruce was exhuming Jason's coffin and he was going to see what Jason was talking about, see if there was a reason for the blessing of his son's life again.

And after all this was done, after everything with Waller was finished. Bruce was going to find a way, he didn't know how, but he was, he was going to find a way to reach Jason himself. Not just hear about him through the demoness. He was going to reach Jason somehow, he was going to get his son home. Also, after this, whether Jason liked it or not, he was going to be time to resurrect him legally again. It was past time Waller left his family alone. And standing in the public's light was the safest route. Jason would be safer in the life of the public. Bruce didn't care if Jason would hate this, he needed his son safe rather than hunted. Also, if Jason was safe, then Bruce could live with being hated.

There was a reason most the people who bathed in the Pit were untouchable, people would notice if they vanished. But as Jason didn't exist no one would notice or believe them. Even the League didn't really believe him or Dick about Jason being alive. No matter, Jason was going to be safe again.

"You know he's never going to ask for help, or forgive you if you hand him to Waller," Dick murmured.

"I'm not handing him over to Waller," Bruce said firmly. He would solve this problem, he would not lose one son for another. His children were not interchangeable, or replaceable, they were his, and he'd never betray them that way, never again. He would not make this mistake twice!

"I'm not either, but Jason thinks you are," Dick Said softly and that hurt far more deeply than Bruce would ever be able to express as he shoved the pain away and worked on finding Damian and Jon.

* * *

She stood slowly, assessing the damage she felt on her body, and she whimpered at the voice whispering in an unknown language in her ear. There was a flood of pain which had her gasping as she stumbled and whimpered, clutching the wall she looked up and saw the Enchantress slowly approaching her.

"N-No!" she whimpered. "G-G-Go A-Aw-Away!" she gasped as pain continued relentlessly circulating through her body.

There was a hand on her brow and a smile and June nearly screamed as she felt like she was being ripped apart. Finally it all subsided which had her gasping for air as she felt the Enchantress seep forward, and what was unknown was now heard.

"We will kill the Gem of Scath, we will raise hell, and we shall once again rule this world!" the voice rasped in her head and June felt herself shoved out of her body so she was only helpless to watch there was a surge of power and she watched as the icy wonderland she found herself in boiled red and blues streaked through the reds. There was no stopping the Enchantress, June could feel herself being locked in a glass cage in her own mind as she was forced to watch in horror as her body moved against her will and all the power came to life.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to break the Enchantress' hold but June screamed when she was filled with images of Rick dying.

* * *

Kori was staring out at her home world again her hand resting on her abdomen as she pondered the life within her. it was a miracle, and she was excited about this. There was a knock on her door which had her dropping her hand as she turned in time to see her brother walking in. Ryand'r smiled at her.

"How are you today, sister?" he asked.

"I am well, have you heard about Komand'r?" Kori asked.

"I'm afraid not, she has since formed a pact with the Psions and escaped our grasp for the moment," Ryand'r said evenly.

"I have heard the rumors, even on earth, do you believe she is truly plotting to take the throne from you, brother?" Kroi asked nonchanantly. She was concerned for her home world, she was still a Tamaranian Princess, and she had responsibilities. However, she was also disowned from her family since her sister's botched attempt at a wedding, and invasion.

"It is not I who should worry, sister, it is you," Ryand'r said.

"Me? For what reason?" Kori asked.

"She holds a grudge against you for imprisoning her, and for father's wrath, I have heard more rumors about her summoning an army to destroy you than I have heard about her coming for our throne. I believe it is more likely she will come for you first," Ryand'r said.

"I see," Kori dryly replied as she frowned at the thought. She still loved her sister, dearly, however, after all the years, after all the hells, and Kori's escape when Kom did not make hers' had warped her sister. They had survived together, leaned on one another, and Kori could still remember her escape as she was forced to leave Kom behind.

"She will kill you, sister," Ryand'r said.

"She will try," Kori corrected. Far crueler, far worse, far more dangerous had come for her and failed.

"It is time to accept that the Komand'r you call sister is no longer in Komand'r," Ry said firmly.

"I will never give up on her!" Kori hissed to her younger brother as she felt her energy and her fury at the thought slip into her fingers, and her powers flickered. "Komand'r is family, and she should have our support and loyalty even when she is lost."

"She is not lost sister, she never was," Ryand'r stated.

"Get out," Kori hissed.

"You know I speak the truth, or have you grown so soft on earth it's addled your brain?" he demanded.

"Get Out!" she snapped and he flew out of the way when she blasted her fury.

"You cannot save her Koriand'r," Ryand'r stated coldly as he flew out and she felt her hand tremble as she bit her lip and rested her brow on her hands. Ryand'r would never understand, truly understand, he had been the one father had kept safe, kept here, and she and Kom had been sent to hell.

But Kori accepted her luck too, she was lucky to have made it to earth. She was blessed in having met Dick, and Raven, and Victor, and Garfield. She was welcomed, she was loved, she loved in return, and she was safe. But it was only because she left her sister behind she had been lucky. Kom had been forced into being a thief, an outlaw, a threat, and Kori knew it was because of her. Because she hadn't stayed to save her sister.

Kori was never giving up on Kom, never, and she would find a way to save Kom. But it would take time.

For the meantime, Kori would speak to the League, alert them to her sister, and she would protect her family on earth. She would also leave before word of her pregnancy leaked and she would be forced to stay here to birth the 'heir' her brother had yet to sire. Kori would not leave her child here, her child would grow up free and loved on earth.

Sighing she looked at her abdomen where the life was.

"I will let nothing happen to you, no matter what," she whispered as she hugged herself and stood to leave her quarters to tell her team that it was time to leave. She would need to escape now.

She was startled to find herself looking at her father.

"Myand'r," she bowed then as she stepped back.

"Daughter," her father boomed and Kori mentally calculated the fast ways to escape without bringing harm to her own father.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he leaned back from his work and pinched his brow in frustration. Waller couldn't hide Damian or Jon for long. He knew his youngest well enough to know the moment Damian could form a plan of escape he'd be gone.

"Waller must have a place secure enough to have built this prison, but secluded enough to not be found," Victor stated.

"Where would she be able to do something like that, and actually have the prison still standing?" Dick grumbled.

"I'm not reading any odd energy signatures on satellites so she must have a natural power source like solar or a dam," Barbara announced. Bruce frowned.

"Could it be in Africa? Lots of wild area out there, and with all the warlords, and shifting politics people might not notice it," Victor offered.

"It'd be a good place to hide in plain sight," Barbara said thoughtfully. Bruce stood as he started pacing and thinking. It wasn't going to be obvious wherever this prison was, it wasn't sanctioned and he knew that WE had had no part in building it because no contract covered it and he didn't work with A.R.G.U.S., mostly for moral reasons. Amanda Waller was morally corrupt and only served herself and her interests. A.R.G.U.S. was just her tool of power.

Bruce scowled.

Wherever she had put this prison it wasn't going to be obvious.

"Barbara, scan for large sources of natural power, focus on solar," he said as he sat at his console again. Solar energy was reliable, and there'd been massive improvements in the field which was why he was now looking for the possibility. If one converted the dome here into a solar collection and then used the power to power the prison then there'd be no need for energy storing. All energy would be being used.

The biggest issue was the size of this proposed dome, if it was really built then even then that was too much power. There'd have to be a place to store the additional energy for later use. He frowned and looked over the proposed plans again as he looked for where they'd possibly put the energy, so far he was seeing a lot of collecting towers, but no storage.

"Bruce," Selina was beside him then and he glanced over at her as he looked back at the screen. "We're going to find him."

"I know," Bruce said. They would find Damian, but the question was if they'd find him before Waller killed him or brainwashed him.

"Bruce he knows you're coming for him," Selina assured.

"Waller has my son and Clark's son, in exchange for them, she wants my other son," Bruce said grimly. "And Jason thinks he's going to be handed over to that woman so I can get Damian and Jon back."

"Bruce, he doesn't…" Selina started.

"You saw the way he looked at us," Bruce murmured. "He expects to be handed over to Waller, by us."

"Bruce, he doesn't," Dick started and then sighed. "He shouldn't."

"But he does, and I'm not giving him to Waller," Bruce said. The way Jason looked, he had expected, fully expected to be handed over to Waller, no questions no arguments, no fight, just be handed off and Damian and Jon returned. And it was seeing that look in Jason's eyes which had hurt so fucking bad that it had broken his normally well-constructed shields. Every emotion he had had when he'd taken Jason in had come roaring in full force, and Jason had stood there ready to be given to the enemy. Jason had never been an easy child to begin with, never trusting anyone, always doing everything on his own, with full force. Jason had a soft heart though, a kindness in him which was guarded carefully. And in the short time Bruce had taken the boy in before his death that kindness had shown itself.

Bruce still saw the kindness in the man, it came out on occasions when no one was looking. The very little he'd seen of Jason in the Tower was a stranger, however there were moments he was the boy Bruce remembered. Even in the House of Mystery he could be the boy Bruce remembered. But the man was a stranger, a dangerous stranger who was expecting betrayal. And that hurt Bruce more than any fight he'd had with Dick, any distance Tim would lay down between them, any misunderstanding between him and Damian, and any screw up he had with the other kids. Jason expected betrayal and that had been a knife in his heart.

"He expects me to trade him," Bruce said and Selina's hand was in his.

"No he doesn't," she started.

"He does, but I'm not handing him over to Waller, even if I have to lock him up in the Manor," Bruce growled.

"Guys, touching family feelings later, there's more files here, and notes," Victor said and Bruce looked at the screen. There were files being pulled up, names, numbers, and these weren't just kids anymore. Bruce frowned as he reached for the keys and tapped a few to pull up more information.

"This isn't…" Dick started.

"It is," Bruce said softly. "It's just not common."

"Are we going to need to talk to Barry?" Dick asked.

"Not yet," Bruce said. He wasn't as versed in the multiverse theory like Barry was, however this was concerning. He was looking at several files: Power Girl, a.k.a Kara Kal-El, Earth-2; Alcatraz, a.k.a. Cortez, Earth-45; Comeback, Zack Harkness, Earth-29; Michael Jon Carter, time traveler, 2449; Ethan Cobblepot, Gotham; Wallace Rudolph West, Central City; Zoe Lawton, Gotham; Suchin Lawton, Gotham; and there were hundreds more.

"She's collecting other Earths heroes and villains," Dick muttered. Bruce just stared as he typed swiftly.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"I am not reading anything about the why," Victor said evenly. Bruce knew why, these were her pawns should the Justice League turn against earth. And he stared at every file of a person snatched from their home Earth.

* * *

According to his clock it was nearly four in the morning when Jon finished describing the bomb in detail and approved of Damian's drawing. Damian just stared at the schematics he had and then tucked it under his pillow as he stretched out on his bed and Jon did the same.

"Think we're going to die here?" Jon asked.

"No."

"Can you disable the bomb?" Jon asked.

"Not yet, but I will," Damian replied as he stared at his ceiling. This was an odd world, an odd situation, and he didn't even have a way to get around this problem. Antarctica. The most hostile enviorment on earth and he was stuck there, with no proper gear, and no proper plans. They would break out, but it wasn't going to be easy. He was hoping to organize a take over. If he could hack the bombs then there was a chance they could stand up and survive. The only leverage he was aware of JGJ having was the bombs, as far as he could tell none of the guards had superpowers. However, this would require further observations. For now he was going to sleep, get up and discuss this with Jon, Wally, and Zoe in the morning. There would be a plan.

"I don't want to stay here," Jon whispered.

"We're not," Damian stated firmly. They would not be staying here. Somehow, he would get word out and they would be rescued. For now though there was nothing to be done until he could process and plan for this.

"I'm sorry we're in this mess," Jon said.

"This is not our fault," Damian stated firmly. He knew that, he'd seen Waller before he was drugged. This was Waller, and her obsession for his big brother. Damian might not be overly fond of his 'brothers' however, Grayson had told him family was family and you did whatever was needed for family. Damian would figure this out, and he'd keep his family safe. Waller would not get Jason.

"Why do they want us anyway?" Jon asked.

"They want Jason," Damian countered.

"What?" Jon sat up.

"Yes, before we arrived here I… Waller was there, she told me she wanted Jason, it is not about you or I, she is after my brother," Damian said softly.

"He's not going to be happy when he finds out," Jon predicted.

"Probably not, if father even alerts him to this," Damian said.

"Bats would tell him," Jon said uncertainly. Damian wasn't inclined to think so, however, Jason was Jason and probably knew. He wondered how Jason would react to this, he wasn't certain what his second brother would do. Grayson would tear the world apart, Drake would let it play out then destroy it, and he… well, he'd rip apart A.R.G.U.S. but there was no telling what Jason was likely to do.

It was shocking how little he knew about Jason when he thought about it. Everyone only knew what Jason shared which wasn't a lot.

"Damian?" Jon whispered.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Raven will find us right?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Damian agreed, at the very least Raven would find them, or a telepath would. He would not think his father to neglect all options. But how long until they were found he didn't know. And there was the matter of the bombs.

"We'll get out of this," Damian assured his friend. He wasn't how just yet but they would be getting out of this and it was terrifying to think that they might not. But they would get out. He had to think that to focus. He wasn't some scared little kid. He was an Assassin, he was Robin, he was a Titan, he didn't do scared, and he sure as hell was no kid!

"Good," Jon nodded.

"And we'll make Waller pay for this!" Damian growled.

"Good," Jon agreed and Damian felt a smile split his lips. Antarctica couldn't hold him, and he was going for Waller! This would not stand, he would not let it stand. He was not some pawn to be used at convenience, and he was Damian Wayne, he was an al Ghul, he didn't play the games, he ran them. For now though rest was needed, and then planning. Which was what he was doing as he let his eyes close and he took a deep breath and forced his body to go to sleep. He would need all the rest he could get.

* * *

Jason stared out the Manor window, it hadn't changed, it hadn't changed one bit, and that scared and comforted him. He felt her presence behind him and for a long time he just let the silence sit between them. He knew what he needed to do, and he knew what this was going to come to, and God how he hated it. Raven was suddenly beside him again.

"He's not going to give you up," Raven said evenly.

"I wish I believed you," he muttered. "Rae, I need… I need your help."

"What do you need?" she asked. He leaned on the frame and stared out the window. He wasn't thrilled about this, he didn't know if it would work, however, he trusted Raven a hell of a lot more than the Bats right now.

"I've got a plan, but I need to know someone has my back," he said evenly. "I also need to know you can drop me if needed."

Her dark eyes flicked to him and he waited for her answer.

"Yes."

"Kay," he nodded as he took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"So what is your plan?" Raven asked.

"Well, I need a phone," he said calmly. "Not the one you gave me, I don't want it being traced."

"That phone can't be traced."

"True, but I want this call traced," he said evenly.

"Alright," Raven pulled out her phone and handed it to him.

"You're sure?"

"It's just a phone, Red, so what's the plan?"

* * *

 **Moving SUCKS!**

 **Thats all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	15. I Never Said It Was A Good Idea

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **I Never Said It Was A Good Idea…**

"Well, Waller has the Demon Spawn, and Idiot Super," Jason pointed out as he looked the simple phone over. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit, but he was a grown man and he'd take the consequences of his actions. Full damnation and everything. However, he refused to let his family be the pawns of madmen. After having been a pawn himself, and dying a pawn he had resolved to never let his family get there. Even when he'd been ready to blow Bruce sky high, and rip apart his family for never caring about him as much as he had cared about them.

"Yes," Raven agreed.

"And she wants me," he said softly.

He watched Raven purse her lips and frown at him as she came to a realization. "No," she said softly.

"Listen, I'm not thrilled about it myself, but no doubt the demon brat has figured out where the hell he and the Super are, so… we get them back, he takes you to wherever the hell it was he was being held, you save all the kiddies."

"At the cost of you," Raven stated.

"They're Fucking Kids Rae!" he hissed. "Just a bunch of fucking kids, and if… if I'm traded, you save the kids, and I know you're coming after me," Jason said softly. "You're coming, right?"

"The moment I've got the kids, I'll be there," she said firmly.

"Thanks little bird," he yanked her into him really fast. Goddamn it! He was so fucking scared, terrified of no one saving him from Waller. It would be like being trapped with the Joker once more, and Jason couldn't handle that.

"I'm coming," she stated flatly and in a hard tone as her arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks," he repeated and then pulled away as he took a steadying breath to dial the number. He knew the number, Waller had told them where to call and Jason wasn't a fool.

The phone rang once.

"Heard you were looking for 'lil ol' me," he said haughtily.

"Jason Todd," Waller's contempt filled voice filled his ear.

"The one and only, now here's the deal, I don't fucking trust you, so this will go down my way, fuck me over and I will bring a hell with me with which the likes of you have never seen. Hurt my brother or the Superkid and I'll kill you Waller, and if you think to ever come after my family ever again I will end you, are we clear on the terms of this deal?" Jason asked.

"I don't want the other Bats," Waller assured him.

"Yeah, but I don't trust you any farther than I can throw you and since you weigh a fucking ton, that ain't far," he growled out as Raven's hand slid into his, he clasped it tightly as he fought his terror at what he was doing. He'd done this once, he'd gotten out, and if he had gotten out once before, he could do it again. He would do it again. And Raven would come for him, he was hoping she didn't let him down, he couldn't survive that, he needed her to come after him. She squeezed his hand and he looked down at her, she nodded.

"Such a snarky little brat," Waller growled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Now we're doing this my way, or I disappear and you spend the rest of your miserable life watching as I tear your empire down until I find my brother and when I do find my brother, cause I will, I'll burn what I haven't destroyed, to the ground and come for you," Jason warned.

"Time, and place, and no tricks, or I blow both your brother and the Superboy up," Waller warned.

"I'm guessing you've hidden the kids somewhere else, so I'll give you two days to retrieve them. The exchange will happen at noon on the dot, my associate will be with me to take the kids, and the meet will be public. If I even smell double cross I'm gone, and you'll never find me," Jason stated coldly.

"Where?" Waller growled.

"Well I was thinking Wayne Manor, but my associate is shaking their head, so how about Time's Square, lots of people, lots of collateral if you try anything, and you bring Deadshot to the meet, I don't want any sniper bullshit," he warned.

"Very well, but you should be warned, I have a nanite explosive in your brother's and the Superboy's neck, which will not be deactivated until yours is activated," she stated.

"I expected nothing less," he stated and hung up as he released his shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"I'll be coming after you the moment we've got the kids," Raven said and he looked over at the small woman.

"Thanks, sunshine, and if you can't save me, I need you to kill me," he murmured. "I can't… Fuck Rae, I can't go through all that again, save me or end me, there's no in between, do not leave me with that mad woman, and burn my body and scatter those ashes in a dimension she'll never reach."

"I'm going to save you," Raven assured him.

"I wanna believe you, sunshine, I do, but I'm a realist," he pointed out.

"You helped save me from Klarion, my fathers, and a bunch of wizards, I can save you from Waller," she assured. He nodded numbly and dragged her into him again. Fuck he was scared, he didn't want to do this, but it was the right thing to do. At least with himself doing it he was doing it on his terms, and there was a chance, slim chance, he'd get out on his terms again.

"Thank you," he whispered again.

"I pick you, bastard that you are, I pick you," she pulled away then and he smirked.

"So I'm a bastard, good to know," he chuckled.

"You are the biggest bastard I have ever met, and I mean that literally and figuratively."

"You love me and you know it," he mused.

"Tolerate, tolerate is a better word," she said as they walked together.

"I'm wounded," he mocked her stabbing him in the heart.

"I doubt it, I don't see any blood, guts, or bones, you're fine," she dismissed.

"That's just cold."

"I'm Queen of Hell," she reminded him.

"True."

"I still don't think this is a good plan Jason," she sighed seriously.

"I never said it was a good idea or good plan, but Rae, she's got kids, and even if the demon spawn is a colossal pain in the ass, I have warned the many enemies of this world, the Batkids are off limits," Jason growled lowly. He had started with Slade, even if at fifteen he couldn't take the bastard he was going to make it clear his family was off limits. And from there it had sort of become an umbrella policy for his associates to understand. Then there'd been the peak of his madness and yeah, he'd done things he hated about himself, however, even at his worst he hadn't hurt his brothers. They had just about killed him, as had Bruce and Alfred, for moving on, but they were still all he had. And he just wanted to feel safe, to come home, and Joker alive killed that.

"Jason, do what you need to do, I'm coming after you the moment I've got the kids," she stated.

"Thanks," he repeated.

"Hey, Bruce had activity on Waller's, we couldn't find you," Dick said as he appeared.

"Yeah, that was me," Jason said calmly. Again he took a deep, steadying breathe again as he looked his elder brother right in the eye. "I'm turning myself over to Waller."

"WHAT!?" Dick roared and then Dick whirled on Raven. "Is He Serious!?"

"Yes."

"And You Didn't STOP HIM!?" Dick shouted at her.

"Leave her out of this, it was my choice," Jason snapped as he grabbed Dick's shirt front and forced the elder idiot to look at him instead of Raven. "My fucking choice Dick, and we both know it's the only way we get the demon spawn, Superbrat, and all the other trapped kids back, because I have no fucking doubt that Damian's figured out where the fuck he is. And it's better I do this on my fucking terms than Bruce's or yours so lay the fuck off," he shoved Dick back then.

Raven's hand was on his shoulder and he snarled a bit as he stalked away from them. Goddamn it he didn't want to do this! He didn't, however he knew, he knew it in the marrow of his bones, that this was the only fucking way to save Damian and Jon, and the other kids. Dragging his hands through his hair he grounded his teeth.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he walked down the stairs. At least this was on his terms, he was still in control, and he wasn't her pawn. No, he didn't play by those rules anymore, and he didn't give a fuck what Waller was going to try to make him do, he wasn't going to do it.

Jason guessed he had some sacrifice complex or something, he'd given himself up for his mother, died for a woman who didn't want him, had sacrificed his normal life to keep away from Bruce and the Joker, had sacrificed everything to stand here today and try to protect his family. Suddenly there were hands on him, he jerked away, and the small grip tightened.

"Jason," she said and he found himself looking at dark eyes.

"I've got you," she smiled slightly. "Dick and Bruce will be coming with me, but we've got you, I've got you, and I have an idea, I want you to talk to Victor for a bit and it will help with your plan."

"I don't want to do this Rae," he muttered honestly.

"You don't have to," she assured.

"I do though, and it's better this way," he muttered. "Better on my terms," he said honestly.

"Jason, we will do this however you want," she assured him. Jason didn't get why he trusted her, why he let her close, but for the first time since he had stolen her mind, he was really fucking grateful she was close to him. Even when he wanted to strangle her or scream and yell at her. Raven being close was safe, and he kind of liked having that knowledge.

"I'll talk to Cy," Jason said softly.

"When you're ready, for now process what's going on." Raven started to leave him.

"I'm handing myself over to one of the most sadistic, psychotic, manipulative women of our age who would probably happily do genocide if it suited her cause, and she wants to use me as her source for thePit to fix a cloning problem," Jason stated.

"That sums up the situation," Raven agreed.

"I need to rethink my decision making paradigm," he decided.

"You're doing fine so far," Raven offered.

"And what would you do in this situation?" Jason asked.

"Same thing," she answered.

"That's not encouraging," he muttered.

"It's not supposed to be," she replied.

"I hate you sometimes," he admitted.

"Only sometimes, I will work on this," she mused. He smiled slightly.

"Fuck I could use a smoke," he decided.

"Outside," Raven said evenly. He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he navigated his way to the back of the house, and to the back garden where no one would see him. the air was ice, and damp, the November winds were raging on him, and Jason closed his eyes as he breathed in the salty sea and savored the weak sun on his face again. Pulling out a cigarette he slipped it between his lips before he lit it and leaned against the cold stone of the Manor as he just breathed.

Fuck.

* * *

Rick looked over his team, the only one missing was June, and he could feel his heart sinking at the knowledge she wasn't here, she didn't have a tracker, the only leash Waller had on that thing in June was possessing it's heart.

Wayland Jones was being patched up by Floyd, and Rick looked over the others. Reverse Flash had run himself and Black Manta all the way back from Arizona to report that Enchantress had vanished after her entanglement with the demon.

Rick almost jumped when his phone buzzed as he answered. "Ma'am."

"There will be a plane on the tarmac in one hour for you and your team, get to New York City," Waller stated and hung up.

"Let's move out," Rick motioned for them, to pack it up and move out and he watched as the team reluctantly complied. Floyd stopped by him as they were heading into the sewers.

"Waller does realise she's after the Red Hood, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've gotten the memo," Rick nodded as Floyd went into the sewers.

"Well, just making sure we're on the same page this guy's rep isn't one to laugh at, he went toe to toe with Batman," Floyd pointed out.

"Cut the bullshit, we both know who he is," Rick said.

"I'm asking if she thought this through because Bruce will come after his son," Floyd stated.

"You're sure of that?" Rick asked.

"If I didn't happen to know the moment I set a toe out of line Waller would happily blow my head off, I'd raise hell to get to my daughters right now. Dads do what dads have to do, and Jason Todd is Bruce Wayne's son, I'm asking if she's really thought this through," Floyd said.

"Not our problem," Rick pointed out. Whatever came of this was on Waller's head, they were just the team with the job to do. And though Rick would protest that he dint cared vehemently, he knew he didn't care. He had lost all respect for Waller a long time ago and whatever happed to her, it was on her head. He did not want anything to do with Waller, Waller had hurt June, and was trying to manipulate something which couldn't be controlled or manipulated.

"So where we going?" Floyd asked.

"New York," he answered honestly.

"I'm guessing the Hood set this up, we should just hope it's not a trap," Floyd muttered. Rick agreed, however, there were somethings you did without question. Orders were one of those things.

He thought about them from time to time, but since being sucked into the Suicide Squad, he knew that thinking about orders was hazardous, and he didn't want to know what Waller was planning. If he was dragged before Congress he wanted to say he was simply following orders, and hope that it played out in his favor and destroy Waller.

Though he doubted it, Waller seemed indestructible in politics. She had a gun on everyone.

* * *

Bruce looked up when Dick walked in, Selina had reluctantly fallen asleep again, with her feet propped up and Dick fell into the chair beside him.

"Jason's giving himself over to Waller," Dick whispered and Bruce stared dumbly at his eldest and was up out of the chair to find Jason himself. No. Not again. He was not losing his son again! He would get Damian back, but not at the expense of Jason. Bruce walked up into the study and looked around, he saw Raven sitting at one of the back windows.

"Where is he?" Bruce snapped which had the young woman merely glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Before you go on a rampage, know he's decided this, and it's on his terms," Raven said as she looked out the window.

"Where is he?" Bruce grounded out.

"Out back, smoking," Raven answered. Bruce moved as quickly as he could as went for the kitchen. He yanked open the door and saw the young man propped up on the wall, in the line of sight of the study where he could see Raven watching him.

"Hey ya B," Jason breathed.

"What are you thinking Jason?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I'm thinking you're standing in my minimal sunlight and this is one of the last days I have as a free man if shot goes sideways, so move," Jason opened his eyes, they glowed green and Bruce propped himself up on the wall beside his second son.

"Jason," Bruce started.

"First, she's never letting those kids go, and I'm not just talking about Damian and Jon, I'm talking about all those files. Second, I have no doubts the brat's figured out where the fuck he is, but can't escape, the exchange will have him taking you directly to the kids. And third, I'm doing this on my terms, so when this conclusion finally reaches you I don't have to deal with being pitched under the fucking bus, again. This way I pitch myself under the bus and no one else gets hurt," Jason said calmly.

Bruce glared at his son.

"This isn't a solution!" Bruce spat out.

"From where I'm standing it's the only fucking solution and it's the one we're doing because I'm doing this on my terms. Not yours, not Dick's, not even Waller's, mine! You don't have to go guilt tripping this or anything, this is my fucking choice, my fucking plan, and I'm not asking to be rescued. You'll get your merry family back, and I'll continue going about my business," Jason said as he released a smoke.

"Jason, you're a part of this family," Bruce grounded out.

The young man laughed bitterly.

"No I'm not, I'm just a stray you picked up and couldn't train and when I got myself killed it was probably a relief. Don't worry B, I don't blame you for my death, and I'm not going to attack your precious kiddies, I'll be out of your hair in no time," Jason mused sourly.

Bruce's heart dropped into his gut as he grabbed his second son's arm and forced Jason to hold still.

"Jason…" he started.

"Don't sweat it, this way you don't stab me in the back too," Jason shrugged him off and walked into the Manor. Bruce groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. He hated dealing with emotions and trying to get through to his kids that they were family. It was so fucking hard! And no matter what he did for Jason it was going to be the wrong thing, of this he was certain.

* * *

Raven turned her head when Jason walked into the study and his eyes narrowed on her.

"Spying on me little bird?" he asked calmly.

"Just making certain you are you," she answered levelly as she stood and looked up at his eyes, there was the glow in them. With all his emotions raging, and she could feel the Pit so close to the surface with his fear, and pain, it was like a wild animal cornered and trapped, she didn't want to spook him or have him react on all his emotions in a way that he'd regret. Jason was one of those people who embraced his emotions and their full force with open arms. "The Pit's close, I can feel it, and I just want to make certain you don't do something you will regret."

"Why are you…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's alright Jason, I'd be scared if I was you too," she assured him.

"You weren't scared about facing off with your father or putting him in your head," Jason defended.

"Actually, those were my greatest fears, and I will continue to face them every day because that is my burden," she said softly and looked away. "But we are friends, and if I don't have to face my fear alone, I will not force you to do the same. I picked you, that means I pick you regardless of the trouble you're in. I'm your friend, Jason."

"You're too good at that," he muttered sourly.

"Yes, I am, now, to distract you from the Pit you can either join me in meditation, which I know you don't do, or you can be productive and go to the kitchen and cook," Raven offered.

"You're not my fucking mother!" he snapped.

"No, I'm the Queen, and those are your options so you don't do something stupid, because I've been in that head of yours Jason, I know you're liable to do something stupid and I don't need you dying on me just yet," Raven said firmly.

"You suck," Jason spat out.

"You have no idea," she said sweetly, and he paused as he did a double take of her. She smirked as she sauntered on by.

"Demons," he muttered behind her as they walked for the kitchen. Like she predicted he settled into a comfortable routine and hardly noticed she was there as she floated in her corner, focusing on her center and breathing because that was all she could do at the moment so she didn't panic. Raven saw Dick and Bruce appear in the door and Raven stood as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Jason to his cooking as she moved to stand in the hall with them.

"Raven, what's he thinking?" Dick asked.

"He's thinking to help his family out before you get to the conclusion he got to and ask it of him or force him; because he thinks you'll force him and he also thinks you'll pitch him under the bus without hesitation to get Damian back."

The men looked startled at this and she waited for what she had said to process with Dick and Bruce. Oh, she was sure Jason had said as much, but with his tendency to be flippant about what was going through his head, and snarky, and sarcastic, and everything one wasn't supposed to be when stating their worst fears, or their ideas. Jason deflected though, she knew that, he'd deflect everything with a smile, a joke, a wise crack, or a pun of some sort. And if that didn't work, he'd resort to violence.

"We would never!" Dick started.

"I know," she cut him off. "However Jason doesn't, and he also has come to this conclusion as would you, and he will do whatever he needs to do to save children. This wasn't easy for him, however he feels it's the right thing to do so you two are going to have to stop thinking about yourselves, and think about how to help me help him because he's asked a favor of me I will not be able to fulfill unless it's the last resort."

"But… he doesn't, he shouldn't…" Dick started.

"What do you need?" Bruce cut off.

"I need you to coordinate with Vic, Jason and he will be chatting later tonight, and you will consult, he needs an undetectable tracker. It'll help. Until then, try to be there for him, this was hard for him to decide to do, and he doesn't need anyone trying to talk him out of it, he needs support, because he's scared despite whatever he's showing." Raven sighed tiredly.

Bruce and Dick nodded and Bruce walked into the kitchen Raven looked up tiredly at Dick then who sighed as he leaned on the wall.

"Why does it always seem that whenever we nearly get close to him, he slips away?" Dick muttered as he slumped down to the floor. Raven crouched to her friend's level then.

"He's trying Dick, but he's been alone a long time, he's be betrayed a lot, and he's used to it. Be patient with him, he'll come around, just keep being there for him. It's all you can do," she shrugged.

"And what do you do? Why does he trust you so much?" Dick asked her.

"I'm just there, Dick, it's all he needs, he just need you to be there," she assured him as she stood and walked into the kitchen, Jason was so wrapped up in cooking he didn't notice Bruce sitting there reading reports, or when she walked into the kitchen. Alfred soon followed, as did Selina, Alfred immediately started helping Jason out. And Jason uttered not a single word as he worked.

There was no grand secret for her gaining Jason's trust, she'd just been consistent, and honest, and patient with him. That was all he seemed to want, and he hadn't received much of it before or after Bruce taking him in. What little of his missing years she'd learned about had taught her that it wasn't pleasant, that he was used to hell, and he'd endure it. However, it also showed her how strong and resilient he was, he could still smile, he had his humor, and he was alive. Jason Todd was alive, and he was a raging storm of emotions and secrets, and he'd been let down far too often to attempt to trust anyone. She was just outwaiting him.

Bruce and Dick would figure this out eventually.

They had to be there for him; they couldn't judge, they couldn't pry, they couldn't force, they couldn't let him down. Jason expected all that, and so much worse, he wasn't going to give them a chance to hurt him again, not after so much pain. That didn't mean he wasn't brave enough to give up everything for them, and Raven found it admirable. However she wanted to scream at him he had a family which would be devastated if she had to kill him, and not to mention how she'd feel about it. No matter, she would do as he had asked of her as his last resort, she didn't want to do this.

"He looks like a man possessed," Donna muttered sitting beside her.

"He kind of is," Raven said softly.

"Any reason why?" Donna asked, her concern coming through.

"His brother is missing, Waller wants his head, and he's made a deal with the devil," Raven answered honestly.

"What are we to do about the Waller?" Donna asked sharply. "If she were to ever come after one of my sisters there would be war, so what will you do for your brethren?"

"That is the question, but Jason's got a plan, not one we're going to like but one which we will follow," Raven answered. And if anything happened to Jason Raven would raise hell on his behalf, and with her heritage that was a simple task. Waller did not get to hurt her friends and walk away unscathed.

"We should destroy this Waller," Donna muttered.

"All in good time," Raven assured her friend as Jason put a tea before her and Raven sniffed it before she sipped it and tasted it's sweet tang. She'd ask Jason what it was later, when he wasn't so manic, and fighting against the Pit and worried about being handed over to Waller. There were times and places to ask questions of him, now was not one of the times, and this certainly wasn't the place.

"You have a plan?" Donna asked her.

"To destroy Waller, yes," Raven answered calmly. "But I will execute it when the time is right, not before."

"Do you require assistance?" Donna asked.

"Should the time come, no," Raven answered. Should the time ever come that she enacted her plan against Waller, it would be for the best if no one came with her. For the minimal amount of her abilities she openly displayed there were a bunch she kept to herself, and on Waller she was unleash them all without mercy, and she was even willing to use her father's power should she need it. No one harmed her friends and got away with it.

The others started meandering up to the kitchen as Alfred and Jason worked and Raven pulled away from all them as she walked outside to stand against the back of the house as she stared out at the view of the ocean and sipped her tea in solitude and peace. She just needed to center herself, she needed to be calm, she couldn't take anxiety at the moment and everyone was on eggshells around Jason.

The door opening had her looking over as Victor walked out.

"Hey, B just filled me in," Victor said as he came to stand beside her.

Raven nodded as she sipped her tea in silence and thought this over.

"Are you alright with this?" Victor asked her.

"No," she answered honestly. "However, he's my friend, and I stand by my friends, even when they do stupid things, as you well know," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but it's also why I ask," Vic heaved a heavy breath.

"Thank you for asking," she said softly murmured.

"Rae, you're my sister, of course I'm going to make sure you're alright, especially when a guy, who seems to have become your best friend, is in trouble," Victor stated.

"You don't have to ask though," Raven pointed out.

"That's bullshit and you know it, also, I might not always like him, however… he makes you smile, Rae, and you don't smile, so I can live with him being your friend," Vic softened and Raven felt her lips twitch as she looked over at him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Of course. It helps he's a great cook too, makes him tolerable," Victor chuckled.

"He's not that bad," Raven mused. "It's not like I dragged home a being of Chaos or one of my brothers."

"You just had to go there," Vic balked.

"Yes, and I like Jason he's the most tolerable of the Bats," Raven pointed out.

"This is true, but he's still an insufferable Bat," Vic sighed.

"Perhaps," she shrugged. And they both stood there in the silence of the crashing sea and raging wind as the cold November air sliced through them. Jason's head poked out the door then.

"Dinner," he said calmly before he disappeared, Raven followed with Victor and grabbed a plate Jason handed her before he stole a seat beside her.

* * *

 **I had to put down my other golden earlier in the week, so... I'm distracting myself from the move, and the pain, please be patient with me.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom**


	16. The Broken Robin

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Broken Robin…**

Jason was not thrilled about what he was doing, which was why he was up at about four in the morning, going through Bruce's cave of toys, thinking about what he'd need, and what he wouldn't. Victor had infused nano-trackers into his blood earlier this evening, after dinner actually. They were gross, and cool, and a part of Victor's own blood, which Jason just thought was fucking weird. However, the tech was supposedly organic, and Waller would never detect it. Jason swore when he dropped the screw driver and reached down to pick it up when he felt the looming presence which had him sighing as he sat up against the table and pinched the bridge of his nose as he hoped to God he had patience somewhere in his storage.

"What? I can feel you looming," Jason spat out as he turned on his guardian, Bruce walked out of the shadows.

"Jason," Bruce started.

"What could you possibly want!?" he groaned as he dragged his hands through his hair; he needed a haircut, looking up at Bruce he sighed. "What is it? What do you want? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!?"

"Because we need to talk," Bruce said grabbing a chair.

"Oh, we do? Hmm… No. I can't think of a single thing to talk to you about, so go away," Jason spat as he leaned over his tinkering again and wondered if it was wise to have told the demon to go to bed.

"Jason," Bruce started.

" **You. Picked. The. Joker.** " Jason grounded out as he lifted his eyes feeling the Pit close to the surface of his skin. " _ **You Picked My Fucking Killer Over Me! A Man Who Brutally Beat Me To Death And Blew Me Up For Good Measure! A Man Who Laughed While I Was Dying, And Taunted Me, And Would Do It All Again For The Hell Of It!**_ "

"Jason, I didn't pick the Joker," Bruce started, and Jason surged to his feet as he grabbed Bruce's shirt.

" _ **BULLSHIT!**_ " He shouted. " **You said I was your son, and** _ **damn you!**_ **, you were the closest fucking thing to a father I ever had! And No Father Would Ever Pick The Joker Over Their Kid! And I know if it were replacement or the demon spawn or Dickhead he killed you'd have murdered the bastard, I saw it, so don't fucking lie!** "

"Jason," Bruce knocked his hands off his shirt, and Jason wanted to pound the shit out of the old man then, however he merely glared at Bruce. "I was trying to get you away from the Joker, I was trying to talk you out of something you'd regret."

Jason let out a bitter laugh then. "Regret!? Regret what Bruce? Killing the fucker who killed me, and will kill me again if I don't kill him first, or forcing you to realize I was never anything to you other than 'A Good Soldier'?"

"Jason!" Bruce snapped.

"You know, I don't regret a single person I killed, I don't Bruce, and since I'm the only one who has done the killing before, let me tell you the only fucking think I regret about me and killing; it's the people I can't save I remember, the people I lose, it's not the fuckers I kill, most them deserved death, still do, and the cops don't give a shit, Arkham's a fucking joke, and some evil is just to fucking vile to let live Bruce, so as the only killer in this fucking room, let me say it's only the people I can't save I regret, not the people who I kill. Though I bet you think I'm a psycho now, so go ahead, toss me in Arkham, because I will never regret a single life I took," Jason spat out as he pulled away from Bruce.

Bruce merely looked saddened by this, however, it was the fucking truth. Jason couldn't regret a single thing he'd ever done. And God knew he'd done a lot of bad shit for the right reasons, he had plowed ahead without a guide, without help, and he'd come to the simple conclusion about how he'd conduct his life and his actions:

He Would Do What Was Right.

It wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't always going to be morally or ethically correct, but He Was Going To Do What Was Right. And the rules for doing what was right weren't Bats' rules, or the Leagues, or even the law's, sometimes it was doing the absolute worst fucking thing to get the right thing accomplished. And Jason had been in the blood, sweat, mud and tears of doing just that even when he wanted to break.

"That isn't a choice you should have to make," Bruce sighed sadly.

"Does it fucking matter? I'm going to do what's right, even if you disagree with it," Jason spat out and grabbed his phone as he left the cave because he couldn't stomach being around Bruce any longer. Jogging up into the house Jason absently made his way to Raven's room, where the girls had been quartered, away from the boys, and he rubbed his eyes.

Fuck did he hate himself, he hated everything! He wished… he wished he'd never been forced back to life by whatever horrible force decided he should be alive. Jason looked up when the door opened and he found himself looking at Raven, and she sighed.

"Going to stand there staring at the door or come in?" she asked as she stepped aside for him and he walked in then, she shut the door.

"Do you… do you ever regret being alive, again?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

Raven just propped herself up against the wall and thought about her answer, he could see the gears turning in her head and he waited for her answer.

"No, but I was also prepared for my death, I didn't die with regrets Jason, or broken hopes and wishes, or heartache, I surrendered to my fate and accepted my death. Coming back, it was a shock on my system, but I wasn't dead long enough for it to sink in that I was dead, it's like I went to sleep, and woke up seven years old again, before all the hells had started. Dick brought me back, he told me stories of myself, reminding me of who I was, and when I faced my father the first time… it clicked, I wasn't dead and I couldn't let the world die because I should," she sighed.

"Your death, it was unexpected, it was violent, and it ripped you from this life, and from what you've told me, you died with regrets. Coming back to life, after being dead for a year, it's a shock on the system I'm surprised you survived, and then you were tossed in the Pit, and Jason… Azar you suffered, returning to life for you was not kind, and I'm sure if it's more painful for you thinking of who you had been, who you became, and who you are now, and everything about your death.

"But, I'm glad you're alive," she smiled at him.

He looked up at her then and took a steadying breath before he nodded his thanks at her.

"Living isn't for the faint of heart, Jason, and after the feeling of relief in death, it sometimes takes courage to walk on in life. But you are alive, life sucks sometimes, and it hurts, and it's hard, and it's never easy, and death is easy, but I'm glad you're here and not dead," she said and sat beside him. "Why?"

"I regret being here sometimes," he admitted softly. He didn't belong here, he always felt out of place, like an abomination, and it wasn't fun or simple, and he didn't like facing Bruce with everything between them, it made him wonder if anyone was happy he was even alive. Had he even mattered enough to be mourned? Or was he merely a thing which Bruce had made look pretty and buried before moving on. He fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You were missed Jason, I know that you will never believe it, but Dick missed you a great deal when I met him, it was only when I entered Dick's head that I discovered your death, and his regrets, and how much your death had ripped apart him, Bruce, and Alfred, but I understand that you don't see that," she informed him.

"Tomorrow we need to go to New York, I have a plan for if Waller's going to double cross me," he sighed tiredly.

"Of course you do," she sighed.

"Well, I'm running from the League of Assassins, and Slade, I've got a lot of plans," he smiled.

"You will one day have to tell me about the League of Assassins," Raven said evenly.

"Well, Queen, if you're such a curious little bird, then you should know I didn't just learn from them," he smiled.

"Oh?" Raven lifted her brow tiredly. "Damian thinks he met you when you were with Ra's, you know, said there was an American slave there."

"Well, it's possible, but I doubt it, I stuck pretty close to Talia for… reasons," he said carefully.

"Mmm, any idea who the slave might have been?" Raven yawned.

"Yeah," Jason omitted and saw Raven was sound asleep. Yeah, he had a pretty good idea of who the slave might have been. Jason just lay there staring at the ceiling as Raven's empathy wove it's spell and made his eyes exhausted and his mind slow, and his turbulent thoughts settle. This was why he stayed around Raven, because no matter how broken, or shattered he could be, she was sitting right here with this calm force.

Jason had done a lot of things in his life, he'd done a lot of bad, he'd done a lot of good, and he fucked up a lot, he knew that. But whenever he saw Bruce he always found himself wandering down his broken path and wondering if he should even be here, alive, again.

He'd clearly never meant much to Bruce, and he didn't know how to handle some of his other crazier thoughts about life and death. Jason didn't like dwelling on it, actively tried to avoid it, because when he did the nightmares and the pain dragged him down. And Goddamn him for hating being so broken.

* * *

Bruce stared at what Jason had been tinkering with and had to admit he was a bit pained at Jason's words. Not a bit pained, it was like Jason had taken as many sharp knives as he could grab and stabbed him strategically around every bit of armor Bruce had. But then, Jason was always good at that.

"I could have told you that wasn't going to work," Dick said as he appeared and sat at the workshop table. I can't reach him," Bruce murmured softly.

"I guess when we think about it from his point of view it appears as if we never loved him," Dick muttered sourly.

Bruce frowned, that wasn't true. God, it was so untrue it was painful, and Jason… Jason seemed to have paid the price, again. Bruce… Bruce had loved Jason, he had loved that angry, stubborn boy as if he were his own, but Jason was so willful, so full of life, and pain that Bruce didn't know if could ever truly reach the boy. Still, before Jason had died, Jason had become his first son, and the only son for so long.

Dick had always been a ward, they had a partnership and a brotherly relationship at times. Bruce knew he wasn't Dick's father, and he'd known that even as he'd taken the young boy in. Dick was still like a son to him, but still, Bruce knew he was not Dick's father.

Tim had more or less adopted him, Tim came barreling into his life without fear or regrets but Tim, while he'd become a son to Bruce, he also had a father. Then Jack had been killed, and Bruce had adopted Tim, and he knew he still wasn't Tim's father, not completely.

Damian had been shoved on him and yes, Bruce tried, God he tried, but he had no clue what he was doing with Damian, and Damian seemed to have adopted Dick more as his parental figure. Still, Bruce cherished being called father, and cherished knowing he was Damian's father.

However, with Jason, Jason was a kid from a shitty situation, he hadn't had a break his who life, and he was ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Jason had made him laugh, Jason had made him miss patrols on occasion, and he'd been his son. Jason had been the first of his boys to call him 'Dad' and that was a shock to him which had both elated him and terrified him. Jason had been his first son in everyway but blood, and that was before Bruce had adopted him, and death had snatched him away before Bruce could even show Jason how much he had meant to him. Now Jason was a grown man, and he didn't seem to need them, but Goddamn did Bruce want to know the man.

He wanted to know his son.

"That's not true," Bruce started.

"Well, when I look at how I treated him yeah, I could see how he'd believe it," Dick snapped.

"I still have his adoption papers," Bruce said softly and Dick stiffened. Bruce had adopted Dick legally when Dick was twenty-one, and yeah that had been a big shock and fight and a lot of legal work, but it was worth it.

"Does he know about those?" Dick asked softly.

"He ran off the day I was going to tell him," he admitted softly. The day everything went to hell, it should have been a happy day but that day was the day his world started shattering.

"Then maybe, lead with that," Dick shrugged and yawned. "After we got Waller sorted out."

Bruce nodded and watched his eldest son walk up the stairs for bed then and Bruce internally sighed. Jason could never make it easy. Bruce supposed that was fair though, the boy had been through hell, and only Jason knew what the man had lived through. However, it saddened Bruce to know his son had taken to killing, and it was more painful realizing Jason didn't notice the burden he was carrying, for taking a life was never easy. Bruce had tried, once, shortly after Jason's death, but he couldn't.

And Jason was now carrying that burden. Bruce hoped it didn't drive him mad one day, for Bruce felt it would drive him mad knowing he'd taken life. Life was precious, it was a gift, it was to be cherished, he wondered if Jason knew how much it mattered.

* * *

Damian bolted up when the door was thrown open and he was scrambling to his feet when he was hit by something, as was Jon, and they both dropped to the ground. He groaned in frustration as he turned his head towards the bleary on coming figures and heard mutters of a pity, and shit before he felt hands on him and it felt like he was being carried.

What the hell was going on!? Where were they going!? He didn't want to go! He still had the bomb sketch in his sock, and he had to figure this out.

But he couldn't move!

* * *

She looked over her work with pride as she looked at the tundra wasteland. She would destroy the Gem of Scath for having hurt her, she would make the demon suffer, for she was a god. There would be no escape for the Gem, Trigon's daughter would perish here, and she felt a cold smile curl her lips. She would take the Gem's power, and use it as her own, get her heart back and free her brother and rule the world once more! That was her destiny, and it was hers for the taking! The mortals would once again worship her!

* * *

Dick paused outside of Raven's room, he could guess this is where Jason had slunk off to after that talk with Bruce and he hesitated for a moment before he walked in and looked at the bed, Jason and Raven were sound asleep, and neither seemed inclined to wake at this moment.

Raven cracked an eye at him and groaned.

"What is it Dick?" she mumbled as she slowly sat up.

"Nothing, I just... I wanted to see him," Dick whispered softly as he came over and sat on the other side of the bed. Right now Jason looked his age, twenty years old, and if it wasn't for crease in his little brother's brow he'd have thought Jason to be at peace. But Jason never seemed at peace, even now.

"Mmm, doing the creepy big brother thing isn't going to score points in his book," Raven murmured sleepily as she laid back down again.

"I know," Dick admitted. "But I never knew he was alive until six months ago and he fights us tooth and nail whenever he's around. I wanted to see him, and not… not have him hate me."

"He doesn't hate you," Raven said suddenly and Dick looked over at her. "Azar are all you Bats emotionally inept? Jason doesn't hate any of you, and that's what rips him up every day."

"But I thought…" Dick started and Raven was sitting up, Jason grumbled as he rolled onto his side then.

"Jason loves you, all of you, with a ferocity I don't think even he feels, but he's hurt, Dick, and you and Bruce are the ones who hurt him. He doesn't hate you, I know he wishes he does, but he doesn't, he's hurt Dick, he's been hurt deeply and painfully. If he hated you, you'd know," Raven sighed.

"Rae…" Dick started.

"Dick, go to bed, whatever talk happened don't think about it, it won't help, go rest, then try to talk to him again tomorrow, just don't be pushy!" she hissed and then she curled up again and he smirked as he stood and left her room.

Jason didn't hate them, and his empath friend never lied about emotions. There was hope blossoming in his chest as he walked to his bedroom in a different wing.

Dick didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hand Jason over to Waller, he didn't want any of this to happen. But he was coming to the realization Jason did whatever he wanted to do, with or without permission. And sadly, Dick just found himself hoping that Raven was a step behind his brother to drag him out of whatever trouble he was about to dive into. Raven was good like that, she was the best friend Jason could have made, loyal to a fault. Dick just really hoped that when this was all over he could sit Jason and Bruce down and hash this out once and for all so maybe Jason came home.

Making his way to his old room he collapsed on his bed and found himself staring ceiling before he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

He forgot what a hurricane Jason could be, and Dick hadn't even been directly involved with the Dick and Bruce talk and he felt like he'd been creamed by a storm.

* * *

Raven woke to being dragged out of bed, and she sighed.

"Red…" she opened her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta go," he said. And she moaned as she stretched, arched and curled her toes before she sat up and walked to where she'd deposited some civilian clothes Alfred had found for her last night. She pulled on the black skinny jeans, the black tank, and then picked up her uniform boots before walking to Jason who tossed a red hoodie at her, his, she pulled it on and zipped it up.

"So where do you want to land?" she asked as she picked up a string off the dresser and quickly braided her hair and tied it.

"Well, we need to be under the city, and I have these to plant," he pulled out a round device. "I'm guessing you don't know New York's sewers so I'm asking to go here," he pulled out a map and Raven looked at where he was pointing.

"That alley?" she asked to make sure.

"Yup, best access point, no cameras, and it's by a great pizza joint so we'll snag breakfast after I got it set up," Jason said as he hefted up his bag and Raven sighed.

"Very well, but I hate sewers," she muttered as she lifted her hand and focused.

"Who doesn't?" Jason asked her seriously. She frowned as she felt her powers awaken in her blood and slowly ooze forth as her mind's eye cleared and her mind centered in it's shields against her thoughts as she felt the shadows slip into reality the wrap around her and Jason as they surged through and stood in a miserable alley. Raven flicked her fingers at the manhole lid and it was lifted up, Jason walked to the hole, pulled a domino mask, and tossed her one, she took it and pulled it one before she followed. There was a squelish when Jason landed, she pulled the manhole top over head as she surged her empathy through the tunnels, floating just over the ground.

"We're alone," she informed him.

"Great, these have night vision," Jason pressed something on the domino mask and Raven blinked as the world turned a pale, eerie green before she started following Jason.

"So what exactly are the devices going to do?" Raven asked.

"They're kind of like EMPs, but it's not that powerful, it will however be enough to knock out all power to any device Waller has, disarming the kids' bombs if they use electronics, which I'm guessing they do if they're nanite explosives like she said. We're stilling going with the plan, you'll get the kids and I'm going with Waller, but this way she can't pull anything," Jason answered.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"She's got Deadshot in her pocket, now, I'm a good marksman, sunshine, but Deadshot isn't one of the best, he is the best, and he's more than likely scouting out sniper nests and setting up an automatic shot on me for if this meet goes wrong, these babies planted strategically will disrupt all signals and he can't make a remote shot. Unless he's timed it, but I doubt that he'd do that, too many variables of what could go wrong," Jason answered as he moved down a corridor.

"Ah," she nodded in understanding.

"Tomorrow when the kids come to you, the moment you have them, get them to Wayne Manor, and get those fucking bombs out of them, then go get the others," Jason said.

"I shall," Raven assured him as they stopped, Jason pulled out a computer device, did a few scans and then pulled one of his devices before he put it up and it latched onto the wall. Raven watched with interest as the device glowed then was black.

"This is a terrible plan Red," Raven predicted when they were moving again.

"Yeah, I figure, but I think it beats the alternative of her killing the kids, and if worse comes to worse, I die, it wasn't so bad the first time," he sounded miserable and she could feel his lie drowning him.

"You're not dying, if you were going to die it would have been against Klarion, Teekl, my father, and Ra's," she dismissed.

"So optimistic, little bird," he chuckled.

"I'm a realist Red, and we both know that if death was in the cards we would have surely died against Trigon, not against a trigger happy, power hunger Waller," Raven shrugged, there was a low thrumping noise which had her looking away from Jason as her eyes scanned and she pulsed her empathy.

"What is it?" Jason asked, he had a gun in hand, and Raven's eyes finally settled on the noise. She moved when the thing surged from the water as she wrapped the shadows around him and threw him onto the ceiling, her heart pounding in her ribs.

"Well, well, Killer Croc," Jason drawled out. "You know, I hear Roy's been looking for you."

"What do you know of it!" Croc hissed.

"Well, his sponsor is missing, I'm guessing that'd be you, and he's been globe trotting after an assassin named Cheshire, that sums up what I know. Your turn," Jason said.

"You'll know soon enough," the man hissed and Raven frowned as she floated up to him and looked him in his eye.

"You're working on that squad Waller sicced on us," Raven deduced.

"What of it?" Wayland snapped.

"Is she controlling you too?" Raven asked, and her empathy felt his genuine shock at this. But the Killer Croc's eyes narrowed on her. She could only tilt her head slightly as she studied all the emotions she was reading from him.

"You do not like Waller," she deduced.

"I was clean!" the man growled.

"I understand," Raven nodded as she floated back down and gently set Wayland in the water again, the man just stared at her.

"Well, little bird, verdict?" Jason asked.

"He hates Waller as much as you do," Raven answered as she looked down at Wayland.

"Good, listen Croc," Jason started.

"He has a name Red!" she snapped.

"Since when do I call anyone by their name!?" he demanded.

"Sorry, but he doesn't," Raven sighed to Wayland who was just looking baffled as his confusion and shock filled the sewers.

"I've got a plan to end Waller, so if you just leave me and the little bird to work, we'll be done, and before the end of the week you'll be a free man again," Jason said as he crouched down.

"You can't take Waller down," Wayland laughed bitterly.

"Wanna bet, I'm Red Hood and that's the Gem of Scath, think we can't do it?" Jason stated calmly as he stood.

Wayland though this over and Raven watched the man closely.

"She'll have you tomorrow no matter what," Wayland shrugged.

"Thanks, hey, by this time next week you might be a free man and you should call Roy," Jason shrugged before he turned and finished his work and Raven flew after him as she navigated the sewers with him. The entire time she felt Killer Croc trailing after them but he didn't mess with Jason's devices and then they reached their entry point.

"Whelp, Croc, it's been nice, see you tomorrow," Jason called down as he clambered out of the sewers.

"Think he'll leave the devices alone?" Raven asked as she quietly cast a smell spell so she and Jason didn't smell like the sewers as she handed him the domino mask back.

"He will," Jason said.

Raven nodded and then she and Jason were walking for the restaurant.

"So little bird, what did Dickhead come in for last night?" Jason asked tiredly as they walked into the pizza joint.

"Not much, he was just being a big brother and checking in on you," Raven answered. Jason's discontentment at that statement hit her like a battering ram and she placed her order before frowning as she and Jason sat at a table.

"Get over it, Jason, he's happy to be your brother again," Raven warned when they were seated.

"He didn't want to be my brother the first go around," he spat out.

"Jason, he grew up, and you can either sit there judging who he was, or look at who he is now. Your death really did do a number on him, and I met him soon after your death so trust me when I say he loved you," Raven sighed.

"I really hate your zen, voodoo, actually insightful advice moments," he grounded out.

"I'm just stating facts," Raven primly informed him as she took a bite of her slice.

"I know, and that's what makes it worse!" he sighed as he dragged his hands through his hair.

"You dyed it," she blinked twice and his head snapped up.

"Huh, oh, yeah, this morning, it's a bit memorable and I don't want to be memorable," he admitted.

"True," she nodded as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Any life altering advice to get rid of Bruce for me?" Jason asked as he leant back and continued eating his own slice.

"Not really. Just… do what you feel you need to do," Raven shrugged.

"And if that involved my bomb plan again?"

"I personally advise against it, but I don't think you'd do it this time either if you couldn't do it the first time," Raven shrugged.

"Why are we friends again?" he asked.

"Because you were the idiot who stole my mind," she answered as she continued munching on her pizza. New York could do the best za known to man, and if she were to have a last meal it was a hard pick between a New York slice and a burger.

"Tomorrow's going to suck," he muttered.

"I'll be a step behind," she assured.

"Thanks sunshine," his flippant tone was irksome, but the sincerity in his emotions couldn't be faked as they both continued munching on their slices then sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't all bad, she figured.

If their plan succeeded then Waller would be out of Washington, permanently, and Jason could go home. Well, if he wanted to go home he could go home. Raven was still working on him on that front, but he was exceedingly stubborn about it.

"Fine, I'll give Dick a shot," he sighed.

"Really?"

"I'm not giving Bruce a shot," he snapped.

"I'm not asking you to," she replied.

"Good," Jason nodded. She softened as they got up to pitch their trash and walked back to the alley so she could return them to Wayne Manor.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom**


	17. Have a Little Faith

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Have a Little Faith...**

Jason couldn't settle that night as he stared out the window at four in the morning, patrol would be ending for the night about now, and he bit his lip as his head fell back. Not even Raven's empathy could knock him out, he was too wired up, too nervous about this, too anxious about what was going to happen, and it didn't help being here in the Manor; for real, for the first time since his death. The times he busted in here to fuck with Bruce's head on his revenge escapade didn't count. The Bat symbol was lit up over Gotham and he hugged his knees to his chest again as he just stared out at the city which was his home.

He missed home, and being so close…

But the moment Joker got out he couldn't handle that so it was going to be for the best if he escaped Gotham for good and never looked back. It would be for the best; for his sanity, if he wasn't around the Joker. The clown had snatched something from him and Jason knew he was never going to get it back.

It wasn't innocence, Jason didn't think he'd ever been innocent on any level as a child aside from before the drugs entered his mother's life and veins. But even then, even in the worst of hells as a street kid, even when he was scraping by to survive, even as Robin, there'd been something he had had, and the Joker snatched it away so he'd never get it back. And that's what drove him mad, because no matter what he wanted, or how confident, or how well he could fake it, the Joker had broken him. The clown had snatched the magic away, taken the safety net away, taken his sanity and life.

And now he was handing himself over to a madwoman who was going to do the exact same thing to him starting tomorrow. The mere cruelty of it was enough to have him laughing bitterly as he sat in the window sill staring out at his city, his home, a place he couldn't return to.

Jason sighed, he'd spent most of today preparing for tomorrow, scouting for locations and talking it over with Raven what he'd need. And now he was back at the Manor, and he just wanted to go home, and he couldn't.

The looming presence had him sighing as he looked over at his guardian then, and glared at a nervous, freshly bruised Bruce.

"What?" he growled as he rubbed his hands over his face and forced himself to stretch out and relax, he still wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear, shrink until he vanished. Fuck did he hate it here. "Have some sociopathic, genocidal clown to save, or words of hypocritical advice that you wish to bestow on deaf ears? Or are you here to guilt me before I head off to another psychopath to be destroyed so I'm not your problem anymore?"

Yeah, Jason was feeling particularly cruel towards his former guardian as he watched Bruce's face stiffen into his poker face but his eyes spoke the volumes of pain.

"No," Bruce answered tightly.

Jason's eyes flicked down to the papers in Bruce's hands and he frowned. "Then what?"

"I came here, because, Jason…" Bruce moved closer, and he was tripping on his words. Jason tensed when Bruce was in reach as he prepared to get to his feet and use his size to his advantage if needed. At least now being a full-grown man gave him the advantage of being in the same weight class as his former guardian if it came to that.

"Here," Bruce was suddenly handing him the papers, Jason looked suspiciously between the papers and Bruce. "I know… I made a lot of mistakes with you Jase."

Jason's heart twisted painfully at the nickname of affection, but he refused to react to it as he clenched his jaw and glared at Bruce's icy eyes.

"And I'll keep making mistakes, but… these were meant for you six years ago, nearly seven, you should have them." Bruce moved the papers a bit closer to him and Jason frowned. "I think you should have them before you go about doing your plan tomorrow."

Jason slowly reached forward and took them from Bruce as he glared at his mentor and then he looked at the folded papers suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Open it," Bruce suggested and Jason slowly did as he was ordered. His eyes widened a bit at the papers he was reading and he looked up at Bruce then as he kept his jaw set.

"They're fakes," he stated.

"I got them the day you ran away for Ethiopia," Bruce said. Jason looked down at them again, there was something in him which yearned to believe that, however he remembered what Bruce thought he'd done and how Bruce had been planning to take Robin away from him, and he couldn't forget the pain of that. The pain of knowing Bruce didn't have faith in him.

"Jason, I've messed up a lot with you," Bruce said uncertainly. Jason's eyes flicked up to his mentor refusing to say anything about the papers. "You have a home though Jase, and we'd like you to come home."

"You don't mean that," Jason muttered sourly. Tomorrow he was exchanging himself for the demon spawn and Superbrat, and Bruce handed him these.

"Jason, I do mean it," Bruce said.

"Look tomorrow I'll be out of your hair for forever, so don't lie to me!" He hissed as he stood up. "I don't need the lies, Bruce," he handed the papers back, but Bruce didn't take them.

"Keep them Jason, they're yours," Bruce said calmly. "And I have copies."

Jason just watched as his mentor left him before he looked at the adoption papers again and felt a tremble in his heart of yearning before he folded them up again and walked for his room; the guest room he had claimed when he figured out he wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

Kori looked at her father as they walked through the gardens, she had sent word to her team to pack and meet at M'gann's team through Victor's communicators, but she could not ignore her father. Though she wished to leave before her father discovered her pregnancy, she did not wish to be a prisoner on her home world, and no doubt if her father discovered she was not barren then he would keep her here against her will to bear his royal heir. However, should she be on earth, by the time she announced her pregnancy then he would have no choice but to leave her be, Tamaran would not wish a war on their hands.

Not that earth would rally to her aid, however the Titans would and they were enough to put up a hell of a fight, and should the Justice League get involved there'd be no mercy from them.

"I presume you are well, daughter," her father said.

"Quite," she assured tightly as she kept her eyes ahead of her but all her senses tuned to her surroundings.

"What news do you bring from Earth?" her father asked.

"None," she lied, she wanted to wrap around herself and guard her child, but she didn't because that would reveal too much, so she smiled instead.

"Galfore mentioned you were betrothed to a human," her father said.

"I am not, I am being courted by him," Kori clarified as she looked over at her father then.

"I see," her father said.

"Humans are very… interesting, father, they have taught me much, they have been kind to me."

"I wished to speak to you because your sister is gathering forces, and might mount an attack on Earth," her father said.

"I see, but would it not make more sense for her to attack Tamaran, she should be queen here," Kori pointed out. She did not understand her father's concern for Earth, her father was not particularly fond of her living there. However, she was also like her sister, and she could not stay home either. Not that Tamaran was her home now, no, it was merely a place she had once loved and it was once her home, but now Earth was her home.

"No, the people of Tamaran would never accept her, she knows this," her father said.

"I see father, you have given me much to think about, now I will return to Earth and pass along your concerns," she supplied as she bow to him before she moved to leave.

"Soon your brother will ascend the throne Kori," her father called out.

"He may have it, I have found a home on Earth with a family." Kori launched herself up into the air then as she flew for her team and landed lightly as she looked at the kids and did a head count.

* * *

Damian groaned as he slowly came to and found himself, again, strapped down, and Jon beside him. There was a rumbling of engines and he felt their speed slowing as he looked blearily around. Plane, they were in a plane. He closed his eyes as he released a shuddering breath.

"Dami?" Jon's voice was weak.

"We… we were drugged," Damian deduced groggily as he looked up at the ceiling.

"The others!?" Jon whispered. However, there was a groan of hydolics which prevented Damian from even speaking as he lifted his head, wincing against the brilliant light which was now flooding the area they were held when a fat, short, hard looking woman walked in and Damian growled recognizing Waller.

"Good to see you are awake," Waller said.

"Whatever you want you won't get it."

"Oh, but I will be, your brother has exchanged himself for you and your friend," Waller said and Damian felt his eyes widened as his mind whirled at that information. Waller's dark eyes gleamed as she loomed over him.

"Yes," she purred. "Jason called me, and brokered an exchange, him for you and your friend, no threats required."

"He would never!" Damian said.

"Ah, but you see he would," Waller said as she walked away.

"Todd will never do what you want of him!" Damian shouted as his head fell back against the table. Jason never did what anyone wanted apparently, even before his death according to his brother and father and Pennyworth.

"But you see, he will. He will do it because getting people to go against their own self-interests, and do things I want them to do, things which go against their very nature, is what I do for a living Mr. Wayne. And I always get what I want, so he will do it," Waller gloated. Damian struggled against his restraints.

"Get them in the car, blow them if they fight," Waller said as she walked away. Damian stared at the ceiling then. What had Jason done? He stared as the masked and helmeted heads of the guards came over head and he snarled, but there was a whimper of fear from Jon which stopped him as he willingly followed these men.

"What are we going to do?" Jon whispered.

"Save Jason," Damian hissed. Stupid idiot older brothers, he hated family! However, he knew how important Jason was to his family and losing him to Waller was not an option.

There was a sharp jab in his foot which reminded him of the bomb skematics he had gotten from Jon and he smirked. They weren't doomed yet, they would get out of this. And then he was going to berate Todd for his idiocies!

"Behave, or you'll lose your heads," Waller said, and Damian glared at the woman who was seated across from him.

"If you harm my brother," Damian growled.

"I don't want to harm him, I need him alive," Waller smirked. A cold chill raced down his spine then.

* * *

Jason was ready for the exchange well before it was going to happen as he sat in Wayne Manor on the guest bed, staring at the papers. It was ridiculous to care about them, especially after he had tucked them away, but here he was; staring at them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which had him swinging his legs off the bed as he folded up the papers again and slipped them in the book; Swiss Family Robinson before he stood and opened the door. Raven, Dick, and Bruce were all standing there, he glared at Raven as he folded his arms and leaned on the frame.

"No, little bird," he grounded out and she folded her arms as she cocked a hip to glare back up with a challenge.

"Too bad, you said I am to take the boys upon the moment of their arrival, and I'm not leaving you alone, we need help, Bruce and Dick are fantastic help," Raven stated in a hard monotone.

"No," he repeated. She floated up so she loomed over him, the air chilled around them as the Manor groaned and the shadows quivered. He frowned at her display, and she grabbed his shirt front.

"Listen closely Red," she growled, she had three voices quivering which had his attention. "I am not doing this without back up, my team is composed of children, we don't want the League involved, and Bruce and Dick are the two most qualified people for back up, so they will be going with us, Oracle will have over watch, and Alfred will be here to receive the children. But you and I are not going to this meeting, even with all your precautions without back up. Am I understood?"

There was a slash of fear, and worry in his psyche and he knew she was using her empathy then as he winced against it.

"Fine, just stop the empathy, you're giving me a headache," he hissed as he knocked her grip off him. Raven landed neatly before him and all that thrilling power she possessed was released.

"Good," she nodded.

"You're a bitch, you know that, right?" he inquired.

"As your Queen, I know and I try; and you're a bastard, you know that, right?" she countered as he let the other two men in the guest room he had claimed.

"I try," he shrugged as she lifted her hand and he watched in morbid fascination as yet again her powers seemed to ooze out of the tips of her fingers and the shadows wrapped around them. They stood in an alley when Raven retracted her shadows and walked before Dick and Bruce, then whispered something. Jason watched their appearances drastically alter before he looked down at her.

"We got your back, Jaybird," Dick grinned as he walked over, and Jason rolled his eyes. Bruce looked like he wanted to touch him but the other man just walked after Dick and that just left him and Raven.

"I know you don't want them here, however, I also know Waller, and I'd rather have them here than have her cross us without help," she said as she tilted her head back.

"I figured," he sighed and he stared at nothing. "Hey, when… when this is done, we need to talk," he said.

"About what?" Raven asked.

"Bruce gave me something… and, I don't know," he dragged his hand through his hair as the icy November air sliced through him. Damn he hated this, but he had to do it, saving Damian and Jon was the right thing to do. But if he survived this, he didn't know what he was going to do, and he wanted to talk to someone with an outsider's point of view. Raven was a good outsider, she'd have insight on those damning papers, his family, and just shit he needed to know.

"Alright, after this, you and I will go for a burger," she offered.

"Big Belly Burger!" he grinned wolfishly as they walked into the crowds. It was now he looked at her dressed as a civilian, she had on a Mets' cap, she looked like a goth except that ridiculous hat. However, he couldn't bitch since he was wearing his Knights cap in hopes for some needed luck.

"Of course, do you take me for a fool?" she demanded.

"Never, my Queen, I do question your judgement, but as advisor that's my job."

"You're fired, you have terrible judgement," she dismissed.

"You can't fire me, I'm elected, and I was elected by the fellow members of Hell seeking a benevolent Queen," he chuckled.

"Very well, I will tolerate you, however I am always right," she said monotonously and he bit his cheek.

"Thanks Raven," he said softly.

"Of course, you're my friend Jason, I pick you," she replied before she walked off. He let out a shaky breath before he looked out at the city, the crowd, the life here. He was really going to regret this. But it was the right thing to do, he knew that and that's what had him standing there in the crowd, his hands in his jacket pockets, and his eyes on the crowd with his ears peeled.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up but Jason focused on presenting a calm, indifferent front. Waller would not see his anger, his fears, or his worries, she'd see nothing of him or what he was really capable of. Very few knew just what he was capable of, and he was going to keep it that way.

Two SUVs pulled up, Jason didn't move as he felt the first timed pulse be released as Waller got out of the car. The other car opened and out walked a lean, tall man, late thirties, sandy-blond hair, a slight beard, and military stance. Jason was guessing SEALs or Delta with blondie. It black man though who had Jason's undivided attention as he recognized Deadshot.

* * *

Raven walked to the bench Jason had told her to sit at yesterday, and did as he had asked by keeping her head down to fake reading. She found it was easier to just do as Jason had requested and appear as if she were reading. It helped her hide her focus on her powers, she was already reaching out as she searched for the familiar emotional signatures of Damian and Jon, and she heard Dick in her ear, with Bruce and Barbara.

"His vitals are good for a guy who could be standing in the crosshairs," Barbara's voice announced.

"O, now is not the time," Raven muttered into the coms. She looked up when she felt a spike in Jason's emotions which had her looking over to him as she saw him looking at the two black SUVs which pulled up.

"They're here," Raven said calmly to the team as she turned slightly, still appearing as if she had her nose buried in her book as she watched the SUVs unload. She recognized Waller as she walked out, and the armed men; though no one would think these men armed. She kept her eyes under the bill of her New York Mets cap as she watched them.

"I'm reading two child size heat signatures," Dick's voice filled her ear and Raven nodded slightly as she watched Jason who's back was to her. This was a bad idea, she knew that, however, she was also ready to chase after her friend should she need to.

Everything about Jason was relaxed though, from his emotions to his posture.

"I don't like this," Bruce's voice said.

"You're not supposed to like this," Raven murmured as she stood up calmly and moved to a better seat with a better vantage of Jason. her empathy was latched onto the boys, she could feel their distress, and everything in her screamed to retrieve them. But she held her spot as she kept her seat and watched carefully what was going on.

Jason had a plan, it wasn't a good one, but it would work. She knew that, even as she felt Killer Croc beneath her feet and she recognized the man known as Deadshot standing by Waller.

Suddenly two of the men walked towards the SUVs and Raven watched intently as they pulled the boys from the car. Jason never turned towards her, but Raven watched as Damian and Jon stumbled forward, looking groggy and disoriented and everything in her was ready to grab them and run. The boys paused before Jason, Jason was clearly saying something but she couldn't hear it, however suddenly the boys were running towards her, and Jason walked towards Waller who pressed something into his neck, Raven felt a flash of pain and fear just as she caught Damian and Jon and wrapped the shadows around them as they stumbled into the Batcave.

"You got them?" she demanded of Alfred as Barbara turned towards her.

"Yes," Alfred said and Raven wrapped herself in shadows again as she ran into Time Square where Jason had been, but he wasn't there.

* * *

Damian remembered when the door opened and he and Jon were hauled out, he could feel the threat, and then the icy damp air sliced through him as he found himself standing on a curb. Confusion had him looking through crowd and then his eyes settled on Jason. Jason stood there, tall, calm, and relaxed as he and Jon stumbled forward from the pushy guards.

"Don't do this!" Damian said when he was in range then, stopping before Jason.

Jason's eyes flicked to him, and there was a quirk of his lips before he winked and then he was impassive again. Damian wanted scream at Todd.

"My associate is the goth in the Mets cap, pull anything before the boys get to her in one piece or after, and I wish you luck dealing with her wrath," Jason calmly stated. Damian's eyes widened and he looked over to see Raven, she looked completely relaxed and reading, and he looked back up at Jason.

"Very well, but if you try anything Todd, I will blow their heads sky high," Waller warned and Damian saw Jon whimper as she waggled the detonator in her hand.

"Blow them up Waller, and you won't live to tomorrow to reap the rewards of your attempted labor," Jason countered. "And if you think that having a group of ex-SEALs and Deltas will protect you, or the villains I'm seeing here will protect you, then know they're all woefully out of their skill range if you piss me and my associate off."

"Mmm, then we both have incentive not to mess this up," Waller said.

"Damian, Jon, go to sunshine," Jason ordered. Damian opened his mouth to protest when Jason winked at him again, and Jon started running for Raven. Damian was quick to follow, he saw Raven stand, and just as he reached her there were shadows wrapping around him and Jon then they melted into the Batcave.

"You got them?" Raven demanded and he felt hands on him.

"Yes," Pennyworth answered before Raven vanished into the shadows again.

"Wait!" Damian shouted.

"Master Damian, you will hold still," Pennyworth's tone was firm and Damian stilled.

"I'm reading high levels of explosives in them, and Kryptonite in Jon," Victor was suddenly beside him.

"I have the skematics!" Damian said as he struggled to kick off his shoe and pulled the sweaty paper from his sock.

"Stop bouncing, kid, we don't know how sensitive this is," Victor said. "Or if Jay's devices really knocked it out of service for good."

"Here," Damian rolled his eyes. The bombs were stable, the people had been fighting and sparring, they would have to be stable.

"Thanks," Victor stood and started scanning it. Damian frowned.

"Where's Todd and Raven?" Damian demanded.

"Raven's with your father and Dick, and I just lost Jason's trackers, it's possible his devices knocked them out," Barbara answered.

* * *

Jason found himself shackled as he sat in the second SUV with Deadshot and blondie with a set of guards beside him. A hiss of discomfort escaped him when they jabbed him in the neck and he snarled as he kicked the man off him, the man nearly broke the door and Jason caught the other man's fist before slamming his knee into an armored gut before he twisted around and snapped the man's wrist.

"Knock it off," Blondie said, and Jason's eyes flicked up at a tablet screen and he saw his profile image of a fifteen year old boy looking at him.

"All I need to do is tap this and you're dead," blondie warned, Jason released the man then as he leant back and smirked.

"I'm allergic to death."

"You really believe you can survive a nanite explosive in the neck blowing your head off?" blondie asked, his amusement ringing in his voice. Jason curled his lips back in a cold smile then.

"No, but can you detonate it without me taking you and this car out first?" he challenged. Jason had the training, he had the motivation, and he had the skills to get out of this alive, the only reason he hadn't was to buy time for Raven to find the kids. The moment she had them she was coming for him and he didn't think that anyone could survive a determined demoness; he had barely escaped her when she'd first caught up to him after stealing her mind.

"You're crazy, man," Deadshot laughed.

"Depends on the day of the week and if there's a full moon out," he stated flatly.

"Never knew Bats had a kid with a sense of humor since he's all doom and gloom," Deadshot stated.

"Clearly you've never met dickhead," Jason stated. "So who are you, who is he, and what the fuck am I going to be doing?"

"That's Floyd Lawton, and I am Captain Rick Flag," blondie answered.

"Uh-huh, I'm guessing you're from the south, and ex-SEAL or Delta," Jason deduced aloud. Rick's eyes narrowed on him and Jason's lips curled into a cold smile.

"Relax, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," Jason shrugged as he looked out the window. The guard he had kicked was coming to then and Jason slammed his boot into the man's jaw as he stared at the city.

Fuck did he hate this situation, and he hoped that Raven would be able to keep up her end of their deal.

"The girl you had collect the boys, who was that?" Rick asked. Jason's eyes slid over to Blondie and there was something in the man's eyes which had Jason aware that the man was not completely aligned with Waller.

"That would be the most powerful demon in this plane of existence," Jason answered and he looked out the window again. He didn't feel the need to elaborate, it wasn't worth it because either one knew of Raven or they didn't. And this being A.R.G.U.S. and Waller, he was betting they knew all about Raven.

* * *

Raven looked around when Dick and Bruce appeared beside her.

"I got the trackers on the cars, so we've got him until they find those," Dick said.

Raven grabbed both men's arms as she wrapped the shadows around them and walked into the Batcave, releasing their arms as she moved towards Victor.

"Did you get the bombs out?" she asked monotonously.

"It's a bit tricky, it's got an air detection failsafe, meaning if it senses the air…" Victor trailed off.

"Boom," she finished.

"Yeah, however, I think Jason's devices knocked it out, so I might be able to pull it out if I can compress it in a supercool liquid," Victor said.

"Do what you need to," Raven calmly said before she looked at Damian and Jon. Jon bit his lip, and she softened as she moved towards the two youngest Titan members.

"You both did well," Raven stated as she smiled a bit.

"They've got Jason though!" Damian snapped.

"I am well aware Damian, and after we find the compound you were being held in and have collected the prisoners, I will be retrieving Jason," Raven said.

"We should leave now, where is the compound?" Donna appeared then.

"It's not that simple," Damian snapped.

"Everyone's got these bombs in them," Jon announced panicky.

"They've created a super prison too," Damian stated.

"I see," Raven nodded.

"How many can you teleport?" Damian asked.

"Depends on how far I'm stretching myself," she answered.

"Antarctica, I got the exact coordinates," Damian said and Victor was scanning his neck.

"We have to save them Rae, all of them," Jon said with large unwavering blue eyes.

"And we're going to, but first we need to get the bombs out of your necks," Dick said walking over, Barbara and Bruce were working on the computers, and Raven saw Donna glaring in the corner with her frustrations rolling off her. Raven sighed as she left the boys and walked over to the Amazon.

"I do not like waiting, we should destroy the enemy for having our friend," Donna said.

"Jason's got his end covered," Raven said monotonously.

"You are certain of this?" the Amazon asked.

"No, but I have faith in Jason. He's pretty good at taking care of himself," Raven shrugged. Yes, she was worried about Jason, however, she was also aware he was more than capable of taking out a small army if he was cornered. The man was a bit too good at mayhem, destruction and unleashing hell on earth with his brand of chaos.

"You put a lot of faith in a man," Donna said.

"Trust me, he's easy to believe in," Raven softened a bit before she looked over at his brothers, and family working to save him. "Waller's not going to keep him."

"I still do not like this," Donna muttered.

Raven shrugged, she didn't either, but Jason was going to be fine.

And if he wasn't Waller was going to find out who a real devil was.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	18. To Hell and a Hand Basket

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **To Hell and a Hand Basket…**

"Well?" Damian demanded impatiently.

"Well what?" Dick asked, Raven was sitting at the table with Jon, holding the Jon's hand as Drake and Victor as his father stood there working with Grayson. The bomb in his neck was their primary concern, but Damian couldn't think past the reality of Jason trading himself for them and going over to Waller's side.

"What is the plan?" Damian demanded.

"To get the bombs out of your necks, then Victor's going to take us to the institute with the coordinates you provide us with, we free the kids, and then we go get Jason and come home in time for Christmas and Selina's baby," Grayson answered.

"How are we getting Jason back?" Damian demanded furiously.

"That is where the organic trackers Victor injected into Jason's blood, and Raven will find him," father answered.

Damian narrowed his eyes on his father. "How could you let him go?"

"We didn't, Little D, Jason left on his own," Dick said and Damian glared at them. "This is all his plan, we're just going to go with it until we get him back."

"This is a stupid plan," Damian muttered. He had been at that school, he had seen what Waller was collecting, he did not like the thought of Jason belonging to Waller; or anyone for that matter. The woman was vile.

"It's Jason's plan, so when we get him back you can yell at him," Dick said and Damian grumbled a bit as he sat as still as he could afford to while they continued working on his bomb. He regretted this, he regretted all of this, none of this would have happened if he and Jon had not been caught by Waller's goons. It wasn't intentional though, however, it was his fault for getting soft, for thinking he was safe because he was Robin, that nothing would escape his notice. Now there were people trapped thinking he and Jon would have abandoned them, and they were Waller's pawns. He didn't know them, but he knew he had failed them, and that was unacceptable.

"I need more training," Damian admitted gruffly.

"You're fine Damian." His father insisted never looking up from his probing.

"No I'm not, I've gone soft, I should have known we were not alone, I should have never allowed myself to be captured," he spat out.

"Everyone gets the drop on them at some point or another," Troy said as she appeared from a sparring match.

"No one should ever get the drop on me," he hissed.

"Enough," Raven spoke from the table. "We are handling one crisis at a time, no more no less, when this is done we will go to the school, take care of that problem and then we will retrieve Jason," Raven said.

"Are you sure you can catch Jason, Raven? If he's Wallers puppet he's not going to be easy," Dick said.

"I caught him once before," Raven answered.

"But he wasn't expecting you that time," Victor pointed out.

"Do you really think he can hurt me?" Raven asked as she glared levelly at them all, the shadows quivered and the cave went for a warm damp to frigid.

"No, but I don't think you can hurt him," Dick said.

"I'm not, I'm going to drain him and that'll drop him and then I'll take him out of signal range and you will handle the bomb," Raven shrugged. Damian frowned at that information.

"Drain him? Rae, come on, you haven't ever drained someone before, and he's got the Lazarus Pit, so think carefully about this," Vic said.

"What does the Lazarus Pit have to do with this?" Damian asked. Yes, he knew that Raven had helped Jason with the Pit, he'd seen her do it in London before they went to St. Paul's. However, he did not understand the concern with the Pit.

"The Lazarus Pit is a bloodlust rage, it's not easily sated and it's not easy to control. Jason is of the perfect resurrections of the Pit, and he's got a lot of the Pit in him. If I take all his emotions from him then I will have to take on a temporary bloodlust, and with my… heritage, that would be… difficult to manage, but not impossible," Raven said calmly.

"Yeah, the other alternative is we now have a raging demon we can't stop on a rampage against human kind," Victor snapped.

"No, the moment I give you Jason is the moment I'm gone, and I'm not telling you where I'll be going because it's best if I go alone," Raven answered.

"What!?" Dick and he roared at her, and Raven looked over all of them.

"I cannot be stopped if I lose control, and with this," she tapped her gem then. "It will be in the best interests of this plane if I am not here to handle whatever emotions I take from Jason. Now, one problem at a time."

Damian now really didn't like this, there was a reason he'd always found Raven as difficult to trust as it was easy to trust her, and it was mostly the great unknown of her powers. She wasn't willing to divulge them however whenever she spoke of them she spoke as if her losing control meant no one would be able to stop her. Like she did not have some weakness which could be exploited, which was why she claimed to keep them under control.

"I think if I get a super cooled liquid I can maybe vacuum the bombs out without detonating them.

"How would you vacuum them without touching air?" Dick asked.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy, but I am seeing some Atlantian tech in my database that might be of use," Victor said.

"My King will not agree to handing the technology over, surface dwellers are not wise in their uses, but… he'd agree to give it to the Batman," Kaldur said.

* * *

Jason looked out the window when the SUV pulled up at a private airstrip, they were upstate for sure. Jason got out of the vehicle then, he saw the other of Waller's goons, Killer Croc (who needed to be freed), Captain Boomerang (who, Jason was going to knock his teeth in for the movie theatre attack), El Diablo (who he was going to avoid because of the whole fire thing), a speedster he didn't recognize, and a guy wearing a black fishbowl on his head (Jason was guessing that one was Atlantean). Waller was out and walking towards him as Flag and Floyd walked past him.

"I see your associate was the sorceress Raven of the Titans," Waller said holding up surveillance footage then.

"It wasn't a secret, and she's not just a sorceress," Jason smirked.

"Right, she's listed as a demon. Now why would a good one like that help you?" Waller asked coldly as a smile curled her lips.

"I made a deal with the devil's daughter, and she's going to honor her end Waller, I'd be scared if I was you because Hell will be coming for you, and she's the fucking Queen of Hell," Jason murmured softly.

"Raven has proven not to be of great power beyond sorcery," Waller countered. "Rick the plane's fueled, get the prisoners back to Belle Reve's, Jason and I have a lot of work to do."

"Ma'am, the Enchantress, she's missing," Rick said and Jason watched as Waller went still.

"She tousled with a demon, what did you expect?" Jason asked calmly and he saw Rick pale but he would exploit this later. For now, he was going to get under their skins, and he would then exploit them and turn them against one another before he escaped. He just hoped Raven wasn't too late.

"I will summon her, take them to Belle Reve's, Mr. Todd and I have some work to do," Waller said.

"You're after the Pit, it's not going to work," Jason said as he followed Waller seeing her hold up the tablet with his face, he was guessing that was her detonator. Rick had one, and so would Waller, he did not think she'd trust anyone else past her and the immediate mission leader those detonators. However, there was the problem of the bomb being in his neck. However, if he got the detonator away from her he could deactivate his own bomb and then he'd be gone like the fucking wind.

"The League of Assassins synthesized it, however, for what I need, I need the real Pit, and you have it," she said as he walked into a new SUV then. To the marrow of his bones he was seeped in the Pit, Jason knew this. He wasn't likely to age, he healed quicker too, and the voices in his head… well, let's just say he'd spent a lot of time sorting out what was him and what was the Pit after the disaster with Joker; the second disaster, not the first. Once seated in the vehicle he assessed Waller carefully.

"It's not going to work," Jason said again. "The Pit, trust me, it can do a lot but it cannot stabilize genetics," he snapped.

"You're thinking small, Jason," Waller said. Jason just gave her a bland look.

The Lazarus Pit was his hell, it was one of them at least, and he'd spent every year since he'd been dunked in it by Talia learning about it. Especially after the second disaster with Joker, Jason had only lost that one because the voices of the Pit were louder and crueler and edged on with the Joker. If the Pit hadn't interfered, and if Bruce hadn't picked that fucking clown, the clown would have had a one way trip to hell and Jason would have been the driver. However, there was the other matter of the Pit, the one only survivors would know about the Pit.

It only healed.

It could not bring back life to the dead, it could not take it's victims from death, no, that'd be too easy. Ra's would have never feared death if he had known the Pit could revive him from that as well.

"It brought you back to life," Waller said dragging him from his silent thoughts.

"You really have no fucking clue what the Pit is or what it does, do you?" Jason asked icily as he leant back and assessed the fat woman who was sitting there looking like a cat ate the canary.

"Well you're here," Waller gestured.

"What do you need the Pit for Waller?" Jason asked sharply.

"Your brother," Waller answered. "Another son of Batman."

"What?" Jason blinked. This was news to him since he was pretty sure Bruce's only two kids were with him at the moment.

"The world needs Batman, and Batman will need a successor, he is already in his forties, how much longer do you think he will last?"

"Never know," Jason shrugged.

"Yes, well, the world needs Batman, but more than that we need a Batman we can trust," she smiled.

"You mean control," Jason clarified. Waller smirked.

"We have the child already, but his body… it needs strength," Waller said unclearly. Jason frowned, the Pit to be used on a child, not even Talia would do that.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing with the Pit?" Jason asked harshly as he looked at her.

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing," Waller smugly informed him.

Jason smirked. "If you had any fucking clue what was capable of you wouldn't even want to be near it or me."

"I always get what I want," Waller smirked.

"Careful what you wish for Waller," Jason smiled. "Because you're about to get more than you ever wanted or could handle."

"I have you now, one move and I blow your head," she pointed out as she held up her tablet.

"For now," he shrugged. If this worked in his favor he'd be gone and burn her playhouse to the ground.

* * *

Victor left with Bruce and Kaldur, leaving her to stand in the Manor and stare out at the view of the Atlantic Ocean of her guest room as she thought over the plan Jason had given her. Everything aside from the killing part of his plan was welcomed, she wasn't killing him.

Still, Raven was worried about if her psyche could even handle her father, the Pit, and her heritage all flowing in her blood.

Yes, she was very good at controlling her demon nature, however since her father's prison had become the gem she'd had a more… challenging time. No, she was not worried about going over to let her demon nature take over her, she'd been controlling that too long, but she did worry about it with the Pit if she had to take that. Controlling doses of the Pit from Jason was one thing she could handle, taking all that madness from him, temporarily even, she knew that was enough to rouse her demon and have her control really tested.

Her door opened and she turned to see Damian standing there.

"Damian?" she stood up straight as she walked over to him, he was clutching on of Jason's jammers.

"I was told I had to carry this, Stone said it's interfering with the bomb and it's signal," Damian said.

"Good, what can I do for you?" she asked sitting on her bed as the boy clambered up on it.

"You can't drain Jason," Damian said.

"Ah, and why do you say that?" Raven asked as she folded her legs and stuffed her hands in the hoodie pockets she was wearing.

"Because… he's Jason, he trusts you," Damian started.

"He asked me too," Raven said.

"Why?"

She sighed then before she looked him right in the eye. "Because choice is a precious thing he hasn't had much of, and he chose to do this, he chose to go to Waller, and he's asked me to come after him and if I have to I'm to drain him. He's asked, and I'm going to respect what he's asked of me. I don't like it, I don't agree with it, however, as his friend this is what he's asked for and I'll be doing it for him. He chose to go to Waller so we could get you back alive, and he's doing this so we get those other kids back alive to their families.

"He's doing this because we know Waller's too arrogant to think about retaliation, he's not stupid Damian. And he's been surviving a lot longer than we've known him," she pointed out. Jason Todd was a natural born survivor. He'd beaten death, he'd come back to life, and he survived everything there was.

"I just… Waller is not to be trusted."

"Whoever said Jason trusts her?" Raven asked him.

"He went to her," Damian started.

"He doesn't trust her, Damian, at all. Everything is going to be fine, we just have to take this one problem at a time, no more, no less. Thinking about more than one problem at a time will undo you," she stated.

"But we must have a plan for every course of action!" Damian defended.

"And we do, they just aren't courses you want," Raven said.

"Because he'll die," Damian stated as he hopped off the bed. Raven sighed as she watched Damian go. The boy wasn't completely wrong, but then again, Jason's motives during this time were to get him to safety, and since Jason had been proving as of late he had little, to no, self-regard for his life Raven was not surprised by this course of action. Stupid self-sacrificing Bats! Then again, she'd do the same thing so it wasn't like she had room to talk.

This was so frustrating! She stared at the ceiling for a long while and then there was a light knock on the door which had her sitting up to look at Dick.

"I couldn't have talked him out unless I had taken a frying pan to his head." Raven rolled her eyes and collapsed back on her bed. Before Bats she never had this many headaches before they were in her life, they were trouble, and she couldn't seem to fight that. And somehow, they were her friends, and she did whatever was needed for her friends. Even get in impossible situations.

"That's not why I'm here, I'm here to ask if you're alright?" Dick said.

"Fantastic," she sighed as she stared at her ceiling.

"We have a bond Rae, so I know when you're lying to me," Dick pointed out.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked carefully.

"I don't, just… however about the truth?" he offered her.

"The truth is I'm overwhelmed, under prepared, and about to leap into something really stupid which is likely to go to hell and a hand-basket. Also, Jason, who's quickly become one of my closest friends has decided to leap head first into the most dangerous situation he could throw himself into and asked me to come save him. I'm fantastic Dick," she answered monotonously as she took a shaky breath. She could and would survive this, she would not perish, she would not fail. Still, there was a small part of her mind which was scared.

"It's going to work out."

"Or create a mass genocide," she shrugged. She knew that if this went bad it was going to go bad. She wasn't thrilled about the possibility.

"Rae…" Dick started.

"Dick, I'm fine," she assured him with her lie because she had to believe it. She couldn't afford not to believe it, and she would make this work. Of that she was certain.

"You're a really good friend to him, you know that right?" Dick asked.

"He'd do the same for all of you," Raven reminded him.

"I know. I just don't think he knows."

And that was the sad truth.

* * *

Jason endured the drive, and when they stopped he got out of the car. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit, however, he saw Waller's thumb hovering over the button. No, he wasn't going to do something stupid, not right now. It would be foolish to attempt to do something right now, first he wanted to know why Waller wanted the Lazarus Pit. He got the gist, she had a problem with her son of Batman and was aiming to use the Lazarus Pit as a fix, but Jason was now modifying his own plans.

There was simply no way in heaven, earth or hell that he was going to leave a kid in Waller's control or care. He'd sooner die. Waller was not a creature he'd trust. Ever.

Jason looked around the area they were walking into and he frowned at the clinical hospital felt. It was sterile. His eyes slid over the walls, and the glass, he saw the staff, but he wasn't seeing any kids. Just staff. Slipping his hands in his jacket pockets he looked over at the glass panels, inside he could see the labs and the people there.

"What are you doing Waller?" Jason asked.

"That is none of your concern," she warned him sharply. "You are only here to help us advance him."

Jason stopped when they walked into a nursery room and he found himself staring at a baby, maybe a half year old or older. The baby stared at him with wide blue eyes and a tuff of black hair, he looked like Bruce. Jason had seen enough of Bruce's baby photos to know that that kid was without a doubt really related to Bruce. Between the eyes, the nose, the ears and the chin it was obvious. That kid was Bruce's and Damian's brother, and Bruce definitely did not know about that baby.

"What did you do?" he spun on Waller and he felt the Pit pulsing closer to the surface than he had ever gotten without losing control and blacking out. Waller took a step back from him and he felt his lips curl back in fury.

"Batman is not good at picking successors who can be trusted. Dick Grayson, he is a loose cannon, you are too dangerous to be left alone, Timothy Drake will never conform, and that little half-breed assassin who is his son should have been put down like the rabid animal he is," Waller stated coldly. "So, we have genetically designed this boy to be the perfect successor who we could trust, and who will obey A.R.G.U.S.'s commands."

"You're making this baby as a slave?" he growled as he loomed over the woman who he saw step away from him.

"The child is nothing more than a soldier to be groomed as a trustworthy successor to the Batman nothing more," Waller said.

"And where did you get him?" Jason grounded out lowly.

"We collected some of Batman's DNA, it wasn't hard, as he leaves it everywhere. We collected his blood, and then our geneticists cloned it. We then sought out a family with the same psychological compatibility of Thomas and Martha Wayne. We brought his father in for what he thought was a flu shot, really we altered his DNA, he and his wife both conceived a child, and all was fine, until a car accident, we have since gained custody of the child, and the child will be raised as he should be to be trusted," Waller said, Jason noticed her thumb hovering his button. He looked at the baby, the child gurgled.

"Whatever you are thinking to use the Pit for, on that kid, it'd not going to help or advance or save him," Jason stated. He didn't think anything Waller was going to do was going to help this child, no, he felt that the Lazarus Pit would destroy the child.

"You are foolish to believe that the Pit will be of no use to me, it will unlock his full potential, and it will bring about his immortality," Waller smiled.

Jason didn't add that'd it'd bring a madness which would rip the kid's mind apart, which would slowly break him down and would give him a rage with which the likes Waller had never known. And if it was infused with a kid… Jason looked over at the baby who was now staring at him with fascinated wide eyes as he lay there.

"I'm not going to let you use me to hurt that kid," Jason warned lowly.

"Whoever said you had a choice, Jason, and whoever said I was going to harm that child?" she asked maliciously.

* * *

She let the pentagram grow from her feet and she smiled as she stared up at the sky. It was a beacon for the Gem of Scath. The demon would come, if only for the fact that the challenge had been issued, and a demon of the caliber of the Gem would rarely be issued a challenge. However, this time, this time her power was greater than the spawn of Trigon's.

She was a goddess, and the demon was nothing!

Her power flowed through her as she lit the ice on fire as the runes burned through the ice and her magic flowed. She pushed it up skywards as the sky was blacked out and she eliminated the light of the Antarctic summer, slicing it away as she created the beacon to summon the Gem.

The ultimate power would be hers! She would again rule as a god, and after she eliminated the Gem there would be no one capable of stopping her. Ever again. The giddy feeling of almost being free filled her with anticipation as she wove her spell to trap the demon. Now she merely had to issue the summons, and the Gem would come one way or another, the Gem would come for her. And she'd destroy the demon.

* * *

Raven had surrendered to a meditative state for rest as she floated in the cave where Victor and Bruce were working again, on the children. Once those bombs were out they were heading for the Antarctic to destroy Waller's school, then Raven would be collecting Jason by whatever means was necessary.

A ripple of energy shook her center as she felt the darkness welling up again.

"Gem of Scath," a voice rasped in her ear, suddenly her meditative state altered and Raven found herself standing in a cave of skulls, bones and muds as a laugh filled the shadows.

"Enchantress," Raven said calmly and stood as she felt the glowing eyes of the witch on her, the woman moved from the shadows like a wild animal with cruel smile on her lips.

"The tongue of old," she giggled.

"The magic tongue," Raven clarified.

"Yes," the woman mused as she stood, swinging her hips in exaggeration as she moved, her whole body moving with her hips, as if she were in a jiggling dance not to make noise.

"What do you want?" Raven asked monotonously, her empathy already searching through the Enchantress as she sought out the host body of this monster. At least her body, her soul, her magic, they were all her own and not some other being. There was a whiplash of anger in the empathy as sharp as any knife which cut her focus down.

"No cheating, Gem," the Enchantress hissed coldly.

"I'm not the one who's a parasite," Raven countered. For that there was another slash in her empathy but Raven was braced for it. "What do you want?"

"I've come to issue you a challenge," the Enchantress hummed as she slid her hands over one another. Raven frowned.

"By invading my psyche in a meditative state, you seek to express your power is greater?" Raven asked. Yes, she knew some of the more powerful and dangerous magic beings were not above challenging one another, but so few, so very few were on her level of Magic. And Raven could feel her demonic nature and father snarling at the challenge, however, she remained calm about it as she stood there staring into the eyes of the witch.

"My power is greater!" the witch hissed. Raven let out a rolling wave of her darkness as she shifted the plane then.

"You still believe that you are a match for me?" Raven asked coldly as the blackness melted away and they stood on the asteroid Raven preferred to visualize when she was meditating. The witch was startled as she cowered for a moment before her rage bubbled up, but Raven now had a taste of different emotions in the witch, emotions which were not the Enchantress. Latching onto that silently Raven infused a bit of her soul there for an empathy link to the other being within the Enchantress.

"I accept your challenge, but you're going to have to wait," Raven stated icily. "I have other matters to attend to and they will be seen to before I indulge a spoiled princess in a fight which will hardly be a fight."

"You dare taunt me!" the Enchantress was livid as she sent out a wave of her own dark magic and Raven slashed her hand over the psychic plane as she dispersed the magic.

"You entered my reality and challenged me, I will come when I am ready," Raven stated as she sent out another slash of her own powers which had the Enchantress vanishing into the smoke as Raven's meditative state rippled and was quiet again.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see that she was still in the cave and she stood to walk over to the boys.

"Kay, this is going to hurt, but if it works, we'll all be fine," Victor said encouragingly as he pressed the gun like device to Damian's pulse. They all held their breath for a moment as they heard the trigger be pulled then a hiss of pain from Damian which had Raven materializing beside him as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she absorbed the pain and radiated the calm.

"And it worked, alright, Jon, your turn," Victor said and Damian hopped down. Raven felt the young Kryptonian's worry which was why she placed her hand on his shoulder as she gently started filtering out his emotions as Victor pressed the gun to the boy's neck. Jon nodded once and Victor squeezed the trigger. Jon yelped in pain but it was over as Victor stood up and pulled out two clear vials with drops of blood, two bombs, and one with kryptonium in it.

"So that's how we're getting them out," Raven observed as she took one of the vials and looked at the bomb, no mistaking it for anything else, this was a nanite explosive, she'd seen a few when she worked with Dick on his cases and knew these were dangerous enough to level a small house, and could easily blow off someone's head.

"Yup," Victor nodded.

"They looked way bigger in our necks," Jon said sullenly.

"I bet, now where is the base?" Victor demanded as he handed the vials over to Bruce.

"-78.14902º N, 4.394228º E," Damian supplied.

"Good, get changed, we're leaving in ten minutes," Bruce said. "Except you and Jon, you two will be staying here with Alfred."

"What!?" Damian roared.

"You need the rest, and it will be safer if you're here," Dick said and Raven was inclined to agree with them as she walked away from them to Victor.

"We have another problem," she said softly.

"What kind of problem Rae?" Victor asked.

"The magic kind," Raven answered.

"Oh shit," Victor sighed.

"Yes, I will keep it to myself, however I thought you should know the Enchantress has issued me a challenge," Raven said softly.

"You need to stop getting into these messes," victor muttered.

"I can handle it, but I just thought you should be aware of my new situation," Raven said calmly as she felt ice fill her blood in a cold fury at this situation.

* * *

 **Moving SUCKS!**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	19. Curse of the Crepes

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Curse of the Crepes…**

"I'm binging us in over the coordinates, we'll be free falling," Victor announced.

"Very well," Donna said as she prepped her shield and sword. Raven just took a steadying breath, she didn't like this, she didn't like how this was going to go but she was going all the same.

"Will we need oxygen masks?" Dick asked.

"No," Victor answered. "I'm not bringing us in that high just past the sensors here, everything has a limit and most likely they weren't planning on us coming in overhead."

Raven looked over to the rest of her team, they were prepping with their gear, and she frowned seeing Damian and Jon in their uniforms ready to come along with them. She'd have been concerned except she saw Bruce and Dick behind the boys. This wasn't her fight, but she folded her arms and waited as she watched her team come over to her. Bart, Jaime, Zachary, Kaldur, Cassandra, Tim, and Stephenie walked over to her as she waited with Victor and Donna ready.

"Damian, Jon, you will wait here," Bruce said appearing dressed in his gear.

"No, father, we're coming," Damian snapped. Raven shook her head when Dick looked over at her for help, this was their fight, she had enough on her hands with her team and Jason. Besides it wasn't like she could control Damian and his actions, that was the job of his family, and his family included: Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Jason, Stephenie, Barbara, Cassandra, and the rest of the Bat clan. She was not family, she was his team captain and her opinion in this matter was moot because she felt they needed all the help they could get.

"Think Waller will be ready for us?" Victor asked and Raven looked up at the taller man.

"I do not believe that she will have prepared for an areole assault, her arrogance will be her downfall in this matter," Raven admitted blandly. Yes, she believed that, and yes, she knew for a fact that this was a terrible plan, however, she was also counting on Waller's arrogance to be so great that she would not be prepared for this attack.

Not that it would matter if they failed.

Failure was not an option.

"You really think that?" Victor muttered.

"I have to," she answered. They needed an edge on Waller, and with how great of a strategist Waller was they weren't likely to be getting much of an edge off of Waller. That was just a sad fact of this life and this plan. If there was a chance for them it would have to be using Waller against herself.

"Kay then," Victor nodded.

Raven looked up when she noticed Dick and Bruce coming towards them, and Damian and Jon pouting beside Alfred who had a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Are we ready to go now?" Victor asked.

"Shut up and open the Boom Tube," Dick snapped irritably as he put his domino mask in place.

"Kay, we're coming in hot, Raven you good to catch us right?" Victor asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then let us be off!" Donna declared. Raven sighed, Amazon's and their cravings for battles. Raven sometimes wondered if that was all they thought about but then she would remember she was a demon and everyone believed she desired the death and destruction of this world.

"Kay, we're coming in fast," Victor announced.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Dick grinned at Damian and Jon, and Raven didn't dispute the claim as she flew through the Boom Tube, she stretched out her shadows as they plummeted towards the icy surface. Raven lashed out a disk as she scooped up her free fallers and then they were still flying down.

"Raven, take us in low and fast," Dick shouted at her.

Raven dived her disk, Bruce, Kaldur, Jaime and Tim on one disk and Dick, Bart, Stephenie, and Zachary on another as she surged them out. Victor rocketed beside her.

"I've jammed all frequencies in and out of here!" Victor shouted.

"Then we destroy them!" Donna decided as she and Cassandra flew past them, Raven surged her teams after Victor as she wrapped her soul around herself and flew past all of them with all her power as she slammed opened a portal through the metal. Surging into the dome she flew up as her soul spread and she drained the place of all it's power creating a black out as she landed in the center of the field, opening portals for the flyers and her team.

There was the heavy rhythmic falling of feet, the clacking of weapons and Raven opened her eyes as she stood there with over fifty weapons aimed at her, she pulled the shadows to her as she looked over the men.

"Well, well, what have we here," a man with red hair and glasses grinned maliciously.

"Raven," Oracle's voice was in her ear then. "That's… That's my cousin," she whispered.

"He's an enemy now," Raven answered softly as she watched the man, she felt her team slipping into the dome with her empathy and she kept the guns aimed at her.

"I'm here to put an end to your imprisonment of these children," Raven answered monotonously as she shut off her coms to focus.

"You and what army?"

"I don't have an army," she admitted. "I have a very pissed off Batfamily, and the Titans on my side."

The redheaded man cringed, Raven smirked.

There was a signal for open fire, Raven wrapped her shadows around her as she flew into the men, there were screams and Raven's inner nature cackled with glee as she flew around them, the bullets slicing through her soul. Diving low she hit Barbara's cousin as she warped the shadows, darkened them and felt her inner rage slip loose a bit as she cackled. There were terrified, blood curdling screams and Raven flew up as she unleashed her empathy then to drop them all.

"What the hell are you!?" her prey gasped as she pulled the shadows back to her and walked through her carnage.

"The Queen of Hell," she answered and pulled her fist back as she slammed it into the man's jaw to drop him before she turned her coms back on and started walking through the compound.

"Alright, I've taken care of the immediate response team, please tell me you know where the kids are?" Raven asked into the coms.

"Yeah, I've got them, but the Amazons are fighting another wave of them, and I've got sensors bringing a fresh wave of guards towards your location, Rae," Barbara informed her.

"I've noticed them," Raven said blandly as she rounded the corner and found herself staring at well over another fifty men aiming their guns at her. There was a shout from one of them, Raven pulled down a fast shield as the bullets sliced the air and then she sent a surge of darkness through the hall, which had the men screaming as she unleashed a bit of empathetic pain to knock them down. There was a whistle and she looked over the hall to see another man standing there.

He was a bear of a man, with a bald head, and bushy beard as he grinned at her.

Raven grimaced in disgust, _great_ , was her only thought. The man charged, she pulled the shadows around her just as he slammed into her and they went barreling into glass which had her rolling to her feet as her hood fell off her head, her hair fell around her as she glared at the man. The ugly bastard smiled at her as they stood there and he pulled a knife. Raven sent a surge of power through her arm and finger tips as she slammed it into him and let her demon show. A cold smile twisting her lips as her four eyes emerged and her skin took on a red tinge.

"What the…" the man started, and then he screamed as she wrapped him into darkness, there were heavy footsteps towards her which had her grabbing her prisoner's weight as she twisted him into the air with the shadows to slam him through the coming onslaught of attackers.

She gasped as she released her rage and let her eyes recede before walking forward.

"Where are the children?" Raven asked as she moved.

"According the scanners they are locked in the center of the compound," Barbara answered.

"Alright, guide me," Raven ordered as she continued moving through the hall.

"Turn right," Barbara said, Raven carefully followed the order as she moved, her empathy lashing out at the coming attackers, and her telekinesis keeping them away from her as she let the shadows protect her. It wasn't perfect, far from it, however, she wasn't getting creamed again because of a rogue guardsman. She came to a heavy metal door which had her reaching up and tracing it.

"What's behind this door?" Raven asked as she pushed her empathy past the metal to feel the people inside.

"I'm reading it as the student quarters, but from the sensors I'm guessing there's only a handful of teens there, they don't appear to be grown adults, at least according to my sensor data."

"Where are the others?" Raven asked.

"They've found another housing quarters," Barbara answered.

"I see, where are we taking the retrieved kids?" Raven asked.

"I'm beaming them to the Tower, Victor's sensors, the Amazons and Nightwing are coming to you with the sensors for the Tower," Barbara said.

"Thank you," Raven said as she slowly explored the mechanics of the heavy door, her shadows moving through the cogs and gears as she slowly pulled it open. There was a heavy groan which had the door slowly opening and Raven kept focused on what she felt in the metal beneath her finger tips as she heard the footsteps coming. Gritting her teeth she worked harder as she pulled the shadows down to create a shield. Suddenly the doors ripped open and Raven found herself staring at about fifty kids, all looking about preteens.

"Who…" a little girl with thick curly black hair at the front of the pack, holding another girl stared at her.

"I'm Raven, I'm from the Titans, I'm here to help," Raven answered.

"And why should we trust you?" a tall, lean boy demanded as he pulled the girls behind him.

"FIRE!" there was a shout, Raven spun around as she pulled the shadows around her to rip her soul from her body again as she flew into the gunmen and bullets. Swelling up over their heads she assessed them before diving down into the crowds, her soul slicing through these men as she knocked them all down twisting the shadows around them as she threw them out of her way and dropped them in another part of the compound before she flew to the kids and her body again. Before anyone could scream she enveloped the group with the shadows of her soul as she pulled them into her as she flew towards the Amazons and Nightwing.

Soaring around the corners she felt bullets slice her soul but focused on keeping herself around the kids as she landed, her soul slamming into her body as she came up to her feet again. there was a shout, and Raven pulled the shadows forth as she creamed two guardsmen and dropped them as she turned past the kids. There were heavy feet coming again, which had her dropping a wall of shadows as she pushed it outwards past the group and there were screams.

"Because if I wanted you dead I wouldn't have come for you," she answered the tall boy who was just gaping at her.

"Hey Rae!" Nightwing appeared.

"What took you so long?" she demanded monotonously.

"Sorry, but we ran into a bit of trouble, you?" he asked.

"Same," she answered as she took the sensors.

"They work best outside," he said.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"There's more coming!" someone shouted, Raven turned.

"Take the kids, we've got them!" Donna shouted as she and Cassandra flew overhead, Raven nodded as she wrapped the shadows around the kids and they appeared outside in the blistering cold as it knocked the air from her lungs.

"Now O," she shouted as she activated the group's transmitter.

"Watch out!" the pigtail's girl shouted. Raven pulled up a shield just as there was a blast of power which knocked her off her feet and she saw the kids being beamed up to the Tower. Raven rolled to her knees on the ice as she pulled her power into her fists and slammed it into the ice to send it rushing forward as she flew up.

The witch smiled at her and Raven raised her hand to her ear then as she pressed in on her coms, the wind gusting around her as she just stared at the ancient being.

"Cy, I've got a situation, I'll catch up with you later," Raven said as she felt her cloak slashing in the wind and she stared at the being.

"What!? Rae that isn't the plan!" Victor shouted.

"I know, ask Zachary if he can feel it and then you'll understand," Raven said blandly.

"Feel WHAT!?"

"Call it the curse of the crepes," Raven smirked thinking of Jason's hatred towards crepes. Zachary would understand, he and Kaldur could probably feel the magic of the witch and Raven was sure it was drowning both the boys.

"Rae!" Victor shouted and Raven pulled out her coms then as she dropped it.

"So, you've come," the Enchantress purred.

"You challenged me," Raven pointed out.

The witch laughed as she disappeared in smoke, Raven flew low and fast then, her empathy latching onto the Enchantress as she whispered a spell and kept her empathy focused. After this was over she'd go get Jason, but first, she had to eliminate Waller's biggest threat to them all or else Waller could retaliate on them. Raven saw the coming attack as she dropped and let the shadows wrap around her as she landed in a pentagram circle with the witch.

"Hello, Gem of Scath," the Enchantress smiled as she spoke the ancient tongue.

"Enchantress," Raven answered as they both stood in the circle and the runes lit with purple flames as they danced on the magic igniting a barrier.

"Only one of us will be leaving this circle," the Enchantress mused darkly.

"I bet you believe that," Raven answered.

"Let us test the true power of the only daughter of Trigon, shall we, Gem?" the Enchantress decided gleefully.

"I don't think you're going to like encountering my full power," Raven rasped as she felt her father's pulse of fury in her head, and she released her body as she let her soul make the first wave of an attack. The Enchantress pulled her power and Raven rushed upwards from the hit, as she looped around and dove hard for the witch.

* * *

Zoe hit a pad with Wally and Su in her arms.

"Alright, get the children to the infirmary, now!" a commanding voice barked, and Zoe found herself at the feet of Batman.

"Batman!" she shouted as she grabbed Su's hand and pulled her little sister after her. The black optic lenses of the man looked down at her then as she grabbed his cape, Kevlar she noted with it's weight. "Robin and Superboy!" she started.

"Are safe," Batman said and knelt to her level. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zoe, Zoe Lawton, and this is my sister Suchin, and that's Wally," she said grabbing her friend's hand before he could walk off with the rest the group.

"Floyd Lawton's daughters?" he asked.

"Yeah, you kind of put my daddy in prison," she said blandly. She didn't hate the Batman for that, Zoe knew her daddy was a bad man, however she wasn't happy about her father's imprisonment.

"I'm sorry," Batman said as he stood and she nodded. "We'll see what we can do for you and your sister until he's released from prison," the Batman said.

"Thank you, and are you sure you got Robin and Superboy?" she asked.

"They're home and safe," Batman said. She nodded and picked up Su as Wally walked her out of the room with the rest of the group. Behind her she heard the Batman speak to the other man with him.

"Where's Raven?" Batman spoke.

"I don't know," the other man, Nightwing she was guessing because of his uniform, answered.

"You mean the scary lady who saved us?" Zoe asked stopping where she was before continuing with the group.

"She was grey and wearing a cloak," Nightwing said.

"Yeah, there was a blast of power that hit her as we were teleported here," she informed them.

"Did you see what happened to her?" the Batman asked.

"No, but she's scary," Zoe answered as she was tugged along by Wally. Su yawned as they walked.

"If you come this way, myself and the other medics here will be removing your bombs and some League councilers will be speaking with you before we attempt to make living arrangements for you," a giant cyborg man spoke which had Zoe frowning.

More than likely that would mean she was going back into the foster care system with Su, in Gotham. She'd be better off on the street than in the foster care system. However she had to think about Su as her baby sister nuzzled her neck then.

"Hey, no matter what, we're sticking together," Wally said to her.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're like my kid sis, I'm not leaving you or Su behind for all the tea in China," he grinned and she relaxed.

"You're a good brother Wally," she smiled. As they were patient about the wait. She watched as the other prisoners had their bombs removed and she nearly marveled at how easy it looked as it soon came to be her turn.

* * *

Damian scowled at the monitor he was sitting at with Gordon as he looked at the domino mask footage. Kyle was here as well, though she didn't seem all that well as she fidgeted in her seat on occasion.

"Why is this taking so long?" he muttered.

"It's a large compound," Gordon answered and Damian's eyes flicked to Kyle who grimaced. Something was wrong with her, but with the way Pennyworth and Gordon were focused on the screens he knew they weren't noticing the obvious discomforts of Kyle. Again, the pregnant woman winced and shifted, Damian frowned.

Damian did not particularly care for Kyle, and he would not deny that if asked. However, after the past six months of observing Kyle and his father he had come to understand that like Grayson and Drake, Kyle meant a great deal to his father and she needed to be looked out for. Especially as she had grown for the baby, and now was a bit too big to always be on balance. And he had noticed the way Grayson, Drake, Pennyworth and his father all discretely hovered around her in the room so as to catch her when her balance wavered. He was also not so unobservant that he had noticed discomfort and grimaces from her, and from his readying they should not be happening.

Damian noticed her wince again and Jon leant over him.

"Is she supposed to be wincing like that?" his friend whispered.

"I do not believe so," Damian admitted as he leant back to examine her a bit closer now as she rubbed her belly and winced. Damian got up and trotted over to Pennyworth then who was working on the coms as well, and waited.

Kyle winced again and Damian quietly tapped Pennyworth's shoulder. The older man looked over at him then.

"Kyle appears to be in distress," he said calmly.

"I see," Pennyworth replied when Kyle winced again and Damian waited with the older man for about five minutes before Kyle winced again.

"Miss Kyle, are you alright?" Pennyworth stood and walked over to her Damian hesitantly trailed after him, he still wasn't sure what was going on but he was not ready to be worried. It was not like he should be worried about Kyle, no, but he was concerned at this point as he looked on the screen and saw the kids in the Watch Tower on the domino mask footage.

"Did they get everyone?" Damian whispered to Gordon.

"Yes."

"No Alfred, I'm fine," Kyle answered and she winced.

"Selina, are you sure?" Gordon demanded.

"It's just Braxton Hicks contractions, I'm fin-yine!" she yelped.

"How often have you been expierencing them?" Jon asked.

"I don't know…" Kyle answered.

"Every eight minutes," Damian answered dutifully.

"Miss Kyle, I believe you are in labor," Pennyworth said calmly.

"What? No I'm not, I'm not due for another three weeks!" she defended.

"Miss Gordon, do you think you can manage?" Pennyworth asked.

"Yeah, I've got this," Gordon answered.

"Master Damian, Master Jon, if you would be so calm as to collect the car and Miss Kyle's go bag, I will assist Miss Kyle to the entrance," Pennyworth instructed.

"I've got the car!" Damian shouted before Jon could as he raced off, only hearing Kyle stating that she could not be in labor, she wasn't due. Damian did not care though, father would never forgive him if anything happened to Kyle and the baby, of this he was certain. Also, there was nothing he could do to help Jason or Raven as his father had forbade him from going on this mission. So now he would attend to Kyle so father might not come to detest him, as he was sure father would if he let Kyle come to any serious harm or the baby perished.

Damian found the car and the keys as he slowly pulled it around in front, Jon appeared with Kyle's bag and Damian grabbed it to stuff it in the trunk. Five minutes later Kyle and Pennyworth appeared.

"I'm telling you I am not in labor!" she protested.

"Miss Kyle, I believe you are," Pennyworth countered.

"I can't be!" she gasped, and there was a splash on the outer steps of the Manor.

"Ew," Jon said.

Damian grimaced.

"Either I peed myself or I really am in labor," Kyle grimaced.

"To the vehicle, Miss Kyle," Pennyworth instructed. "Master Damian, if you would be so kind as to sit with Miss Kyle in the back with Master Jon, and call your father."

"Yes Pennyworth," Damian frowned as he pulled out his phone and clambered in the back reluctantly with Kyle, Jon hopped in shotgun before Pennyworth could protest. Dialing his father's private number he waited a beat.

"Damian," his father greeted curtly.

"Kyle's water has broken and Pennyworth is taking us to the hospital," Damian stated.

"Give me the phone," Kyle plucked it from him before he could protest. "I'm fine, get the kids and Jason, I'm not in labor!" she cried out at the last part and Damian snatched the phone from her then.

"Kyle is being a colossal imbecile, I would expect this from Jason or Drake, get to the hospital," Damian snapped as he hung up.

Damian did not like this, however he also had to trust that Raven would save his moronic elder brother from Waller, he had just seen for himself that the Titans had saved the others from the prison school. Still, he was uneasy leaving this mission entirely on faith, however, he also knew that this was equally important to his father and the family. Grayson, Drake, Pennyworth, Gordon, and father all liked Kyle, and Damian would never be forgiven if something happened to her.

"I'm not due yet! And we have a mission!" Kyle grounded out.

"And I am most certain that the mission will be in good hand, you are however having this baby, Miss Kyle," Pennyworth stated.

* * *

Bruce stared at the horde of children and just wondered how it was he had missed this, there were an easy two hundred kids here. Both of this earth and other earths, and they'd all been here for a while. And worse it had taken his own sons getting in danger for this to even come to his attention. He felt pathetic about this because he should have known. He knew about Waller, so how had he missed this?

"Alright, part one complete, now for part two," Dick said as they watched the children.

"How quickly can Raven get him?" Bruce asked evenly.

"Depends, and honestly I don't know," his eldest sighed as he leant on the wall. "I don't know much about Raven's powers or how fast she can work, we haven't… honestly we've never tested her or studied her abilities, she's never been showy or flash either, so I honestly don't know."

"You've never…" Bruce started grounding out what was on his mind as a new worry.

"Hey, Raven's in control of herself, so it's not like she's an out of control Kryptonian, or a demi-god, and if she's ever felt like she's going to snap she removes herself. It's not that I haven't studied her, it's… Raven's never fully explored her own powers, she's strong enough though to destroy the universe, or so she's been told, which is why she never fully explores her powers. The powers we're sure about, they're scary enough and powerful enough for her to be bad news, and good at what she does. What other powers she has in her arsenal I don't know," Dick defended.

Bruce sighed, he couldn't really be upset about it when Raven worked to be a reasonable being about her own powers, and she wasn't likely to recklessly use her powers.

"She'll get him back, but how soon I don't know," Dick sighed. Bruce nodded then.

Goddamn it all he'd never been so worried! And every time one of his children was in danger was a moment he was terrified but now… now was his third chance with Jason and he, he just didn't know if he could take Jason slipping through his fingers again. True, the second time was his own doing, and he had no one but himself to blame, but the first time had devastated him. It had also nearly destroyed him losing his son.

Now Jason was confirmed alive, he interacted with Raven and his brothers on occasion, and Bruce… Bruce just wanted his son to come home. But Jason didn't see them as home anymore, and bolted as fast as he could.

"Raven's going to get him back, she'll do it if only for his sake," Dick muttered.

Bruce didn't get a chance to answer as his private phone rang and he walked out of the room to a secure room as he pulled off the cowl and saw it was Damian calling.

"Damian," he greeted curtly; he was just to strung out to try to be polite and Damian wasn't usually the child for pleasantries.

"Kyle's water has broken and Pennyworth is taking us to the hospital," Damian stated.

Bruce felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and his world slow drastically as his brain screamed at him to breath. Selina wasn't due for another three weeks!

"Give me the phone," Selina demanded. "I'm fine, get the kids and Jason, I'm not in labor!" she cried out at the last part and Bruce was pulling on his cowl as he left the room to get Dick.

"Kyle is being a colossal imbecile, I would expect this from Jason or Drake, get to the hospital," Damian snapped as he hung up.

"Nightwing," he motioned for his son, and Dick reluctantly followed.

"What's up?"

"That was Robin," Bruce stated.

"Kay…?" Dick looked uncertain then.

"I need you to be in charge of this, keep the coms open, I'm now going to the hospital, Cat's water just broke," Bruce filled in.

"What!?"

"I need to know you're in charge of this," Bruce repeated. Of all the damn nights for his next kid to come into the world it had to be now, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry at this. Granted, Bruce hadn't ever gotten his kids on easy nights, no, but of all the nights…

"Yeah, I got this!" Dick promised.

"Good," Bruce nodded.

"The moment we get him Red, Hood, and I will be there!" Dick called out.

"Coms open!" Bruce demanded again as he hurried towards the pad to beam himself down to Gotham. This was important, but so was Jason. However, he couldn't be there for Jason just now unless he wanted to stand here and worry the night away, he was going to go to Selina now and the moment Jason was retrieved he would hope for a chance to speak to him.

First though, Damian and Selina.

Bruce materialized in an alley and he hurried to a stash of clothes and a car he kept off hand in a hide out for an emergency if he were needed as Bruce Wayne (he'd started these when Selina had progressed in her pregnancy). Changed as Bruce now, he slid into the car and gunned it.

Of all the nights, it was like tonight was cursed for him.

* * *

Jason found himself in a cell across the hall from the kid and he glared up at the ceiling. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit, and Waller had only stalled because of an emergency call she had received. He was willing to bet his life that that call was about the attack on her secret child prison.

"Come on little bird," he whispered the prayer as he felt the Pit clawing a bit too close to the surface for his comfort.

If nothing else he'd have Raven save the kid before he tried to take Waller out and Waller killed him. No matter what though he was getting the kid out and killing Waller. In no particular order, but that was his new plan.

His life didn't matter, he was fucked already and damned to hell. Also, he shouldn't be alive as it were, however, if he saved the kid…

If he saved the kid he could live with dying, even if he didn't get to kill the fucking Joker. Jason only cared about the innocent kid now, because knowing Waller, the kid would be royally fucked up. Way worse than the damage Talia had inflicted on the demon spawn.

If he saved the kid and killed Waller, at least the kid would stand a fighting chance.

Jason's eyes flicked out the glass of his cell as he saw staff now running about and he slowly got to his feet when a red light started flashing.

* * *

 **I'm not dead, moving and offline as of late.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	20. Stand Back And Watch the Queen Work

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Stand Back And Watch the Queen Work…**

Raven dove low, her for twisting as she took massive hits to her soul, but she was furious and there was a feral rage fueling her as she hit the barrier and ricocheted off of it towards the Enchantress. The witch cackled as she vanished into smoke and Raven's for twisted as she flew up after the witch.

Dropping all her mental shields she screamed as she unleashed all her empathetic pain into the confines of the barrier. The force of her accumulated emotions washing over the circle as she blacked out the area, there was a horrified scream which had her grinning in malice as she hit her body again. Flying upwards Raven stared down in the smoking pentagram at the witch who was shuddering in pain.

"Surrender?" Raven asked coldly, her empathy slowly wrapping around the second person in the Enchantress' psyche.

"You are strong, Gem, but are you powerful enough to fight this?" the Enchantress asked, there were runes dancing as the energy condensed into a single point. The roar of a flaming snake flew up at her, Raven pulled the shadows around her as she let them drag her through their nothingness as she materialized behind the Enchantress, her claws slashing the witch's hair off, the woman screamed as her power pulsed out knocking Raven off her feet. Raven rolled up as she pulled her cloak around her against the redirected flames.

Old magic's language slipped off her tongue as she pulled her own magic up for the first time. soaring over head she threw her cloak back as the runes lit up, Raven pulled her hands wide as she unleashed the light.

The Enchantress disappeared in her smoke, but Raven was prepared as her empathy latched on. Raven felt the pulse of her magic as she could feel her power illuminating her eyes white. Reaching out she caught the Enchantress' throat as she threw the witch down, her empathy pinning the witch. The sorceress screamed in agony, but Raven did not relent as she shoved her hands forward, forcing her soul into the Enchantress' psyche.

The mighty sorceress howled in an animalistic agony, Raven merely gritted her teeth as she wrapped the shadows around the Enchantress pinning her. Drawing on her father's powers she pushed more of her own powers and energy into the sorceress' psyche, breaking the woman's shields as painfully as she could while her father drained the witch of her power. The power Raven was now storing in a different part of her mind away from her father.

The Enchantress whispered a curse, Raven saw the coming blast of power too late as it smashed her chest, throwing her back into the barrier. Raven cried out in shock of the electric pain which coursed through her momentarily before she dropped with a groan. Sliding up to her hands and knees she hugged her ribs as she heard her father berate her for that hit, Raven slammed the mental doors on him as she pulled his power yet again, keeping the Enchantress' power in a different part of her own mind.

The Enchantress staggered to her feet panting, Raven snarled as she felt her demon nature emerge. Leaping off her feet she flew low over the purple flames, the Enchantress blasted fire at her which Raven nimbly evaded as she reached out, her powers boiling in her blood as she wrapped her mental hand around the Enchantress. Throwing the sorceress up Raven pulled the witch down with all her strength as Raven separated her soul and body again. Flying up she wrapped her soul-self around the witch as she dove them into the ice as hard as she could, summoning her own body after them.

Raven landed on the struggling witch, straddling the woman's stomach and pinning her arms with her knees. Unleashing a bit of Trigon's force Raven pinned the woman with another weight, as she wrapped shadows around the Enchantress' mouth and grabbed the woman's temples. Forcing her empathy and soul forth Raven repeated the attempt to shatter the Enchantress' psyche and shields as she focused on the different flavor of emotions in the back of this witch's mind.

The Enchantress was screaming in agony, and in fear, but Raven was focused as she shattered every barrier she encountered in this woman's mind as she sought out the scared host of the Enchantress.

Reaching forward Raven felt herself at the tip of new emotions as she latched onto them with more force, wrapping her empathy and psyche around them.

'Help Me…' was the whispered plead and Raven radiated calm then for help was what she intended to do.

There was an empathetic attack on Raven's psyche, the witch's attempt to draw out her demon again no doubt, but Raven kept her center and her focus.

"You are no longer welcomed on this Earth Enchantress," Raven stated as her three voices emerged with her dual natures crushing the Enchantress as her empathy wrapped around the witch and started prying. Raven slowly found the twines of emotion the Enchantress had wrapped around her host, and ever so slowly Raven carefully focused on unraveling the anchor points.

There were two screams from her prey, but Raven did not remove herself from the struggling body, she kept her focus on the Enchantress and the host. With care Raven started draining the Enchantress with her father's powers, pulling that power into a different corner of her mind as she continued severing the Enchantress' ties to the host.

The woman below Raven screamed in agony, but Raven didn't waver as she finally found the last thread and severed it. There was a burst of power, Raven gasped as she was knocked back and off the other woman as she rolled to her feet.

The Enchantress stood there as a wispy, smoky form and the host lay unconscious in the snow. The Enchantress flew to her, Raven pulled her soul from her body as she wrapped around the spirit and drew it into her Gem before collapsing to her knees as she gasped for air. She'd remove the Enchantress after she got Jason back, Raven had just the bottle for that genie to be trapped in, and the dimension too.

The blonde came sputtering to life with a gasp as she sat up, Raven limped over to the other woman and crouched beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy," Raven said as she sat in the ice.

"Where… Where am I?" the blonde asked, Raven noted that the woman was rather unassuming, dirty blonde hair, prim, proper, and glasses.

"Antarctica, I'm Raven, you were bound with a force known as the Enchantress, I've just separated you two," Raven answered. She winced as her father and the Enchantress screamed in her head, she rubbed her brow as she forced shields shut again to tune out the other voices in her head. Her Rage was pulsing a bit too close to the surface, but Raven ignored it as she opened her eyes to look at the other woman.

"Do you know your name?" Raven asked as she helped the other woman up, the pentagram's flames were dying and Raven knew the shield was dropping, the cold was starting to seep in.

"June… Dr. June Moone," the woman answered skittishly.

"Alright, I'm getting you to the Watch Tower," Raven said and she rubbed her ribs as she took the other woman's arm and focused on the Med Bay in the Watch Tower, a portal tore through the fabric of reality as it slowly wound outwards until it was able to hold a person.

"Just go through, there's help on the other side," Raven said.

"What about you?"

"I've got another job to do, I'll be fine, go before you freeze," Raven shoved the other woman into the portal as she closed it. Staggering back Raven cried out as she unleashed some of her own pain to blast out in a pulse of energy against the ice shattering what remained of the barrier as she grabbed her knees to pant.

Taking in heaving gasps of oxygen Raven closed her eyes as she steadied herself against the onslaught of unwanted voices in her head and against the pain before she opened her eyes.

She was good for now, because for now she was just going to breath as she slowly organized her mind before she stood and shut her eyes against the raging sun. Shutting out the Enchantress and her father she opened her mind's eye again as she released her soul.

Tasting each flavor of emotions she soared over the globe isolating the Lazarus Pits as she sought out Jason's particular flavor of emotions.

His hurricane of emotions hit her with a force she hadn't thought he'd have but she reached forward as she slowly used her soul to coil around him. Grabbing him she felt a tear in the world again as she used him as her anchor. There was a waver in her conviction but that was of her father and the Enchantress before she shut it out.

Her brow furrowed in focus, she felt a frown pull on her lips as she gritted her teeth and then dragged herself through the portal she blasted through the shadows as she shattered through realities with a roar of agony at stretching herself that far that thinly before her body hit her soul and she stumbled into a hall. Raven unleashed her empathy in a painful pulse as she tried to slow her entry. Hitting the wall she skidded to a stop as she spun around and looked over both halls.

"Raven!" Jason shouted behind her which had her spinning to him as she surged for his cell, hitting the heavy glass.

"I'm getting you out," she said as she started.

"Forget me, there's a baby in the room over! Get the baby!" Jason shouted, Raven twisted around to see the baby he was talking about, a nurse grabbed it and was running as an alarm now blared in the air.

"That kid's Bruce's get the kid! I'll be fine! Get the kid!" he shouted through the glass.

Raven turned back at her friend then. "I'll be back for you," she promised as she ran after the nurse. Raven didn't slow as she ran after the nurse, there was a sudden clacking of weapons behind her, and Raven pulled on her reserves of energy as she slashed the shadows through them before she enveloped herself with her soul and soared through the halls after the baby. There was a baby's scream as she flew over the nurse and materialized before the nurse, the woman shrieked as she pulled a gun to fire. Raven heard the bullets, felt them tearing through her soul and flesh as she lunged for the woman but it didn't slow her.

Reaching for the baby Raven snatched the child from the woman as she enfolded the baby in her cloak and melted into the shadows before flying out of the compound towards Gotham again. streaking over the skies Raven staggered as she tore open another portal and came crashing through it with a heavy thud, and low moan.

She had herself carefuly curled around the now screaming child as she rolled over the training matts with a heavy thud startling the occupants of the Cave.

"Raven!" a voice cried out.

"Ow," Raven muttered.

"Raven! What did… Oh God, is that a baby?" Barbara was over her and picking up the kid. "Where's Jason?"

"Yeah, that's Bruce's baby apparently and Jason's back at that place, I think I broke my shoulder, I'm a bit thin stretched, and please tell me you have a signal on those organic trackers, also, call Bruce," Raven stated as she staggered to her feet, she could feel her blood sliding over her right arm, and shoulder, it was hanging limply at her side but she didn't care about that as she staggered towards the console.

"Bruce, Damian, Alfred, and Jon all took Selina to the hospital, she's in labor, yes the trackers are working, but they're patchy," Barbara said.

"Great," Raven muttered as she picked up a bunch of gauzes as she started patching her busted shoulder up, then she looked at the screen. "Tell me where Jay is, and then take him to the hospital, tell Bruce, then call Dick and get him to come run coms down here for me. Do not let that kid out of your sight," Raven ordered.

"Why, and how is this Bruce's kid?" Barbara asked.

"Because that kid is the only reason I didn't come back with Jason, and I have no idea how this is his baby, but Jason said he was so I'm thinking he is," Raven said as she gritted her teeth and slowly made herself a sling.

"You're in no shape to go chasing after Jason!" Barbara snapped at her.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting him tonight, then I'm leaving," Raven said. She winced as she felt the Enchantress and her father's screaming match in the gem, within her head.

"Raven think about this…" Barbara started.

"I did, I am, and I'm at the end of my rope, get Jason's location for me, I can't do my empathy trick again," Raven snapped as she slowly used her empathy to dam her own pain away, she could handle this, she had the power and the strength, she had the stamina. What she did not have… what she was running low on, it was the will as she felt her own Rage, her father and the Enchantress a bit to close to the surface for her liking and now she was about to drain Jason of the Pit. She was on edge, she was about to be drowning in pain and hatred and madness, and the sooner this was over the sooner she could leave to handle herself.

"He's upstate, near Niagara Falls from what I'm reading, here, but there's no satellite scans showing something there," Barbara pointed.

"More than likely they're underground. Thank you Barbara, I'll be back." Raven said as she turned and lifted her hand to tear open a new portal to where she needed to go.

"Wait Raven!" Barbara called out for her, but Raven ignored that as she walked through the portal and shut it behind her. she stood there in the snow and ice as the wind sliced through her. Gritting her teeth she felt the people below her as she mentally latched onto Jason's emotions again. reaching her hand out Raven went with raw power as she let her Rage fuel her a bit more.

Tearing up the ground she flew down into the compound and started walking through the halls. The guards started materializing then, and Raven didn't waver as she let her shadows fly forth to tear through the ranks of guards. There were screams and her demon purred as her father spoke of insects and the Enchantress screamed her hatred.

* * *

Jason smirked when he heard the screams, he could feel the primal fear oozing down his spine and he could all but feel her power through the air. The demon was here, and she was not in a good mood. He watched as guards ran through the hall and his eyes flicked up when Waller appeared before his cell.

"What have you done?" she demanded coldly.

"I warned you, Waller, I've warned you all, the Bats are Off Limits." Jason said as he drew himself to his full height to tower over her as he rested his weight against the glass cell. "I made a deal."

"With whom?"

"I made it with the Devil's Daughter, the Queen of Hell, now she's come to make good on her end of the deal," Jason smiled maliciously at Waller as he watched the fear flash through the fat woman's eyes. "Raven's more than a sorceress, she's a demon, and she's pissed, now the way I see it, you can kill me, which will be the end of the Lazarus Pit seeing as how she's got the kid out, or you can let me go before my friend comes here to burn your kingdom to the ground."

"You will eliminate her, Todd, or I will end you and your brother and his Kryptonian friend," Waller said as she held up her device. He saw the profiles of Damian and Jon on her screen. A gamble was here. Jason could see this going two ways:

One, the family hadn't gotten the bombs out so Damian and Jon would die if he didn't go with this.

And Two, he got out of this cell and Raven dropped him to eliminate the bomb signal.

Jason was more inclined to option two, but he didn't want to think about just how much damage he'd be doing to himself and Raven. Sure, he wanted to go toe to toe with the demoness again, however he didn't want to do it when she was clearly pissed and unleashing all her power. Then again, if she destroyed him he'd be of no use to Waller, and Jason smirked.

"I don't mind dancing with the Devil, but are you prepared for her Waller?" Jason mused.

"Boy, I am the devil," Waller growled.

"No, you're a poser wannabe, Raven's the real deal," Jason mused darkly.

"Eliminate her, or die," Waller said again.

"Sure," Jason chuckled. The door dropped and he looked up the stairs as he moved then, Raven would drop him, eliminate him, and take him away from here, and that he could live with, even if it was only in a body bag. Jason picked up a weapon for show on his way up and he reached the level where Raven was, all the guards were floating as she walked through them and Jason stepped out into the hall.

"Hey sunshine," he greeted.

"Red," she nodded.

"So… been busy?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Mind dancing for a bit longer, Queen?" he asked as he leveled his gun at her.

"Waller?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of kill you or go boom, little bird, and she's pissing me off," Jason stated blandly.

"Still need a drain?" she asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Mind getting hurt?" she asked coldly.

"Not at all sunshine," he smiled a bit at her as he got the message, her eyes flickered red, her gem was pulsing, and he could see a red tinge to her skin as she stood there looking at him with her ever blank expression.

"Good," she answered. He fired wide as he dove out of the way of her shadows, rolling he came up to fire for her head, there was a flash of red in her eyes as he watched her catch the bullets then hurl them back at him.

He leapt up, twisting through the air as he fired at her.

"We've figured the bombs out," she said as she sent a wave of darkness crashing into him. Jason hit the wall as he fired more shots at her.

"That's good," he grinned as he dropped the weapon which was now out of shots as he rushed her. Raven sidestepped as her telekenetics caught him and slammed him into the ground but he knocked her knees out on the way down as he rolled to evade her falling form. Raven gasped as she hit the ground, he pinned her only for her to throw him up into the ceiling. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, but he wasn't miffed by her force as he pushed off and down for her. She wrapped herself in shadows and materialized at the stairs.

"Get the kid to Bat's," Jason asked as he grabbed a few knives and ran for her, he realized she was heading for Waller, and so long as this looked good they'd get to Waller.

"Oracle actually," Raven answered as she caught the knives in a telekentic field again, then sent them for him. Jason twisted out of the way to narrowly avoid being sliced.

"Kay," he nodded as he perched himself on the railing.

"She's close," Raven growled and then her eyes; all four of them, were brilliant red, before he could shout for her he felt an electric burning heat in his neck as he watched Raven dive into the shadows. There was a scream in his mind from the pain which had his control snapping., he felt the Pit break his control then as a savage snarl escaped him, he tore after Raven as he ignored the burn, there was a fury in him which had him wanting to rip Waller's head from her shoulders, he leapt into the room, Raven turned on him, he gasped before he felt everything in him vanish as he went crashing into the ground. The world wavered, there was a blood curdling scream from Raven as she grabbed her head and collapsed then his world was gone.

* * *

Waller watched as the feral Red Hood lunged for his ally, his eyes glowing green, and she watched as the woman twisted around and then Jason Todd dropped to the ground, and now Waller trembled. The woman screamed as she held her head, and then there was a shockwave of power which had Waller tripping over one of the guard's unconscious bodies. The woman lifted her head, four red eyes were glowing, her skin was red, and her lips twisted into a snarl to reveal fangs.

"Amanda Waller," three voices boomed as the girl spoke, the shadows blacked the light out so the woman was the only thing standing in the light, the air chilled so rapidly that Amanda felt her blood freeze as something primal slithered down her spine whispering that she needed to run, now; if she wanted to live.

"You have harmed my friends!" she reached for the button to blow Jason's bomb so she could run but the tablet flew from her grasp into the grasp of the girl. Amanda cried out as she felt a force grab her and throw her into the ceiling.

"You have threatened my family," the girl growled.

"You won't kill me, you'll have the entire armed forces against you!" Waller snapped at the woman as she walked forward. The girl cloaked in black continued her slow walk forward.

"I'm not going to kill you, death would be a reprieve from this life," the woman growled, the voices from the girl rasping as her eyes narrowed on her. Waller felt true fear seeping into her bones then as she trembled despite herself. She was unable to move now.

"What are you?" Waller whispered.

"I am a Sin, I am a demon, I am the Queen of Hell, and I have come to end you," the girl spoke. "You have harmed my friends, threatened my family, manipulated people to do your dirty work against the law, and you have committed crimes too unspeakable to be tried. However, I will not kill you."

"What are you…" Amanda whispered.

Cold hands grasped her head then.

"I promised not to kill, however, before your trial I will let you feel a fraction of the pain you've inflicted on this world," the girl smiled viciously and Waller screamed as it felt like a thousand gallons of molten lava was poured over her. "See if you survive the madness of the Pit you sought so desperately."

* * *

Raven tore open another portal, she felt her control on herself slipping and tearing as she hurdled the writhing form of Amanda Waller through it before she slammed it shut. Turning onto Jason's unconscious form Raven winced as she gripped her head and bit her lip as she struggled against the onslaught of voices, pain, madness, bloodlust, rage, and sorrow which were now crushing her psyche. Reaching down as she knelt beside him as she gingerly lifted him with her telekinetic, he moaned softly and she opened another portal for the Batcave.

She winced as she felt her own control fraying at the edges which had staggering as she chanted her summoning spell which had gasping as she was ripped from this plane with the last of her powers before she collapsed.

* * *

Dick materialized just as Jason rolled onto the ground.

"Little Wing!" he yelped as he leapt over the chair and skidded over to Jason's unconscious form. Pressing his fingers to his younger brother's pulse. He was still breathing which had him gingerly heaving up the massive unconscious form of Jason. It was still baffling how Jason went from scrawny kid to this massive man, Dick stumbled under his brother's weight.

"Hey Cy, boom me up to the Tower, Jaybird is in need of some medical care. Raven knocked him out," Dick grunted under his brother's weight. He was relieved when the tube opened and he managed to drag Jason's unconscious form through. Vic was on the other side and managed to get Jason's other arm as they took him to medical.

"Readings on Raven's tracers?" Dick asked; for he had managed to palm a few on her before they had gotten separated. He had put them on her cloak when passing off the beacons for the teleporters.

"She's safe, she removed herself from this plane, but it's reading her to be in Azarath," Victor stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Few extra calculations when I was designing her trackers, taking into account her affinity for dimensional traveling, and her home plane of existence, all in all it's very complicated but I have her vitals, and she's safe; for now," Victor said.

"How are her vitals?"

"Signaling she's under extreme pressure," Victor answered. Dick sighed, it wasn't unusual for them to be under stress, however…

Getting Raven under stress; real stress, it was a challenge and they so rarely tested her limits it wasn't something they wanted to test. She had her reasons for staying in control and not putting herself in situations which could compromise her and they weren't to be questioned.

"Anything?" Dick asked when they had Jason on the bed.

"Yeah, his bomb scans are reading different from the kids, however… I think we can still get it out in the same matter, but I'm going to have to get it off the Watch Tower as fast as I can so it won't blow. I'll stall the delay but there's no way that this is going to work well," Victor said.

"Why?"

"Because it's shorting and getting ready to blow now," Victor snapped. "Bitch put a timer in this one."

"Hurry up!" Dick hissed. He didn't like this, he didn't like that Jason was in this situation, and he did not like that this was all because of Waller.

"I am, but it's not easy, so I advise you shut up and put up unless you want me to fuck up and he dies," Victor snapped. Jason never stirred, which had Dick worried as he gently brushed his brother's hair away from his brow. This was not a situation he ever wanted to be in, he didn't like it, and he liked it less because there was no guarantees. Not that there ever were any guarantees in this line of work. Still, Dick was worried as he watched Victor work over Jason's neck.

He was vastly relieved that Jason never stirred through this, as Victor gently pulled out a nanite explosive.

"That's it?" Dick muttered.

"Yeah, it's going to blow!" Victor created a Boomtube then and blasted it, Dick threw himself over Jay when there was a boom in the tube as it shut then.

"Fuck," Victor mutter. "She wanted to do maximum pain with him."

"Kay, we've got Red so I'm calling in Bats, telling him, you keep a monitor on Raven and if you need to call in Dr. Fate, or someone with magic to go check on her," Dick said.

"You do know few could actually fight her, right? If she's lost control of herself it's best to just stay here and monitor her and let her sort out her own problem. I don't say that lightly Nightwing, but we've got to be realistic about what's going on with her and we have no idea just what's going on with her. Until her vitals read normal again or until she's settle I'm not letting anyone near her," Victor said.

"Fine," Dick nodded as he left the room reluctantly and pulled out his private phone as he called Bruce then. There was still the Waller problem, but that would be dealt with soon enough. For now they were just going to relish the fact that Jason was with them again, and he was alive, relatively unharmed.

"Hello," Bruce answered.

"We got little wing back, he's good and alive," Dick said.

"And Raven?"

"Cy says she's moved herself to another dimension," Dick answered. "I think she's drained Red, but other than that he's reading as stable and Cy got the nanite out of his neck."

"Alright, call in J'onn or Black Canary to handle the other children, do not let them down yet, we're going to have sort that out," Bruce said.

"Yeah," Dick nodded. "I'm going to bring Red down, we'll be at the Manor, good luck."

"See you at home," Bruce answered and the line was dead then. Dick released a shuddering breath as his head fell back and he closed his eyes. This was once easy now it wasn't and he wished it could go back to being easy. That'd be a nice change of pace for him.

Walking back into the medbay he saw Victor sitting by Jason.

"Mind Booming him and I down home, I don't think him being here will be good," Dick admitted. He had a feeling that if the other League members aside from Clark or Diana saw Jason here that Jay would be tossed in prison or interrogated.

"Yeah, I'll keep you updated on Rae," Victor said.

"Thanks," Dick nodded and he hefted up Jason's unconscious form. "Seriously little wing what did they do to make you a giant!?" Dick muttered as he struggled with Jason's awkward weight.

"Hey, call Constantine, or Zed, tell them he's good, they'll want to know," Victor said.

"Yeah, I'll try," Dick said as he carried Jason through the tube into the Cave again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	21. What Happened?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **What Happened?**

Dick managed to get Jason up to the very room which Raven had claimed when she'd been here. He had a feeling it'd be safer for his little brother to wake in a familiar room that wasn't his childhood bedroom. Dick didn't even know if they had cleaned up Jason's room; or if it was the shrine it had been when Jay had run off. Though he'd spent a month in that room trying to figure out his little brother he hadn't been in there since.

However, Jason had slept in Raven's guest room so it was likely to at least be familiar enough to Jason not to panic.

Maneuvering a man Jason's size was not easy, and Dick wondered again if Jay would be this massive if he hadn't had the dunk in the Pit. Not that it mattered, as Dick managed to get Jason on the bed and pry his brother's shoes off and jacket. Jason never stirred. Whatever Raven had done to him, she'd really knocked him out.

Dick patted Jason down for the odd weapon and found a phone instead. Which was odd because there was simply no fucking way Waller would ever have missed this or let Jason keep it. Slowly Dick picked up Jason's right hand to press his thumb on the plain looking iPhone, thinking it to work on fingerprints to open it.

It did.

Smirking a bit at the Gotham Knight's logo as the screensaver he started looking through it, not to pry, but for Constantine's number.

 **Al** , Alfred, that was a given.

 **Annoying Wannabe Mom** , Dick was betting that was Zed but he couldn't help but chuckle at Jason's label.

 **Asshole [DO NOT DIAL THIS NUMBER!]** , he tapped that and saw it was Bruce's number.

 **Brother to Queen of Hell** , Victor's number.

 **Demon Spawn** , Damian's number.

 **Dickhead** , himself.

 **Dumbass Englishman** , he had a feeling that was Constantine.

 **Greenling Idiot** , Garfield's number.

 **Immortal Bear** , Dick had no idea who that was.

 **Princess Traffic Light** , Dick frowned seeing Kori's number in Jason's phone but he was beginning to think that Raven had programmed the numbers Jason had altered the names.

 **Queen of Hell** , he tapped on it and snorted seeing Raven's number.

 **Quiet Bat** , Cass's number.

 **Replacement** , Tim's number.

 **Spoiler Alert** , Stephanie's number.

 **Tower** , and Dick softened seeing the Tower's main line number there.

Scrolling up again Dick pressed on Dumbass Englishman and waited a few beats as the phone rang. He walked into the hall before it was picked up so as not to disturb Jason. Dick had no idea how Jason would wake up when he woke, but he didn't want to be talking on the phone when he found out.

"You better not have more holes in you, Zed will not be pleased with you if you do," was the greeting of an annoyed British voice sounding rough around the edges.

"Constantine?" Dick asked just to make sure he was talking to the right man; with Jason's labeling system he wanted to be sure before he said or did something.

"Who the bloody hell is this and why the fuck do you have Jay's phone?" the voice snapped.

"This is his brother, Dick," he replied calmly.

"Oh, why the fuck do you have the nutter's phone?"

"He's a bit unconscious at the moment," Dick answered as he rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"What'd the wanker do now?" Constantine sounded exasperated. Dick wondered now how often Constantine had to handle Jason and whatever debacle Jason had gotten involved in, because honest to God Constantine sounded like an annoyed relative at this moment.

"I think Raven drained him, after she had been in a massive fight and is under a lot of stress and strain. Jay's fine, as far as we can tell," Dick started.

"Course he is, the Gem might not be though," Constantine said.

"Why do you say that?"

"The Gem's an empath, she's an extremely powerful empath, I'm willing to bet she's the strongest empath in the multiverse, and with her array of abilities; both demonic and magical, she's always under a lot of stress," Constantine said.

"Huh?"

"She feels everything. Tell me you knew this," Constantine sighed.

"Yeah, I know Raven's an empath, but I don't see why she would be unwell from draining Jay," Dick said.

"Well, if she's an empath, and she feels all the emotions of the world flowing into her psyche, and she has to filter through them, store some, and release others, how do you think a non demon empath would handle the madness of the Pit shattering through their psyche and emotions as their own?" Constantine stated.

"Oh," Dick blinked, he hadn't thought about that part of Raven's powers in draining Jason. She was always so contained in in control of herself that he just hadn't thought about what that could mean for her.

"Yeah, and her base heritage is a demon… of course she's not well, she willingly drank a vat of poison," Constantine stated as if that were obvious.

"What does this mean for Jason?"

"Nothing, think of this like a drugged state, he's unconscious until his body and mind catch up to what's happened to him, he'll be fine, and his emotions will return to him on their own. You keep an eye on him, and I'll use the House to monitor the Gem; know where she'd slink off too?" Constantine asked.

"She's in her home dimension; Azarath," Dick filled in.

"Good, at least she was smart enough to remove herself from this plane," Constantine muttered.

"I'll keep an eye on Jay then," Dick said.

"Good, if you need help call and I'll send Zed and Chas over," Constantine said.

"Thanks, and will do," Dick nodded.

The line was dead and Dick sighed as his head fell back. His life used to be so much less stressful and weird without Jason in it. Not that he wanted Jason gone, no, but it was less stressful. He wondered if Raven had these thoughts too. Getting up from the wall he was leaning on he looked back in the room where Jason was resting before putting the phone on the dresser. The moment he let it go was the moment it vanished and Dick blinked, Raven must have enchanted it. Curious he went over to Jason again, there was a phone in his pocket again. Yup, Raven's doing.

Leaving Jason to rest he pulled out his now beeping communicator which had him smiling as he answered.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"Dick!" Kori's voice was light and happy. "We will be home tomorrow, we have just left Tamaran," she stated.

"How was everything there?" Dick asked.

"Interesting," she replied. He couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him but he didn't know what and he didn't know what she'd be hiding.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked calmly, he couldn't help it.

"We will speak about what I have to tell you when I arrive," she said, she sounded happy.

"Good news?" he asked with a grin.

"Shocking news, but yes, it could be pleasant," she assured him which had him relaxing. He could do with pleasant news. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Come to Gotham," he ordered.

"Very well, are we to celebrate the human holidays with family?"

"Yeah," he decided. The holidays were usually when the teams would be breaking apart, and Thanksgiving was coming up next week too which would be a perfect time to sucker Jason into staying around if this was resolved. Jason never turned away from food.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, babe," he grinned as he hung up. This might be a good way to get Jason back into the family. He would bring it up with Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Damian about this. It would be a good way to get Jason into the family if they ganged up on him. Dick would also be talking to Constantine about this. Perhaps if Raven returned he'd get her in on this plan as well.

Thinking of Raven had him frowning.

If he had known her draining Jason would be like her poisoning herself he'd have talked her out of it. Or tried. Dick didn't know of anyone actually successfully talking Raven out of something she'd do for a friend.

Dick sighed, he'd sleep better once all this was resolved and once Waller's threat on his family was over. Until then he would just work on keeping himself together and getting through one disaster at a time. He wanted to call Victor to see how Raven's vitals were doing but he didn't want to know at the same time. There wasn't anything he could do for Raven here, and she would have to sort herself out. Which he was betting she as doing as he stood here thinking about it.

He pulled out his ringing phone then.

"What's up Little D?"

* * *

Damian sat in the hall with Jon after Pennyworth and father had run into Kyle's room about an hour ago and he was just bored out of his mind. He shouldn't be here, he should be helping with the mission! It was not his job to sit here like a pathetic child, he was Robin and a Titan.

Suddenly there was another person rolling towards him and Jon which had Damian lifting his brow at seeing Gordon here.

"Gordon! What are you…" he started but trailed off when he saw the black-haired child sitting on her lap. "What the!?"

"Damian," Gordon said as she stopped.

"Why are you carrying a baby?" he asked backing up a step when the baby looked at him with large blue eyes and smiled as it clapped his hands.

"This is Terry McGinnis, according to his wrist band, Jason and Raven retrieved him, said he was Bruce's kid," she filled in as she bounced the baby.

"What!?" Damian cringed as he backed away from the child.

"I was surprised too, but apparently Jason ordered Raven to save this guy, and now Raven is retrieving Jason," Gordon shrugged. "Can you get Bruce for me, or Alfred."

"I will get father," Damian said as he hurried into the room. Father and Kyle were walking the room.

"Father, Gordon needs to speak with you," Damian said.

Bruce and Kyle looked at one another, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation before father gently lead Kyle over to the bed again, and Damian stayed where he was as Bruce walked out. Damian awkwardly shuffled his feet where he was standing but he didn't move to leave or run.

"What's up kid?" Kyle asked him which had him looking towards his father's lover with a scowl.

"Nothing," he answered. He didn't know how to answer that; he didn't know what was going on. The only people he was concerned about were leaving him out of the loop, he had no idea if Raven had retrieved Jason or if Jason was dead, he had no idea why that baby was saved before Jason, and he had absolutely no idea why this was bothering him other than he should know everything going on.

"Jay alright?" Kyle hissed.

"I do not know," he answered honestly. That was the biggest concern, he didn't know.

"Everything will work out, kid, you'll see," she groaned.

"I am Not a Child!" he spat again.

"You're eleven, you're a child," Kyle countered sharply and Damian growled. Age was irrelevant, he was no more a child than Grayson was. Damian looked up when his father walked in again.

"Damian, go call Dick and get the status on Jason," Bruce said and Damian took his phone out of his pocket as he walked out for what was, no doubt, going to be a very awkward conversation.

"Gordon," he nodded, and noted she was still holding the baby. "What is father going to do with _**that**_?"

"He's not a 'that' Damian, he's a baby and his name is Terry, and I don't know yet, but more than likely your father will step up and be his father too because that's the kind of man Bruce is," Gordon filled in for him and Damian scowled.

Great. Another one. He didn't even want Kyle's child near him and here his father was adopting another one. Idiotic. Shaking his head he walked down the hall to call Grayson. It rang once before Grayson answered.

"What's up Little D?"

"Were you aware, father has another baby, his name is Terry McGinnis, and apparently Jason had Raven save this child before himself?" Damian demanded.

"I wasn't," Grayson answered uncertainly. "Wait? Bruce has another baby? What about Selina's?"

"Kyle is still in labor," Damian stated icily. He hated tonight. He did not like how any of this was going and he really didn't like that he was stuck here.

"Kay, then who's the other kid and who's the mother; Bruce has only been involved with your mother, and Selina, though I suppose he did have that fling with Diana but that was before you were even conceived," Grayson filled in.

"I do not know, I was informed of this child by Gordon who apparently received it after Raven failed to retrieve Jason," Damian hissed.

"Rae got Jay, yeah, he's currently unconscious in Raven's guest room; I figured he wasn't as likely to freak out waking up there."

"Unconscious?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing Rae drained him, dropped him off and then she took herself to Azarath. But I'm not sure as we only have her vitals, and Vic and Constantine are monitoring her closely."

"But they're alive?" Damian asked for clarification.

"Yeah, both of them are alive," Grayson confirmed. Damian sagged in relief at this information for he hadn't been too sure if they'd be alright. Waller was a vial woman who had seemed more than willing to destroy Jason for fun and that thought was not appeal to Damian. He actually liked Jason's company when his elder brother decided to grace them with his presence. Jason was a force, he was accepting, and Jason did not treat him like a child despite the name calling and growling.

"I will relay this information to father and Kyle then, and then I shall return home," Damian nodded.

"Hey, stay at the hospital," Grayson said suddenly.

"I want to see Jason," Damian stated.

"That might not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Damian, Raven drained Jason, drained him, she used her empathy and took all his emotions away to knock him out. I have no idea how he'll wake up and if he goes into a Pit rage it'd be for the best if you're not around," Grayson stated.

Damian frowned at this information. It wasn't that he disagreed with Grayson however Damian was also aware of what a Pit rage could be like. He'd witness his mother fall into one once.

"He won't…" Damian started.

"Look little D, I know you want to help him, but… it's Jason, and there's a lot you don't know about him and if he does wake up in a rage I don't want you to be around here because I'm not sure how that will go over. Also, the family needs someone at the hospital to guard the baby, sorry babies, just in case Waller has some failsafe in place and A.R.G.U.S. comes storming the hospital for the kids."

"Jason won't hurt me though," Damian muttered. He believed that, for he didn't think his elder brother was a rabid as he acted. His grandfather had had a harder time controlling the Pit and Jason seemed to work very hard at staying in control of the Pit; at least what he'd seen in London had shown him that. Still, he could see the legitimate worries of Waller having people coming for them and they were vulnerable here.

"Little D, I want to believe that, I do, but we have to be real here, and accept Jason's dangerous," Grayson sighed sadly.

"Very well, I will remain here for the time being," he surrendered. He didn't want to be here but he figured he wasn't going leaving any time soon. Hanging up he sighed as he stared at the ceiling this night could not get worse if it tried. Still, he did see the logic of having a guard here.

Walking back to Gordon and Jon he glared at the baby, who stared up at him with large blue eyes. Eyes which were the exact same shade and shape as his father's which had him frowning.

"McGinnis?" he tested out.

"You can call him Terry, he's your baby brother," Gordon stated.

"Tt," he clicked his tongue as he stared at the baby. It was kind of… cute? But Damian still did not know how to feel about this child either. He had just been coming to terms with accepting Kyle's child as his sibling, this was not what he was expecting.

"I wish my parents would have another kid, then I wouldn't be the baby!" Jon whined.

"That is a stupid demand," Damian snapped.

"Not really, Kara and Conner are awesome but… they treat me like the baby!" Jon protested.

"You are the baby," Gordon pointed out.

"I'll have you know I'm turning eleven!" Jon snapped.

"Brothers are a pain," Damian muttered sourly. Grayson, Drake, Jason, and now McGinnis; it wasn't worth it. He was also going to have another sibling before the night was over, and he didn't know if he would like that addition either. Life would be simpler if his father did not collect strays.

"Don't say that, you have awesome brothers!" Jon pointed out.

"Tt," Damian clicked his tongue. He did not know how awesome his brothers were or weren't. Grayson was the best brother he had though; he'd admit he preferred Grayson to Drake. Jason was hardly ever around, but Damian liked his company because Jason did not treat him like a child; if only Raven would make Jason stay. Drake was a terrible brother, and Damian still wanted to gut him. now there was McGinnis.

Damian felt cursed in the brother department.

* * *

The first thing Jason was hyperaware of when he came to was that he felt nothing.

There was no madness, no itch beneath his skin, no agitation, no stress, no pain, no sorrow, no exhaustion, no hatred, no voices, no nothing. He was not at peace, but it was a stillness in him which had his eyes snapping open as he took in a shuddering breath and looked around.

The second thing he was very aware of was that he was not in a familiar place or his nightmare.

He was not in one of his many extensive safehouses, he was not in a hotel or motel, he was not in Raven's massive heavenly bed, and he wasn't even in his room in the House of Mystery. No, Jason didn't know where he was as he slowly looked around. Then it clicked which had him bolting up.

The Manor… he had to get out of here! Swinging his legs over the bed he scrambled to find his shoes and a hoodie, then he'd get the fuck out of here and far away, there was a safe house he owned in Crime Alley; near the docks, he'd go there and figure out what the hell had happened to him. Jason was up, his shoes were missing when the door opened and he nearly leapt out of his skin coming face to face with Dick Grayson.

"Jay!" Dick came for him, Jason backed up.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dick asked, Jason kept the elder away from him a good distance because Jason's last memory was of being in a cell with Waller siccing him on Raven.

"Raven… I didn't…" he turned around as he scanned the room for her, she wasn't there. The Pit, it was the last feeling he had had and he paled as he turned on Dick. "Where is she?"

"Raven's fine as far as we can tell," Dick said.

Jason sagged in relief then as he propped himself up on the dresser. Shit, he didn't even remember if he had hurt her or not. But for a second he'd thought he'd killed her; which given his lack of memory had been a legitimate concern for him until now.

"Where is she?" Jason asked running his hands over his face as he tried to get his head on straight again.

"According to Vic she's in Azarath, we can't get there, and I called Constantine on your phone, and he said he was monitoring her but he couldn't get to her either," Dick said.

Jason nodded. "Why am I at the Manor?"

"Raven dropped you in the Cave, I got you to the Watch Tower, Vic pulled out the bomb; yours was on a timer or something, and I brought you here after we got it out before someone like Green Arrow noticed who you were and demanded you be arrested," Dick said.

Jason felt himself slowly relax as he ran his hand through his hair as he shut his eyes.

"I didn't…" he started.

"As far as I know you didn't hurt anyone, and you saved our newest brother, Terry, since Selina's still in labor," Dick said.

"Terry?"

"The baby."

"Oh, didn't know his name," Jason shrugged. Well, that was one crisis done, and he was betting if Raven had dropped him then she'd handled Waller as well which meant there was one other job he had to do.

"Where's my shit?" Jason asked as he moved out of the room.

"In the basement," Dick said.

"Codes and shit still the same?" he asked dryly.

"They haven't changed in the day you left," Dick answered.

Jason nodded as he walked around Dick careful to keep his distance because, honestly, he didn't know how to feel about this stillness in his gut.

"Where are you going?" Dick appeared near him.

"I'm going to go burn Waller's playhouse to the ground, and I need my shit to do that," he stated. He had plans to bust out all those 'villains' and then he would proceed to expose all of A.R.G.U.S.'s wrong doings, and finally he'd burn them to the ground by sharing all those secrets Waller liked to keep to herself with the world. No, he wasn't going to put the shit which would burn lives out there, but the shit needed to hang Waller was going to be plastered all over the web. Jason was not a fucking pawn, and he wasn't going to let that bitch get away with threatening his family (even if he wasn't in on the family thing). No one fucked with the Bats, and if he hadn't made that fucking clear before hand then he was about to reiterate his point with a bunch of fiery explosions.

It was almost like Christmas!

"What exactly are you going to do…?" Dick asked.

"Might be best if I do this on my own, plausible deniability and all," Jason shrugged innocently. If Raven were here he'd ask her to come along because the demon was someone he knew would have his back come hell or high water. Dick Grayson on the other hand… Jason did not trust the Golden Child to have his back so he'd do this alone.

"Jason, I want to help!" Dick grabbed his shoulder, and Jason twisted around to knock Dick's hand off his shoulder.

"No! We got Damian, and Jon back, we're done, deal's over, I have work to do," Jason said as he found the clock and walked down the stairs to where the Cave was, he found parts of his gear, it was enough. Picking up his armor he started pulling it on, checking it as he pulled it on for trackers and stuff. It wouldn't do to have the Bats on his trail.

"No you don't," Dick grabbed his arm before he could pull away. "I know for a fact you'd invite Rae along to whatever suicide mission you've plotted out, and since she'd not here I'll be going instead."

"That's not how this works," Jason countered as he picked up a jacket.

"That's how it's working if you want to leave this Cave, I have override on everything," Dick stated smugly. Jason smirked too.

"What makes you think you can keep me here?" Jason argued.

"I'm older, I've had more practice thwarting little brothers, and Raven would kick my ass if I let you run off half cocked without back up, same with Bruce, and Alfred," Dick was stated. Jason cringed at the thought of Alfred and Raven simultaneously pissed with him, he'd be royally fucked; however… they weren't here and he had a planet he could hide out on; or call Constantine. At worst Raven would find him and probably yell at him. Jason could live with that.

"We aren't brothers, and I've been thwarting you since I stole that fucking suit so what makes you think you'll keep me here?" Jason asked blandly as he picked up his jacket.

"Because if I don't come along you don't go, and Zed is also itching to give you a piece of her mind," Dick said; and that had Jason paling.

Raven he could handle, Alfred he could avoid, but the wrath of Zed… well, even Constantine wasn't fool enough to get on that woman's bad side; especially when Zed could track him before he settled on his moves.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Yup, so I'm going," Dick stated.

"Get in my way and I'll shoot you," Jason stated coldly as he moved to the Batwing. Yeah, this would be the fastest way to get there, but he'd have to make a stop first. Jason carefully thought about which safehouses he could afford to lose, and he settled on the one in Arkansas it wasn't like he ever really went to Arkansas for anything. There weren't many jobs in that part of the country, and so long as they didn't know about that he was good.

Besides, he was not compromising his New Orleans safehouse, it was on the French Quarter, and beautiful, and one of his favorites in the south. Everything else was fair game. Also, New Orleans had that port, lots of jobs and access at the ports.

"Kay, so where are we going?" Dick appeared in uniform, and Jason lifted his brow.

"Arkansas for a pick up," Jason answered.

"Then where?"

"Ever been to the bayou?" Jason asked as he hopped into the jet's pilot seat; he was not letting Dickhead fly him. It was not happening.

"What's in the bayou?" Dick asked.

"Prison Break!" Jason grinned as he started going through the check list and prepped the jet. In less than ten minutes, when he was sure he wasn't going to have a jet falling out of the sky on him.

"What?"

"Just shut up," Jason stated, he could feel his normal madness blooming and he didn't mind as he started taxiing the jet for lift off. Oh this was going to be fun; minus Dickhead's company.

* * *

Raven screamed as she arched, her power pulsing off her as she hit the stones of Azarath and released the Enchantress. Her father pressed against her psyche seeking and escape but Raven shut the door as quickly as she had released it to collapse on her knees. Gasping for air she felt the sweat roll over her clammy skin as she propped herself up on her knees and looked at the shadowy figure of the Enchantress.

"You're going where you can't hurt anyone, and no one will ever find you, again," Raven huffed as she got to her feet.

The witch laughed as she vanished into smoke. Raven growled as she lashed out a wave of her empathy and latched onto the Enchantress's emotions. The demon in Raven was snarling as the Lazarus Pit washed over her psyche, but Raven stilled that Lazarus fury as she ran after then Enchantress. Pulling the shadows up Raven launched herself up into the air as the magic flew to her hands and she concentrated on unleashing all the hells of her power then.

There was no reason to hold back or to censor her power as she unleashed it all now, her body mending faster than normal as she hit the ground. The witch screamed, Raven summoned a glass bottle.

It was time to put the genie back into the bottle so to speak.

The Enchantress released a flurry of spells, Raven's demon pulsed to the surface enhancing her senses as she felt her hearing sharpen, her sense of smell heightened, and her mouth watered in anticipation of a bloody battle. Her eyes opened and Raven could see everything as her lips twisted up in a cold smile.

Everything seemed to slow as she moved at the fastest speeds she had ever tested, weaving through the spells as she pulled the powers from her father's energy and she leapt up twisting in the air as she unleashed the fires of hell. There was a scream, but Raven watched the witch vanish in smoke.

Pulling the shadows around herself she unleashed her soul again as she flew after the Enchantress who was vainly trying to escape. Raven cast a spell to cut off all access to the multiverse then as she sliced the shadows through the ruins of Azarath.

Landing she stood there sensing the Enchantress's fear then.

"Come out now and this will not hurt," Raven's voices boomed as she stood there calmly waiting.

Suddenly there was a blast of magic which had Raven pulling her soul around herself as she launched up in the air and released the darkness within her as the shadows sliced through the spells of the Enchantress.

The Enchantress blew fire at her, Raven deflected it as she floated there in the air staring at the creature as she lifted the bottle up.

"You will not escape again," Raven warned lowly.

The witch dissolved into the smoke, Raven caught her with her empathy though and slammed the parasite into the ground then.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	22. Trust Me, We Have No Idea What We're

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Trust Me, We Have No Idea What We're Doing**

"Okay…" Dick looked around as they landed in the middle of nowhere, Jason hopped out of the cockpit before Dick could protest and Dick scrambled after his brother.

"Jason! what the hell are we doing here!?" Dick demanded softly as he continued jogging after Jason.

"Well, I'm about to bust into a prison," Jason said as he leapt up and over a wooden fence. "With you as my back up, and if you have it your way we're no doubt doing this with batarangs, and there's no fucking way I'm stupid enough to do that."

"Jason we're in the middle of nowhere," Dick pointed out as he looked at a forest around him.

"Have you seriously never been out of Gotham aside from other cities? We're in Arkansas, not Nowhere, that'd be a town in Arizona," Jason snapped.

"How do you know this?" Dick muttered, and nearly leapt out of his skin when there was a snap.

"Will you watch where you're going, and keep up or go back to the fucking jet Chuckles!" Jason snapped. Dick jogged up after Jason and cursed the woods. Though he had survived Bruce wilderness training and everything the League and Titans made him do, he tried not to visit the wild on his own time. He wasn't fond of it, unless it was for a mission. Dick preferred the cities, at least there it wasn't so… quiet.

"Why do you call me chuckles?" Dick demanded thinking back to when Jason had surfaced as Red X who had always called him Chuckles, or Boy Blunder, or Bird Brain.

"Would you prefer Goldilocks or Dickhead?" Jason asked icily as they walked up to a cabin.

"No, and nice place," Dick observed the log cabin then.

"Well then don't ask stupid questions Bird Brain, and yeah, I'm not keeping it, shame," Jason muttered the last part as they walked in. Dick blinked as Jason started pulling out weapons.

"Jaybird, we're not…" Dick started.

"If I'm storming a prison and being shot at with real bullets I'm shooting back with real bullets," Jason snapped.

"Batman will not approve of lethal force," Dick started when Jason leveled a glare on him, Dick held the glare though; if Bruce didn't scare him Jason didn't either. Even after his reign of terror on Gotham and his reputation as a phsyco killer.

"I am not doing this your way and I'm not a Bat." Jason stated.

"Little wing you're going to have to accept that your family and I'm not letting you do this alone or with lethal force," Dick stated firmly.

"I'll just leave your ass behind," Jason shrugged.

"I have the jet override codes," Dick smirked.

Jason snorted. "It's adorable that your think I don't have ways around you and your attempted thwarting."

"No lethal force Jay," Dick started, Jason grabbed a duffle, leapt over the table, was out the door, slamming it, Dick ran for the door.

"Sorry Dickhead, but I am not doing this your way, later!" Jason shouted.

"Jason Peter Todd!" Dick roared, suddenly there were metal slats falling over the outside of the windows and Dick snarled as he looked around for an escape.

* * *

Jason merely smirked as he pitched his remote and pulled on the ball cap, pulled his hood up as he went to his truck. The weather sucked, the four wheel drive was needed, but he only needed to get to the airport where his plane was. Yes, he'd won this plane in a gabling ring when he was sixteen; yes, he knew how to fly it, and yes, it was going to be burned; sadly. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the shed, he nearly laughed hearing Dick's curses, and Jason zipped up his hoodie and jacket as he drove down the hill for the small airport he had his plane at.

Ten minutes later he was pulling out his gate card as he entered the airport and drove to his private hanger. He made a mental note to scrub this identity after this job and to sell his safe house or burn it. It wasn't like he kept anything damning here, it was Arkansas, he only had a place out here because of a job he'd taken when he was seventeen and found himself here for a few months and rather than live out of a car (at that time he'd have been living out of his '67 Impala, a car he was currently working on in a stash house in Milwaukee after a terrible shoot out last year before the Raven job happened). Hiding the truck in the hanger he ordered the plane out, chatted up the ground crew while he was there.

Jason had long since learned that while he was not the most pleasant of people on this planet he could get his civilian shit done faster simply by being polite and nice and befriending ground crews by not acting like an asshole. And because he remembered the ground crews, and personal details and chatted them up, his plane was ready to go much sooner than expected as he took that little Meridian up in the air faster than most.

Jason went through his check list and double checked which pilot's lisence alias he had; John Peters, age 26, commercial pilot. Jason really needed to think up his alias' more extravagant lives. No matter, he was under the radar (haha! He was in a plane and one the radar), and settled up in the air for the next twenty minutes before descending to a little airport on the outskirts of New Orleans as he grabbed his pack and hopped out of the plane, chatted up the ground crew to be friendly and have his plane taken care of as he walked off.

Jason had a stashed bike near the docks so he took a cab, keeping the brim of his ball cap low as he faked a Texas twang for the cabbie and rode to his safe house.

Once there he pulled out his gear, looked over his arsenal before securing his armor. Checking over his weapons he pulled on his Red Hood as he sheathed his swords, holstered his preferred guns and sheathed the knives before pulling out the enchanted phone. He dialed, got Raven's voice mail which wasn't surprising if she was taking on the vat of Lazarus Pit madness from him in one sure dose.

"Hey Queen, you did me a solid, thanks, I hope your madness is sorted out. Anyway, I'm off, got a final job to do before Waller's playhouse is burned to the ground, I'll talk to you later." Hanging up he slipped the phone in his pocket on silent before he rolled his shoulders and pulled out his bike.

Revving the engine Jason smirked behind his hood before he roared out of the warehouse as fast as he could. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Jason like wreaking havoc when he could, it gave him an outlet. A focus, a purpose. Also, strangely, only in the midst of the hell of a fight did he feel at peace or at home. The only place he felt safe was in the midst of all the bullets flying, and the possible death, he felt safe there.

And Jason was more than looking forward to returning to combat as he navigated his way out of New Orleans towards Belle Reves. Waller's mistake for thinking he was staying her prisoner was saying the name of her super-secret super prison. Jason knew exactly where Belle Reves was, because he'd read it in all those files he'd broken into.

Now he was just itching for a fight, and the Pit's rage was blooming in full so he'd need an outlet. What better place to do that than to break out all those prisoners of Waller and leave the League with their original mess to clean up. After all, Jason was relatively certain that the League was to blame for tossing their enemies in prison but not checking in on the holes they pitched their enemies to make sure they stayed where they were supposed to.

Most League members were like Bats, irresponsible that way.

Jason didn't have enemies in prison; it made life easier, and he found having them either after him or in the ground was safest for himself and others and he felt no shame in that action.

About a forty minutes later Jason pulled up in view of the prison and his eyes narrowed on it. It looked like a badass prison, however, Jason had broken out and into more secure places. Pulling his riffle he jogged soundlessly into the bayou surrounding the prison. Setting up nest in a tree he started scooping out the area as he mentally ticked off what weapons he'd need, he kept the aim of his rifle on the guards as he assessed this situation.

Barreling full throttle sounded good, but Jason had a feeling that wouldn't work just yet.

* * *

Raven wrapped her fist in the center of the Enchantress' emotions as she anchored the witch, the ancient words seeping from her lips as she put a binding curse on the bottle as the first wisps of smoke were pulled into the bottle and Raven kept her center and focus. Her father's power pulsed with fury as the Lazarus Pit's poison fueled him but she ignored that pain as she focused on dragging that witch into the bottle.

The parasite screamed in fury as she lashed out her own curses, Raven pulled up a shield though as her soul surged out to wrap around the Enchantress. The flurry of furious curses slashed into her soul but Raven dove for the bottle she'd set up as she slammed the witch into it with all her true power and force shattering the ground as fire erupted around her.

" _ **You Are Never Escaping**_ ," Raven's voices boomed as she stood, corking the bottle where the smoke swirled within as she staggered. Her inner demon raged now and Raven could no longer fight the rage of the pit as she screamed falling back on her knees as she unleashed her power to hit the barriers in place.

All her father's Rage merged with her own as she felt her many powers enhance, her magic focus as it poured into her with a force of a cascading waterfall.

" _ **NO!**_ " she screamed as she pulled her father's soul and hers' from her body as she flew high and over her father.

" _ **I Am Not Your Door! And You Are Not Taking Me Over! And I Will Never Let You Harm Another World!**_ " her own force pulsed as she slammed her powers onto her father's soul, he struggled.

" **Face It Raven, You Cannot Contain Me!** " Trigon mused coldly.

" _ **You Are Going Back Where You Belong!**_ " her own emotions fueled her powers as she unleashed her stored emotions from her collected the strength in her empathy. Twisting her soul down as she surrounded her father's struggling form she used all her strength to lash him down and back into the Gem as she used her empathy to draw power on the Lazarus Pit's rage. The voices were whispering as if they were a part of her, but she sensed her own emotions from the stored ones.

" _ **This Is My World, NOT Yours!**_ " she shouted and she pushed her father back into his prison as her emotions crippled him. Finally, she sealed him away as her soul and his slammed into her. Raven trembled a moment before she collapsed. For the first time since imprisoning her father in her Gem everything in her mind was blessedly silent, even her empathy was purely empty, no Pit rage fueling her own as she released a shuddering breath.

The exhaustion alone had her collapsing.

She didn't know what she'd done, but right now, she wanted to sleep, and rest, then examine what had happened.

She was drained.

"Ow," she muttered as oblivion took her.

* * *

Jason decided on the frontal assault as it was going to be fastest, hardest, meanest way he could break through the security and destroy the enemies as he went. Also he'd have a lot of fun this way. Roaring towards the front gate of the prison. There were shouts of warning but Jason didn't slow, instead he barreled through the gate at full speed without slowing as he hit a bump and went flying as he drew, leaping off his bike as he evaded the firing weapons.

He laughed wildly as the bullets missed him, it couldn't be helped!

The stress of a firefight was something which gave people terrible aim and reactions, and Jason thrived in this environment. This was what he was born to do, what he trained to do, and as a child of Crime Alley this was a peaceful night. Jason came up firing, he shot knees and shoulders as he ran for the prison. He blasted through the door, feeling a few bullets smash into his back, knocking the wind out of him. Hitting the ground he rolled as he twisted up and around firing at the other guards. Fuck that had sucked, it was going to bruise, Jason dove into a room as he kicked the door, took a steadying breath, before he looked around.

He needed to get to the security office.

Jason took a deep breath, grinned behind his mask as he barged out of the room as he fired at the guards. The guards screamed and Jason ran through the bodies of injured, screaming, and crying men, he wanted to just get this over with and disappear. First though, it was time to fuck with Waller.

"Afternoon gentlemen!" Jason called out manically as an over eager new guard came at him with his fist. Jason slammed his knee into the smaller man's gut before crushing his spine with his elbow, pulling his gun he shot out the bastard's knee then the next one's foot. The screams of his victims. mingled with prisoners.

"If someone could just point me in the direction of the security off that'd be great!" Jason said as he ducked a punch, shot another knee, a double tap to the shoulder before he shot the next guard. There was a young kid who came at him, Jason hooked his arm in the oncomer's as he moved with his attacker's weight before firing twice into the guards and shoving the kid into a wall before leaping up.

"Just here for an orderly prison break," he cackled as he landed and shot out few more guards before discharging his empty clip and reloading. A guard came at him with full speed and weight, Jason let the bastard slam into him before he lifted himself up, his feet hit the wall as he shoved off the wall and over the guy's shoulder letting him slam into the wall. Jason stood there in a in the carnage.

"Well, I guess I'll just ask someone else for directions, and women say men never ask for directions," he muttered as he walked through the hall, his jacket was cut up and he felt the bullets and hits, but he was still up and breathing as he moved. Keeping his gun close to his body he started moving to clear the halls as he peeked around corners. He was wild but he wasn't suicidal anymore (most days).

Jason ran through the halls quietly and swiftly as the next wave of guards coming at him.

The Pit in him was gleeful, and Jason smiled as he ran head first into the crowd as he kicked the first in the groin, twisting low as he shoved his weight up into the crowd kicking three of them into the wall as he hit the ground to shot out a few more knees knocking them down to his level.

"Hey," Jason said as he crouched to the level of the obvious leader. "Now, I'm looking for the security office."

"Do you know who owns this prison?" the man whimpered and hissed as he clutched his knee.

"Yeah, the same bitch who's playhouse I'm currently burning to the ground," Jason cackled. "Now, the security office, or I have to tear through all these guards; and face it I've had a really long few weeks because of Waller, so I'm in a bitchy mood. I haven't had sleep for… well shit forever. So again, where's the security office?"

"Four halls down, but whatever your plan is it's not going to stop Waller!" the man grounded out.

"See, that's the thing, I'm not stopping Waller, I'm unleashing all her demons to do that for me," Jason mused as he got up and ran for the security office. Jason had his wants on getting those fucking nanite explosive deactivated, however he had a feeling that that wasn't going to be his problem. Yet.

One thing at a time.

Jason leapt up as he fired into the next wave of guards, he laughed as their shots were wild, something sliced his thigh, another smashed into his shoulder but Jason didn't slow as he continued plowing through the crowd. There were screams of agony, the scent of blood washed over the halls, and with the Pit in him he could almost taste it. Something hit his side, Jason rolled with the weight as he hit the ground to smash his knee into the man shoving the weight off him. Getting to his feet he pulled his knife, the Fairbairn, the other guy was up too.

Jason blinked seeing a guy bigger than himself before he smirked.

"Well you're big, why didn't they start with you?" Jason demanded as the man didn't answer him, but Jason didn't expect an answer. The guard charged him, Jason slammed his knee into the other's side as he slashed up, twisting as he stabbed the guard's shoulder to slam him into the wall.

* * *

"Shit! Zed, look for the Gem, now!" Constantine shouted when he felt the wave of power then nothing; even here in this plane of existence and that could mean two things to them. Neither were particularly favorable if the Gem was not in control of herself.

One: she was hitting a growth spurt, but Constantine didn't know about that as the Gem was already one of the most powerful creatures in the multiverse. However, if the demon was growing some more in power then if she was not in control of herself they were all royally fucked, only an Endless would hold more power over her. Even Dr. Fate would not be able to fight a fully enraged, empowered, demon of the caliber of the Gem.

Two: she was dying; which was a possibility. And not an appealing possibility as she was the Gem of Scath and her ties to portals and the multiverse and the other planes was extensive, her death would be damaging to all the worlds in some way; how he didn't know.

"I'm looking," he heard Zed's shout as the house flickered.

"That's a lot of power," Chas said softly standing there.

"Not good either, see if you can get Z and Fate on the line," Constantine said as he ran for the library. "Black Orchid, I need a way to Azarath," Constantine shouted as he started pulling books off his shelves.

"There's no direct path through the realms to Azarath," the serine voice answered as he felt her materialize in the study.

"Find a bloody way there, now!" Constantine shouted. he pulled out an ancient traveling spell and started summoning the materials as he created the seal.

"I can't find her!" Zed said as she skidded into the room.

"I'm going to Azarath, tell Z and Fate when they get here to keep a lock on the portals, but keep this path open," Constantine stated.

"Will that work?"

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out," he said as he pulled his lucky lighter.

"Wait!" Zed shouted.

"No time, the Gem dies there's going to be a breach, and love, if you think our job is messy now imagine having the Gem dropping all her subconscious control and holds on all those doors; Jason wasn't off too far saying she was the Queen of Hell, we need her alive," Constantine said as he lit his lighter. "Better the devil we know and can trust than another."

"But what if…" Zed started.

"Just watch me, love, I'll be fine, I'm a lucky bastard after all," he smiled at Zed then as he released his lighter. The portal lit, he felt the blue flames dancing on his feet as he felt the pulse of power. Bloody fucking hells, he hoped this took him to where he actually needed to go. He winked at Zed and Chas, he saw Z skid into the room as she shouted for him before there was a whoosh of the flames and he closed his eyes as he felt himself yanked off this plane.

* * *

Jason found the prison security, after decimating a miniature army, and now he also had control of the nanite explosives which had him smiling behind his hood as he snatched up the pad and went about turning them off, he looked over at the groaning guard who was trying to drag himself away.

"Will you just stay down?" Jason muttered as opened the doors he wanted for getting the prisoners out away from the downed guards.

"Do you have any fucking clue who you just fucked over?" the guard hissed.

"Attention all residents of Belle Reves, this is the Red Hood speaking, and I have two words for you which will make all yours years after this hellish vacation in the godforsaken bayou: Prison Break!" Jason announced before releasing the intercom and continuing his work.

"You know people keep asking me that, so let me ask you this, did she know who she was fucking with when she put a bomb in the neck of kids or when she threatened my family or when she put the fucking nanite explosive in my neck? I warned her not to fuck with my family, and she did, so I'm holding up my end of the threat and burning her playhouse down. Just be happy you're nothing but a foot soldier or you'd be dead too," Jason spat as he continued his work. finally he had the route opened and turned to swiftly kick the dragging guard in the ribs before walking out.

"Didn't think so," he muttered. Goddamn he was going to hurt when the adrenaline wore off. But until then, Jason had work to do as he moved through the prison, he found the prisoner he was looking for; the last trapped who had to have manual opening.

"Oi, if I open this are you going to eat me or kill me?" Jason shouted through the manhole.

"Who is that?"

"A friend to the little bird, Croc," Jason said.

There was a growl.

"If you eat me I'm going to be pissed," he warned as he lifted the man covering off, the beast glared up at him, glowing yellow.

"Told you I'd get you out by the weeks end, come on," Jason smirked behind his helmet as he offered a hand down to the monster below. The Killer Croc took his hand and Jason helped hoist him up and out of the manhole. He glared at the Killer Croc carefully.

"We good?" Jason asked.

"You actually did it?" the man said.

"Told you so, now, I've got a score to settle; so later!" Jason gave a mock salute as he ran through the prisoners who were following his exact route out. Jason found the man who's photo he'd come to know very well as he leapt up and pulled his own gun before firing into the man's shoulder, having the older man drop and roll before spnning up to glare at him.

"We're even now, League's got your kids by the way, bet they'll be in Gotham by the end of the week," Jason shouted out.

The man's lips twisted as a laugh escaped his lips, and Jason smiled behind his mask; for that was a laugh he knew all too well.

"You crazy white boy!" Floyd shouted.

"Certifiable, shoot me again and I'll kill you," Jason shouted as he ran out of the prison. He leapt up the wall and was about out when there was a shot fired which had him tripping over the wall to the outside. Thrown off balance with no way to slow he went falling a good thirty feet down before smashing into the ground. The impact knocked the scream and wind out of him as he felt his upper arm snap; fuck that was broke!

Jason tried to breath, but that was hard to do when suddenly there was a man over him, a gun aimed at his head. Flag, Jason frowned beneath the mask as he worked on breathing.

"Where's June?" Rick demanded.

Jason couldn't even gasp an answer as he rolled away from the man clutching his now very broke arm; shit this sucked.

"Rick!" a voice shouted.

"He's not going anywhere until I know where June is!" Rick shouted.

"Fuck," Jason moaned. "I don't know!" He shouted finally as it felt like he could breath.

"You sent a demon after her," Rick started.

"An Empath," Jason spat as he carefully pulled himself up to rest up against the wall, his breath slowly returning to him. "She tangled with an empath demon, and knowing sunshine your girlfriend and the witch are probably separated, call the League, they'll sort it out."

"How do I know you didn't kill her?" Rick kept the gun level to his head.

"You don't, and if she's dead you're welcome to try to kill me," Jason hissed through the throbbing pain of his arm. Shit, shit, shit! He was not going to heal fast from this break; he could feel it.

"Rick, let's go," Floyd shouted.

" _ **HOOD!**_ " Jason heard the roar of jet engines and grimaced hearing that voice.

"Could you do me a favor and kill me before he gets here; rather deal with a pissed off sunshine!" Jason muttered.

"Where's June?" Rick demanded taking the safety off the gun, Jason laughed humorlessly.

"I don't know," he mused honestly.

"Whoa!" Dick shouted. The gun was then turned on him. "Stop pointing the gun at my dumbass brother!"

"Where's June!?" Rick repeated.

"June? The Enchantress? Raven separated them, she's up in the Watch Tower under observation by Dr. Fate, I saw her myself, I was in Med Bay when Raven dropped her off," Dick stated.

"She's alive?" Rick looked desperate.

"Yeah, barely, she'll be transferred to MedStar Georgetown University Hospital in the morning or when she's stable!" Dick said. Rick trembled for a moment before he slumped.

"Come on man, I'll get you to DC then I'm going," Floyd said as he all but dragged the man off.

"Wait! Come Back! Please Kill Me!" Jason shouted before Dick was in front of him.

" _ **Of all the stupid idiotic things to do Little Wing!**_ " Dick roared; Jason wanted to go to hell again. " _ **Come on, I got a real jet, and Agent A wants to give you a piece of his mind, and I'm calling Constantine and Zed!**_ "

"Why couldn't I just stay dead?" he muttered as Dick took his good arm around his shoulders and Jason leaned on him noticing the hole in his hip for the first time. Fuck he was really going to hurt.

* * *

Constantine walked into ruins he didn't know, under stars he'd never seen before and saw a crumpled solitary form which had him running as he leapt through the ruins and skidded over the form.

It was the Gem, he pressed his fingers to her pulse and sagged in relief feeling it beating.

"Bloody Hell, Gem, you and Jay, going to make me die of a heart attack," he muttered. the demoness was definitely unconscious. He gingerly lifted her up, he felt nothing wrong with her physically from his detection spell, however he sensed she was completely drained of magic. Almost like she was a normal human, but he knew differently.

"You're in for a hell of a growth spurt," he muttered as he felt her slight weight in his arms; damn she was small. Not tiny, just… small, she never appeared small; she was the fucking Gem of Scath, however she was small. Constantine leaned down noticing the collapsed glass bottle and smirked at the furious swirling smoke.

"Ah, so you did do it; you know it took Dr. Fate help to do this? And you did it alone," Constantine said as he walked for the open portal.

Raven didn't stir at all.

For the time being he was suspecting her to be powerless and closest to human for a bit, but he was betting when her powers came roaring in again she'd be stronger than any of them could imagine.

"You're not so bad for a demon," he stated. "I've met a few, killed a few, exorcised a few, but I've never met one I liked or trusted. Met an asshole angel who wasn't very angelic, you're more angelic than the angel, Gem."

Constantine smirked.

"The Angelic Demon," he mused dryly. "Just don't destroy us, and don't betray Jay and you'll have my trust, Gem."

He meant it, not that the unconscious girl was aware of that. She didn't stir at all, but Constantine kind of liked her. Just a bit, she also made Jason smile and that was not a feat to take lightly with Jason's warm personality.

"You're not so bad, Gem," he said as he walked into his portal with the Enchantress and the Gem of Scath in hand. Funny; he never thought he'd willingly bring another demon back to this plane…

* * *

 **Hey, I have a poll up on my profile, please vote and tell me which aspect of Hopes of a Bastard You're more curious about.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	23. Better the Devil We Know

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Better the Devil We Know…**

Constantine was vastly relieved walking into his house again to see Zed, Black Orchid, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate with Chas there too. The Gem never stirred.

"Is she…?" Zed started.

"No darling, she's undergoing the ultimate crash though and she'll have a nasty hangover when she wakes," Constantine filled in as he walked towards the private quarters of his house.

"We shouldn't let her be here," Zatanna said appearing at his side.

"Oh and why's that that?" Constantine asked dryly. He knew when the Gem came to and her powers came back she was in for a hell of a growth spurt but he figured that she was in control of herself enough to handle it if she had been able to take on the Enchantress and not die. Also, there was the matter of her father residing as a prisoner in her gem which was to be taken into consideration and Constantine knew the magic community was all monitoring the Gem for leaks of her father's power. So far nothing; no true signs of Trigon had emerged in the magic world, but so far nothing. No doubt the Gem had found a way to utilize her father's power; she was half demon after all, but so far there'd been no traces of Trigon's signature.

"John, she's dangerous. Don't tell me you trust a fully grown demon to be in this plane and not destroy it?" Zatanna demanded.

"You trust Etrigan," he pointed out. He knew full well Jason Blood had a difficult time keeping the beast locked up and controlling that demon when it was unleashed. However, the Gem was not like Etrigan, she was worse he bet but she had so far displayed only perfect control of herself even at great risk to her person.

"John, that's not the same thing and you know it," Zatanna stated.

"You're right, it's not, the Gem here is of both human blood and demon blood, and Jason Blood is human living as a demon host. Truthfully he's got no real control if Etrigan breaks loose. Jason is possessed, and the Gem here is not. There's a vast difference in between; and that makes Etrigan more dangerous."

"John, you know what I mean," Zatanna started.

"No, Z, I don't. You left this world, you have no bloody clue how it works, and yes, the Gem is easily as powerful as an Arch Angel. Demons and Angels, very powerful creatures the lot of them, and some Angels aren't very angelic, while some Demons aren't very demonic. Now, the Gem here has saved our asses more than once. The first time Trigon broke through her when she was a child, the second time Trigon broke through her earlier this year, and just now by taking out the Enchantress before that witch could destroy the world or take it over," Constantine pointed out. "The Gem has displayed admirable control and will power."

"Yes, but it's her fault Trigon's come to this earth twice," Zatanna pointed out.

"Z, no matter what our argument I'm not killing this demon; I couldn't even if I wanted to, and we both know it. The Gem here is Queen of Hell, and better to trust the devil we know than one of her numerous brothers, or Lilith, or one of the original demons. The Gem at least is empathetic to humanity," Constantine spat out as he moved Raven into Jason's room thinking to keep her comfortable and safe; and calm. Perhaps her demon heritage would be more comfortable around something or someone familiar and Jason was the only one Raven was familiar with in this house.

"We shouldn't…" Z started.

"Unless you're willing to do the killing yourself you'll leave her be Z, and you and I both know that for as long as no blood is spilt, your soul is in the clear so you won't do a damn thing, Zatanna. Go near her and I'll end you myself," Constantine warned lowly as Black Orchid materialized in the room to attend to Raven. The young demoness didn't stir.

Zatanna looked conflicted for a long moment before she glared, huffed and stalked out.

"Take care of her, I command you to do whatever is necessary to heal her and protect the Gem of Scath," Constantine stated before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Z's not wrong," Chas spoke up softly and Constantine turned on his friend.

"I know she's not," Constantine admitted.

"Aside from the original female demons I don't know of any new ones born, the Gem's a first. We don't know what this growth spurt will do to her, or how it'll affect her inner demon or how powerful she really is, and if she loses control who's to stop her. That demon might be more powerful than the angels, John," Chas pointed out.

"We'll worry about it if that day ever comes," Constantine sighed.

"And what? John, if she loses control not even Superman will be able to stand against her, she's already almost the power of Nabu, possibly more so since she took out the Enchantress," Chas said.

"Chas, I know, but… I don't know, there's something about that Gem which has me thinking we need her. I don't know what for, but she's important. She was sired for a reason and it's more than Trigon," Constantine admitted.

"Fine, but you're flirting with danger here," Chas warned.

"I know," Constantine admitted as he leaned on the wall, his head falling back.

"You're thinking to ask her to save Zed," Chas said suddenly which had Constantine's eyes opening tiredly.

"I would ask, but… Zed doesn't want saving, Chas," Constantine admitted bitterly. He and Zed had fought a lot over the past few years about how to handle her illness, but ultimately it was Zed's choice. If only that fucking Angel hadn't interfered she wouldn't be dying.

"We need to tell Jason," Chas said softly as he clasped a hand on his shoulder. Constantine sighed; they'd have to tell Jason. Constantine wondered why Zed hadn't mentioned it sooner to the boy but then remembered that Jason was far more unpredictable than they expected.

"We'll talk to Jason once he's home," Constantine said.

"You need to tell Zed we have to talk to Jason," Chas pointed out. Constantine just nodded as he pulled another cigarette and lit it up. Magic always came with a price, Zed's was her life, his was losing everyone, Chas' was those forty-seven lives; and it was catching up to Zed fast.

"Magic always comes with a bloody price," Constantine muttered and looked at the room. What was the price of the Gem's magic? Probably something akin to eternal damnation.

"I'll call the Waynes, tell them we got the Gem," Chas said as he walked off. Constantine shoved off the wall, he heard the crash when he neared Zed's room, and he walked in to find her collapsed, seizing and he hurried over to her as he held her still.

"It's alright, it's okay, Zed, you're alright," he promised the woman until she sagged.

"Hey there darling," he smiled weakly at his curly haired friend and lover. She sighed.

"You're alright," he promised as he helped her up to the bed snagging her potions and meds before he sat and gave them to her. "If the empath was willing to heal you, would you let her?" he asked.

"John," Zed sighed as she downed her meds and now sipped the potion for her strength. "No."

"Thought not, you're talking to Jason when he's back," Constantine warned her.

Zed sighed. "I suppose it's unavoidable at this point."

"How you hid it from him this long I don't know."

"Strength potions, and the tumor isn't affecting my motor functions," she reminded him. Constantine sighed again as he moved her curls aside and wondered again, why her of all his people? Constantine sighed.

"See the Gem?"

"Yeah, and I see Jay," she smiled softly and he felt a grin pulling his own lips then.

"What do you see, Zed?"

"Not what Fate or Zatanna say will happen, she's never going to lose control or lose herself, Constantine," Zed sighed leaning against the headboard. "She's got a long road ahead of her."

"Ah," he nodded. Zed picked up her sketchbook then as she handed it to him. Constantine flipped through it and stopped on the page which she had spent a lot of time on clearly.

"Really?"

"Every vision since the start," she mused.

"I would not have seen that coming," he mused.

"Give that to Jay, when… when the time's right," Zed asked.

"Of course, you know he'll miss you," Constantine said. He'd miss her too, but Zed knew that.

"I know," she nodded.

"Good, and you're talking to him Zed," Constantine stated as he gingerly closed the sketch book before standing to leave her to rest.

Constantine summoned the sketchbook into his hand as he flipped back to the page he'd just looked at and he softened as he smiled slightly. Zed's title of the picture had him laughing then.

 _Hopes for a Bastard._

Nothing ever seemed more appropriate for Jason and his future which had Constantine wanting to cry knowing Zed wouldn't be there for it. The woman loved that boy, and Constantine didn't want to know what the end would do to her or them, Zed was Zed, she was a part of them.

Carefully John continued looking through the book before he found the final sketch which had him stopping before he trembled.

He was kissing a blue haired, average build, and he smirked seeing the mysterious bluenette in a wedding gown and him a tux, everyone else was dressed up too. Zed was standing with a smile right beside Chas, Jason and all their other accumulated friends. Some faces Constantine knew, some he didn't know yet, and he paused at the writing on the bottom of the page.

 _Wish I could be there, John. -Zed_

"I want you there too," he admitted. He shut the book and stared at the ceiling as he pulled another cigarette and smoked it. He needed it, because sometimes he wanted to walk away from this life, from this world, from the price of magic. Other times he wanted to rage at the world for taking his people from him, for systematically removing people he cared about from him and giving him new people only for it to be taken away.

Constantine was really tempted to demand the Gem heal Zed, however, Zed didn't want to be saved.

Sighing he released his magic hold on the sketchbook as he let it return to where it belonged before rubbing a hand over his face and standing up. There was more work to be done, and the Gem needed to be sealed away so her powers didn't come crashing in on all of them like a tidal wave.

"Dr. Fate, I need a bit of help with this, mate," Constantine said as he walked into the study where he saw the Lord of Order reading.

"You do not intend to kill the Gem or exorcise her?" Dr. Fate asked without getting up.

"No."

"Why not? She is a powerful dangerous demon," Fate looked up then.

"Well let's just say I've got a psychic who knows all and doesn't see a thing to fear from the Gem, and it's best to deal with the devil we know considering the power she possesses over that realm," Constantine pointed out.

"Very well," Fate said.

"What you're not going to argue it like Z?"

"There is no point, Zed's visions have rarely proven wrong," Fate said. Constantine snorted as he walked off. Zed was never wrong after she got her powers under her control. It was a bloody shame the price of her controlling her gift was a fucking brain tumor which was killing her. Constantine hated magic, but he couldn't ever seem to escape it.

"Nothing happens without reason, Constantine."

"So, I'm told." The leggy black puppy Black Orchid had been attending to appeared then. "For Christ's sake! Remind me to return the bloody dog!"

* * *

It was early in the afternoon as Bruce sat on the hospital bed with Selina and the newest member of the Wayne family. Selina sighed as her head fell back, her short hair plastered to her brow and the exhaustion on her features, but there was pride there as she held their child.

"Mmm, so what are we naming her?" Bruce asked. It occurred to him now he'd never named a single child of his, none of them were names he had had a chance to choose. Richard, Jason, Cassandra, Timothy, Damian, now Terry, but here was his second daughter, new as the sun, and he had never named a child.

"I was thinking Helena," Selina said as she stroked their daughter's cheek.

"Helena," Bruce tested out.

"Helena Wayne, no hyphen," Selina said.

"Helena Wayne it is then," he accepted as he stared at the tiny bundle which was resting.

"So, two babies," Selina sighed.

"What?"

"You said Jason rescued your new son," Selina said and he nodded slowly. "Where is he?"

"With Barbara," Bruce answered. He stroked his daughter's hair then, his daughter, the thought still warmed his chest.

"Mmm, go check on him, Helena and I will be here still," Selina yawned.

"I'll be back," he assured her as he stood and left, he walked out of the room to see all of his children, and the other Batfamily members there in the hall.

"Where's Damian?" Bruce asked.

"Sitting guard over Terry, Clark is coming to get Jon, and Dick's bringing Jay home as we speak. There's also been an increase of villain sightings in Louisiana; most confirmed members of Waller's Suicide Squad and Waller is no where to be found after her encounter with Raven," Barbara filled him in with a hushed tone.

"Alright," Bruce nodded.

"Damian's in pediatrics, private room, Alfred's with him," Barbara finished filling in and Bruce nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked for his sons. It sort of hit him all at once then; three biological children had entered his life in the span of a year. Holy shit, he gripped the wall as he held himself up and breathed through that staggering shock. Three biological children, two sons, and a daughter.

Not to mention his adoption of Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Cassandra.

When the hell did he get so many kids!?

Well, he knew when but how had this never hit him until now!? Dragging a hand through his hair he stood asked for directions to where his sons were and absently walked towards them. Opening the door he saw Damian sitting on a chair, Jon perched on the counter, and Alfred bouncing the gurgling baby.

"How is he?" Bruce asked as he came over and for the first time saw his son; really looked at the boy; more than a passing glance between dividing his attention. The baby was about eleven months or ten months old he was guessing, the child definitely had his eyes, nose and chin; but Bruce also saw his mother's eyes in the boy; in their shape not their color.

"Terry is in excellent health and a year old, he has been very well cared for, and loves running," Alfred said. Bruce hesitantly took the boy from Alfred as he carefully wrapped the baby up and stared at the child. He was gnawing on his fist.

"Terry McGinnis," Bruce said as he gently ran a hand over that black hair. Irish, Bruce was guessing the boy's ivory skin was a compliment of his birth mother.

"Selina has had a girl, we've named her Helena Wayne," Bruce said as he looked the baby over, just assessing the child for bruises.

"Father, where is Jason?" Damian asked.

"Dick is bring Jason back now," Bruce assured Damian. Bruce clasped his son's shoulder then. "Come on, let's go meet your sister."

"I don't want to," Damian muttered sourly as he walked with Bruce.

"Damian, you're their role model now, Dick, Jay, Cass, and Tim will probably not be around as much while Terry and Helena are growing up and they'll look to you, you're their big brother," Bruce said calmly. He remembered Dick pointing this out to Damian when Damian would announce he didn't want a baby sibling. Now Bruce understood getting two siblings so soon was not ideal for Damian's wanting of a younger sibling but Bruce would never turn out a single child of his; not even Terry, who he hadn't known about until sixteen hours ago.

"Tt," Damian clicked his tongue at that, but Bruce sighed. Damian was not an easy child, but Bruce would have the patience for handling his son, he wasn't going to lose Damian like he'd lost Jason. Well, now they were pulling Jason back into the folds of the family, but still, Bruce did not want to lose Damian as well.

"You will be their leader Damian," Bruce pointed out.

His son lifted a brow in interest then and Bruce smirked internally. He still had hopes to reach Damian from the twisted anger Talia had immersed his son in.

"Very well," Damian nodded.

Bruce walked in to see Selina sleeping, Alfred had somehow slipped ahead of him and Damian and was currently holding Helena, Cass was peeking over Alfred's shoulder at the baby, and the rest of the family was relaxed. The only ones missing were Dick and Jason. But they were coming.

"So this is Terry," Selina mused sleepily, drawing the attention of the family. "He's cute, looks like Damian and you," she sighed as he came over. Seline smiled at the baby boy.

Bruce didn't know if she approved or if it was just acceptance, but he was inclined to think the latter than the former. Selina already had to deal with a lot of shit from his family, he was willing to bet she'd accept this too; he was working on accepting that he now had two children under the age of two in his care. It was a hell of a shock on him. Especially since he had another son he had never known about.

* * *

Jason wanted to slink off from Dick's care, lick his wounds and patch himself up in private. However, he was coming to realize he'd take a lot more hits than he'd initially thought. There was the bullet wound on his hip, hits on his back and torso, and he was really feeling that broken arm, which had him cringing at the thought of setting it. Also, his knee was fucking killing him, he was betting he'd taken a bullet on the pad and that's one of the things he was really going to feel in the morning; ice or no ice. His ribs were definitely bruised; cracked at the most, he didn't feel broken. However his left shoulder felt like hell, which was not helping the broken arm vibe.

"You're not magically healing from this Jaybird," Dick informed him.

"Wouldn't ask for Rae's help anyway, she took the Lazarus Pit, and Zed would kill me for bleeding on her carpet; again." Jason kind of wanted Zed now, Zed while chewing him out, would patch him up and she was a kinder nurse than Dickhead here. She let him rest in peace and didn't fuss over him; Jason hated fussers, and Dick was a fusser.

Even if Dick had never fussed over him, Jason did not want to be fussed over all the same.

"Everyone's at the hospital, I'll be taking you to Leslie's," Dick said.

"What!? Why?" he demanded thinking that something had happened to Damian or Jon and a mishap of the nanites or something.

"Selina had her baby, Babs just texted me," dick said.

"Eyes off the phone and keep them on the fucking clouds, I am not dying because you were texting and flying; and why the fuck do you get a text up here!?" Jason demanded.

"Babs built in a few nifty tools." Dick looked smug and Jason just rolled his eyes behind his helmet. He couldn't even really care, he was starting to feel the pain.

"Aren't you curious?"

"About what, dickhead?" Jason asked with a wince as his head fell back, he rubbed his ribs with his good arm; shit this was going to suck.

"Selina and the baby," Dick said.

"Not really," Jason muttered; he had to add two more charges to worry about with his enemies. And unlike Bruce and Dick and the rest of the family Jason knew his enemies would go straight for the little ones. Mostly he knew they knew who he was because the League of Assassins knew who he was, as did Slade, and a few others. For the most part though Red Hood was not affiliated with Jason Todd, still, it was these worries which had him cautious about moving in his civilian lives. Not that he had much of those. However, Bruce having two more kids…

Jason didn't want to know what Slade would do to them or the League of Assassins, but Jason knew what he'd do for those kids and he'd only met one briefly.

"They named her Helena," Dick said ignoring his disinterest.

"Good for them," Jason dismissed.

"She's healthy, ten toes, ten fingers, I'll show you pictures after Leslie patches you up." Dick sounded so fucking happy and Jason just wanted to go home, not to the Manor, but somewhere safe. Go rest.

"Any word on Raven?" Jason asked turning the topic from the growing family he was no longer a part of.

"Uh, yeah, Vic says she's in the House of Mystery, Constantine's monitoring her," Dick said.

Jason grunted as he closed his eyes and just let himself settle, the aches of post fighting settling into his bones and he felt a thousand years old again. At least everyone was alright, and when he got to Raven again he was going to find out what she did to Waller so he could go kill Waller. Or he'd tell Deadshot where Waller was. There was little doubt in Jason's mind what Deadshot would do to the woman. Mostly because Jason wanted to do the same thing.

However, if Deadshot was the one to put a bullet in Waller's skull then Jason didn't have to worry about the American Government coming barreling up his ass when he was Red Hood, and they didn't know Deadshot's civilian identity so they wouldn't catch him.

"Hey, Jaybird, come on, I need you to help me get you out of this, then we'll get the armor off and I'll get you to Leslie's," Dick said. Jason groaned realizing he had dozed and was now in the Cave.

"Move away, I'll get myself out," Jason hissed as he watched Dick move away. Jason pulled himself out of the jet, wincing a bit at the soreness settling over his body as he carefully pulled off his jacket and then started undoing his armor. Dick came over to help support him up the stairs as they made their way to the garage. Jason pulled on one of his discarded hoodies; he was thinking Stephenie, or Raven, or someone not him left it here in the study.

Once settled in a beat up car; the cheapest looking on in Bruce's collection Jason closed his eyes as he released a breath of pain through his teeth. Fuck was he tired, and pained and just… just done.

He was done with family for a long time, he'd only gotten into this mess because of the Batfamily ties he supposedly possessed, but he knew if the roles were reversed they'd leave him out to hang. Jason didn't know why he'd gone this far for them when they clearly wouldn't for him. Pulling out his phone he winced a bit as the pain shot through his bad arm on a bump before he clumsily texted Constantine.

* * *

Raven came to with the heavy, damp, warm, smelly air brushing in her face, suffocating her which had her opening an eye and finding a nose in front of her.

"Titus?" she groaned as she slowly lifted a heavy hand to his head. There was a heavy thumping which had her smiling; yup, it was Titus. "Hey boy, thought you'd be with the Bats."

"No, in all the commotion the dog stayed," a cocky voice announced which had her carefully looking over her shoulder to the exorcist. "You've done the impossible, not even Fate could have done it, Gem."

"And what did I do?" Raven asked tiredly.

"You defeated the Enchantress single handedly."

"Oh, that," she yawned; she hadn't dismissed such an accomplishment but Raven felt that compared to her father the Enchantress was child's play. The only reason she was drained was taking Jason's Lazarus Maddness, and her father. which had her bolting up as her fingers touched her jewel; her head was blessedly silent for the first time since imprisoning her father.

"I don't know what you've done, Gem, but that little jewel on your head was infused with soul and blood magic, he's not getting out of that, ever," Constantine said.

"I think I infused my soul with it, and drained him of his power," she answered honestly as she fell back on the bed with a sigh. She didn't really know what she'd done, she'd just done it though.

"Ah, that'll explain you being powerless right now, not to worry Gem it's a temporary state," Constantine started.

"Growth spurt?" she surmised as she closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath, her hand clasped on her stomach.

"Yes," Constantine answered.

"I don't know why, I'm already a fully grown demon," she muttered.

"Well, Gem, that's the thing, you're the first born female demon ever encountered. Nothing I have in this house covers your growth or how it should go," Constantine pointed out.

"I don't know," she sighed in defeat. She didn't care about the growth spurts, she didn't care about the demon hiegarchy or her place in it or even her own powers. What she cared about was staying her, and not losing herself to her own powers. Raven didn't want to lose herself, she'd sooner die.

"Oh, well then, can you answer one question then; are you mortal or immortal?" Constantine asked.

"Neither," Raven answered honestly.

"Oh really?"

"I'll die, but it's not in the traditional sense, how long I'll live… Azar did not know, but she predicted I had a long life coming," Raven shrugged. She wasn't mortal, not with being half demon, but she wasn't destined to live forever either.

"Very well, I'm taking charge here, and you're grounded, you and Jay, and you're both stuck in Wayne Manor the moment Jay gets his arse back there after the hospital," Constantine announced.

"What!?" she shouted as she bolted up on the bed, wincing at the motion as the room spun on her.

"Yes, clearly the two of you have no sense of self preservation and to heal up properly you'll need to stay put in one spot where you're safe and monitored, and that's clearly not your bloody tower. Also, with the holidays Red's family wants him home, and I'm for it but I'll need help keeping him there, and that's where you come in Gem."

"Jason's not going to stay because I'm staying," Raven stated.

"No, but he'll stay because I'm binding him to you and sealing the property with you on it," Constantine said smugly. "Don't worry, Gem, when you're powers are back you'll no doubt break all that on your own, but you should be bound there just long enough for that tosser to heal properly."

"You're nuts!" Raven stated.

"He's got a broker humerus, shot out hip, four cracked ribs, a fractured ankle, and not counting all his bruises. And if he doesn't heal right this time Zed and I will be killing him because he's more than likely going to get himself hurt," Constantine laid out for her. Raven pursed her lips as she glared at the man.

"You fight dirty," she muttered.

"Yeah, Yeah I totally do and it's totally worth it," Constantine said blandly.

"Fine, I'll keep him home for the holidays," Raven groaned.

"Good," Constantine nodded.

"He's really going to hate this," Raven pointed out.

"Until you're little growth spurt is over it's not like you have the powers to be in the field," Constantine pointed out. "And the kid is like my nephew, I don't want to see him dying, again, before his time."

"You're a bastard," she informed Constantine.

"You're friends with Red."

"And he's a bastard too," Raven stated. Constantine laughed as he pulled a cigarette, gestured if she minded and she dismissed it before he lit it up.

"Jay's not fond of many people, the ones he likes are in this house, present company included. Normally, I'd take him in and let him hide out in the House as the House is rather fond of him, but I've got a job and he can't come," Constantine shrugged.

"Fine, I'll make sure he heals," Raven sighed.

"Thanks, Gem," Constantine smirked.

"I have a name, or are you the ass that had Jason picking up the habit of never calling anyone by their name?" Raven asked.

"Actually he was doing that before I knew him."

"Fantastic," she rolled her eyes. The blond laughed, and she softened. He wasn't so bad for an exorcist. "Constantine, can I ask a weird question?"

"Certainly Gem," he nodded as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"Why would you save me? I'm a demon," she asked calmly.

"For many reasons, love, but mostly… Jay isn't too far off calling you the Queen of Hell, you and I both know it, the rest of the world might laught at that but we both know that you're the closest thing to a ruler hell has beside Lucifer, and I don't mean Trigon, I mean Lucifer," Constantine said. "So, it's better if we have you alive, it's safer to deal with the devil we know than the one we don't. Also, you make Jay smile, and that lad don't smile nearly as often as he should."

"I see," she nodded; ignoring the quip about Jason. "So Lucifer is real."

"I'm told he is, and since I've met bloody angels it's easy to believe in him."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't die," she mused tonelessly.

"You have no idea," Constantine agreed.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	24. Welcome Back to the Land of the Living

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Welcome Back to the Land of the Living, Again…**

Constantine used a portal to walk into the hospital, where Dick had told him Bruce would be so he could tell the patriarch of the Bats what was going on with Jason for the holidays; since Constantine had gotten Raven to agree. Walking to the room dick had told him Bruce was in he summoned some flowers for the new mother as he lightly knocked on the door.

"I got it!" a shout on the other side had the door opening to reveal himself looking down at a gangly lad with black hair, who smiled. "Hey Constantine."

"Hey kid, and there's the lovely new mother," Constantine smiled as he walked in. The new mother smiled at him slightly. "These are for you, and I'll be borrowing your man for a moment." Constantine stated as he looked at Bruce.

The Batman nodded as he walked out of the room, Constantine noticed the youngest kid; not the baby, but the one who trailed around after Jason, following them.

"Damian stay here," Bruce said.

"Let the lad come along, we're just having a friendly chat about his brother," Constantine said as he winked at the kid. Damian smugly walked out the door first and Constantine watched as Bruce followed before Constantine followed. Once in the hall he shoved his hands into his pockets then.

"Alright, I have a way to keep Jay with your family, but that's going to require some modifications to your home, and the acceptance of the company that'll be tagging along. Bastard needs a chance to properly heal without potions or interference, and the Pit's back in him no doubt which will help him, but it's a lot for him to take on if he's running around," Constantine stated.

"And how do you intend to keep Jason here for the holidays?" Bruce asked.

"Well, that's where the company comes in, I'll be binding him to the Gem," Constantine stated.

"What?" Damian spoke up before his father could.

"I don't mean a full on, possession binding making him her host; I don't think I could do that with the Gem being half human, however, she's currently powerless because of her coming growth spurt which will give me the power over her to bind her to a person, and seal her in a particular area, forcefully anchoring her there and if Jason's bound to her, he's also not going anywhere."

"And when she gets her powers back?" Bruce asked.

"Well, that's the wonderful part, she'll be able to break all bindings herself. I'm good at what I do, but I don't have the power to hold something like the Gem of Scath when she's on her full power; nothing really can," Constantine shrugged.

"Why not? You're an exorcist," Damian said and Constantine smirked.

"I'm good with magic, a dabbler in the Dark Arts, and I've beat a few gods, and powerful demons; however, in sheer power I'm out classed here, kid. I win by being smart, I don't win on power," Constantine admitted. He won on wit, he won on strategy, he won because he was good at being ahead of his opponents. However, in terms of sheer power, the Gem had him beat.

"Meaning?"

"Think of my abilities as a power source. Think of magic like a power source for cities; I've got a lot of power, probably enough to power Gotham. However, the Gem, she's got enough power to power the world, and then some. In sheer, raw magic ability, the Gem wins, she's demon, yes, but the human part of her is also in possession of a great deal of raw magic ability. The Gem currently over powered herself and shorted out, she's in for a growth spurt with the combined powers she took, and when that power comes roaring in she'll break all seals holding her and be off. But I'm banking on by the time her powers come back Jay will be healed," Constantine said.

Truthfully, he was only going to be able to bind her to Jason because she was letting him, and sealing her in a spot was more to seal Jason than her. Raven had agreed to this as long as it wasn't relayed back to Jason she was in on trapping him. And Constantine had no intentions of telling Jason that he'd been ganged up on by Raven, himself, and Zed (who was in on this plan after she and Raven had talked).

"This isn't a possession?" Bruce asked.

"No, the Gem can't possess a body, she's got a human body already so she's well bound to that body, however, I can bind her body to Jason's, and seal her soul in an area; she won't be able to go anywhere for a bit." Constantine was fairly certain he could do it, and the Gem was willing to let him so it might be worth a shot.

"Bind, what?" Bruce asked.

"It's a binding spell, sort of an enslavement spell physically binding a demon to a human soul; I'd be binding the Gem to Jason, she'd be at his mercy, however, because I'd have sealed the property, her soul would not be going anywhere making them stay in an area; he won't be able to leave without her until the binding is broken and until she's got her powers back the bindings will not break forcing Jason to stay put," Constantine reiterated. He hated having to try to explain magic to science people. Point of this was he could get Jason to be bound in a single spot for the duration of the holidays until that wanker was fully healed and the Gem's powers came back.

"Look, you want the lad around for the holidays, this is how you get him, but you're going to have to accept the Gem as a part of the deal or the lad will be out the window and in trouble," Constantine said. "Again," he added for good measure.

* * *

Jason winced as he came too, he felt unbelievably heavy and tired, and light as a cloud all at once. There was no pain which had him cracking his eyes against the room he winced at seeing the light illuminating his room and the darkness outside. Slowly he looked around, he was not in a safe house, he was sure of that much; and he was not in the House of Mystery.

His eyes landed on the person at the end of his bed and he internally shriveled up and wanted his coffin again at the sight of those furious amber eyes glaring at him.

"Ow," he muttered.

"I hope it hurts!" Zed snapped at him.

"What'd I do now?" he tried to feign innocence but he knew it wasn't going to work when her eyes narrowed on him dangerously. Seriously, a coffin would be good right about now.

"Jason Peter Todd!" she grounded out. Yup, he wanted the coffin. "You reckless! Stupid! Ignorant! Manaic!" she shout as she folded her legs, he groaned as he pulled himself up, noticing his arm in a sling then. "What were you thinking!? Attacking a prison with no back up, no real plan, and not telling anyone where you were going or what you were doing! You Could Have Died!"

"It wasn't that bad Zed," Jason started, she hit him with her sketch pad then on his good arm, he winced.

"You reckless idiot!" she shouted.

"Okay! Okay! If I say I'll never do it again to appease you will you be happy!?" he yelped and that had her pausing as she glared at him.

"No. Because I know you don't mean it," she warned him.

"Okay, if I say it to appease you and I mean it, will that make you happy?" he asked innocently.

"Not when you use that tone."

"Jeez, you're sounding like my mom," he sighed. And Zed did on occasion remind him of his mom, when his mom had had her few sober moments at the end and been his mom. But between the cancer, pain and a need for her drugs to ease the pain Catherine Todd hadn't been his mom at the end, there were moments though, and Zed reminded him of his mom when those moments came around.

"Good, someone needs to get some sense though you!" she hissed.

"I promise not to orchestrate a prison break without back up next time," he promised.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be orchestrating any prison breaks for a bit of time," Zed smirked smugly.

"Why not?" Jason asked worriedly and was just now recognizing where he was as it finally clicked. He was in the Manor, he wanted to bolt. Shitfuck! He was not in a safe place as all his senses went into over drive and his mind started assessing the fastest way out of here.

"Constantine and I got a job, and you're stuck," she smugly stated, he paled when the door opened.

"Good morning sleepy head, or I should say night," Constantine said.

"What do you mean stuck!?" Jason demanded barreling over the greeting, and Constantine offered him a cigarette which Jason took and lit up as he took a steadying breath from it.

"Oh, Zed told you about that little bit, did she?" Constantine mused. "She's right, I've bound you to the Gem, and the Gem is sealed on the Manor grounds until such a time her powers return; you're stuck here at Wayne Manor," Constantine said smugly.

"WHAT!?" Jason roared.

"Oh yes, you and the demon are sealed here until you're healed, or her powers return; which ever comes first," Constantine shrugged.

"And why would you do that!? Can't you just hide me in the House of Mystery or something!?" Jason demanded.

"Actually I can't, I've got a job," Constantine stated again.

"What job?"

"Well, the sort that requires me hunting down a menace, and I don't need you barreling into the middle of that war," Constantine said. Jason scowled; he'd rather go off with Constantine than be stuck in Wayne Manor.

"But…" Jason started.

"Not happening lad, and I left you company, the Gem's stuck here more so than you, so you're not alone," Constantine pointed out.

"Her name is Raven, and why would you do this?" Jason sighed as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and glared at Constantine.

"Well, it was stick you here or have you trapped in another dimension you'd try to escape, at least this way you'll rest and heal. I don't think you realize what losing the Pit all at once did to you Jason and it'd be for the best if we kept you somewhere you can't get yourself hurt. Since you have no self-preservation."

"Now you're just being mean," Jason muttered.

"Actually, he's stating facts Red," Zed snapped.

"I have self-preservation!"

"You're friends with us, live as an outlaw on the run, pissed off the League of Assassins, Oliver Queen, A.R.G.U.S., and a bunch of other organizations, both terrorists and government, and you're friends with the most powerful demon sired in the last five thousand years," Constantine summed up.

"Doesn't mean I don't have self-preservation," Jason defended.

"You just orchestrated a prison bust that resulted in you being severely injured and the moment you escape this Manor you'll bolt to some crappy safe house where you'll proceed to pick up a job resulting in you running off halfway around the world, getting yourself half dead and calling us or Raven for a fix," Zed surmised.

Jason scowled at having Zed surmise what was likely to happen.

"I thought so, you're staying here, you're having a family holiday, and if you try to leave before I will know and I will sic Chas on you," Zed snapped as she jabbed her finger at him. "Understood."

"Yeah, yeah, mom, I'll be good," he dismissed sarcastically. Suddenly Zed was in his lap, her arms secured around him and he stiffened at the hug.

"Don't be a smartass Jason, I'll see you after New Year's," she announced and kissed his cheek before she was up and gone which had him sitting there baffled.

"Later Red, see you when the job is complete!" Constantine waved as he opened a portal right there and Jason watched them go. Something twisted in his gut making him think they were hiding something from him but he didn't think about it as he took another inhale of the cigarette and let the nicotine sooth him.

Jason tensed when the door opened again, but he relaxed when he saw who it was as they gingerly shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Hey," she greeted him casually.

"Hey," he smirked. "See you're in once piece."

"I see you collected more holes," Raven retorted.

"Awe, it's not so bad," he shrugged. "Waller?"

"Well, Queen of Hell," Raven shrugged, he laughed as she sat on his bed. "I'll retrieve her when my powers are back, turn her over to Superman, until then, she's stuck in Hell, and my brothers are likely making her feel right at home."

"About that, no powers?" he asked as he took another smoke.

"Call it an overpower then a short, I might have taken my father's powers from him, thus giving me too much power and I couldn't handle it so I shorted out and am going to hit a hell of a growth spurt; again," Raven monotonously explained.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Jason shrugged.

"I don't know, a few things could come of this, and I don't really want to have some of them come about," she sighed tiredly.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know. I thought I was done growing when I was fifteen," she shrugged.

"Really?"

"I'm a girl Jason, we stop growing at about fourteen-fifteen years old, at least human girls do, my demon heritage did not change that," Raven muttered. "But apparently though my powers aren't done growing, which is an unknown."

"Cool," Jason shrugged.

"That's a horrible habit," she reminded him.

"Beats licking myself," he grinned. Her lips twitched.

"I guess you're right," she mused evenly.

"So, what'd you do to piss Constantine off to have him binding me to you and you to here?" Jason asked.

"I took on the Enchantress with no help and got my powers knocked out," she answered.

"So I'm not the only one on the reckless shitlist; fucking British hypocrite," Jason muttered, Raven snorted.

"He has your best interests at heart," Raven pointed out.

"No he doesn't, he's trapped me in a fate worse than hell until I'm healed or your powers are back; I'd rather have him lock me in the abyss; again," Jason stated.

"It's not that bad Jason," Raven persisted.

"Don't go zen, voodoo, guru on me here, you're supposed to be on my side!" he pointed out with amusement.

"I am stuck in the same hell as you, but as we've actually been to Hell I'm saying Wayne Manor is not that bad in comparison," Raven countered.

"Demon."

"Bastard."

"Witch."

"Asshole."

"Are you two done flirting?" a voice cut through their argument which had him wanting to disappear, and Raven sighing.

"We weren't flirting," Jason stated firmly.

"Sounded like you were." Dick grinned as he walked into the room, Jason was really feeling his bruises, and his busted arm now.

"If I was flirting, little bird here would know," Jason pointed at his companion then.

"He wasn't flirting," Raven agreed.

"Just keep telling yourself that!" Dick grinned.

"Telling ourselves what?" Jason and Raven asked in unison. Honestly it was getting really fucking old having everyone saying this shit about him and Raven. Could a man and a woman not be platonic friends in the eyes of the Wayne household!? Also, Raven was one of his only and dearest friends so he wasn't going to fuck up the relationship! He kind of needed her friendship.

"That there's nothing going on here," Dick grinned. Jason and Raven shot each other skeptical looks.

"My empathy's out so I have no idea if he's serious or joking," Raven stated.

"He's thinking with the head below the belt again," Jason informed her.

"What?"

"Yeah, you think I call him Dickhead just because he willingly goes by the nickname Dick?" Jason demanded.

"That's a low blow, little wing," Dick glowered at him and Jason smiled cheekily.

"But true! Even before I died it was true!" Jason informed him.

"And with this attitude I'm betting you're still a virgin," Dick grinned maliciously which had Jason bursting into laughter. Jason had never been a stranger to sex, whether he'd witnessed it or done it, and he was definitely NOT a virgin. Not that Dickhead knew that.

"Fuck! Don't make me laugh, that hurts," he hissed as he rubbed his screaming ribs then.

"Serves you right for being an idiot!" Dick snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, go lecture someone else about reckless behavior," Jason dismissed. He was not taking safety advice from Dickhead, it just wasn't happening. Especially since Jason had had to intervene between Slade and his obsession with Dick.

"I came to tell Raven that I'm getting Kori and taking Vic back to the Tower," Dick said.

"Kori's coming for the holidays?" Raven perked up then and Jason sighed; he was never escaping this hell until Raven got those fucking powers back. He kind of wished he could say Alakazam and she have her powers back so he could escape.

"Yeah, need anything from the Tower?" Dick asked, Raven was up and walking with Dick out of his room then as they discussed the matter. Jason just sighed at the silence as he stared at the ceiling and sighed. This was the last fucking place he wanted to be, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to deal with Bats, and he didn't want to handle this. Jason just wanted to go, anywhere but here. however, until the little powers returned he was apparently stuck here because he knew Constantine's magic would keep him here.

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic," he muttered sourly.

* * *

Raven walked out of the room with Dick as she asked for her clothes, specific books and materials she needed, her friend jotted it all down before nodding.

"Kay, Kori can help me with what I don't know, or Vic," Dick decided.

"Thanks Dick," Raven said as she stuffed her hands in the hoodie she'd stolen from Jason. it was so warm, and big, she might not be returning it to him anytime soon. Or ever. Why did guys have to have the good hoodies? Seriously, this was so nice and warm; she'd never find something this comfortable in the girl's clothing department.

"No problem, thanks for keeping my little brother here," Dick grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell him and we'll be good."

"Be back soon Rae," Dick said as he walked off. Raven just let her head fall back as she rubbed a kink out of her neck when there was a sound behind her which had her jumping as she turned to see Damian there.

"Damian! Don't do that!" she breathed as she pressed a hand to her frantic heart.

"Are you really powerless?" Damian demanded sharply.

"For the moment, it's a growth spurt," she sighed as she dragged a hand through her hair which was a tangled mess.

"Would you not have more powers then?" Damian inquired, Raven frowned.

"If I weren't a hybrid demon, maybe, however, Damian, I'm a hybrid demon and I'm one of a kind, it's not always clear what my powers are going to do or how they grow or how they'll react," she admitted.

"I see, and Constantine returned Titus in perfect health!" Damian beamed at that and Raven softened.

"That's good," she mused.

"So you are staying the holidays?" Damian asked.

"As far as I can tell yes, Constantine didn't tell me when my powers were coming back, said Zed told him and I'd be here through the holidays," she shrugged.

"I see," Damian muttered seriously.

"Kay, well, I'm going to go," she waved Damian off as she walked off to explore the house a bit. She'd never been here before this crisis and she was kind of curious how this old mansion looked. Then she would seek out her room and get a shower, because hopefully by then Dick would be back with her clothes and she wanted clean clothes if she was stuck at Wayne Manor. Raven peeked into an empty room and slowly crept in, it was quiet, she noted and she found herself looking around. It was the entertainment room.

Five rooms later Raven had found a sunny nook and a book and was curled up against a cool window with her nose stuck in the book and her bare feel propped up on the frame of the window. She felt perfectly alright like this as she got used to the unsettling silence of her mind and empathy as she also adapted to not feeling the magic force around her. It was still unsettling, but Raven was not going to dwell on it as she turned the page, and continued her reading.

"I was told I would find you here," a gruff voice said, which had her head snapping up to see Bruce Wayne walking in.

"Bruce," Raven greet.

"I wanted to thank you for agreeing to stay," Bruce said calmly as he sat in a chair.

"It seemed like the wisest option," she admitted as she studied the older man carefully.

"I also wanted to thank you for saving my sons," Bruce said softly.

"They're my family too," she reminded him softly. Bruce blinked and she softened. "Dick Grayson was the second human I ever met who didn't fear me for being a demon and took me in without doubts or reservations about what I was or was capable of. Most feared me on principle. He even came to drag me out of Hell and remind me of who I was so I could defeat my father, the first time. Tim's been a sweetheart, and a wonderful friend to me. And I've grown very fond of Damian over the past year, he's a wonderful child who's a great friend once he decides you're a friend."

"And Jason?" Bruce asked tightly.

"Jason is easily the best friend I've ever come to have besides Victor," Raven admitted. "Do not tell him that, ever, he'll be more insufferable if he knows that. But you should be very proud of him, Bruce, he's growing into a good man."

"Thank you for staying," Bruce said.

"Made sense, and I can't think of a safer place to hide out a growth spurt than Wayne Manor," Raven shrugged. Bruce nodded and she stood then. "Be patient with him, he's terrified of this and he's expecting the worst, so be patient."

With that Raven left the older man alone because she didn't need her empathy to know when someone in the Batfamily needed to be left alone. Carefully Raven made her way back towards her guest room and paused seeing the door open, the scowled seeing Jason on her bed, sprawled out with a book in hand.

"You should not be leaving your bed," she chided as she walked in.

"Could not be helped, Bruce was hovering," Jason said and she sighed.

"You're going to have to accept that he is here Jason," she reminded him patiently. Her friend scowled as he set aside the book.

"Oh for fucksakes, are you the reason I have no sweatshirts?" he demanded.

"Actually no, Cass and Stephanie have some too," she said as she sat on the bed.

"You're lucky you're a girl or I'd kick your ass for this," he stated. She shrugged as she wiggled her toes under his legs as she hugged her knees.

"So what did you want to talk about before you did the exchange with Waller?" she asked; they were alone, and her door was shut so she felt now was the time.

Jason sighed as he pulled out some folded up papers, he paused for a moment before he handed them to her. Raven took them gingerly, guessing their importance as she looked to him for approval before slowly unfolding it. Her eyes widened marginally at what she was reading before she looked at Jason who wasn't looking at her.

"I do not see the problem," she said calmly as she gently folded the papers up.

"If I'm his fucking sun how can he only have a shrine saying 'Good Soldier', a tomb with 'Friend & Ally' written on it?" Jason spat out venomously, Raven slowly folded her legs noticing the glow in his eyes as she carefully tucked the papers in the hoodie.

"Jason, Bruce is not a man to deal with emotions that hurt him, I'm an empath, so trust me I know what he feels. He likes to wallow in guilt, and lock anything else away if it does not aid him in his cause to search for justice," Raven said monotonously. It helped being an empath at times, but with Bruce, being around him was a nauseous because of his boxed-up emotions; and the man had a toxic vat of emotions all of his own precariously tucked away in his psyche. Jason was not like Bruce in that regard and let his emotions rage making him to be a never-ending hurricane, never ceasing or slowing as he tore through everything without fear.

"He's reduced me to nothing but everything I wasn't!" Jason hissed dangerously.

"Yes," she agreed but kept her look level on Jason. "And you came barreling through here intent on destroying everything over how he expressed his grief; no matter how unhealthy his method of grieving. You're not much better than him at this point Jason. He mourns the boy you never were, and you forgot the father he was. And don't deny it, I've been in that head of yours," she warned him sharply.

Jason sheepishly looked down again and she sighed.

"It's not going to be easy, but Jason, I know you miss your family so I'm going to ask that you try. Just try, while we're stuck here. The moment I have my powers I'll drop you off where ever in the world you want to go, no questions asked, but until then, I'm asking you to try," she pleaded. "You want them, and they want you, you've got nothing to lose from trying again," she pointed out.

"How about you help me blow up that fucking memorial case?" Jason offered.

"We'll get started on that the moment they're gone, and you can move without limping," she offered.

"Deal!" he held out his good hand and she shook on it.

"Even after all the shit I've pulled… you, you think they still want me?" he asked softly after they had sat in silence for a long time and Raven looked him right in the eye then.

"Damian worships you, every time I would go off to see you and return he'd demand information about how you were doing. Tim's been trying to hack your phone with Stephanie's help for the past five months since he figured out we were in contact. Dick has constantly asked about you since you left. Cass actually tried to follow me through a portal, and I talk to Bruce weekly since you left and he figured out I was in touch with you, and Alfred texts me all the time for updates on how you're doing and even asked me to take you food. They love you, Jason, and they miss you terribly. And I know you love them and miss them," she stated firmly.

Jason didn't look at her then as he stared at the book on his lap.

"I don't do families," he muttered and she hesitated a moment before she grabbed his good hand. Jason jolted at her action but she squeezed his hand reassuringly as he looked up at her.

"If I could kick Shelia's ass for you I would, if I could fix this Jason I would, but I can't, and only you can. You've got a friend in your corner either way, but I'm pleading with you to trust me, to trust them. I've got your back, and we're stuck with them for a bit until my powers come back because trust me I can't break Constantine's magic right now," she smiled slightly.

"I don't want to be here Rae," he admitted.

"I know, but… do you trust me?"

Jason thought this over carefully, she could all but see the gears turning in his head as he stared at the book before he slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I got your back Red," she assured as she pulled her hand away. Stretching out she opened her book again and resumed reading.

"And if Joker comes for me?" Jason asked.

"Well Joker has to get through me, and powers or not," she stated firmly. Raven was sure she could annihilate the Clown even if she didn't have her powers. She was a demon after all, it wasn't like she was completely useless without her powers.

Jason snorted. "You suck at hand to hand, Rae."

"So what, I can kick the Clown's ass!" she state firmly.

"I'll pay to see that," he assured her.

"Good, so shut up and read your book, heal up and don't do something stupider than normal; again," she ordered.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a bossy Queen?"

"I'm told all the time by my advisor," she reminded him.

"Just checking someone keeps that ego of yours in check."

"Don't worry about my ego, I'm more worried about my advisor's over inflated sense of importance though."

"Don't be, Queen."

"I'll just wait and see before I decide not to worry," she assured him. there was a nudge in her side from his knee which had her looking over at him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me," she reminded him as she looked back at her book.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	25. Family Reunions

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Family Reunions…**

Dick walked into the Tower's garage as he sighed and dragged his hand through his hair.

"Never let it be said Raven can't do damage," Dick mused noticing all the shattered glass.

"I called the construction guys, they'll install all the glass," Victor said.

"And the kids, we can't have them hanging around here while there's construction going on here for fixing the Tower," Dick pointed out. That and he couldn't have it known what these kids civilian identities were.

"Don't sweat it, I've already talked it over with the team, and when Kori's team arrives we'll make the same arrangements," Victor grinned.

"What arrangements?" Dick asked.

"Kaldur's going home for the holidays, Zachary is too, I'll be joining Jaime's family after I fix up Raven's room myself, Bart will be going to the Flash family Thanksgiving and Christmas; though he's bummed to missing out on a Jason cooked Thanksgiving and Christmas, Cass and Donna are doing the Amazon tradition and staying with the Waynes for the duration of the holidays; Diana will be joining them after Thanksgiving, Jon's going home, as is Damian, and when Kori's team we'll make the same arrangements," Victor shrugged.

"Huh, you really thought this out," Dick mused.

"No, Donna did," Victor clarified. "And Raven would have thought up this solution but she and Jason have kind of been running at top speed nonstop since the A.R.G.U.S. mess started."

"You seem pretty chill about Jay and Rae," Dick observed. Victor's love of Raven was no secret and it had even gotten Garfield beaten up for breaking her heart. If there was ever a person on this planet who meant more to Victor than the possible love of his life, it was Raven, and she was 'his little sister', Victor didn't really let people get close enough to hurt Raven.

"Well, I think he's a bastard, and an ass, and I don't always like him, however, he makes her smile, and laugh, and NO ONE has ever done that," Victor pointed out.

"Uh-huh," Dick nodded.

"You cool with them?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she found my little brother, Vic, my little brother I thought was dead. And he likes her and considering how happy he was with people before his death it's a shock they get along at all," Dick shrugged. Jason did not like most people, and Raven didn't let people close, the fact they'd even bonded as tightly as they had as friends was shocking to Dick. And Dick kind of envied their growing bond since Jason wasn't letting them in or close to him still.

"I think they have more in common than books, Deadpool, and tea," victor dryly mused.

"Probably," Dick chuckled. "Kay, let's get Raven's stuff and then I'll get Kori and head back for the Manor, you fix up her room and have fun in El Paso."

"You have fun with the Bat Family Drama, and do not let that bozo hurt my sister or I'll rip him limb from limb, your brother or not," Victor offered.

"I'll do my best," Dick chuckled. He had Raven's bag packed and ready, including her trunk of books that she had written down, before setting up to rest on the couch as he kicked up his feet and sighed; his head falling back as he waited for Kori to arrive. She'd be here, Victor had picked up the signal from M'gann's ship saying it was just passing the Moon. So it wouldn't be too much longer before she was here.

Dick wondered how this holiday was going to go for the Wayne house.

True having Diana over had been a tradition since he was a little kid and the JLA formed. He remembered that first Christmas Alfred had invited the Amazonian finding out she had no Christmas plans, and since then Diana was a part of the Wayne family Christmas tradition. They played it cool for the media saying it was a wonderful time for Themyscria to form business ties with man's world, and Bruce Wayne was a good friend. Media had lapped it up the first few years, now it was just expected. Amazons stayed with the Waynes for Christmas.

However this year was going to be a hell of a Christmas.

There was to be two babies, three Amazons, a demon, his alien princess girlfriend, Alfred, Bruce, Selina, himself, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Dick snickered realizing that it'd be Damian's, Terry's, and Helena's first Christmas ever with the family and he couldn't help but laugh at Bruce's three biological kids sharing their first holidays together.

Oh, and it was the first Christmas since Jason's discovery.

Dick rubbed his brow, he should have given Jason better Christmases the first time around, it wouldn't surprise him if Jason was uncomfortable and felt out of place. Dick had kind of made it his mission the first time around to make sure Jason knew he wasn't welcomed in the family, and now…

If Dick could go back in time to yell at his younger asshole-ish self he would, he'd do it without thinking twice because Jason had needed a brother, needed a friend, and Dick had left the kid alone to fend against Bruce and the social class alone. Perhaps if Jason had known Raven back then he would have had a friend and would have avoided his death.

Then again, maybe not, Raven hadn't been in this plane until after Jason's death and she'd been dealing with her own issues.

"Wow," Kori's voice sounded and his head snapped up as he spun up to his feet. Everything suddenly felt better seeing her even as she and her team looked around with shock.

"Hey babe!" he grinned as he took long strides to her, catching her waist as he pulled her down for a kiss. He felt whole for the first time since she'd left earlier this week; had it really only been a week? Felt like a lifetime.

"Hey!" she smiled.

* * *

Kori had been nervous the entire way to the Tower about how to break the news to Dick about their baby, but upon seeing the shattered Tower she was baffled as he pulled her down for a kiss. The moment his lips were on hers' was the moment all thoughts about her baby flew from her mind and she just savored the moment.

Now though she was looking around shocked.

"What happened?" Garfield asked with awe, and concern.

"Raven," Dick answered, taking her hand in his, she entwined their fingers then.

"What? Why?" Conner and Connor asked.

"That's a long story," Dick sighed.

"Dude!You'retotallygoingtohavetotellus, butfirst,doestheplumbingstillwork?" Wally blurted out.

"Yeah," Dick managed before the yellow and red speedster vanished in a blurred line.

"The Titans are taking a sabbatical for the time being until the Tower's fixed up, so we'll make the arrangements for you to go home. But until after New Year's we're home, the Tower should be patched up by then," Dick said.

"Great," Terra muttered sourly, and Kori saw Garfield's scowl then. Something had happened on Tameran between the two lovers, but what she did not know, only that it was bad enough to have the two at odds with one another.

"But Raven's alright, right?" Artemis asked blandly as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, Raven's fine," Dick assured them.

"I'll call Cal, come on Conner," Kara said.

"I don't think…" Conner started.

"Shut up, you're practically my brother, you're coming to family holidays, and Cal will just have to suck it up, besides, L will be happy to have you," Kara snapped as she walked off.

"I'll call Queen, you coming this time Artemis?" Connor asked.

"I might as well," the blonde sighed when the speedster appeared by her side.

"So what's the plan?" Wally asked at a normal speed then.

"We're on break, until after New Year's or if something big happens, go home Wally," Dick said.

"Kay, oh, and I'm swinging by your place because you've totally gotta fill me in on what happened for Raven to break all the glass here," Wally announced before speeding off. Kori smiled as she and Dick walked to her room and arrived there for her to collect her clothes.

"Hope you don't mind spending the holidays with my family," he smiled.

"I do not, but I feel your father might not like having my company," Kori reminded Dick.

"Bruce is having to put up with three Amazons, and a demon in his house, I think he can handle you too," Dick assured her.

"So what was that thing you wanted to talk about when you got back?" he asked, his arms slipping around her waist which had her eyes fluttering half shut. He hadn't really touched her and she could already feel herself quaking in anticipation.

"It can wait," she said tightly.

"Are you sure it sounded pretty important," Dick murmured against her shoulder.

"I am sure," she lied, biting her lips.

"Alright then," Dick said.

"Dick, I am cold, I will not have sex with you when I am cold," she stated, and he looked out her shattered window.

"It was worth a shot," he mused releasing her and Kori continued her packing.

She would tell him, but she would tell him when he did not seem about to collapse, she decided. It was important news, and Kori did not wish to put it off, however at the same time it was terrifying news and she was not entirely certain how Dick would react. It was not like they had ever planned for children or even thought it biologically possible, and her pregnancy was a hell of a shock. Even to her.

A part of her hoped Dick would wish to be an involved father, he was so good with children. She'd seen how he had handled Tim, and Damian, and other children, he was very good with them. It was rather adorable, and very attractive in her Tameranian mind, but she had never told him. Never asked about if he wanted to be a father, and never worried on if they could have children or not. Apparently though she could, and she really hoped Dick wanted the baby.

Another part of her though, the part which kept her silent, was the part of her which feared his rejection. She had loved him for so long, and so hard, she'd always love him. However, she also accepted that he might reject a half Tamaranian child, and that he might not love her for an eternity like she would him. And it was that part of her which had her remaining silent for now. For a moment she just wanted him to love her, and accept her before he might shove her out of his life. Her and their baby.

"I have everything," Kori announced as she heaved her bag up, her only heirloom nestled between her breasts as she zipped up her coat to walk with him.

"Good," Dick grinned, his hand slipping into hers as they left her living quarters. "So, I need to warn you, we'll have two babies…"

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she managed.

"Yeah, A.R.G.U.S. apparently created a Bruce clone, and Selina had a gorgeous little girl; they're Irish twins," Dick chuckled. "Anyway, I'm warning you that there's two babies, three amazons, Raven, my family, and the Wayne Chariety Gala that you'll be coming to with me, right?"

"Of course," she smiled. She was still reeling from the momentary panic she'd had at the thought of Dick knowing about her pregnancy.

"Good, I missed you babe," Dick murmured as he pulled her down, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she smiled.

"I missed you too," she admitted with a soft smile.

"But everything's good back home, right? You won't be called away again for another arranged marriage again, will you?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, and no," she assured him.

"Excellent!"

* * *

Damian and Titus had taken up residence on Raven's bed as Jason single handed shuffling of a deck of cards for a game of poker. He was interested in this game as he'd only heard of it but father and Grayson had refused to teach him; Jason was all for teaching him.

"How long are you here for?" Damian asked as he scratched his dog's ears.

"Well, I'm bound to Raven and she's been sealed to the property so… when she breaks the seals," Jason answered blandly.

"No need to make it sound like you're stuck in hell," Raven blandly pointed out.

"I am stuck in a hell, Queen," Jason retorted. Raven rolled her eyes.

Damian watched how Jason was shuffling the cards in fascination as Jason continued his work.

"Damian, are you returning to school here in Gotham?" Raven asked.

"Yes, father is enrolling me in Gotham Academy," he answered sourly. He didn't want to return there but father insisted that it would be proper for him, he'd only been out for most the semester because of his adoption and the media circus around that. Damian despised the idiots in the media and their vulture ways.

"Good school," Jason said absently.

"I do not see why I should attend, I've already completed the courses, and the children are stupid," Damian huffed out indignantly as he glowered at the bed.

"You're a kid Damian," Raven and Jason answered in unison which had him glaring at the two of them who had bland expressions on.

"I am not a child!" he snapped.

"You're what, ten?" Jason retorted.

"Eleven!" he countered; he was pretty certain he had changed age by now, his birthday wasn't really known to him.

"Pardon me, eleven, shorty, that makes you a kid," Jason replied evenly.

"Age is irrelevant!" he insisted.

"Dude, chill, being a kid is one of the perks of life, once you hit adulthood, it sucks," Jason stated.

"Did you like being a child?" Damian demanded sharply.

"I never was a kid, bat brat," Jason stated. Damian blinked.

"Raven?"

"Don't look at me, I wasn't a kid either," she shrugged.

"But you were children," he said; he'd seen the photos of young Jason as Robin because Dick had showed them too him after Jason left.

"Being a kid and a child are two different things, Damian," Jason said patiently which had Damian frowning.

"Hey guys, whatcha playing?" Brown barreled into the room with Cain, and Drake on her heals.

"Demon spawn here doesn't know the vital game of Poker, the Queen and I were going to teach him, want in?" Jason asked.

"Sure! What are we betting?" Brown asked as she landed on the bed. Drake and Cain a step behind her.

"Alfred's cookies," Raven answered.

"Rats and here I thought I'd get you to agree to strip poker," Jason chuckled.

"In your dreams Red," Raven retorted.

Jason laughed then, and Damian smirked. He liked this, he liked being around Raven and Jason as Jason shuffled the cards.

"So where are the cookies?" Drake asked.

* * *

Stephanie grinned at being on the bed near Jason; she'd actually found she liked Jason. He was awesome, and he didn't look down on her. In fact she felt he was the most encouraging person she'd ever met besides Tim; not many actually wanted her to succeed. Also, Jason was teaching her how to cook, and she loved his food.

"Well, as little bird and I are on bed rest until further notice, you and demon spawn will work together to get the damn cookies; and if there's any bloodshed I'll shoot you both," Jason stated, Damian blinked. Stephanie tensed.

"What?" Damian and Tim asked in unison.

"I know you two aren't stupid, and have good hearing for Bats, so I'm not going to repeat it," Jason stated coldly.

"Maybe we should send Cass to get the cookies," Stephanie started.

"No, Replacement and demon spawn have fifteen minutes, starting now, to get our cookies, and not get caught by Al, for poker," Jason said. Damian and Tim were scrambling off of the bed, and Titus barked after them as Damian tore after Tim.

"They'll kill each other," Stephanie muttered.

"No they won't, they both worship Jason so they're going to cooperate," Raven said never looking up from her book.

"Welcome home brother," Cass smiled at Jason.

"I'm not your brother, and I'm not home!" Jason countered in a hard tone, but Stephanie grinned.

"Are you kidding!? You're the best brother ever!" Stephanie announced.

"I am not!"

"Hush brother," Cass grinned as she curled up against Jason's side.

"What!? No! I'm not your brother! Raven Help!" Jason protested.

"You're on your own," Raven dismissed.

"Some Queen you are!" he scowled, Stephanie giggled at their interactions again.

"Queen of Hell not Heaven," she dismissed.

"I need better friends," he muttered. Stephanie laughed a bit, she had a feeling Jason and Raven weren't ditching their friendship.

"You're more than welcome to find some," Raven assured him.

"I like having you here," Stephanie stated happily.

"I'm only here because the bloody demon got bound to me and sealed here," Jason stated in a huff.

"Thank you Raven," Stephanie grinned at the demon.

"Thank Constantine, he's the one who stuck me here," Raven shrugged.

"I will," Stephanie assured her. Stephanie was really happy Jason was here, it was nice having a person here who wouldn't look down on her.

Not that she'd be around for the Wayne holidays, she still had Thanksgiving plans and Christmas plans with her mom; she wasn't a Wayne. But she was here often enough because of Tim and Cass; oh and Barbara. Still Jason was here, and she frickin' loved him! He was her brother, even if he didn't want siblings.

"Yeah Constantine and I are having a little chat about his methods of trapping me using you when I get out of here," Jason warned her.

"Oh, you and me both," Raven assured.

"Got the cookies!" Tim and Damian announced appearing with three jars of cookies.

"Prepare to lose Jason," Raven warned.

"We'll see demon."

* * *

It was evening when Bruce was sitting in some dive bar, grunged up a bit to blend in as he looked at the scotch and waited. The door opened and his eyes flicked to the new comer, the man swaggered on over as he took a seat, motioning for a drink.

"Your son took the shoulder shot personal," the other man said, Bruce noticed the man's arm in a sling.

"You did shoot him," Bruce pointed out.

The other man chuckled as he accepted the drink. "So what now, here to drag me in?"

"That depends on you, Floyd," Bruce said as he leaned back on the stool. "The way I see it you have a second chance here. You can leave the life, use those funds you don't think I know about, and give your daughters a good life. Or, you can go back to what you were doing and I can come after you to stop you, and you can go to prison again and leave those girls of yours alone; again."

"Oh, so this is you giving me a choice?" Floyd sounded amused.

"You gave me a second chance with my son, so I'm giving you a second chance with your daughters," Bruce said.

"You know," Floyd chuckled. "The entire time Waller had us being her puppets all I could think about was my girls, and what'd I'd give to be their daddy again. The schools I'd have them go to, the shit I'd get them, and actually, actually trying to be their father. But when Waller showed us your son was her target, well… that was a over the line.

"You've always been straight with me, so I'm going to be straight with you. That boy is too good for you, to even be a spawn of yours, and I'm in his debt for getting me out of that godforsaken hole you pitched me into and threw away. He's also shown me something I think you're going to come to realize soon too, old friend, it's a young man's game.

"I'm out Bats, done, finished, clean, washing my hands of this, I'm going to get my girls, we're going to live in a nice apartment, and they're going to go to nice schools. But if anything happens to my kids, and I'm in the game, if your kid is in need of a teacher, I'll teach him; kid's got real talent, something you can't teach, and it should be nurtured. But that's the only way I'm in, from now on, I'm out. And if you have questions about my commitment to being out, talk to Flag, your boy and a demon got him and his girl out too. Same with Croc. We've had enough, and frankly Bats, we're all getting too old for this shit," Floyd said.

"Your daughters will be here, but you should know they've adopted a brother who's claiming to be your kid; Wallace Lawton," Bruce said holding up the paper where Wally, Zoe, and Su were going to be going for their group home.

"Thanks for everything Bats, and don't take this personally, but I hope to Hell I never see you again, your boy, he's welcomed for Sunday dinner and lessons. Kid's got talent Bats," Floyd smirked as he downed his drink, took the paper and left.

Bruce didn't like that thought. However, Floyd was not wrong.

Jason had, like Dick, Tim, and Damian, possessed a natural talent for this life. A knack for it, making the boy wild and the man dangerous. Sighing he pulled out his bills as he paid up and left the bar for a shower then to go get Selina, Helena and Terry from the hospital.

Dragging a hand through his hair he released a ragged breath.

Forty years old, and there were times he truly felt too old for this shit. However, he had yet to lose a step, and unlike Floyd he wasn't quitting until he was losing a step or two. Until then, Bruce did not want any of his children to be the Batman just yet; also, Bruce kind of liked that purpose.

Returning to the Manor he slipped past Raven's room where he saw Jason, Raven, Stephanie, Cass, Tim, Damian and Titus all playing poker with cookies. He softened seeing them actually acting their ages, it was sometimes hard to believe that they were still kids. Gingerly he shut the door as he continued on his way to his room to shower, change and go get Selina.

It was now that it dawned on him he didn't know how to install car seats, he'd never had a use for them. None of his children had ever been… small. Jason had been tiny, but the street kid hadn't needed the booster seat. God the thought was petrifying; what if he got in a wreck!? Those kids weren't even a year old! Bruce shook at the thought as he continued cleaning himself off. Once he was clean he shaved; making a mental note that he would be taking the safest route; possibly the Cave, to get his kids home. He didn't want to risk losing them.

Drying off he started dressing when he looked up to his doorway seeing Tim there.

"Tim, what is it?" Bruce asked in concern.

"Nothing, Jason and Raven both sort of fell asleep, poker isn't as fun without them," his third son shrugged shyly. Bruce softened.

"Come on, I can use some help getting Selina, Helena, and Terry home," Bruce said as he clasped his son's shoulder.

"Really?" Tim asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Bruce lied as he walked with Tim then.

"Are you patrolling tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Bruce smiled a bit at that as they found the car Alfred had already arranged for the pick up as the both climbed in and pulled out of the garage.

* * *

"We will need samples of her blood, and tissue," he said as he walked with his second in command.

"Of course," the other woman serenely replied.

"Everything must be perfect," he smiled.

"The Titan's raids on the A.R.G.U.S. installations has left the technology we need vulnerable, perhaps we can use that to help the process along," she offered.

"An excellent idea, be sure to obtain the cloning tech, and have the scientists work on that," he ordered.

"And how are we to obtain the vessel's blood and tissue?" she asked calmly.

"Have a little faith," he smiled. "I will get my fiancée's blood and tissue samples in due time."

"Of course," she nodded.

"It is vital we get her. She will be the vessel for my heir, an heir which will change the world, save it from the wretched hell it is going to, we will rebirth the world anew with Trigon's sacred blood leading the way," he said with pride as he looked at the footage of the demon.

"Such power, and beauty, she will be a mother of our savior," he smiled.

"Just like her mother," the woman beside him smiled beside him.

"Yes, Arella was a beautiful specimen, and a magical woman, but I have something different in mind for the Gem she sired," he smiled. "The Gem is special."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's the only daughter of our Lord Trigon, of all his children he's only sired one daughter. She will bring me the heir we need to purify this world, it's a woman's duty after all," he smiled.

The cloaked woman twisted just right revealing her body from her cloak, she was a magnificent specimen; truly a beautiful creaute. However, he'd need to destroy her to have her, and he was planning to do just that. Licking his lips at the sight of her he smiled as he looked upon his Lord and Savior's only daughter. She was of a greater purpose, she had to be, and she would ascend to greatness by his side, bringing forth a new era.

"Have awe, Mayhem, you are looking upon my bride and the mother of the new age," he smiled at the Gem's form.

"It will be glorious," she agreed.

"Good, now start collecting the materials, we must begin preperations for the Gem's body immediately," he said.

"Will you not just claim her as she is?"

"No, Mayhem, I will bind her to my will in a body of her flesh and blood but of my control, she will not be able to resist. I will only need to sever her soul from her body to the new host to completely bind her to me," he said with a smile.

"As you wish," she bowed slightly before she left him.

He looked back at the Gem's image then. "What a beautiful bride and mother you'll be my dear, and you don't even know your great destiny; yet."

He would bring the savior to this world.

* * *

Damian pulled a sketch book as he sat up against the headboard, Raven and Jason were sleeping soundly. Neither seemed to have had much energy to begin with but were quick to nod off in poker; not that he particularly cared. Brown, Cain, and Drake had been quick to scatter, but Damian didn't want to leave just yet.

He liked this, just the three of them and Titus, it's what had him lightly sketching the image beside him. This was peace, and acceptance, and he liked it. It felt good; again. He hadn't felt this since Jason had left, and he liked it. Lightly moving his pencil over the paper his eyes flicked to his subjects, neither had moved or noticed him as he continued his work. Enjoying it as he savored the silence being around them brought.

Damian looked up when the door cracked open and in walked Grayson.

"Hey little D," Grayson smiled at him. "Still like hanging around them?"

"Yes, but they're ignorant," Damian stated.

"And why do you say that?" Grayson mused softly walking to take the seat beside the bed. Damian quickly flipped through his sketchbook to pull the sketch he'd created last time Jason had been with them. No, it wasn't the image of Raven and Jason in the car, it was something else he had of them sitting in the kitchen and it just being normal.

Handing the image to Grayson he waited a beat.

"Wow, the skill here is impressive little D, but I see it," Grayson smiled.

"They're happy," Damian filled in.

"They appear so," Grayson agreed.

"They're morons," Damian decided again as he took his sketchbook back and flipped back to his current sketch. Grayson snickered at that but Damian didn't care. They were both stupid for not seeing it and it was maddening!

"This will either bite them in the ass or leave them be, Dami," Grayson said.

"They're idiots," he reiterated.

"I'm not disagreeing, but for now I'm just happy Jason's home, even if we're sealing Raven to keep him here," Grayson smiled as he brushed Jason's hair. Jason grumbled, shifted away from Grayson's touch.

"Do you think he will stay even if…?" Damian started.

"Dunno, it's Jay, he's not exactly the most predictable person," Grayson shrugged.

"He should stay," Damian muttered sourly.

"Not disagreeing Dami, but it's complicated, for now, we'll just have to be here and prove to him he's got a family," Grayson stated firmly.

"He never did not have a family," Damian parroted from Grayson. His eldest brother sighed.

"If only it were that easy, Damian, if only it were that easy," Grayson sighed.

"It should be," he muttered.

"Well, if you're accepting of Jason, who is the most volatile of all of us, then you'll work on liking Helena and Terry, Dami, I mean it, they're coming home in an hour," Grayson said changing the subject.

Damian frowned but didn't counter. He still didn't know how to feel about having two new siblings, and a sibling he wanted but wouldn't stick around.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	26. Read to Me

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Read to Me...**

Raven woke feeling squished and over heated again which had her squirming from the source; only to open her eyes to see the force holding her. Raven scowled as she looked at Jason, the man was a mountain of iron.

"Jason…" she poked his ribs.

The man grumbled as he shifted away.

"Jason," she repeated as she poked his ribs harder.

"Stop poking my bad ribs," he mumbled into the pillow as he shifted away from her.

"Jason Todd, if you do not get off me I will scream bloody murder," she warned and the man didn't move though, he muttered something else as he burrowed into the pillow again.

"You're pissing off the demon," Raven warned him.

"Powerless, sleeping, go away," he muttered.

"I would, but I'm stuck! Jason move!" Raven squirmed some more as she tried escaped Jason. Damn! Why did Jason have to weigh a ton!? Finally she squirmed out of his grasp, the man did not wake or move. She shook her head as she walked out of the room, her hands running through her hair as she sought out her things; she wanted to brush her teeth. And why was Jason sleeping in her bed? Last thing she remembered was poker, and she stopped mid walk, no empathy…

"Fuck!" she sighed as she rested on the wall. She kind of was tired, and it was weird not having powers. But if she and Jason had fallen asleep when playing poker they must be exhausted.

"Raven!" a happy voice had her head snapping up as she was slammed into by Kori who was happily giggling as she hugged Raven's aching body.

"Ow," Raven managed. Kori's grip tightened.

"It is so good to see you Raven! And we must speak, I have very important news," Kori said.

"Me too, my powers are out, and you're strangling me to death," Raven wheezed.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Kori released her and Raven took a deep breath as she slowly got to her feet. If this was what it was like being human it sucked. "Why are your powers out?"

"I kind of short circuited myself with my father and the Enchantress, now I'm in for a growth spurt, but until then, I'm human and I'm already bruised and beaten up," Raven said as Kori helped her up.

"I see, that is an interesting development," Kori said as they linked arms and started walking down the hall.

"It's a development," she agreed. Whether this was an interesting development or not remained to be seen. However until her powers were coming back in she didn't know how this was going to happen. Last surge of power she had had from her last growth spurt had ripped her soul from her body as she blacked out the state of California. "So, how was Tamaran, and what's your news?"

"Tamaran is well, my brother's marriage will be arranged and Tamaran will continue to have a ruler. My sister and I have officially both been banished, and our returns will result in our imprisonment. But I do not wish to leave earth for a while," she said thoughtfully.

"Earth is alright," Raven admitted.

"Where would you rather be?"

"Honestly, until this growth spurt is over, I'd rather be in Hell or Azarath, but I'm here," Raven admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what sort of surge I'll have this time, last time it was only blacking out a state, but this time… I have a feeling this time will be different, more power to be channeled," Raven monotonously explained.

"I see, well, we will worry about that when the time comes," Kori decided.

"Apparently." Raven hoped Constantine understood the ramifications of her powers returning, for it would be a lot of power and she could accidentally do a lot of damage not having control of her powers; on all planes.

"So, what is your news now that you know not to crush me with your strength or try to blast me with your powers," Raven said.

Kori dragged her into a bathroom then, shutting the door, locking it as she went to the windows and checked them before shutting their shutters.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Kori!" Raven gaped at her friend.

"I did not think it was possible! I was… much of my physiology was changed when I was a child," Kori said softly. Raven nodded knowing her friend's hellish childhood before earth. "I was told I would never bear a child, it was part of the reason I ran away. But…"

Her hands pressed on her stomach.

"How?" Raven asked with genuine interest and happiness for her friend.

"I do not know, but… humans and I are compatible apparently, and… I'm pregnant," Kori smiled.

"Have you told Dick?" Raven asked; knowing that Dick was the only man who could possibly be the father of Kori's child. Her alien friend then looked away, her hands clutching the fabric of her clothing.

"Not… Not yet," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"What if he does not wish to have a half breed child? What if he is not ready for fatherhood? What if he thinks I am trapping him!? What if this ruins everything!?" Kori started, and Raven grabbed her tall friend's arms, forcing Kori to look at her.

"Are you bearing a child to the appocolypse?" Raven demanded.

"No but!"

"Is this child going to be abandoned?"

"No but!"

"Do you not want the child?"

"No but!"

"Kori, talk to Dick, he wants to be a dad. I'm pretty sure if we weren't us, and in charge of the Titans, and saving the world nonsense he'd have married you when he was nineteen and never looked back. He's a family guy, Kori," Raven smiled a bit. "He's going to be happy about this. And if he isn't, I'll have Victor blast him with his sonic canon."

"Thank you Raven," Kori hugged her tightly then.

"Kori, human right now, please don't break me!" Raven gasped.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"No problem, I never noticed how fragile humans were," Raven admitted.

"I thought you would still be half demon," Kori pointed out.

"I am, but without my powers, aside from a few physiological and biological differences, I'm essentially in a human's body, normally with all my powers I'm quick to heal, and difficult to hurt. Without powers though, I'm essentially a regular human," she shrugged.

"Interesting."

"Not really, my first growth spurt was hell," Raven shuddered remembering learning how it felt to be so vulnerable, and to see her blood for something other than a spell. It was not a good few months to be her when she was seven because of that; and the knee scrapes. Azar! It was amazing she didn't topple her mother with her panic.

"A shock?" Kori surmised.

"Yeah, scraping my knee, actually bleeding and not healing; scabs, being human sucks," Raven said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"It does not seem that bad, friend Raven," Kori giggled.

"No, it sucks, I'm vulnerable, it's unsettling," Raven admitted. She was a demon, and some of her baser instincts were about survival, being vulnerable was hell on her because everything in her screamed to be strong and powerful, and not to falter or be vulnerable. Being human was a vulnerability she did not like human.

"Raven, I do not believe you are bullet proof," Kori pointed out.

"I am but not like Superman," Raven promised.

"Really?" Kori asked skeptically.

"Demon, I don't have many weaknesses, the ones I do have I usually, absently guard. And unless I'm going through a growth spurt, I'm rarely vulnerable; completely," Raven muttered. She kind of forget how vulnerable she was without powers, her demon heritage was something she was so accustomed to she forgot about her powers.

"You are not a very good demon," Kori said honestly.

"No, but I have two hundred plus brothers who are very bad demons," Raven assured Kori.

"You're family is very confusing," Kori said.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea," Raven sighed as they rounded into the kitchen. Her stomach snarled then as she realized how hungry she was.

"When you get your powers back you will feel better," Kori pointed out.

"We'll see," she sighed.

"Good evening ladies," a voice behind them had them both jumping as Raven turned to see Alfred there.

"Alfred," Raven greeted. No empathy sucked, it was like she was missing a sense, and now everyone could sneak up on her. Raven didn't know if she liked that or not; she was inclined not to because… demon. This was going to long power outage if she didn't even have empathy. Raven now hoped that Constantine's seal; while it would keep her in, would keep other demons out. She'd barely survived her last growth spurt when she was eleven and in Hell.

"I have a roast if you ladies are interested," Alfred offered.

"Sounds delicious!" Kori announced and Raven nodded in agreement as she sat on a stool and the older man bustled around the kitchen.

* * *

"Go, I'll hold him back!" Thea shouted and he ran, his arms secured around the bundle as he staggered, his withdrawals were hitting him hard, he had the shakes and he was trembling, he was going to fall. Tripping over the cliff, he wrapped around the bundle as gravity dragged him down. The air was knocked out of him when he slammed into the snow. He stared up though, the bundle was silent as he saw the enemy pass by. Dragging himself into a hiding spot he stared up at the ledge, there was a horrifying scream, and he looked up as he saw Thea Queen dangling over the cliff by her neck in his grasp.

A soundless scream shook him when the man threw her lithe form, Thea screamed. The arrows flew from her quiver as she released her bow, he couldn't move, curled up frozen as he watched his best friend flay through the air before she hit the frozen rocks of the Irish shore with a sickening crack.

Thea stared at him with a thin trail of blood slipping from her lips, but she smiled slightly as she lay there.

Once he was sure their pursuers were gone he dragged himself over to her the bundle safely tucked in his arm.

"Thea, Thea, hey, you're… you're going to be alright!" he started.

"S'Okay," she slurred. "She's safe, you're safe."

"Oh God! Thea, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he frantically started checking his lover over.

"Keep her safe," Thea whispered in a strained tone. He stared at her sharp eyes, he nodded, she smiled and he could feel her go.

"No! No, no, no! Thea! Come on, come on Speedy, you've got to be alright, come one Thea!" he pleaded, but then there was a heavy crunching of rocks, and even in his addled mind he knew he had to go. Slowly he closed her eyes before he scrambled up and ran, he ran for everything he had left. But shook as he staggered on the rocks but he kept going. Oh shit! This was bad, this was very bad! He needed to get out of here!

Tripping he fell, the bundled in his arms finally screamed in discontent before he heard the men behind him shout for him, he scrambled to his feet again as he kept running through the icy air.

He couldn't go home, no, Oliver didn't want him, and after Thea's death Oliver Queen would rightfully never forgive him. But there was a place he could go, if he could get there.

"He's over there!" his team captain's voice bellowed.

Fuck! He ran again as he skittered on his feet but tried to keep his balance, trying to keep going for the screaming bundle if nothing else.

He ducked into a shed then as he frantically bounced the baby and tried to silence it, as their enemies were outside. He bit his lip as he pulled the baby closer to him.

Please!

* * *

Jason woke alone, but he supposed that wasn't unusual since he vaguely remembered Raven trying to get him to move. Stiffly swinging his legs over the side of the bed he winced as he pressed his slung hand to his bad ribs, trying not to vomit at the pain. Taking a few steadying breaths he walked out of the room slowly; mostly he was slow because he was so fucking stiff that it wasn't even humorous. He snorted at the thought of humorous and his busted humerus, sue him for bad humor.

Shaking his head, he dragged his hand through his hair as he walked and yawned and headed for the kitchen; certain that that was where he'd get a hot meal and some peace if nothing else. However, upon reaching the bottom of the accursed stairs, he walked to the main entrance just as the doors opened and Tim walked in carrying a baby on his hip, Bruce walked in with Selina tucked in his side and she had her arms full with a bundle.

"Jason! I'm so glad you're alright!" Selina had him in a hard hug; jarring his bad ribs.

"Ouch," he managed.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Selina ordered pulling away.

"Not you too," he sighed dragging his hand over his face tiredly. Between Zed and Raven he was fucked but if Selina joined in the army mounting against him of women forcing their ways into his life; he didn't stand a fucking chance.

"Shut up and let me look at you," Selina ordered.

"How about we not, and you tell be all about your adorable baby, I just know you're dying to show off, so we can leave my horrible life decisions alone," Jason pleaded.

"We're not done talking about this," she warned him sharply.

"I am," he stated just as hard. "Now, who's the adorable little kitten the world will swoon for?" Jason asked.

"Helena, this is your moronic big brother, Jason," Selina purred.

"Hey squirt, I'm not your brother," Jason stated and he saw Bruce flinch, but Jason didn't care. A slip of paper was not going to change anything; 'Friend & Ally' and 'A Good Soldier' was what Bruce had called him, and that didn't make him Bruce's son or the kids' brother. "Welcome to the mad house, wish you the best of luck surviving."

"Jason," Selina started, but Jason was heading for the kitchen. He did not need to endure this, he wanted some tea, a light meal and more sleep; and then he'd plot his escape from this hell Constantine thought he would be able to keep him. Jason was not staying. And if he had to figure out how to jump start the little bird's powers for his escape so be it, but he wasn't going to stay here.

"No!" he heard an exasperated, girlish gasp then as he walked in.

"I swear on my mother's grave," Raven's monotone answered as he entered.

"Swear what?" Jason asked as he noticed Kori there and both girls had bowls of soup.

"Friend Raven was just informing me of all I missed, it sounds like quiet a lot has happened," Kori mused.

"Yeah," Jason nodded as he made himself a bowl and joined the girls with another heavy yawn as he sat. Fuck he was sore. "Short of Hell freezing over, a lot has happened."

"I wish I had not returned to Tamaran now, I appear to have missed all the fun," Kori pouted.

"Not to worry Princess, life never stays dull for long." Jason blew on the soup to cool it off before he took a testing sip then continued the process.

"Agreed, life is very interesting," Kori grinned. "And it will be more interesting to have the Amazons here!"

"I'm sorry, come again?" Jason blinked as he lifted his head tiredly.

"Yes, the Wayne tradition," she smiled.

"I thought that was just Diana," he said absently remembering his three Christmases here at the Manor and Diana being a part of all three.

"Now it's all three Amazons," Raven informed him.

"How long was I dead?" Jason demanded thinking he was now stuck in an alternate dimension where Bruce was actually social and wanted other people in his house.

"Not long from what you've told me," Raven dismissed.

"It will be an exciting holiday!" Kori giggled.

"A long one," Jason muttered as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and continued munching on his soup. He didn't think he was going to survive this holiday. No, not with all the Bats, Gotham, and the Joker. Suddenly there was a nudge on his knee and he blinked at the girls.

"Are you alright, Jaybird?" Kori asked.

"Just exhausted," he said tightly.

"I see, well, rest up, it would not do for you to become more injured from your exhausted state," the princess ordered as she stood. "I will see you, Dick said he is patrolling tonight but has asked me to go over all of Damian's school things for tomorrow."

"Good luck with that," Jason said as Kori walked off. Raven sat there in tired silence too before he finally sighed.

"Is there a way to jump start your powers again or something?" he asked.

"It doesn't work like that Jason," Raven said.

"Of course it doesn't," he muttered sourly; he could feel the agitation of being in Gotham again setting in. There would also be the anxiety, and then there'd be the voices, and that fucking laugh, and he'd lose sleep, a bit of sanity, and he was trapped with the Bats. Plus, there was no empath to knock him out when the Pit started acting up.

"Jason? Are you alright?" Raven asked, his head snapped up to look her in the eye then.

"No." The answer blurted itself out before he could stop it and he growled a bit in irritation at the honesty as he leaned back in his seat to glare at the damn empath.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Bad," he answered flatly as he dragged his hand over his face, Raven looked thoughtful then as she assessed him. Jason would swear he could see the wheels in her head turning. However, this was Raven and he wasn't going to say anything until she did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

"No," he replied with a ragged tone.

"Then stay with me. I'll get us books and you can stay in my room," she offered.

"You don't want me around without your empathy, Queen," he stated honestly.

"You're my friend, I might not have powers to help you manage right now, but I can provide you with company," she offered.

Jason mulled this over in his head. On one hand, he was going to have nightmares; he could taste them on the tip of his awake psyche, so they would be raging something fierce when he slept (if he slept). And if he was around Raven when he was rabid he would hurt her. On the other hand, Raven was offering him companionship and he liked her company. And Jason was so fucking tired fighting his mind alone.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Alright," she nodded as she picked up all the bowls and took them to the sink. He heard it run and guessed her to be actually doing the dishes as he closed his eyes and tried to breath.

"Little bird," he yawned.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she came up beside him.

"Mind reading for me? I'm seeing blury," he yawned.

"Yeah, now come on, let's get you to the room," she said, he slung his arm around her shoulders as he leaned on her. Fuck she was small; he rarely noticed it, but now he was as he tried not to lean so heavily on her as they slowly made their way to Raven's claimed guest room. Jason collapsed on the bed, wincing at jarring his bad ribs, then he stretched out.

"Alexander Dumas, again?" Raven observed picking up the book from a bag, his bag, which had him blinking at it's appearance from Constantine's house.

"Do not insult Dumas!" Jason ordered.

"I'm not, I'm just… you read a lot of his stuff," Raven chuckled.

"It's good, and when you're batshit Lazarus crazy it's comforting," he defended.

"I will take your word for it," she mused as she crawled onto the bed again. "Well, I can't read French so you'll have to make do with me reading the ones that are in English."

"That's fine," he nodded.

"And since I know this one, this is where we'll start," she announced producing _The Three Musketeers_.

"A good selection, even in English," he smirked.

"Good to know, you know I've never actually read this book."

"And yet you read the Art of War for amusement."

"It was informative, and it gave me insight."

"I bet," he rolled his eyes.

"Well now I'll add Alexander Dumas to my reading list," she said opening the book.

"Thanks," he muttered as his eyes closed and he just listened as she read in her smoky monotone.

* * *

Dick paused at Raven's room hearing Raven's voice, peeking in he saw her reading to Jason, and Jason was resting. Not looking peaceful, but at ease, Dick sighed as he shut the door again and continued down the hall. His whole family was home, and he was happy, that's all that mattered, whatever was plaguing Jason they would deal with as a family, he was sure of that. But first they had to get Jason to let them into his life as he had let Raven in. Dick found Kori tucking a sleeping Damian in, with Titus on the foot of Damian's bed which had him softening as Kori walked out of the room.

"He crashed," Dick chuckled.

"Hard, This past week finally caught up to him," she mused as they both started walking down the hall then.

"I missed you babe," he smiled as he took her hand.

"Richard, we must speak," Kori said suddenly. He stiffened at her using his birth name as he looked at her.

"Sure Kori," he said carefully, his heart was slamming painfully in his ribs now.

"In private," she clarified.

"Okay," he nodded as he guided her to his room. Once in his childhood room he shut the door and looked at her, she nervously bit her lip as she clasped her hands together and seemed to be rocking on her feet. "What is it?"

"Well, I have some news… for you," she said awkwardly.

"I'm listening Kori," he said as calm as he could. It felt like his stomach was now tying itself into a greasy knot as he stared at his normally bubbly girlfriend looking so uncertain then.

"It is about the reason I would not immediately move in with you," she said. He felt like the rug had been snatched out from under him as he leaned back to grasp his desk. Oh God! She was breaking up with him! Dick didn't think he could handle that, not when… when what? It wasn't like he'd professed a great love for her or anything, he had always been careful about not really falling in love. However, Kori was special to him, and he really might love her; for real, the big L word.

"Are you…?" he started but he couldn't continue as it felt like his throat sealed itself shut and he stared at her worriedly.

"I did not want to say yes, and have you regret it after I confirmed the news," she said.

"Kori…" he desperately whispered. _Please don't go, please stay, I think you're the love of my life and I don't want you to go_ , all danced on the tip of his tongue as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Dick just blinked. "Pregnant?"

That was not what he was expecting as everything in him started to relax. But then it fully sunk in what she had said as he did a double take of his girlfriend who was now pacing.

"I did not wish to trap you in an unfavorable relationship, nor make it feel as if I had planned this. I did not even know it was possible as I cannot bear children with others of my species, why would I think a human could impregnate me. And I did not wish for you to feel as if I had forced this child onto you when you were not prepared to be a father, or wanting to commit to a serious commitment of raising a half breed child, and I did not wish…" she babbled and he caught her as he dragged her now floating form down for a hard kiss.

"I thought you were breaking up with me!" he grinned at her. "But I'm really happy right now Kori!"

"You are?" she blinked her glowing green eyes.

"Yeah!" he promised as he kissed her again. Dick had always wanted to be a dad, he'd have probably done something stupid like marrying too young if Jason's death hadn't fucked his head and emotions up. Perhaps he should thank Jason for sparing him from that humiliation. However, now… now was a good time for him. Perhaps not for his relationship with Kori because he didn't want to rush that, but parenthood sounded good; especially with Helena and Terry around so his kid wouldn't be completely alone.

"I am… surprised," she said.

"I always wanted to be a dad!" he grinned at her as she landed.

"Our baby will mostly likely have powers," she said.

"Kori, I've been running the Titans since I was eighteen, I think I can handle a super powered baby, and I'll have you with me, and we can figure this out," he promised.

"You are not going to ask me to marry you, are you?" she asked suddenly.

Dick blinked at her abrupt question, and the uncertainty in her eyes. Initially he wanted to say 'yes' he was, but he slowed his mind from old traditions to what was right for him and Kori and their relationship as he mulled it over in his head. Truthfully, he felt that Kori was more than likely his end game, she was really the only one he'd ever envisioned a future with; a future which was happening a bit sooner than he was expecting. But that was alright. Still, he did not want to cheat Kori of everything they could have by rushing this for them, even though the traditional part of his mind was screaming at him to step up and ask her.

"Now's not the right time," he said. "I still want you to move in with me."

"Really?" she blinked.

"Kori, I want you, but I don't want to rush. We're having a baby, that'll be enough of a rush, but you and me, we're going to keep at our thing at our pace, and when the time is right, I'll ask you to marry me, not before," he offered.

"That is… wise," she smiled happily then.

"So, about moving in with me?" he said bringing her attention to their original talk before she had left for Tamaran.

"Yes, if you do not mind us needing space for the baby," she said.

"I don't mind," he grinned. "The apartment's got a guest room we'll convert when the time is right."

"Good," she kissed him and Dick felt peace again. This talk was better than thinking she was about to break up with him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Rock Meet Bottom.**


	27. Thanksgiving!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Thanksgiving!**

Jason found himself drafted for kitchen detail for the first time since his death with Alfred's orders. He was a bit baffled at this, until he walked into the kitchen and remembered that it was his favorite holiday time for cooking. Internally he was grinning with glee, externally he just scowled because he was not going to let the Bats know that he did not trust them. Well, aside from Alfred, and Steph; Steph was cool in his book. But everyone else… not so much.

"Good morning Master Jason," Alfred greeted when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Al," Jason greeted; now he was a bit annoyed being down an arm but he would manage. To just be in a kitchen was soothing since he hadn't slept for the past three days. No caffeine was required to keep him up when he was having some of the worst anxiety ever over being near the Joker; even if he was hiding said anxiety fairly well. Raven though was on the receiving end usually of his temper and though his demon friend took it all in stride he was worried that he'd push a bit too far since that was his specialty. So, being drafted for kitchen duty wasn't so bad if it got him a break from his problems and maybe tired him out enough to sleep.

"Miss Brown will be joining us today in preparations today, she was most eager to volunteer when I said you would be cooking with me today," Alfred said.

"Cool," he shrugged. "Where do you want me to begin?"

Jason started with peeling the potatoes, putting the skins in the compost Damian had started, and proceeded from there. Making the scalloped potatoes, the mashed potatoes, and setting aside the potatoes for backed potatoes he read over the recipe Alfred had for sweet potato soufflé. Alfred was working on the dressing, and then there was a bouncing presence in the kitchen which had him looking up after a few hours of silence to see Stephanie in her flurry of blonde hair and purple clothes.

"Hey Jason!" Stephanie bounced with a broad smile.

"Hey kid," he smiled a bit at her smile; Stephanie Brown was contagious.

"So how can I help!?" she asked, and the three of them got to work on prepping Thanksgiving dinner. Stephanie, Jason soon discovered, was a chatter box with an endless stream of conversation; he was a bit shocked. Mostly because the other times he'd cooked with her he'd been so focused on having Damian not stab Tim he hadn't ever really paid attention to Stephanie and how much she could talk.

"Is that right?" Jason chuckled at her story of when she was Robin for a hot minute.

"Totally," she swore and he laughed.

"Shit, don't make me laugh, it hurts," he hissed as his ribs screamed in protest at his laughter.

"Language Master Jason," Alfred chided him.

"Then I won't tell you about the time Dick had coffee coming through his nose because he was laughing so hard at the glitter cape I pranked Tim with," she smiled.

Jason bit his lip as his lips twitched. "Tell me you have pictures."

"I do not, but I go the security footage!" she smiled so innocently he snorted and struggled not to laugh for the sake of his aching ribs.

"Good morning Miss Raven," Alfred greeted.

"Hey Raven!" Stephanie shouted.

"Hey little bird," he greeted.

"Morning, Thanksgiving today?" she asked as she walked to the fridge and pulled the orange juice.

"Yeah! And Jason's teaching me how to make apple pie!" Stephanie announced.

"I am?"

"Oh come on, there is no way you do not not have a recipe for apple pie," Stephanie scolded.

"I do, but I was not aware I was teaching you to make it," he stated as he continued chopping the vegetables he needed for the casserole he was making.

"Oh you're teaching me," she swore.

"Mmm, I'm deep frying the turkey so we'll see," Jason said.

"Deep frying the turkey?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, comes out better that way, even got Al to get the peanut oil," Jason smirked.

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about now, so I'm going to leave the kitchen," Raven said cautiously.

"Are you not eating breakfast Miss Raven?" Alfred asked her.

"Huh, oh, no, I was going to grab some toast and find the library, but I'll get out of the way," Raven answered as she walked out.

"Very odd," Alfred said.

"Tim says Raven isn't a big eater," Stephanie said.

Jason snorted. The rest of the cooking went smoothly as Jason told Stephanie how to deep fry the prepared turkey. Alfred was covering the oven baked turkey and Stephanie was his extra hands as he was down a hand and his ribs were still killing him. Not that he was taking the damn pain meds to sooth the ache.

* * *

He buried his hands in his hair as his knee bounced in irritation as he trembled with the sweats, he bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut as he fought the clawing itch beneath his skin. The baby gurgled in the carseat he'd set up on the jet as he shook. He was freezing and boiling at the same time, his heart was pounding in his ear, and he could feel the tears in his eyes.

He was a wreck.

Suddenly there was a ding and he bolted up in his seat in a panic before pulling the ratty hoodie around him again as he kept his had over the brim of his eyes.

A cheery flight attendant spoke but he couldn't hear her as he covered his ears to try to muffle the sound of his heart. Not that it was working. The baby whimpered and he snatched the bag from between his feet as he tore through the bag Thea had thrown together, stopping when he pulled out the teddy bear, the baby stared at him with large innocent eyes so he gave her the bear as he rooted through the bag for something to quiet the kid.

"Sir, all bags must be stowed, we are taking off," a flight attendant said which had his head snapping up.

"Oh… Sorry, kid," he tried to tiredly explain but he felt too twitchy as he pulled the tiny pacifier as he shoved the bag back beneath his seat. There was the muted roar of the engines, the lurch in movement, and his stomach churned which had him grabbing the barf bag. Then there was the scream of engines as they taxied out to take off.

He felt like dying right about now because this sucked.

Still, all he had to do was get to help, get to help, then he'd get clean; again, and figure out where to go from there. Hugging his greasy stomach, he whimpered a bit as he thought of Thea, and God damn he wished he could forget her. But that was impossible. It was his fault she was dead.

If he hadn't fallen off the wagon and the grid he wouldn't have worried her, she wouldn't have come after him, and she wouldn't be dead.

Now he was running, with his kid, and going through with drawls. He was a fucking moron.

* * *

Raven was stretched out on the library floor, her ankles crossed in the air as she propped herself up on a pillow reading the current book she had borrowed from Jason's collection; _The Prince_ , and she was finding it interesting. Raven was honestly surprised she had never read this before; but she and Jason had a lot of similar tastes in books, and she had books he had not read, so it seemed fair he'd have books she had not read before.

There was a sharp clicking of nails which had her looking up as Titus cantered in with Damian a step behind.

"Afternoon Damian," she greeted before looking back at her book to continue reading.

"What is this ridiculous holiday for?" Damian demanded as he sat with her.

"Well, Thanksgiving is a holiday to give thanks, and in remembrance of the pilgrims, and family," Raven answered with what Dick had told her when she had asked. "It's about family Damian. And food, lots of food."

"Sounds foolish," Damian muttered.

"But delicious," she countered.

"Are you really here for the holidays?" Damian asked changing the subject the, Raven tilted her head to the boy, who was now sitting beside her on the floor with his sketchbook and dog.

"I am here as long as I cannot break the seals," Raven answered honestly. "Until I have the powers to break Constantine's seals I'm here."

"I thought you were more powerful than Constantine," Damian quipped.

"I am, but I short-circuited my powers and currently experiencing something akin to a black out, so Constantine has more power than me right now. Right now, I'm essentially just a normal human," Raven clarified as she resumed her reading.

"For an all-powerful demon you're now powerless?" Damian asked suddenly.

"They're called growth spurts," Raven stated.

"That does not sound like a growth spurt," Damian muttered. Raven slowly looked over at him.

"Damian, I am a being capable of destroying the cosmos if my powers are out of control, a minor black out while they develop is for the best," she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Daughter of Trigon, Damian, the Queen of Hell, I'm powerful," Raven said as she returned to the book.

"If you say so," Damian shrugged. Raven sighed, few would ever really believe the power she truly possessed as she did not show off all her powers; she couldn't show them off and she didn't really want to.

"I say so," she assured him.

Raven and Damian sat in silence then. It was kind of nice she supposed to have the silence. Which was why she just savored it as she continued reading, while the silence settled over them. She liked the silence, no empathy was still unsettling, but the silence was comforting as she lay there just reading, and enjoying the peace of the moment. Suddenly there were bare feet before her which had her looking up to Jason.

"So that's where that went," he said as he slowly sat beside her.

"Yes, you have a few books I have not read," she informed him. He grunted as he lay in the sunlight patch with her, Damian scooted closer then.

"Aren't you supposed to be slaving away in the kitchen?" Raven asked as she looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"I was, but I took a few pain meds and managed to cut my hand so Al ordered me out," he held up his bandaged, slung hand which had her wondering how he had accomplished that.

"I see," Raven nodded.

"'Sides, tired," he muttered.

"Do you want me to read?" she asked monotonously as she turned her attention back on her book.

"Sounds nice," he mused.

"When is dinner?" Damian asked suddenly.

"In a an hour, should almost be ready now, but Al's carving the turkeys, and Dick, Tim, and Bruce were roped into setting the table," Jason yawned.

"We should not be eating defenseless birds," Damian muttered.

"Look kid, not everyone's a vegetarian, like you, and we've got plenty of vegetarian dishes there for everyone. Besides, do you know how damn hard it was to cook that bird with one arm? There'll be no bitching about it!" Jason stated the last bit in a firm tone.

"I bet it will be delicious," Raven said calmly as she continued her reading.

"Damn right it will be," he agreed.

"I do not see the appeal," Damian muttered.

"You don't have to, you're not the ones who will be falling asleep on patrol," Jason snickered and Raven sighed.

"Perhaps you'll sleep as well," Raven mused knowing her friend had not slept in the past few days and was growing irritable.

"Maybe," he agreed tiredly as the silence fell over them again.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I'll be coming through here with edits; I cringe at some of the mistakes I've made in this story but I shall fix them! Slowly.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story though as this concludes the second story of Hopes for a Bastard.**

 **Up Next: Holiday Express Shipping, which will be posted sometime in August or September but I'll post the sample chapter here.**

* * *

 **A special thanks to Scarease who allowed me to borrow a few of their OCs to fill a few slots here; Thank You! =)**

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you've enjoyed Rock Meet Bottom!**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers!**

 **And a Special Thanks to thebestjoe12, Scarease, xenocanaan, Zaacna, Guest, Guest, Ariazu Covenant, StarkFuck, angelmarie1995, Guest, Guest, Love805, Guest, NA, Annimo, Guest, Guest, Guest, Savitis, Guest, Roanoak7, Guest, Guest, Guest, Thunderfiredragon, chibichibi98, WimmerSpark, Guest, When do you post, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Mirmiru, Guest, animejunkiemimi, Guest, The Headless chicken, Twilight's Enchantress, Shae, usagifriend, nc13am, Iris.N, Kyrastrange, Jazz, Guest, and Guest** **for your support, patience, and reviews, they meant a lot to me!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I Hope You Have Enjoyed Rock Meet Bottom! =)**


	28. Holiday Express Shipping: It's the Holdi

**Part 3 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Part 2 for Hopes for a Bastard: Rock Meet Bottom**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **It's the Holidays, We're All Miserable…**

It was the official mark of the holiday season as Wayne Manor was decorated by the professions in a get up which would rival the White House's own decorations. It was the biggest deal for Christmas aside from maybe Rockefeller Center. There was nothing more Christmas than the Wayne Manor (well, after having actually seen Rockefeller center Jason felt it was a draw, but he was also from Gotham and Wayne Manor had been the 'it' Christmas thing since before he was even born).

Which brought him to today, December 1st, as he tried to evade the little duckling he'd managed to imprint on and had following him around at all times of the day.

No, he did not mean an actual duckling, he meant Terry.

Terry had taken to following him around on his chubby little legs, since the Black Friday fiasco caused by Cass and Tim, and since then Jason could not get rid of the kid. The baby followed him everywhere, well, him and Raven because Jason usually hung around Raven. Raven was still the only person he fully trusted in this godforsaken mansion.

Not that it mattered, as the girls (Cass, Steph and Kori), had dragged Raven off to a different part of the Manor for a girls only afternoon and evening.

Which brought Jason to where he was currently hiding out from his two most obnoxious and persistent followers and the dog. Damian also trailed after him, but Jason also felt that's because the demon spawn had a crush on the little bird, and he was often with the little bird.

"Jay!" a squeal had him bolting up to his feet as he spun up, twisting around as he saw the drooling terror, Terry, waddling over to him.

"Fuck!" he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, as he forgot about the book he was reading to walk over and scoop the tiny terror up before the kid fell. The kid squealed in delight, Jason grunted as his ribs protested the action, but looked at the kid in his arms. Those bright blue eyes, that happy, wet, smile, kid was kind of cute, but Jason just wanted some PEACE!

"Kay, which moron did you ditch this time?" Jason asked as he walked out of his hiding spot; an abandoned guest room in the east wing.

Incoherent babble was his answer and Jason slowly walked down the stairs the kid had somehow climbed and gently patted the baby with his slung hand until he was at the bottom of the stairs. Jason avoided the workers who were designing the Mansion's Christmas decorations as he looked for a responsible member of the Bat family to hand the kid off too.

"Terry! Terry!" Dick's frantic voice could be heard and Jason whistled, Dick skidded around the corner then.

"Oh thank God! I thought he'd wandered outside," Dick sighed.

"And I thought he was in the nursery, in the west wing with his family," Jason said sharply.

"What?"

"I was in the east wing, alone, and he found me," Jason stated as he moved to hand the kid off to Dick. Terry screamed an ear splitting scream then.

"Fuck! Fuck Fuck! Take it!" Jason shouted as Dick took the kid.

"He wants you, hold him!" Dick ordered as he shoved Terry back into his arm, Terry quieted immediately. Jason scowled. "Seriously, you've got to be the baby whisperer or something because they both like you more than any of us aside from Selina; they like Selina. They don't even settle for Babs."

"I hate you all," Jason muttered as they walked for the kid's nursery.

"But you love the kids!" Dick chuckled.

Jason just sighed, Dick wasn't too far off. Jason had a major soft spot when it came to kids. It also did not help that one of the ways he'd made quick cash in Crime Alley was babysitting from time to time. He just… kids made sense to him, they were easy to get, and he actually liked them (but not right now). Terry patted his cheek, and Jason looked tiredly over at the kid.

"Jay," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, Duck," he muttered.

"Duck?"

"You know, because he waddles, and follows me around, like a duckling," Jason explained and paused to wonder why his sleep deprived mind was now spilling his logic to Chuckles here.

"Cute! Mind if I borrow it for Terry?" Dick asked.

"What the fuck, it's not like it's copy righted!" Jason snapped. "Where's the old man and Selina?"

"Selina's check up, then they were doing public Christmas shopping," Dick filled in.

"And you're in charge of Helena and Terry?" Jason tiredly surmised.

"Yeah, considering it Dad practice, but I can't seem to keep Terry in the nursery," Dick muttered.

"Wait, What?" Jason did a double take of Dick then. "Dad practice?"

"Shush!" Dick grabbed his shirt and Jason stumbled into the nursery as Dick shut the door and locked it before turning on him. Helena was snoozing and Jason set Terry down then.

"Kay, you can't tell anyone, only Raven knows," Dick said.

"Tell what?" Jason demanded, feeling like he was about to get the low down on some juicy blackmailing material.

"Kori's pregnant," Dick said.

"What?" Jason blinked; that was not the news he was expecting. Oh, he figured Dickhead was taking on a Bruce trait and about to start adopting orphans or something; after all, Bruce was about Dick's age or younger when he adopted Dick.

"Yeah!" Dick grinned giddily.

"Kori? Princess Traffic Light, is pregnant with your kid? And only Raven, and now I, know," Jason surmised, he was too tired to really process this.

"Yeah," Dick grinned.

"Mmmhmmm," Jason hummed. "Bruce know?"

"No, I haven't told him, and Kori and I are waiting," Dick said.

"Oh…" Jason smirked deviously then.

"Why do I feel like I regret telling you first," Dick asked suddenly, and Jason smiled. Okay, the holidays might be a wee bit more interesting now.

* * *

Raven was reading through a few of the demon books Constantine had left with Jason's things, her eyes scanning the ancient magic language as she looked for a solution to her power shortage problem, and to a few other questions she had about her own physiology. So far she had learn much about her own species and saw why it was so easy for the world to dislike her kind.

Looking up from her book she noticed the girls chatting and stood up as she walked away from the girls to hunt up a snack; an apple specificially. Walking through the Manor she avoided the workers, but found herself at the front door when there was a knock, Raven looked around for a moment before peeking outside to see the Amazons; which had her hesitantly opening the door.

"Hello," Raven greeted.

"Raven! I am glad to see you are up," Donna greeted her, Raven was startled at the other's smile directed at her.

"Donna," she acknowledged.

"I am glad as well to see that Trigon has not escaped his prison and that you are well," the Princess of the Amazons smiled at her which had Raven hesitating as she held the door open.

"Yeah, he's… blessedly silent," Raven said.

"Not on my end he's not," the youngest of the three Amazon's muttered.

"We are making progress though," Donna countered.

"Uh-huh," the teen glowered.

"Have you seen Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Last I heard he and Selina were going to Selina's doctor's appointment, I think Alfred is out shopping but… the boys are home," Raven offered.

"Is Jason here?" Donna asked her.

"Yes, We're kind of bound together until I'm able to break the seals binding me here, I think he's…" Raven started.

"Right here," Jason announced with Dick on his heels.

"Hey Diana!" Dick grinned as he hugged the Princess of the Amazons.

"It is good to see you Richard," Diana greeted.

"Hey Jason," Donna greeted.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms," Dick announced.

"Where are you going little bird?" Jason asked.

"To get an apple," Raven answered as she walked off while resuming her book, looking over the text. Reaching the kitchen she walked to the fridge to get her apple. Her eyes narrowed ona part of theoretical text as she tapped her foot to this.

This was not encouraging; but it couldn't be proven either as there were not many female demons to confirm it and Raven wasn't entirely certain if her breeding would permit it.

"Interesting book?" Jason appeared.

"Informative," she answered.

"Why did Constantine leave you books in a language that no one can read?" Jason asked as he gingerly sat down.

"Because this is the language of magic, a universal language," she said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, all magic is in the same language, depending on the age," Raven said.

"I thought the Zataras spoke backwards," Jason said.

"They do, and Fate uses Egyptians, I use Azarathian, and many exorcists and other magicians use other languages, but the written language of magic is universal, this book is about demons," Raven said as she flipped a thick page carefully and continued her reading.

"That's very confusing," Jason said.

Raven chuckled then. "I suppose, but it's helpful to the magic world, simplifying many things between cultures."

"I bet," he rolled his eyes then.

"You're the linguist, wouldn't you think it helpful," Raven mused.

"I don't know, a universal language would defeat the purpose of learning other languages," Jason shrugged.

"True," she nodded.

"Hello Jason, I was told he was trailing for you," Donna smiled as she walked in.

"Oh come on!" Jason groaned, Raven hide her laughter at the sight of Terry reaching for Jason by eating her apple then. "Come here duck."

"He is rather adorable," Donna mused.

"He's a pain in the ass who's turning out to be a little escape artist," Jason growled.

"He loves you," Raven gently slid her fingers through Terry's hair. The baby smiled at her a tooth grin.

"He's a drool monster," Jason muttered.

"I was informed the Amazons had arrived," Damian appeared then. "Oh, there you are Jason, Grayson was looking for… I see you have him now."

"And there's the other duckling," Jason muttered.

"Be nice, they love you," Raven warned him lowly as she picked up her book and left Jason, Donna and Damian in the kitchen with Terry.

"Hey! Wait! You're leaving me with them!?" Jason shouted.

"Good luck!" she called to him as she walked away from him with her nose buried in her book.

"Traitor!"

"Demon!"

* * *

He was sitting on the bathroom floor of a feeling light as a kite from his latest score as the baby slept, he feeling… alright, for the first time in over a week he was feeling like himself. His head feel back as he just let the heroin do it's work, numbing his soul, the baby was sleeping soundly in the carrier.

He couldn't keep doing this, he knew that, he stared tiredly at ceiling smiling as he felt like he was flying. He had to stop, again, for the good of the baby in the carriage, which was why this would be his last time ever.

Looking at the small white packet.

This was the last one, then… then he'd go, he'd go to get the help Croc had given him the first time. Laying back against the wall he let his eyes shut as he accepted that this was his last time ever. He couldn't keep doing this, he couldn't… he couldn't stop either. Not on his own.

And God knew he couldn't go home. He couldn't go there, not after Thea… No.

But looking at the muted TV, his head fell back again as he saw a picture of the people he could turn to, he was going to need their help, he was going to need a lot of help.

A shuddering breath left him as he let the high carry him off from his minimal lucid thoughts then. A worry for a different time.

* * *

 **Coming Soon!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy Holiday Express Shipping! =)**


End file.
